Risen
by demonsshade
Summary: Haunted by his actions and the Grave Eclipse, Matthew sets out on a quest to conquer his fate. Sveta, the girl he loves, gives chase, seeking her revenge. A dark take on Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Spiritshipping. Complete.
1. Prologue: That Which is Done

**FOREWARNING:**

**There are many spoilers to the Golden Sun: Dark Dawn game in this story. Read at your own discretion.**

Prologue: That Which is Done

There were consequences to every action. Every deed, grand enough to topple kingdoms or small enough to go unnoticed, had an effect on the greater picture. Matthew learned that early in his life, under the careful tutelage of his father. The return of Alchemy was supposed to bring happiness and prosperity, an end to the pain of the old world.

But looking upon the ravaged land before him, Matthew was no longer so certain. The air was clear for the first time in weeks, sun shining on dying plants and the corpses of the long-since deceased. In the distance smoke rose over a small town, likely a fire caused by the last of the shadow creatures.

"It's our fault." Matthew said simply, staring from atop his cliff. He said it to no one, and the words seemingly dissipated into the wind, unheard. "If Tyrell hadn't broken the soarwing... or if we had died in the Ouroboros... or... This could have been prevented."

There were tears now. So many deaths... and for what? His quest wasn't to save the world or bring everlasting peace. It was to find a blasted feather! A snowball of events led out of control by puppet masters and their all too unwitting accomplices. But he was still guilty.

Matthew sunk slowly to the ground, placing his feet over the edge of the cliff, head in arms as he watched the smoke rise. Tiny figures darted almost imperceptibly in front of it, waving their unseen arms or shouting in their unheard voices.

"If we had died, Blados and Chalis would have found someone else." Matthew snapped to attention, looking behind towards the voice. Sveta sat next to him, staring across the flat-lands, her expression blank. "We did what we had to."

"Not just any adept could navigate those mazes or fight those monsters." Matthew sighed. "The Tuaparang needed us. Us specifically. If we hadn't been so caring we could have stopped Ryu Kou from starting the Alchemy Dynamo. We knew it was evil."

"Are you saying we should have killed him?" Sveta narrowed her eyes. "You've never killed a man, Matthew. You wouldn't say that so lightly if you knew what it felt like."

Matthew paused at her words. Of all the people traveling with him, Sveta was easily the most enigmatic. She said little yet was willing to sacrifice so much, even her own life, to right wrongs that weren't even her responsibility.

"The eclipse never should have happened." Matthew glanced behind him as he spoke. The camp was a fair distance away, further down the mountain, well out of earshot. "It's my fault for allowing it. Because of me, Volechek..."

"Volechek did what he had to. We were prepared to do the same." Matthew winced as he remembered the agonizing climb to the top of the Apollo Mirror, how his soul had merged with Sveta's, briefly, and how he could feel her pain as the light burned through the Umbra armor and into her flesh. If Volechek hadn't stopped them, the two of them would have died there, together.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Looking at Sveta now, he could tell the pain of the road was taking its toll. Constant battles with monsters from the darkness coupled with the sheer exhaustion of the speed in which they had ascended to the Apollo Sanctum, and on top of that the burn marks left on her arms and legs from shielding the rest of the group from the deadly light.

She had lost the most and gained the least from the journey, and now she was expected to lead a devastated country that was all too likely to blame her for the deaths and destruction.

"Being remorseful about past events will get us nowhere. You look from the top of this mountain and see pain and destruction wrought by your hand." Matthew winced at her words, but could not deny them. "And where will that lead you? Will you cower in a corner and cry for forgiveness to deceased gods?"

"Of course not!"

"I didn't think so." Sveta stared at him, her emerald eyes boring holes into his consciousness. Before the events at Apollo Sanctum her stares seemed shy, bashful even, but now that he had merged souls with her once, he felt as if some greater understanding into the mind of this beautiful, yet dangerous, queen-to-be had been made.

"What was it like for you, back then?" Sveta cocked her head quizzically at Matthew's question. "Where our souls... merged. I mean, I don't even know how it happened, but I knew you needed my help."

"The division between my consciousness and yours was broken. We were the same individual, sharing thoughts, emotions, memories, everything. What made us truly unique and singular was shattered." Sveta stared back out across the plains. "A phenomenal breach of privacy, if you ask me, but I suspect my embarrassment at you seeing all that I've seen is a small price to pay for stopping the eclipse. We thought we were going to die, after all."

"I felt something from you, though." Matthew struggled to recall the hazy memory. The entire sequence now seemed like a dream. "I feel like you said something important, something that propelled us forward, but I can't remember now."

"If you can't remember, what chance do I have?" Sveta smirked. "It's likely nothing that matters. We both have more pressing issues to take care of now."

Both turned back to the landscape now, silent. Matthew had noticed the change in her personality since Apollo Sanctum. From quiet and shy, Sveta had become critical and unfriendly. Though she rarely snapped at Matthew, there was one instance where she had nearly gotten into a brawl with Karis, when the two had been such close friends before.

And then there was the incident with the wounded wyvern. Back on the endless wall, they had encountered a wyvern that had apparently been spared death from one of the darkness monsters by the timely activation of the Apollo Mirror. The creature was wounded in its wings, unable to fly, but was otherwise uninjured.

The Sveta Matthew used to know would have talked to the creature in some strange bestial language, comforted it and even healed it, provided it wasn't hostile. The Sveta that sat beside him now slit its throat mercilessly, stating that a wyvern that couldn't fly couldn't hunt, thus it would die anyway.

Matthew knew it was because of Volechek's death. She had lost her brother twice, but now there was no hope of seeing him again. She had nearly killed her brother herself, only to have him sacrifice himself to activate the mirror.

"Sveta..." Matthew started to say. She glanced at him, her eyes that seemed to gaze upon the landscape so harshly before softening as she looked at him. "I know you tell me not to beat myself up for what happened... but do you blame yourself for Volechek?"

"It should have been me." She said quickly.

"He would have died anyway." Matthew countered, only to notice Sveta turn away.

"But I got you involved." Matthew bit his tongue, letting her continue. "If I had been stronger, I could have activated it myself, without your help. When I asked you for help, I expected a yes. Nobody would let themselves die, but you... you're too selfless. And you were the last person I'd want to take with me to the grave."

"It's over now, though. Volechek can't be brought back through lashing out at others or killing animals." Matthew stood as she did. She didn't look into his eyes, instead focusing down towards the camp, where Kraden was telling some ancient story. None of them so much as glanced in Sveta and Matthew's direction.

"Doesn't mean I won't stop." Matthew felt his jaw drop. Sveta was staring right at him, her eyes cold and serious. "If I have to do it all myself, I'll destroy the Tuaparang for what they've done. I'll slit the throat of the High Empyror with these claws, if it gives me my revenge."

"You'd have to kill me too." Matthew stared back. Sveta was shaking, almost imperceptibly, but it was there. "If I hadn't been there, Volechek would still be alive. I played a part in his death just as much as the Tuaparang. Are you willing to slit my throat as well?"

Sveta didn't answer. For a moment longer they just stared at each other, Matthew trying his hardest not to look angry and Sveta completely impassive and serious. After a long while, Sveta finally spoke.

"We should get back to camp."

ooo

"Get outta my face, kid. The real men here have some work to do." Eoleo grunted, pushing Tyrell out of the way. Matthew watched, uninterested, from the sidelines, atop a small tower of crates on the ship's deck. It had been a week since his talk with Sveta on the mountainside and she only seemed more withdrawn than ever.

"I told you I wanted to help! And don't call me a kid!" Tyrell grabbed Eoleo by the shirt, leading the older man to growl in response.

"I swear you fire adepts are all the same." Kraden chuckled from off to the side while Eoleo and Tyrell continued their grappling for control of the ship wheel. "Even when out in the middle of the ocean aboard a pirate ship, you're all too eager to challenge the Captain, Tyrell. And the Captain is all too eager to return in kind!"

"This kid ain't got the faintest clue what to do with a wheel." Eoleo pushed Tyrell back, grabbing for the wheel. "He'll be so brutal with this baby, I bet. He'll probably ram us into a reef."

"Let me try and I'll prove you wrong!" Tyrell wiped a trickle of blood from his lips where Eoleo had elbowed him. "I bet it's easy."

"A ship's like a woman." Eoleo put his hands on his hips, ignoring the wheel for the moment. "If you rush in all bravado and try to have your way with her, she'll kick you in the cojones and toss you overboard."

"I'm sure you know all about that, old man." Tyrell shrugged, leaning back against the rail. "I'll bet it's happened before."

"For once someone's been called old man and it hasn't been me!" Kraden laughed, enjoying the spectacle. Matthew simply watched. "This reminds me of how Garet and Jenna would have their spats, all those years ago. All you fire adepts can't ever back down from a challenge."

"They don't call me the Prince of the Pirates for nothing." Eoleo boasted, preparing as Tyrell got ready to charge again. Matthew turned away at this point, repositioning himself atop his tower of crates so that he faced the seemingly endless sea. He heard, and felt, Karis stomp by underneath him, yelling at Tyrell to stop his monkey-like antics yet again.

Usually this would amuse him, but now...

Matthew saw Rief chatting with Amiti on the other side of the boat. The two had become fast friends, despite the differences in personality. Himi was likely downstairs praying. Sveta hadn't even left her cabin all day, Matthew thought to himself.

The conversation he had with her kept repeating itself over and over in his head. What did Sveta's silence mean?

Answers did not seem easily forthcoming and Matthew couldn't focus here with Karis, Tyrell and Eoleo shouting up a storm. He jumped from the boxes, landing easily to make his way inside the ship.

Some pirates nodded to Matthew as he passed them below deck. Others merely walked past. The ones who showed respect were the ones who had seen him fight, funnily enough. Matthew normally would have felt some sort of pride at this fact, but not today.

He hurried to Sveta's cabin, knocking on the door quietly. A soft "come in" greeted him. When Matthew stepped inside, he couldn't help but feel something was out of place. Sveta leaned against a wall, hands behind her back. The Umbra gear was lain out on the lone desk in the small room, the battered armor seeming to radiate darkness.

She looked up, her eyes red from crying and expression pained. Matthew closed the door behind him before approaching. He hadn't gotten two feet before she shouted.

"Get back!" Matthew stepped back instinctively, noticing she was wearing her Umbra knuckles. She wasn't shouting it as a warning against something else... but as a threat. "I don't know what I'm going to do if you come any closer. I... thought I trusted you. I really did. The first human to earn my trust, think of that. The first one not to stare in shock or try and harm me for being different."

"Sveta, what's going on?" Matthew said carefully.

"I had thought about what you said." Sveta's eyes returned to the floor, her ears dropping. "I thought it was you that needed me, not the other way around. I was going to be the pillar of strength, and instead I'm killing any monster that comes my way. I don't want to hurt you."

"If you're just killing monsters, then..."

"It's not enough!" Sveta shouted, once again locking eyes with him. Matthew stepped forward, to which Sveta stepped back. "I want... no. I NEED my revenge. I can't keep going like this. Monsters will only keep me from lashing out for so long."

"Sveta..." Matthew stepped towards her again, then once more. She bristled and, with not so much as a warning for Matthew to defend himself, struck at the Venus adept. Matthew blocked the punches with his fists, but instantly regretted it. Sveta wasn't a normal girl and she certainly could throw a punch.

Matthew stepped inside her next swing, grabbing her arm and forcing her back, where she fell onto the bed. Not wanting to hurt her, Matthew climbed on top of her, pinning her arms down.

"I should be thanking you." Sveta said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I should be celebrating the fact that there are humans who are willing to work together with those like me."

"When I look at you, I just see a human with pointy ears." Matthew cracked a smile. Sveta's expression relaxed, but she still stared. Matthew wanted to say it was a cold stare, but there was something else to it.

"But all I want to do is hurt others. Why can't I just move on, like you, Karis or the rest?" Sveta looked away. "Eoleo lost his father, yet he can still smile and laugh. What can I do? I'm weak, Matthew."

"When I looked into your memories, I didn't see a weak girl." Matthew loosened his grip, letting Sveta's arms free. "And when I fought at your side, I knew you were someone worth dying for. When you asked for my strength atop Apollo Sanctum, that last thing on my mind was fear of death. Your strength kept me going."

"But neither of us was ready for death." Sveta climbed out from under Matthew, sitting across the bed from where Matthew planted himself. "Neither was Volechek."

"And I'll bet none of the Tuaparang are ready to free their souls of their bodies by your hand just yet." Matthew climbed up to Sveta, sitting up against the backboard of the bed with her. "Just like what you told me. You can't beat yourself up for what happened. I... still blame myself."

"It's not just blaming myself, though." Sveta looked away. "I wouldn't feel this way if I just hated the circumstances and how I didn't do enough to prevent them."

"Then what's bothering you?" Matthew nudged her gently. Sveta looked down again and he could see a single tear fall.

"Because... I... blame you."

ooo

"What!" Karis stood suddenly, as did Tyrell. Matthew shook his head again, emphasizing his point. Eoleo simply nodded.

The four stood in a lower storage hold of the boat, where crates were lashed together to hold supplies and prevent them from breaking in rough seas. They had gone down to retrieve a crate full of old food that Kraden and Rief wanted to feed to the dolphins and other creatures that had started to gather in the wake of the ship. Once there, the subject of returning to the Goma Plateau had come up.

"How can you just not come back!" Tyrell demanded to know. Karis was equally mortified. "What's more important out there!"

"Answers." Matthew said simply.

"What kind of a response is that, Matthew? Isaac is likely worried sick about you!" Karis said emphatically. She was appealing to Matthew's emotions, but he knew that he couldn't go back. Not yet.

"You say you'll need a ship, and you've got one right here." Eoleo grinned. "I wouldn't mind havin' you on board for awhile longer. You're good in tight spots."

"Don't encourage his insanity, Eoleo." Karis fumed. "We didn't go all this way just to _not go back_."

"You have the Roc feather and I've still got loose ends to tie up." Matthew sat on a crate, he'd grown fond of the habit, trying his best not to appeal to his desire of returning home. "Just tell my Dad that I'll take a little longer than you two."

"And you think we're just going to let you be?" Tyrell said through gritted teeth. "After all the danger we've been through I'm not just going to leave without you."

"If either of you try to follow me, I'll kill you." Matthew said simply. Tyrell and Karis recoiled in shock. Even Eoleo was surprised. "This is too important, and too dangerous, to have you two involved."

"Look, kid, don't be hasty." Eoleo, for once, was trying to be the reasonable party.

"It's an extremely dangerous mission so you'll threaten to kill us if you follow you? Great logic!" Tyrell shouted, fuming. He stormed off, slamming the door to the storage room on his way out.

"It's your choice... but you should think this over more." Karis shook her head. "Tyrell has a point for once. After this long journey, facing death so many times, how can you not trust us enough to take us with you?"

"I do trust you. I also know that if you come along, you will die." Matthew responded. Karis shook her head. "I'd rather that didn't happen."

"I'll... talk to Tyrell. Just think about this more. Please?" Matthew nodded and Karis left, calling out to Tyrell.

There was a long silence in the hold before Eoleo finally spoke. Matthew knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"It's those dreams, isn't it?" Matthew nodded. Eoleo sighed. "I'm more than happy to take you wherever, but dreams can't truly mean anything, even if they seem that real to you."

"_Four shall enter. One shall return_." Matthew stated, repeating the line he heard so often, whispered from the darkest corners of his mind while he slept. "If it's a prophecy, I'll prove it wrong by entering whatever it is by myself. I'll face the danger alone. I just need you to help me find it."

"And what are you going to do about Sveta?" Matthew stared at Eoleo in shock, almost disbelief. What did he know about her? "You and her... have a thing, I've noticed."

"It's not like that, Eoleo." Matthew winced, remembering Sveta's words.

"Even still," Eoleo took a deep breath, "she's been all torn up inside since Volechek died, so I'm not so sure leaving her in Belinsk is the best way to keep her peachy and safe. Maybe you should consider staying with her for awhile instead."

"No. I'm finding whatever is haunting my dreams at night." Matthew said stubbornly. "I'm the leader here and you've already offered your assistance. Just understand that when I finally confront the creature, I face it alone."

"...Fine. Understood."

ooo

"What the hell is his problem?" Tyrell snapped angrily, pacing about his bedchamber. Karis lightly laid a hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"It's his own choice that he doesn't return home with us. I don't know what caused it, but it's his choice." Karis almost swallowed her next words, but she knew they were true. "If he doesn't want us to come along... then we shouldn't."

"He threatened us!" Tyrell buried his face in his arms. "He threatened the two best friends he's had, the two that have been by his side since _day one_!"

"Then it goes to show how serious this must be."

"All the more reason not to listen to him!" Karis couldn't help but agree. "We should follow him, then. If we stay far enough away that he doesn't know we're there..."

"That's stupid and you know it." Karis sighed after she spoke. "I just wish he confided in us as much as he used to. Now it seems he's always with Eoleo or Sveta."

"Yeah... that half-animal chick. What does he even see in her?" Tyrell slumped onto his bed, defeated. "She acts like she's all quiet and mature but she's just as bad as her brother was."

"Don't say that!" Karis found herself offended. Even if she and Sveta had been fighting lately, she still held the girl in high regard. "Matthew has always been a quiet one about what goes on in his head. Sveta might not have anything to do with this at all. Remember the time where he randomly ordered Eoleo into the Eclipse and we thought he was mad, only to find out that Matthew had led us straight to Ryu Kou? He always knows what he's doing."

"Wouldn't hurt to tell us about it more." Tyrell said, clearly irritated. "I sometimes wish things were like how they used to be. Before I broke that stupid soarwing."

"No use dwelling on the past, Tyrell." Karis sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "There are so many cases where if we had just been a little bit quicker, cleverer or luckier we could have saved a life, or stopped the bad guys, or turned this entire journey around. If we brought each down upon our minds we wouldn't be able to bear the weight of it all."

"I just want this to be over."

"Yeah. It'll be a luxury to sleep on nice beds again, provided Isaac and Garet haven't burned the place down without me to watch the place for them!"

"Unless I do it for them once I get back!" They both chuckled, enjoying the few seconds reprieve from the weight on their minds.

"I had hoped we'd all go back together, you know?" Karis lowered her eyes to the ground. "When we first encountered those Tuaparang soldiers when we found Kraden... you remember when one of them knocked me out?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That was the first time I thought we were in danger. I thought 'I'm dead! And there were so many things I wanted to do...'" Karis sighed. "To be able to return home in one piece would be wonderful, but we need Matthew too."

Tyrell swung his arm around Karis, rubbing her shoulder. They stayed there for a few moments before Karis spoke again, this time with a serious expression.

"I just hope he doesn't get himself killed."

"Yeah..."

ooo

_And there was the light lost to darkness, emerging, bound in chains, into a world of darkness and nothingness. So deep below the earth, so close to the eternities of hell that no light reaches there. No light can escape and all that enter are trapped forever._

_ Here Matthew felt his hand moving, the Sol Blade shining in his grip, lighting the way forward. He heard a voice behind him, but dim and unfocused. Only a smattering of phrases could be made out._

_ "A noble soul, run through and through."_

_ "It's just a little bit further." Matthew heard himself say. "I can see it now. Just over those rocks up ahead."_

_ More words from behind. Matthew called out again, swinging the Sol Blade. Why was he saying like he could see something when all around him was darkness? Who was he talking to?_

_ A breeze could be felt, somehow. No light, but there was feeling. Of rocks to the side, above and below, stretching for miles. He was in the pits of hell itself, it seemed. Not even the light of the sun could find its way down here, where nothing lives. Nothing grows._

_ All around him was nothingness, yet he was walking. Something behind him was walking. Two forms walking through the dark. Matthew pressed onwards, aware of the barely perceptible grip on his jacket to make sure they didn't lose each other._

_ "Four shall enter. One shall return."_


	2. Goodbyes

**FOREWARNING:**

**There are many spoilers to the Golden Sun: Dark Dawn game in this story. Read at your own discretion.**

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes**

For them, this was the end of the road. The final journey. The long adventure filled with pain and violence, madness and death was finally coming to a close. The result? A ravaged country, a dead king and many innocents dead or injured.

Matthew crossed his legs under him, staring at the docks of Belinsk from atop a crate on Eoleo's ship. The townspeople had gathered below, greeting and saying their thanks and farewells to the travelers.

"Never thought a pirate would get a hero's welcome here." Matthew turned as Eoleo walked up beside him. His crew had mostly stayed back from the celebrations, distrusting as they were of the beastmen that only a few months before had tried to boil their leader alive.

"They are only relieved that the madness has ended... for now." Matthew sighed, watching Karis and Tyrell talk with a couple of musicians. "Soon enough the joy will fade and the people will start to blame Sveta and the government for their role in the start of the disaster. I'd hate to be in her position then."

"Or maybe she'll be well loved?" Eoleo countered. "They might just forgive her for whatever small role she played in the activation of the Alchemy Dynamo. You never know how the hearts of the people might sway."

"I'm not so sure." Matthew squinted against the sunlight, searching the crowd before him. Rief and Amiti were approaching the ship now. Tyrell and Karis laughing with the musicians. Kraden and Himi were chatting with a few scholars... but there was no sign of Sveta. Matthew sighed, regretting not being able to say goodbye. Eoleo's men were already preparing the ship to leave, but Matthew knew he'd wait if Matthew decided to find Sveta... And how long would that take? The girl could stay hidden for a week if she wanted not to be found.

"Captain!" Matthew turned with Eoleo as a tall, dark haired man approached. He'd seen the pirate a few times before, his hauntingly light blue eyes were not so easily forgotten.

"What is it, Han?" Eoleo straightened his back, showing for all the world to see an imposing pirate king, which Eoleo definitely seemed.

"We're ready to sail, but the hole on the starboard side worries me. It's low enough to leak in a storm." Han shook his head. "The weather doesn't seem like that'll happen, but you never know how the sea will treat you."

"He's more articulate than the rest of your bunch." Matthew chuckled. "I thought all of your crew were grizzled and uneducated."

"You'd be surprised, mate. Obaba doesn't like a stupid pirate, and neither did my father." Eoleo smirked. "Though I can't say he always made the best of decisions." He turned to Han then, motioning towards the mooring lines. "We're casting off soon anyway. I'll inspect the hole myself when we reach Yamata. If it's that bad, I'll find a carpenter to repair it."

"Of course, sir!" Han rushed off, shouting orders to the rest of the pirates, who readily did what they were told. Matthew stared at Han's back, a nauseous feeling rising in his stomach at the continued sight of the man, but he couldn't tell why.

"Himi!" Eoleo shouted from the ship, leaning over the edge of the ship. The young priestess turned towards him, slight dissatisfaction that he was interrupting her conversation showing on her face. "Say your goodbyes! We're setting sail!"

ooo

"Matthew didn't seem very happy today." Rief sighed, hands on hips as he watched the boat slowly draw away from them. "He didn't even want to say goodbye to any of the beastmen."

"Let alone any of us." Tyrell folded his arms. "This pisses me off. We should go after him, Karis, and force him to come with us. Whatever he's doing isn't so important that he should brush everyone to the side."

"I wouldn't advise that, Tyrell." Amiti shook his head as he spoke. "I know the look of a determined man when I see it, and Matthew is dead set on something. What it is, I do not know, but it weighs heavily on his mind."

"Oh, let the boy go." Kraden chuckled. "Let him have his adventure and his heartbreak while he's still young. Better to get it out of his system now before he becomes an old geezer like me."

"Heartbreak?" Rief said, waving as Himi climbed to the edge of the boat, shouting her goodbyes to them as the ship pulled away. "You talking about Sveta?"

"You'd think Sveta and Matthew would have a long and tearful goodbye. I wasn't expecting her to not show up at all." Kraden sighed. "Youth. How troublesome."

"Maybe they had a fight?" Rief pondered. "I heard from a pirate that he had heard fighting in Sveta's room a few nights back, and then Matthew came out with a really dark look on his face, like he'd seen the Devil or something."

"I'm sure she has a good reason." Karis sighed. "She's always been a little mysterious, even to Matthew, like with what happened on top of the Apollo Sanctum."

"That was... an uncomfortable situation." Amiti shook his head as he spoke. "She spoke to Matthew only for him to collapse, then her eyes turned gold. I got the feeling that they were... the same person. Do you think the fight was because of that?"

"It's none of our business." Karis said definitively, shutting Amiti up. "Sveta was a good friend for the while that she was with us. Her relationship with Matthew saved all our lives."

"But she didn't even come to say goodbye to any of us." Tyrell grunted, waving to Himi.

"And who can blame her?" Amiti turned back towards the castle. "Why would she say goodbye to the very people who caused Volechek's death? Regardless of her feelings towards Matthew, a family member's fate is never taken lightly."

"Of all the people to say such a thing, it would be you, Amiti." Kraden nodded, before walking back down the length of the deck as the ship was now very small in the distance. "I think it's best we get back to the inn. There's a long journey back to Ayuthay for you and Rief."

"Why would you say that, Kraden?" Amiti questioned.

"Because Ayuthay is substantially farther away from Belinsk than the Goma Plateau, considering the border is now open." Kraden shrugged, walking down the docks.

"That's not what I meant! What are you implying about my family?" Amiti rushed after him, with Rief following after, leaving Tyrell and Karis alone on the docks, as the Belinsk citizens had long since filtered away.

"I guess we should get going, Tyrell." Karis laid a hand on his shoulder as the fire adept stared at the ship moving away faster and faster. Himi had long since disappeared from the edge of the ship and no one else was visible.

"We're following him."

"What?" Karis recoiled in shock. "I thought I already told you that was a stupid idea!"

"I'm following him. My best friend thinks that something out there is more important than me? To the point that he thinks he can threaten me and get away with it?" Tyrell stared at the fast disappearing ship. "I don't think so."

"And you're not going alone." Tyrell smiled at Karis, who smiled back. At least there was someone he could depend on.

ooo

_"A n__oble soul, run through and through..." Darkness everywhere, the only transient form of his surro__undings being the dark rocks he couldn't see, some hidden object that was invisible to none but he._

_"It's just a little bit further." Why? Why did he say this? Who was he speaking to? "I can see it now. Just over those rocks up ahead."_

_ What was it?_

_ "Into ashes of hell __you walk..." Who spoke these dark words? Why did they haunt his dreams so? Why couldn't he stop himself, turn himself around? What was happening?_

_ "Not enough time to say adieu..." The voice was so faint... everything was so faint... What was this blackness? Though he could still see nothing, he felt the scene change, as if the dream had shifted._

_ Despite his blindness, he knew he was now standing in a bright room. But he was... crying? And there was... someone holding him. Or was he holding it? He couldn't tell. Everything was transient, ephemeral..._

_ "No... No..." He heard. Was he saying it, or was someone else? Again and again the voice called. Why? What was happening! What cruel joke was this to set these horrific dreams upon him?_

_ Why did it hurt?_

ooo

Matthew awakened viciously, his head shooting upwards, only to slam into the wooden bottom of the bunk above him. Matthew swore, rubbing his head and struggling to stop himself from shivering despite the heat.

"Keep it down... down there..." Matthew heard the pirate bunking above him state tiredly. Damned Eoleo just had to keep him bunked with the crew when he gave the girls their own separate rooms. The bastard.

Well, "the girls" was now "Himi". Everyone was gone now, Matthew thought. The Children of the Warriors of Vale were no longer a single, functional group. It was just Matthew, Himi and Eoleo now, though Himi would be departing once they reached her home village of Yamata.

It was better that way.

Whatever it was that the dreams were telling him, he knew that someone would die. Three people, in fact. He didn't know who, or when, or even where, but he knew he had to get as far away from the people he cared about. He must never let it happen.

If he had to, he'd end fate itself to keep it from coming true.

Matthew climbed to the edge of his bunk, swinging his legs over the side. There was no reason to believe the dreams were real. They could just be recurrent nightmares, after all. But...

He never was one to have faith or simply "believe" something, but Matthew couldn't help but feel like his nightmares were something... more. He had no proof, no assurance, yet he believed. It was illogical.

Yet he believed so strongly that he cast his friends aside, that he abandoned Sveta in her time of need. He should have stayed with her in Belinsk, to help her recover from the scars of their victory, but instead he ventured out on his own. She probably didn't come to wish him goodbye because it was too painful, too selfish of Matthew to do what he did.

"I did what I must." Matthew angrily muttered to himself under his breath, standing. Fighting against the gentle rocking of the ship, he lightly stepped out of the barracks. He wandered the absent halls, listening to the sounds of a sleeping ship. Only two or three others would be awake at this time, monitoring the seas for any sign of danger in the night.

Matthew stepped out onto the main deck, staring up into the darkness of the night. It seemed so calming and friendly when compared to the darkness in the world of his nightmares. If anything, the darkness of his dreams seemed to be spawned of the same miasma that enveloped the Grave Eclipse.

Did that mean they were related? Matthew spent the most of the time in the Grace Eclipse out of all his friends, but it wasn't much longer and none of his friends seemed adversely effected.

Matthew sighed, grabbing hold of the netting that led to the Crow's Nest. He needed to keep his mind off recent events. Nightmares... Sveta... Everything. It was best for now if he could just forget it all.

He easily scaled the netting, pushing back his fear of heights. Matthew swallowed hard, knowing there was no solid ground for miles around him, no small terror to an Earth Adept. But he had faced worse and emerged victorious. Matthew confidently pulled himself up the netting.

"I'm here to relieve you of duty." Matthew said once he pulled himself into the crow's nest. He couldn't see the face of the man stationed there in the darkness.

"Oh really?" Matthew nodded, before realizing the man likely couldn't see it.

"Yeah. Captain's orders."

"That's pretty funny, you know." Matthew cocked an eyebrow at this strange response.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm the Captain." It was Eoleo! Damn it all. Matthew sighed. There goes his plans of being atop the crow's nest in complete solitude. "What's the deal, Matthew? Trying to assert your authority on my ship or something? I thought you Venus Adepts don't like high places."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares again?" Eoleo kept scouting the distance through his spyglass, making note of the surroundings despite the impenetrable darkness.

"Not just that." Matthew rested his hands on the rail, appreciating how he seemed suspended in the air in total darkness, the only sounds being Eoleo's occasional movements and the sea breeze. "I was thinking of Sveta too, how she didn't come to say goodbye. It's my fault, no matter how you strew the situation. I let Ryu Kou activate the Dynamo. I didn't go back to save Volechek. I could have prevented it."

"Girl trouble, huh?" Eoleo chuckled. "Except this seems a bit heavier than the usual. Have some faith. I'm sure she'll forgive you given enough time."

"Maybe..." Matthew continued staring into the darkness, his vision unable to adjust to this level of pitch blackness.

"It's always darkest before dawn, mate." Eoleo stared off into the spyglass, examining the invisible horizon. "So where did you plan on heading to after we hit Yamata and drop off Himi?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever is in my nightmares will come to me before I can find it. The best I can do is get as far away from Angara as possible." Matthew shivered, his body finally responding to the cold.

"Gondowan, then? Or maybe even further, like Osenia?" Eoleo shook his head. "Not sure if my boat can get you there, but it's worth a shot."

"I was thinking Atteka or Tundaria." Matthew sighed deeply. "As far away from Angara as possible. If I could find some sort of land beyond the Gaia Falls, I'd head there."

"By the gods, kid." Matthew could see Eoleo shake his head. "Are you going into seclusion or something? How bad can these dreams be if they've got you so terrified? What do you see in them?"

"I see death. Of anything and everyone I hold dear." Matthew buried his head in his hands. "I'm wandering through the darkness, blind and unseeing yet it seems like I'm looking into the future, of who I am sometime later in my life. The images always change, and there is always pain... death. And a poem."

"A poem?" Eoleo shook his head. "I think you've got to take a rest from all this adventuring. It's getting to your head."

"_A noble soul run through and through._" Matthew repeated. "It's always the first line, like it's the first event to happen. It could be interpreted as anything, but I think it's pretty obvious."

"What else?"

"_Into ashes of hell you walk, Not enough time to say adieu. No return once you pass the hawk, unwitting soul blackness shall cleave._" Matthew sighed as he recalled the final line. He start to say it, but choked on his words. Finally, he managed to spit it out. "_Four shall enter. One shall leave._"

"Damn it, Matthew. Those could be interpreted as anything." Matthew shook his head at Eoleo's response.

"I'd know what they meant, if only I could see the images they go with." Cursing, Matthew turned back to the sea. "I'm blind in these visions, but I somehow feel like I know what's going on. Sometimes it seems like my position in the dreams change, but those words are always present."

"Well, I've got one suggestion." Eoleo started, seeming almost hesitant to speak his mind. "Speak to Himi about this before we drop her off in Yamata. She knows more about this mysticism and dream interpreting and whatnot than I ever will. I'm just a pirate."

ooo

Himi opened the door just as Matthew was about to knock on the wood. Stepping back in surprise, Matthew stared at her in shock for a few moments before gathering his thoughts.

"I..."

"Need my help? Come in." Himi said quickly, opening the door wide. Baffled, Matthew stepped inside her cabin. He looked around the spacious room with envy before noticing Himi was pointing at a chair. "Sit."

Matthew did as he was told, understanding the girl had a quirky nature, as if she had some sort of secret insight into the world that no others could understand. Just what Matthew would need, after all.

Himi pulled a chair up close to Matthew so that she was sitting directly in front of him, staring into his eyes for a long while. Matthew looked around nervously, unnerved by the tattoo of an eye on her forehead, a tattoo that he was present for when she received it.

"You are troubled." Himi said finally. Matthew relaxed. After all that staring, that was all she managed to deduce? "By your dreams, of loss and a life not lived."

"That's cryptic enough to relate to a multitude of things." Matthew smirked. Despite his uneasiness about his dreams, mysticism was never his strong point either. He had always thought Himi's powers were simply psynergy, not anything supernatural like how the citizens of Izumo treated it.

"Indeed." Himi smirked, drawing her legs under her on the chair so that she sat cross-legged. Her voice had a cold edge to it, an unfeeling vibe that sent shivers down Matthew's spine. "The poem is not simply a poem, Matthew. It is a prophecy."

"How do you know about it? I've only told Eoleo!" Matthew narrowed his eyes. Had she been eavesdropping? But that impossible. He was a good thirty feet up in the air when he told the captain.

"The mind's eye sees much, Matthew. Like your fear, your guilt and your burden." Now Himi narrowed her eyes at him. "And do not simply assume I'm speaking vague gibberish. Words have meaning, and meaning comes hand in hand with power. Your poem is the future speaking through you, a warning to prepare you for what is to come."

"So you're saying that the 'prophecy' or whatever you called it is going to come true?" Matthew felt the fear in his chest rising. Himi had never been wrong before, so why would she be now?

"Without a doubt. You cannot prevent the future." Himi closed her eyes for a few moments, and Matthew couldn't help but feel like the eye on her forehead was staring at him. "Even now, a hiding one lies. The prophecy calls for four. I see a sacrifice, a traitor, a noble and the unwitting. Once they are together and divided the future will be decided. You cannot stop Him from rising."

"This is nonsense!" Matthew stood flinging his chair back as he stood. Himi stood as well, her eyes boring into his soul.

"Only half has been shown to you, disciple of Venus, and even then you will misunderstand, misconstrue. There will be a death by your very hands. There will be a curse that will show you the truth and what you see as evil will be your greatest savior."

"It won't happen!" Matthew had to keep himself from shouting, so unnerved as he was by this display. "I can't kill anyone!"

"You cannot stop Fate." Matthew backed up, stumbling over the falling chair and catching himself against the back wall of the cabin, speechless. Himi stared at him, impassive and unresponsive. "Watch your blade carefully, for you know not whom it may slay. He calls for you, Matthew. Resistance will only meet with more death."

At this sentence, Himi collapsed to her knees, her face downward. After a moment, she shook her head, rubbing her eyes and looking around sleepily. She blinked a few times before noticing Matthew clinging to the walls. She shrieked, falling backwards, pointing at Matthew while she struggled to formulate words.

"Wh-Wh-Wh... Why are you in my room!"

ooo

Whatever cruel spirit picked and chose who was allowed to fall asleep either mercifully or maliciously prevented Matthew from closing his eyes for more than a few moments that night. Himi had been in a trance state, similar to when he had first met her after she had awakened, having no memory of her talk with Matthew about his dreams.

Matthew leaned off the railing of the port side of the ship, near the bow, watching the sun rise in the distance. The island of Izumo appeared in the distance, signaling the near-end of this part of the journey.

"You still awake, kid?" Eoleo yawned as he walked up next to Matthew. "Get some sleep, like I plan on doing. It'll help clear your head."

"Maybe..." Matthew chose not to mention his insomnia.

"Well, good night, kid. Or... I guess it's good morning." Eoleo yawned, walking back into the ship. Matthew stared after him, his vision unfocused and mind foggy with weariness.

"If I sleep I'm miserable, but if I stay awake I'm completely useless." Matthew slogged back across the deck, his body and mind weary. He turned sharply when he heard a noise behind him, startled, but chalked it up to just hearing things. He needed rest.

"I hope Himi is wrong."

ooo

"Look, dude, I'm friends with your queen Sveta. I'm sure she can pay you all the money you'd like if you can just give us that boat." Tyrell said again, growing annoyed by the stubborn beastman who refused to part with his vessel.

"Even if you were rich and powerful, a friend of the absent queen's is no friend of mine." The beastman snapped back. "I know my kind are all celebrating and you 'heroes' think you can push us around and get whatever fancy materials you want, but I know the truth. The Grave Eclipse was _your_ fault. I'd never help you."

"Are you asking for a fight, little man?" Tyrell growled, gripping his longsword threateningly. "I say that I'm trying to save a life and you won't even help me then? What kind of monster are you?"

"Tyrell!" Karis moved between the fire adept and the beastman, stern look on her face. "Let me handle this."

"Threats aren't going to make me budge, miss." The beastman blocked the gangplank onto his ship defiantly. "Find someone else with a boat to do your supposed rescue mission. I bet you're just lying pirates anyway."

"There aren't any other boats in Belinsk! We'd have to go all the way to Port Rago to find one. Can you please at least take us there?" Karis pleaded, putting on her best pouting face. Unfortunately, her woeful expression seemed to have little effect on the stubborn beastman, who merely shook his head.

"Not my problem. Go celebrate while you can, criminals." The beastman sneered. "Once everyone else finds out that Queen Sveta's abandoned us they'll be sure to run you outta town. Maybe then I'll get my revenge for what you unleashed on my poor family."

"This is useless. Let's go, Tyrell." Karis turned quickly, leaving Tyrell to stumble after her. He couldn't help but notice the dark look on her face, the question that had plagued both their minds for the last few days while they were trying to chase after Matthew and Eoleo.

First Matthew had run out on them, threatening them not to come with, and only a day earlier they had heard news from the castle guard that Sveta had been missing for a while as well. They were doing their best to hide it from the city of Belinsk, but it apparently wasn't enough.

"Karis..." Tyrell stopped, as did Karis. He stared up at the castle, looking at the many facets on the stone caused by monster claws when the dark creatures had tried to attack the castle. "What the hell is going on now? Why is all this happening?" Tyrell's next words were softer, more nervous. "Don't we get any rest?"

"There is no rest for the wicked, Tyrell."


	3. In Pursuit of Justice

**Chapter 2: In Pursuit of Justice**

An endless sky. Matthew sometimes had to envy the Jupiter adepts, despite how few of them there were, for their ability to harness the power of the air around them. Such a powerful force, so limitless in its scope. While Earth, Fire and even Water fades away in time over the Gaia Falls, air will always exist, unchanged.

Immortalized as unfeeling, yet so powerful, Matthew had to wonder what it would be like to be the wind. Ever important, omnipresent yet so ephemeral. Sveta had inherited a wonderful gift by being a Jupiter Adept.

Sveta...

Matthew shook his head, disheartened at her sudden presence in his head. He wanted to forget, but it wasn't so simple. You cannot forget someone you've known for so long, someone who you'd been through so much with.

Sighing, the Venus adept sat up, his gaze settling over the town of Yamata. From his perch above the crates he could see the townspeople gathering around Himi, welcoming her home. Such devotion from these people...

If only he could inspire the same.

Matthew laid back down on the crates, knowing Kushinada and Susa would want to welcome him and Eoleo to feast with them. He wanted to refuse, but knew he couldn't. Such was etiquette, after all, though Matthew thought such trivialities were meaningless.

"Hey! Kid!" Matthew sighed, swinging his head upwards again. Eoleo waved at him from the docks below. Himi stood by nearby, looking up at Matthew impassively as the villagers surrounded her, offering gifts at her feet or kissing the ends of her robes. "The royals want us to attend a party! Come on!"

"Figures as much." Matthew swore as he jumped from the crates, his back sore from the hard wood. He felt older than his years, and at that moment he couldn't help but feel contempt for the fate that had brought him to this place.

Matthew trotted towards the palace wordlessly, though Eoleo was easily getting into a partying mode, flirting with the women and telling stories to the men. He bent and swayed when telling tales of fighting fantastical creatures, exaggerating battles that never happened, describing the weapons they used as almost inhuman. Himi led the way, indifferent to Eoleo's boasts, occasionally glancing backwards to make sure she hadn't lost her two friends.

ooo

"I suspect you're weary from your journey, friends." Susa smiled thinly as Eoleo and Matthew sat at the table. It was set for six people. Himi was seated to the left of her father, while Kushinada sat at the opposite end from Susa. Next to Himi was a woman Matthew had never seen before, though she definitely unnerved him.

"Indeed!" Eoleo grinned widely, obviously ready to indulge in their host's gratitude of bringing Himi back home. A few servants brought out various dishes, to which Eoleo responded enthusiastically, filling his plate with the delicacies. Matthew picked a small amount, but found he couldn't eat it.

"When you two left with my Himi, I was worried sick she'd never return." Susa sighed, sipping from a cup of sake. "You can't imagine my relief when I saw her return again, safe and without so much as a scratch on her!"

"But I'm telling you I did get wounded!" Himi glared at her father, evidently proud of the battle scars she had received. "They're just healed now."

With Eoleo joining in to the banter, Matthew withdrew, poking at his food absentmindedly. He couldn't shake the image of Sveta from his mind, his guilt at leaving her. He'd never be able to explain himself, he knew. He would part on bad terms and remain an object of her anger for the rest of her life.

"I believe you dear." Susa's voiced lacked emotion, Matthew thought, as if he was forcing himself. Why? No. He was just over-thinking things. He needed more sleep. "Journeying with a band of vicious pirates is dangerous in and of itself."

"Yep. That's me and the crew." Eoleo winked at Himi, who smiled back. "Dangerous, anarchist pirates who don't give a damn 'bout right and wrong."

Matthew sighed. Eoleo had a flair for the dramatic when it came to his pirating crew. Yet on his entire journey with the Captain, Matthew hadn't seen so much as one truly lawless act.

"Wouldn't that mean you're wanted men?" Matthew glanced at the mysterious woman as she ate, her words calm, yet thoughtful. She was fairly beautiful, yet her face was fierce. Long blonde hair curled down around her face, obscuring almond eyes. "With all your antics to fight against the Tuaparang that you boast about so often, technically that would mean Susa is harboring vigilantes."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say we're vigilantes." Eoleo raised an eyebrow while Matthew felt himself grow more and more uncomfortable. Why was there all this focus on them being criminals?

"Yet you punished the Tuaparang generals Chalis and Blados without so much as a thought for the actual laws of Sana or Morgal." The woman spoke, still eating. If she wasn't speaking directly to them, Matthew would have guessed by her body language that she had absolutely no interest in them. "Bringing 'justice' to a group of 'criminals' without the sanction of a government backing you makes you criminals just as well, and that's ignoring your track record for illegal activities, Pirate Prince."

She spat the last two words out like she was mocking Eoleo. If her aim was to piss off the Captain, she was doing a damned good job. Matthew could see him visibly bristling now, his fists clenched.

"Don't be starting a fight here, Eoleo." Matthew said quietly, glancing to Susa. The King of Yamata looked none too pleased at the scenario. Himi was looking around the table, somewhat appalled by the woman's words.

"With all due respect, madam Justitia," Himi stared directly at the woman, hints of irritation showing on the priestess' face. "Eoleo and Matthew aren't criminals in the sense you're thinking. In my entire journey with them I didn't see one instance of criminal conduct. In fact, Matthew and Sveta nearly sacrificed themselves to stop the Grave Eclipse!"

"How poetic." Madam Justitia smirked. "But it doesn't change a thing. They're criminals."

"Criminals in your eyes!" Eoleo growled. "Sure, there may be a bounty on my head the size of Sol Sanctum, but me and my friends saved all your lives!"

"But Eoleo, that doesn't even matter. You're technically fugitives from the law." Susa sighed after he spoke. Matthew looked up suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing. "Madam Justitia has... convinced me that justice has to be done. You and Matthew are both under arrest. You will be deported to Sana to await sentencing."

Susa and Eoleo were staring at each other now, both impassive and hostile. Himi had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Even Kushinada, who had merely been observing in silence since then, had paused, confused at the sudden turn of events.

"After all we've done for you, you'd make a decision like that?" Eoleo growled, angered and guttural. Matthew looked around the table in confusion. Justitia had resumed eating, ignoring the scene unfolding in front of her. "We're two of the mightiest warriors Weyard's ever known, and you think you can arrest us?"

Matthew stood suddenly, his chair flinging backwards and drawing the Sol Blade in one quick motion. Eoleo got up slower, his face grim. It didn't take long for Matthew to notice the dark shapes gathering from beyond the fusuma.

"We're surrounded." Matthew stated. Eoleo grimaced. Susa stood, drawing a katana. Justitia smirked as she got to her feet slowly, drawing a short sword that she had somehow kept hidden, pointing it directly at Matthew.

"I suggest you come quietly, little man." Justitia smirked. "I don't want to 'accidentally' hurt you in the process."

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Himi stood as well, her expression angry. "These are good people, pirates or not! They saved Belinsk and all of Morgal!"

"They saved it from a disaster they themselves caused!" Susa shouted, positioning his blade in front of him. "How do we know it wasn't intentional? I heard from Justitia that they were the ones who activated the Luna Tower!"

"It was an accident!" Himi pleaded with her father, but he wouldn't relent. He took a step forward, leading Eoleo to search the room for a weapon. He had left his axe outside for courtesy reasons. Fat lot of good that did him.

"Guards!" Susa shouted. The fusuma opened and soldiers ran into the room, lining against the walls, bows and swords at the ready. "Take them away. If they struggle, kill them."

"No!" Himi shouted, her body glowing. Alarm bells rang through Matthew's mind and he lunged forward, grabbing Eoleo and pulling him to the side. "I can't let you take them!"

Just in time, too. An explosive force freed itself from Himi's body, knocking back the soldiers and ripping through the supports of the house. The roof caved in at the spot Eoleo was just previously standing. Matthew and the pirate stood, surprised at the carnage around them, men knocked unconscious by the sheer force of the blast, the walls bent outwards from the force of the impact. Susa lay against a wall, a hateful expression on his face as he stared at Eoleo.

"Go now! They'll kill you!" Himi shouted, gesturing towards the wharf. Matthew could see fire rising from where Eoleo's ship was moored. The two adepts rushed away, though Matthew turned when he heard Himi call his name. She looked at him mournfully, her expression saddened by what had just happened. "Thank you for showing me the world."

Matthew nodded before racing off down towards the bay, following Eoleo.

ooo

By the time they had reached the town, night was already falling. Matthew and Eoleo ran as fast as possible, daring to hope that the soldiers hadn't already recovered and that they weren't going to fire upon them from above.

"Captain!" Matthew heard Han shout as soon as they had reached the port. The pirates stood near the gangplank, weapons in hand. A couple of Yamata soldiers and pirates lay on the groun, dead. "The soldiers suddenly attacked us! We had to fight back!"

"On the boat! Cut the mooring lines!" Eoleo shouted orders as he brushed past the pirates, leaping up the gangplank. "Get us out of this blasted place as fast as possible! They're hostile!"

The pirates instantly responded, each knowing exactly what to do and where to be. Matthew rushed onto the ship as well, running to the rail, Sol Blade still in hand. Soldiers were rushing towards the pier now, though with the gang plank kicked away they wouldn't be able to board the ship.

As an arrow whizzed by Matthew's head, he realized he was still in danger.

"Get below deck, Matthew!" He heard Eoleo shout. "You're not a sailor like we are! You'll only get in the way!"

Matthew nodded, running towards the door that led below deck. As soon as he closed it behind him, he heard an arrow thud into the wood on the other side. A close call.

Oddly enough, with all the commotion outside, there was very few people below deck. Most of the pirates had a role to play on deck, whether it was hoisting the sails or firing arrows at the soldiers on the pier. As they were now, they were completely unsafe.

Matthew, not fit to sit idly by, rushed down the stairs towards the armory. If he could find a bow, he could hopefully help defend the boat. As he slammed open the door and grabbed a bow hanging from a rack, he realized exactly how sharp the arrows were.

Sharp enough to kill.

If he used this bow and arrow, he could kill someone. Possibly even the someone that the prophecy from his dreams had mentioned. Himi had also mentioned a traitor... but could it be referring to Susa? For the man to invite them to dine with him, only to arrest them, he had to be the traitor.

"Damn it!" Matthew swore, punching the bulkhead, ignoring the pain it brought him. "It's coming true anyway..."

Could he truly not avoid the prophecy? What free will did he have? Matthew punched the wall again, fear rising in his heart. If the traitor part of the prophecy had come true... Was he truly going to kill someone?

Who would it be? And why?

"Isn't that destructive behavior?" Matthew froze, recognizing the voice. He straightened his back, panicking inside as his mind raced to discover how it could be that the owner of the voice could possibly be aboard the ship. She couldn't be here. She_ shouldn't _be here!

"No..." Matthew turned slowly. "Why... Why did you follow me?"

"I think you already know why." Sveta smirked, stepping out of the shadows.

ooo

"Do you think that fisherman was serious?" Tyrell turned on his side, looking at Karis. She smiled back, but not assuredly. "Would he really tell the people of Belinsk that Sveta's gone missing?"

"I don't know." Karis turned over, the sheets of the bed ruffling as she moved. Tyrell stared at her for awhile, marveling at the brilliant young woman who decided to stay with him rather than return to Isaac and Garet. "What we do know is that we need a boat, and we aren't going to find it here."

"And what about Sveta?" Karis raised an eyebrow at Tyrell about this, sitting up in the bed. Tyrell followed suit. "I mean, she's missing. It's gonna cause some problems and those're more likely to influence a bunch of people than whatever Matthew's doing."

"So we have to choose between Matthew and Sveta?" Karis lowered her gaze. "I can't do that. I just can't."

"If we can't make a decision we'll just sit here while Morgal turns to dust." Tyrell folded his arms. Karis looked at him with a pained expression, sending twinges of regret coursing through Tyrell. He hated when she looked that way.

"Then... we need to be objective." Karis stated, avoiding Tyrell's gaze. "We know Matthew went with Eoleo to Yamata, but there's not a single scrap of evidence linking Sveta to anywhere. She could have run off in the middle of the night to Kalay, Tonfon, or even Ayuthay!"

"Matthew would be easier to find."

"Precisely."

"That doesn't sit well in my mind." Tyrell furled his brow, staring at Karis in the darkness. The Inn didn't have much light and the lone candle they had in the room was extinguished. He couldn't barely see Karis despite her being only a foot away.

"I feel the same." Karis sighed. "I thought you had a thing against Sveta, though." Then she added playfully, "'Cause she stole away your best friend."

"I guess not." The fire adept smirked, appreciating her humor. "But maybe I'm just in a good mood because I've still got you around to help me out?"

As sensitive to heat as he was, Tyrell easily noticed Karis blush despite the darkness. He smiled, though he knew she couldn't see it.

"And I'm pretty sure you've got an ulterior motive hidden in that statement somewhere." Karis chuckled. "I may not be able to mind read, but it's pretty easy to tell what you're thinking."

"You've got me." Tyrell laughed. "I'm just complimenting you because I want to see you in that skimpy nightgown of yours."

"Figures." He felt Karis blush again. "That's the only thing men tend to think about. I wouldn't be surprised if Matthew had thoughts like that about Sveta."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Tyrell laughed. Karis suddenly turned serious.

"Wait! You think he would? That bastard!" Tyrell shook his head, chuckling at her response. "If he laid a hand on Sveta, I'd kill him!"

"Relax, Karis." Tyrell laid a hand on her shoulder, calming her. "There's no need to be so overprotective of her. Sveta isn't even... around anymore."

"Yeah... she isn't. Neither is Matthew."

Suddenly deflated, Tyrell lay back on the bed, with Karis lying next to him, stretching an arm across his chest. Thinking generally wasn't his strong point, Tyrell knew. Acting was. The thought that Karis and he were joking around in an inn in Belinsk when Matthew could be in danger or dying at that very moment left him feeling uneasy.

"We'll find him, Karis." Tyrell said softly. He felt Karis nod. "Sveta too."

"I hope so."

ooo

"Set sail!" Eoleo shouted to his pirates. Han relayed the message as fast as he could, the sails unfurling and the wind beginning to catch them. "Keep firing those arrows!"

Eoleo himself picked up a bow, firing at the soldiers below as the ship slowly pulled away from the pier. He ducked just in time as an arrow whizzed over his head, only to find it had imbedded in one of his crew's throat.

"Tobias!" Eoleo shouted, running to the man's side. The man coughed, a line of blood running down his cheek. Tobias struggled to speak, but couldn't. Eoleo watched in horror as the man slowly suffocated, his wound fatal.

"Sir!" Eoleo turned to Han as he ran up next to him. He quickly removed his hat when he saw Tobias, but kept his composure. "The soldiers are boarding another ship! They're going to chase us!"

"Damn it all!" Eoleo cursed, standing. "Man the guns! Keep firing at the soldiers! You! Easton! Give me the wheel!"

Easton complied, letting Eoleo take control of the ship as it moved away from the pier. They were out of range for bows now, but if they had a ship following them...

"Damage report, Han!" Eoleo shouted to the lieutenant, who was busy surveying the ship. "I need to know if this baby can take a fight and float!"

"Can it ever!" Han shouted back, exasperated. "We've still got holes in the ship from the battle with Gilliam and his crew, not to mention all the damage we took from the shadow monsters!"

"Then we run!" Eoleo shouted. "Full mast, Han. We're running! This baby is fast, I know. We can outrun 'em!"

"Sails at full mast!" He heard Han shout. Eoleo felt his blood burn within him, the thrill of the chase finally setting in. This was dangerous, really dangerous, and it was out on the high seas, the one place in the world he truly felt at home.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

There was no way he'd succumb to the authorities now. He'd fight to the death rather than be stuck in a miserable prison, awaiting execution again like in Belinsk. Better to die fighting than live a doomed man.

"Sorry Matthew, but you're gonna get tossed around down there." Eoleo smirked, spying storm clouds overhead. "If we can hold them off until we're in the storm we're in the clear. If we can even stay afloat, that is."

"You're mad!" Han shouted, smiling. "And that's why you're greatest damned pirate this world's ever seen!"

"Life or death, Han!" Eoleo laughed as he felt the wind from the distant storm whip past his face. "If life isn't about avoiding death by plunging straight into it, I don't know why we're even born!"  
"You said it, Cap'n!"

Eoleo turned the wheel sharply, setting his course for the storm system. If luck was on his side, his ship and crew would live to tell of another great and narrow escape from sure death at the hands of the law.

If it wasn't, they would all die.

"Now then," Eoleo smirked, glancing behind him. The ship in Yamata harbor was getting ready to cast off, a good distance behind the pirates. "Let's see if I can't avoid my fate again, eh?"

ooo

"Come to take your revenge at a time like this?" Matthew bristled as Sveta approached, a wry smile on her face, devoid of happiness. "Or are you just making sure that the soldiers of Yamata didn't get to me before you did?"

"Hostile, are we?" Sveta was wearing the Umbra gear, suited as if she was ready to fight someone. Matthew had a sneaking suspicion that she had been waiting for a moment like this the entire trip to Yamata.

"You stowed away on board the ship." Matthew clenched his teeth. Sveta had followed him! He left on this journey to prevent her from being near him. What twisted fate would bring her with him now?

"What brilliant powers of deduction you have." Sveta snapped back at him. "Having to hide in this accursed ship for days has worn on my patience, Matthew. I'm going to end this, turn Eoleo over to the Yamata authorities and catch the first ferry back to Tonfon so I can find the High Empyror and slay him."

"You're going after the Tuaparang after you kill me, then?" Matthew drew his Sol Blade, as much as it pained him to point it at Sveta. "I can't let that happen, Sveta. Your need for revenge is unnecessary. It'll only hurt more people."

"And how would you know that?" Sveta shouted, anger showing on her face. The sight of the Sol Blade being pointed at her gave her pause though, Matthew noticed. Was it fear, or did whatever trust that formerly held the two together for so long finally disappear forever.

"Karst, my uncle's former lover, was consumed by rage towards my father." Matthew said slowly. "She stood against the Heroes of Vale at the Mars lighthouse and nearly killed Isaac, but Felix struck her down. Revenge brought her death at her beloved's hand."

Sveta looked pained, conflicted. Matthew knew how he must seem to her now, pointing the Sol Blade at her. He must appear a giant, foreboding and threatening. A powerful warrior whose ire had been provoked, who laid to waste all that stood against him.

It took all of Matthew's strength just to point his blade at her, Himi's words ringing relentlessly in his ear._There will be a death by your very hands._Matthew kept his arm steady, but he knew it wanted to shake. It wanted to protest the grotesque expression of even threatening the girl he had cared for before. It wanted to revolt against its master and let go of the blade.

"You can't kill me." Matthew felt shivers up his spine when Sveta smirked, stepping closer. "You're too selfless, too gentle. Too weak. You've never killed anyone, Matthew. What makes you think that your first blood could possibly be me?"

Matthew grimaced before lowering the Sol Blade, sheathing it without a word. Sveta put on a satisfied face, but somehow he knew it was false. She drew a dagger, taking another step closer. Matthew stepped back, his back against the wall. The door was behind Sveta, so there was no chance of running now. She grew even closer, her dagger resting against Matthew's side before she stopped.

"I..." Sveta paused, her face contorting. "I thought I could do this. Revenge... Justice... it's the only thing I think about. The only thing I want, but..."

"You can't kill me either, Sveta." Matthew said simply. Sveta stepped back, shocked. "We're in the same position, so let's stop this foolishness. Once I take you back to Belinsk..."

"No!" Sveta shouted, waving the dagger dangerously close to Matthew. "I'm not going back to the city of my brother. Too many memories... too much rage..."

"Sveta..." Matthew stepped forward. Sveta withdrew, her eyes tearing. Before he could get closer, Matthew felt the ship rock violently, throwing both he and Sveta to the ground. He heard a vicious thud from behind him as the ship continued to rock back and forth as explosions resounded through the ship from above him.

The Venus adept looked behind him, where Sveta lay motionless on the ground. Matthew ran to her quickly, examining her. Realizing she had just hit her head and been knocked unconscious, he sighed in relief, picking her up quickly.

Matthew struggled to carry her out of the armory, the ship violently shaking around him. Sveta remained motionless in her arms, her face now peaceful in comparison to the emotions tearing across her face before.

"What the hell is going on?" Matthew shouted to no one, his voice drowned out by the roaring from above.

He moved as fast as he could to the stairs that would take him to the main deck, kicking the door open when he arrived. A ways away he could see a ship almost obscured in fog, bright flashes emanating from it occasionally, followed by vicious splashes to the sides of the boat, or even explosions as cannon balls impacted the walls of the boat.

Above him he saw the blackness of storm clouds and the waves around him rocked the ship violently, throwing the people on deck around as water flushed over the sides of the ship before sliding off again. Lightning raced across the sky above, thunder booming out from around him.

"Eoleo!" Matthew shouted, the pirate captain was laughing maniacally at nothing, his grin wide on his face. "Eoleo! What the hell happened?"

"Another story is in the making, kiddo!" Eoleo laughed, not even looking at Matthew as the earth adept climbed the stairs to the wheel, Sveta in his arms. When her drew closer, he noticed the unconscious beastgirl in his arms and the smile vanished for a second. "Why the hell is she here?"

"We had a stowaway on board." Matthew yelled back grimly, above the roar of the wind and rain.

"Well, I'm sorry for you Matthew." Eoleo beamed back at him. "Because we're probably not going to survive this one!"


	4. A Final Embrace

**Chapter 3: A Final Embrace**

Thunder and lightning. The sound of drums. Explosions and screams as wood shattered and splintered. Still the wind howled in Matthew's ears, seeming for all the world that existence around him was collapsing into darkness as night fell. The boat heaved, rocked, swayed, and all Matthew could do was hunker down, Sveta in his arms, and hope that no stray cannonballs or deadly shrapnel came their way.

"Eoleo!" Han rushed towards the Captain, holding his hat to his head and cutlass drawn. "They've nearly caught us!"

"I can see that!" Eoleo shouted, spinning the wheel. "We're taking the fight to them!"

Matthew could hear shouts of approval from the pirates below, many had already drawn their weapons and were baring their teeth at the fast-approaching ship. Though he could barely see it, he felt the fear rise in his chest.

"Get Sveta downstairs and get your weapon arm ready." Eoleo grinned, spinning the wheel again, the heavy rain splattering on him making him seem for all the world a dangerous pirate. "We're gonna need as much manpower as we can get."

Matthew nodded, rushing down the stairs, Sveta still in his arms. Unsure where she would be safe, Matthew ran towards the galley, the furthest on the ship from where the cannons were. If something happened to her...

"Be safe, Sveta." He laid the unconscious girl down in a corner, away from any sharp objects that may fly towards her if a cannonball whizzed through the room. He stared at her longingly, brushing a few strands of soaked hair from her face before turning and running from the room. He dashed through the halls and up the stairs, Sol Blade drawn and ready.

_There will be a death by your very hands._ Matthew swore, shaking his head. Despite the situation, he had to make sure he didn't kill any of the Yamata soldiers. He couldn't allow that prophecy to come true!

"They're coming alongside! Battle stations!" He heard Han shout. The pirates yelled in response, though Matthew could see nothing. The only light there was were the lightning strikes, each illuminating the field in a ghostly white light for a fraction of a second. Rain poured around him, wood creaked, people shouted. Chaos unleashed itself in all of his senses, and Matthew could do nothing but stand in fear.

More booming. Explosions. Screams, shrieks, shrapnel flying. He heard the shutter of wood striking wood, the crunch and shout of a man's back breaking. The enemy had lowered their gangplanks.

"They're trying to board us! The ropes! Swing across! Take the fight to them!" Han shouted. Matthew stood paralyzed, watching the scene play out in front of him, staggering motions made in still frame as the lightning flashed through the air.

In one he saw the first men run across the gangplank, another saw a man swinging to the other boat, yet another was a pirate being stabbed as an enemy lunged at him. Matthew was paralyzed, fearful. What monstrous fight was this? How can you fight an enemy you cannot see, surrounded by noise from the darkest of nightmares?

He backed away, falling against the door as another flash rang through the air. The shriek of a dead man pierced his ears, but was soon drowned out by the carnage. Somewhere above him Eoleo shouted orders, only for a soldier to fall from the helm above Matthew, crashing into the floor in front of him. He gasped, staring at Matthew with hatred in his eyes, unable to move.

"Yoseph! Take the wheel!" Matthew heard Eoleo's voice moments before the pirate crashed down in front of him, driving a short sword into the chest of the fallen warrior. He stood, tall and imposing, drawing his golden axe from his back. As Eoleo turned, a fire seeming to form in his eyes, a broad smile formed on his face.

"Eoleo, I can't-" Matthew started, though the thunder screaming overhead interrupted him.

"What? Can't see?" Eoleo laugh, deep and guttural. "Seeing is only a small bit of fighting, Matthew. Enjoy this! You'll never feel quite so alive again!"

And he ran off, the next lightning strike showed Eoleo cleave through an enemy soldier with his massive axe. The pirate king laughed all the way, bringing death to his enemies.

"So you're a coward even now!" Matthew turned as the door opened behind him. Sveta strode past him, nearly invisible in her Umbra gear. If not for her light colored hair, he wouldn't have been able to see her at all. "You can't move from this spot, so fearful of a battle like this you are."

"I can't even see!" Matthew shouted back, his voice nearly entirely carried away by the howling wind. "What good can I be here?"

"None at all." Sveta smirked, darting away towards some unseen foe. Matthew gritted his teeth, angry at his own cowardice. He couldn't see for the blackness, the roar of the thunder, rain and wind drowning out most sound. It was like a thousand voices all ringing in his ears at once, unintelligible except for the screams. He couldn't even tell if they were friends or foes, or if the voices belonged to Sveta or Eoleo, or some nameless pirate or soldier.

This was madness.

ooo

Whispering...

Louder than the infernal noises around him, louder than the screams that pierced the air, louder still than the pounding of his heart within his chest, the call to battle screamed within his mind, ripping all sensible thought from Han's mind. His sole purpose and focus had become to bring death to those that opposed him, to tear out their hearts and feast on their souls.

It called.

Han gritted his teeth, dodging the soldier's spear. He sidestepped, driving his sword into the back of the soldier as the man overbalanced. The man grunted, eyes widening, and Han could almost feel the anguish of the man as he started to realize he was hit fatally.

But he didn't care.

The pirate twisted the blade, drawing a scream from the impaled man. He was too weak to struggle now, his spear dropping from his hands, and he could hardly even squirm as Han laughed at his torment. Finally, the man slumped, dead. Satisfied with the kill, Han drew his blade, scouting for the next target amidst the darkness and rain.

Whispers...

Han ignored them, running towards the gangplank. In the dark he ran into a soldier, grappling at the dark form in the darker night. He squirmed, his arms skillfully trapping the other man in a headlock. Knowing he didn't have enough time for fun with this soldier, Han pushed him to the side, over the edge of the gangplank and into the water below.

A face in the dark.

Rushing across the gangplank, Han leaped into the air, his sword driving into the neck of a soldier he happened to land on. He felt the blade rend flesh and tore at it, viciously digging his saber in. Screams of a dying man, of intense, unimaginable pain, mixed with the stench of fear, tore from the man's mouth as Han laughed. Jovial and wild, Han laughed as the man below him thrashed, dying.

Not enough.

He stood, blood running down the length of the blade, propelled by the rain. Around him men fought, men fell. Eoleo himself swung his massive axe, cleaving the head from an unlucky enemy. Han smiled, impressed at the scene, glad that he could witness such a thing. The battle was so fierce, so many lives ended not by skill, but by sheer chance alone. Standing in the wrong place at the wrong time would warrant immediate death at the hands of a lesser. The terror!

It was intoxicating.

"Collapse the mast! Take them with us into the depths!" A female voice shouted from somewhere. Han could feel the jitters within him as he spied the men load the chained cannonball. A lone cannon remained manned on the main deck, now surrounded by three enemy soldiers as the pirates began to swarm their ship. They were going to destroy Eoleo's ship's mast because they were losing the battle to the pirates. And why not? If they could sink the pirates along with themselves, their mission would still have been accomplished.

Han laughed, watching the soldiers prepare to fire. A single pirate noticed besides Han, his entire body swinging as he rushed to stop them. Han ran forward as well, sword ready. His sword tore through the flesh of man, a muffled gasp escaping from surprised lips as eyes looked down upon a blade protruding from the body.

"Why...?" The pirate breathed out as Han smiled, ushering him gently to the ground. The enemies around the cannon remained oblivious to Han's attack on the pirate who tried to stop them. The mast had to be destroyed, Han thought. Why? He didn't not know. But deep inside, he could feel the burning desire to see the ships sunk. The aching within him to watch from below water as the people sank to the crushing depths.

He had no regrets.

He wanted this.

ooo

The cannonball ripped through the air faster than Matthew could see, tearing through wood and sending shrapnel flying past his face. But the crackling didn't cease after that first moment, but continued, stress building and the creaking continued as Matthew felt something massive start to move, tearing the air out of the way as it began its descent.

Lightning lit up the air, revealing the mast of Eoleo's ship suspended in mid-air for a split second, no more, before all went black and Matthew heard it fall to the deck. Screams of pain and anguish showed it hadn't fell harmlessly.

A fear gripping him, Matthew shouted, running out onto the deck as the pirates began to push back, forcing the soldiers onto their own vessel. He thought he saw Justitia in one of the flashes of lightning, but he ignored it.

"Captain!" He heard Yoseph yell from the helm. "Captain!"

"Not now, Yoseph!" Matthew thought he heard respond, somewhere to his right. He pressed onwards, clambering over the fallen mast as fast as possible in the darkness.

"This is important!"

"I said _not now_!"

Another flash of lightning, this time striking the water to the immediate left of the boat. Matthew felt the crackle of electricity as it struck, the bright flash burning itself into the corner of his vision, but ahead of him was a sight more profound and fearful.

"Sveta!" Matthew shouted, running towards the fallen form. The girl's eyes were closed, her legs pinned under the corpse of some soldier. She was gripping her left arm and blood was easily visible seeping from a large gash in her Umbra armor.

Matthew ran to her side, cradling her head and checking her pulse. She was still breathing, but Matthew couldn't tell how bad she was wounded. He panicked, uncertain of what to do, his mind whirling as he was confronted with the possibility that Sveta might be seriously injured.

"Sveta! Open your eyes!" Matthew shouted, hoping she might awaken. Swearing, Matthew reached into his mind, calling upon the weak healing psynergy that Earth adepts were able to form. Memories awakened within him as he called upon his latent powers, weakened as they were by being out in the middle of the ocean.

He felt the energy leave him, draining him, as the shining light circled around him before entering Sveta, focusing on the wound. He watched it close, the blood flow halting. Sveta was pale, but the healing spell had worked. She'd be okay.

Matthew breathed a heavy sigh of relief, despite the battle raging around him. The pirates had crossed the gangplanks, Eoleo leading the charge, and would hopefully win the battle.

"Captain!" Matthew turned sharply, towards the helm. A lightning strike revealed Yoseph, his hands firmly gripped on the wheel, his face pale as death. He looked out onto the ocean, terrified. Matthew stood slowly, promising Sveta silently that he would return, and ran towards across the boat towards the helm.

Though he tripped more than once, he eventually reached it, his boots squeaking on wet floorboards as he raced up the stairs.

"What're you shouting about, Yoseph?" Matthew demanded, staring at the pirate, whom he could tell in the dark was trembling with terror. His hands could barely hold on to the wheel, his entire body shaking, not just from the wet of the sea spray and rain.

"Th-Th-Th-" Yoseph started, lifting a finger out into the distance. Matthew saw nothing, but continued staring, waiting for the lightning strike that would illuminate whatever was terrifying the helmsman. "That."

A single flash of lightning arced overheard, thunder screaming as if protest of its short life. Matthew saw it then, and understood his fear. The mass of swirling, black, violent waters. The groaning of the ship as it was being sucked towards it by its massive undercurrent.

Walls of black water rose up from a single, massive focal point. Frothing waters signaled the doom of all who would dare enter there.

Massive and foreboding as it was, Matthew found himself trembling at the sight of it. They were dead. They were all dead. Nothing could survive, not Sveta, not Matthew, not Eoleo. No one. Metthew shook his head, disbelief, anger, hate towards himself for coming here, all whirling through his mind at the same time.

"Maelstrom."

ooo

Yoseph would have to wait, Eoleo reckoned, blocking a clumsy thrust by an enemy soldier. Whatever warning he had to give would be dealt with after the storm. It was bad enough already that the mast had been taken down. He'd have to commandeer the soldier's ship and tow his own back to Champa. What a pain...

"Die, sea scum!" The soldier spat, but Eoleo neatly dodged the second attack.

"Do you really want those to be your last words?" Eoleo smirked, dodging a third strike before spinning, delivering a solid kick to the man's chest. With a loud thump, the man staggered backwards before overbalancing on the railing, falling into the churning seas. He screamed profanities on the way down, bringing a grim smile to Eoleo's face.

"A much better choice." Eoleo remarked. The pirate turned as lightning struck the other ship's mast, the wood exploding with a fiery crackle as the sails went up in flames. So intense was the sudden eruption of heat that the rain couldn't extinguish the fire fast enough. The entire sail billowed into flames before eating away the fuel, the leftover scraps blowing away in the wind. Eoleo swore. There went his only change of making it to shore.

Even if they survived the storm, they were stranded.

Not much left to do than punish those who brought this fate upon him, then, Eoleo thought, swinging his axe around towards the back of a soldier that was unlucky enough to pass him. The man screamed as the blade bit his back, tearing his skin open wide.

Eoleo stood over the body, marveling how at one moment someone could seem so fresh, so alive, only to have it torn from him by a stroke of unluckiness. The man didn't even see the face of his killer.

Such was the nature of battle.

The Prince of Pirates shouted, running towards the nearest enemy. Their numbers were swiftly diminishing under the power of the pirates, their morale breaking at the sight of tattooed faces, vicious blades and blood-stained clothes.

And then he saw her.

Justitia stood at the center of a line of soldiers. They were holding their ground, staving off what pirate was foolish enough to get too close. She was the one responsible, the one who had brokered the deal with Susa to turn Eoleo over to the Sanan government.

His vengeance was at hand!

Eoleo shouted, charging with axe held high. He drew the attention of a soldier, but it didn't matter. His axe's blade caved in the soldier's face soon enough, splattering all nearby with blood and brain. The other soldiers looked on in amazement at the strength of the swing before being set upon by the other pirates.

Justitia stared at Eoleo, impassive as her soldiers were overrun by the pirates. The last of her men were being cut down before her very eyes and she cared little. Eoleo couldn't help but feel disgusted. If his own men were being slaughtered in front of him, he'd do anything possible to aid them.

"You're not getting away, little missy." Eoleo leveled his axe towards her. "To chase me and my men into a storm and then break my mast? That's not gonna just fly by me without any sort of reaction. You'd better understand what you got into."

"It doesn't even matter, pirate." Justitia smiled, self-righteous and proud. "I have done my duty to king and country, and you shall die here, today."

"I'm not so sure about that." Eoleo smirked. "Who knows what tomorrow might bring? Or the next day? But I know for a fact that today I live."

"You're too confident!" Justitia laughed, lunging forward, her short sword leading.

Eoleo parried, surprised at her speed. He jumped to the side, hoping to catch her off guard in the dark, but his axe met a sword midair. She was fast _and _good in the dark? Or could she just predict his moves?

Eoleo smiled. A worthy fight out of all the weak and pathetic soldiers. That was a nice change. He roared, swinging his axe around, only to see in the lightning that she had rolled away. He ran after her, swinging his axe over his head and driving it downwards. It dug deep into the wood on the exact spot she had been moments before.

He heard her yell and kicked outwards, feeling her stomach as he swung his leg back. She slid and fell to one knee, giving Eoleo just enough time to pull out his axe and parry her next strike.

By now the pirates had finished off the rest of the soldiers and were gathering around Eoleo and Justitia as the two dueled. All the pirates knew their place was to observe, and never interrupt their leader's fights, even if that meant he takes a fatal blow.

This fight would be decided by skill alone, just as Eoleo preferred it.

"You don't get it, pirate." Justitia shouted, her blade striking again, only to be blocked. "You're stuck out here, in the middle of the ocean. You can't survive now. Even if I die, I still win."

"Well, aren't you cocky?" Eoleo spat out, ducking as Justitia lunged forward. He pushed his axe up, catching the end of the blade with it and spinning sharply, tearing the blade from her hand. Justitia didn't so much as flinch, diving after the blade as soon as lightning showed her where it had fallen.

"Oh no you don't!" Eoleo lunged for it as well, grabbing the blade as soon as she had wrapped her hands around the handle. They wrestled with it, Eoleo throwing Justitia over him, her hands still stubbornly holding on. "You honestly think you can win a test of strength against a man?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Justitia pulled with surprising strength, and with little leverage to go on, Eoleo found the blade cutting into his skin. He let go in pain, sending Justitia skirting away while he fell backwards, landing on his rear with a dull thud.

"You little..." Eoleo snarled at Justitia's self-satisfied expression, so smug and accomplished.

"How little grace you have, pirate." Justitia smirked. "You'd never make a very good dancer, would you. Any woman you've courted has likely been a little less than impressed."

She charged, attempting to drive the sword up into his stomach while Eoleo was unarmed, but the Pirate Prince had other ideas.

He grabbed her wrist with his right hand, yanking it upwards as he stepped to the side, pressing her back into the right side of his chest. Surprised, Justitia lost her footing on the wet wood, her movements completely unresistant to Eoleo's as she was lifted to the tips of her toes. His grip on her hand tightening, he heard the sword clamor to the ground, useless. Justitia certainly hadn't expected that.

"A dance move...?" Justitia stared up at him in amazement. "You beat me... with a dance move?"

Eoleo grinned widely before punching her in the face, knocking her out cold.

ooo

Matthew ran towards Sveta, pushing the body off her legs and lifting her. Looking around, he noticed the battle had finally ended. The pirates were slowly returning to their own ship, though a few had run below the deck of the enemy ship to look for enemies or loot.

He carried the girl back towards the helm, setting her down a few feet from the wheel, against the rail. Matthew sat, cradling her head in his arms, uncertain of how to wake her, or if he even should.

"CAPTAIN!" Matthew grimaced. Even above the roar of the wind and rain, Yoseph's shout pierced his ear drums. "MAELSTROM!"

Matthew could hear Eoleo run, his heavy legs pounding up the stairs onto the helm. As lightning flashed, Matthew could see Eoleo's expression fall.

"So not only do we have a sinking ship, a broken mast and a second ship without any sails, we're heading straight for a giant whirlpool." Matthew sighed. "This just isn't my day."

"The rudder chain's also been cut." Eoleo replied back jovially. "So I can't steer this baby to even attempt a safe exit from the maelstrom. We're heading straight in."

"This is her fault!" Easton shouted, pointing towards Justitia. The woman had been tied up while unconscious, Matthew noticed, and was only now stirring. "We should kill her!"

"Yeah, dogs. You can try." Justitia glared at the pirates around her, but didn't move. Hate filled her gaze as she looked on the motley crew who had just slaughtered hers.

"She'll die anyway once we fall into that thing, Easton." Eoleo remarked. "I honestly can't see a way we're going to live, boys. I just gotta say... it's been a damned good time working with all of you. Especially that time we sacked Port Rago."

"Lots of wenches there!"

"Yar! We didn't even have to hurt anyone and we were rich!"

Eoleo smiled at the roars of agreement. Matthew could see the pride on the captain's face. He seemed almost happy there, awaiting his fate of dying at sea.

"Matthew..." Eoleo turned to look at the Earth adept, Sveta in his arms. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry Sveta got involved."

"It's not your fault, Captain." Matthew cupped Sveta's face in his hand, his eyes tearing. Maybe this was what the prophecy meant. If he hadn't come aboard the ship, they would be here, now, about to be sucked into a mile wide Maelstrom to be torn to shreds and killed.

"And how poetic that this is, Eoleo." Eoleo turned, glaring at Justitia. A mocking smile adorned her lips. Blood dribbled from her mouth and a large bruise was forming where she seemed to have been punched. "The mighty pirate captain goes down with his ship, only now he's taking his crew with him. A song that would last the ages could be written of this day for you, but none of you will survive to tell of the tale."

"Silence, woman. I'm-" Eoleo started, but halted when he heard Easton yell, a vengeful, gutteral cry. He rushed forwards, sword in hand, past Eoleo. The pirate captain turned to stop him, but not in time. Justitia staggered backwards as Easton rammed the sword through her stomach. The ropes snapped at the impact, but Justitia's freedom was now useless.

Eoleo lashed out, smacking Easton to the side. He kicked the boy for good measure, rage on his face. Justitia stared in shock at the wound pouring blood from her stomach. She coughed, splattering the blood on the deck.

"What in the blazes are you thinking, boy!" Eoleo shouted, his fists clenched in anger as he readied himself to punch Easton yet again. "We don't go around murdering our prisoners! What kind of a self-respecting pirate are ye!"

"She doomed us, sir!"

"I'll be the one to judge that, kid!" Eoleo shouted. He paused, looking around for a second before refocusing his rage on Easton. "Yeah! We're doomed! But that still doesn't mean you can be killin' our prisoners!"  
Matthew stared out at the water as the boat started to shudder, gaining speed. They had entered the maelstrom now, silencing the pirates. Justitia laid back, laughing a sick, slippery laugh despite her wound.

The roar was even louder now as the boat groaned with the pressure of the current. Everything around him was shaking, tearing, breaking. Justitia's boat, damaged as it was by the pirate's cannon fire, tore away from the pirate ship, spinning slowly as it lost speed. Soon it would be dragged to the center, where waters raged and churned, faster than water could have been possibly conceived to move. A few pirates still on board Justitia's yelled from the deck of the ship, confused by what was going on. Eoleo's ship would reach the center first to be torn apart by the razor sharp rapids forming in the center of the Maelstrom. In a way, the ones stranded on Justitia's ship were the lucky ones.

Voices silenced, hearts pounding, the feeble humans could do nothing but stare at the mighty beast nature had churned up from the depths of hell. The Maelstrom pulled them towards the center, faster and faster, as if hungry for the souls of seamen.

Matthew felt tears rimming on his eyes, not for himself. Not for the pirates, or even for the soldiers that had died that day. He looked down at Sveta, still unconscious, unaware. She had the right to blame him for this. First her brother's death, now her own.

And as they raced ever closer to their oblivion, Matthew brushed wet hair out of Sveta's eyes, marveling at her beauty. If anything could be the last thing he sees, he would want it to be her.

"Here it comes..." Matthew heard someone say. It didn't matter who.

The water was roaring ever closer, deafening in its scope and breadth. The ships rocked terribly now, back and forth, threatening to cast all aboard into the churning waters of the abyss.

"I'm so sorry..." Matthew let a single tear fall on her face before he kissed her. She stirred beneath him, wrapping her arms around him in one final embrace.

Then there was a terrible crunching sound.

The feeling of weightlessness.

Whipped out of his hands.

And all was dark.


	5. Destiny

I'd like the thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. With only five chapters out and 14 reviews already, I can't help but feel special. Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 4: Destiny**

"_Without alchemy, the world will degrade, falling over the Gaia Falls into nothingness. All will be destroyed, mighty kings and lowly peasants alike. In a way, death is the grand unifier, the leveler of the all-encompassing playing field._

_ "But symbiotic with death is life. Alchemy takes this form, but too much life will only serve to destroy in the long run. Humans cannot be relied upon to moderate, to be fair or objective. They are selfish, arrogant and wish to hoard their own power and laugh at those with less._

_ "And so with the return of Alchemy, mankind is still doomed. My actions have only slowed this process. Maybe some other life will return, or be developed, that will out sustain out kind. Maybe it's the beastmen that are this new generation, or maybe not. I know not._

_ "Don't let my negativity get to you, kid. I mean well, despite all this. I didn't run across the entire world, slaying monster after monster and facing death at the hands of most creatures in existence just to have my kid start crying at what I've accomplished. The story is just getting started. I was just the precursor, the guy who got the ball rolling. Now you've got to keep it going, forever if you have to._

_ "You've got a mighty task in front of you, Matthew. I know this. I cannot see the future, but I know that your actions will tip this world from the sheet weight of your importance. Or maybe this is just my fatherly pride. Garet likely thinks the same of his son._

_ "But even if you just want to marry a good lass and settle down, I have a feeling destiny will not let you go unnoticed. When your life will truly start, I know not. I know only that when you finally fade from this world, you will not go with a whimper. You'll thrash and fight, stab, bite, anything possible to reach that last objective._

_ "And how can a man die better, than for the future of his children and the freedom of his people?"_

ooo

_"I didn't really understand the greatness of my father's heart until too late in my life. I always appreciated him, admired him. I heard stories celebrating his prowess in battle and how much fear he struck into his enemies._

_ "He was a fearsome man, awe-inspiring if I say so myself. Yet Obaba could banish him back into his place in a heartbeat. That only added to his mystique. Why would a man so powerful, so commanding, take orders from an old lady? As fearsome as she is, Obaba is not much in ways of physical prowess. Not anymore._

_ "In my more rebellious days, I wondered why the power was structured in such a way. Why did this old woman command so much respect from my father? My father had killed! My father had burned the villages of his enemies to the ground! He was a warrior!_

_ "I didn't understand. Not until it was too late._

_ "When I saw him dying aboard his ship, I finally saw it. My father's accomplishments meant nothing to him if they were built on the failures of others. He rose to be a king, but he was always a simple pirate at heart, and not even one who stole when he didn't have to._

_ "A pirate was freedom. A pirate was joy, not the ability to choose who lived and died. The wealth he stole meant nothing if it made someone unhappy. Though he boasted of how much more ale he could hold than the next man, though he claimed he pleasure a hundred women in a single night (My mother was very cross with him when he mentioned that!), it never warmed his heart so much as a smile on a young boy's face when he was finally given food to eat._

_ "I had heard of the famines when I was a child, of all the work my father put into feeding my entire village. He had nearly been executed for his efforts, and even fought your uncle, Matthew. Oh, don't give me that surprised look. I know you knew about it. He raided a town to get food, got caught by a surprise tsunami at the worst time and nearly didn't make it back home. My Dad would smile when he told that tale, saying it was a turning point in his life. A great chance to earn some humility. I didn't get it, but he always smiled when he said it. That made me smile too._

_ "The biggest grins I saw on his face were when he was holding me to the breeze aboard his ship, laughing with the sea breeze, so elegant and free. He would sing at the top of his lungs (out of tune like nobody's business!) while he guided the wheel. He didn't even know where he was going half the time, but he was happy._

_ "As a teen I never understood. Why should it matter? Why couldn't I just crush my enemies, take their women and live life the way I wanted to?_

_ "And what would I gain by doing that? Enemies, an empty heart and a lot of worthless trinkets._

_ "My father was a simple man, but that made him more than the usual._

_ "My father was not a warrior. My father was not a bringer of destruction, an object of fear._

_ "My father... was just a sailor."_

ooo

_"I guess I have to share something too. Everyone's gone except Matthew. I wasn't expecting much of anything I heard, but I guess humans are much too complicated for the lowly princess of Morgal. Oh, please don't look at me that way, Matthew. I know I'm not much of anybody._

_ "It's my brother that's really amazing. He was always so calm and observant, so gentle yet firm in his rule. He never skipped a single audience simply because the person who wished to see him was just a peasant, just some unimportant farmer or fisherman._

_ "He had so much on his mind, always. As a child, I never really understood the depth of responsibility he had. I always thought kings could do what they wished, that their power was something they could enjoy. People like me were just... lucky to be born._

_ "But with the war, with the audiences, with the people never satisfied, I'm surprised my brother was able to get even an hour of sleep at night... but that was rare. I don't remember a single moment after he was crowned that his face wasn't hung, tired. Yet he always kept his wits about him. He was always fair. He never lashed out._

_ "He was... a good man. A better man than I had ever seen. Well, you guys are really great too. Oh, please don't look so dejected, Matthew! I didn't mean it that way! And now you're smiling? I don't understand you humans, but... that's what I like about you. No matter what we go through, no matter the danger or the pain, there are always people I can turn to to help me smile. That... makes me remember. Of the war, and how Volechek couldn't always be there for me..._

_ "When he fought against Sana for our people, I was so confused inside. What had happened to the brother I had thought I'd known? What had happened to the fair, just man who was the elder of my people despite his youth?_

_ "In battle he was vicious, untempered, a fire let loose from its stone prison. I knew he fought for the freedom of my people and he was willing to sacrifice anything to achieve that. I sometimes wondered if he'd sacrificed me too, but I think I have my answer to that now._

_ "Even in the darkest of days, after the gravest of defeats, he still rose to the challenge. When that fateful day came when Volechek finally faced Lord Kuan, the final fight for his independence, I swear the world held its breath._

_ "When my brother struck the final blow, our allies cheered. They laughed and they danced. Their freedom was finally in their grasp! I shouted with joy, my own mind tired of the death around me, ironically solved by the ending of the life of one man._

_ "But my brother... my brother knelt over that body. And he cried._

_ "That's... that's all. My... I'm... crying now. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I think... it's your turn now, right Matthew?"_

ooo

_"It wasn't supposed to come this far, but I guess it was for the better. None of us would have met had Tyrell not broken the soarwing so long ago. For that, I have to thank you... and I want to punch you, but I guess I can do that later._

_ "I remember my father once telling me that power didn't matter, it was how it was used. As long as it benefited others, it was okay. He also went on to add that it wasn't always easy to choose the right path. Sometimes the worst decisions have the best of outcomes... and vice-versa._

_ "He'd always talk about Felix when this came up. My father said that Felix couldn't even stay with Karst until the end, that his duty called him elsewhere. Even though Karst had tried to kill him, my father would always tell this story with tears in his eyes. He was sympathetic even to his enemies._

_ "The first people he killed were Saturos and Menardi, he said. And he swore to never let it happen again. He wouldn't answer when I asked if he did it again. It only struck me recently of the levity it would bear on my mind if I was to kill on my very first quest. I guess I'm fortunate it hasn't happened so far. But how long will that last? The Apollo Sanctum rises before us, one last challenge before the end of this long, long journey. Who knows what may happen there?_

_ "This has been... a remarkable time. I've seen wondrous things that I could never believe existed. I've fought creatures both great and small and emerged victorious. I've felt the thrill of adventure coursing through my veins. My father says I'm a man of few words, but I cannot even begin to express my gratitude that I've met all of you._

_ "Tyrell and Karis, the best friends a guy like me can have. Rief, you and Kraden are the brains of this group. We'd probably be turned around in some dark ruin by now if not for you two. Amiti and Himi, two people of high rank and much conviction, you always choose your words well. Eoleo, your fiery temper can even chill me to the bone, but your heart is maybe the largest among us. And Sveta... oh, don't look at me like that. You've saved my life countless times over, and you'll keep doing it. If you weren't here, I would have given up long ago. So, thank you, all of you. I never thought we'd be here, now, but we are._

_ "So how 'bout we save the world, eh?"_

ooo

"It was a good memory." Karis smiled softly, staring at the pulled curtains, bright with the morning sunlight. "The last time we ever talked together as one, singular group. Kraden dragged on forever, though!"

"I was nodding off by the time he had finished that long description of the taxesanonimy of the Yampi Desert Sand Scorpion." Tyrell rolled his eyes to accentuate his point. Karis smiled, punching him lightly.

"That's taxonomy!" Karis giggled. "And it's actually super interesting."

"To the 'intelligentsia' like yourself. The working man thinks of other things!" Tyrell snorted, turning his nose.

"I'm surprised you even know that word." Karis kidded, punching him again. "Where'd you learn it from?"

"Kraden talked about it one time. Don't really remember much of what he said though. I just thought that word sounded cool, and I figured it meant 'smart people'." Tyrell stood, buttoning the last button on his shirt. "I may not be a genius like you, but I pick up a few things here or there, I guess."

"That was an important word for a long time, Kraden told me." Karis smiled, recalling a lesson on ancient culture. "Lots of power can be held behind words, he told me. The power to inspire, to change, to drive people to action! Even the power to fall in love."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Tyrell scoffed. "Words aren't for fighting men like me. If I try to write, all that comes out is clumsy nonsense. I'll leave the inspiring and changing to a girl like you."

"You're no-" Karis started, before the window in front of her shattered. She vaguely heard Tyrell shout as he dove into her, dragging her under him towards the floor. She lay there, blankly staring up at Tyrell, who had already crawled the window to check outside.

Her head was foggy, but clearing. A mental shock from the sudden events, Karis realized, recovering. She got to her knees, crawling to the other side of the window and carefully looking out. She gasped, holding her hand over her mouth in puzzlement and amazement. A crowd stood outside the window, shouting and protesting. How she hadn't noticed the noise before, she did not know.

"The 'Heroes' betrayed us!"

"Drag 'em out here!"

"They let my son die!"

"People, please!" Karis looked about again, careful not to be seen. The innkeeper stood below the window, Karis imagined, out of her sight. Her voice was small, quiet, and could only barely be heard above the din of the crowd. "They've caused no incidents and are paying customers! Please, don't harass them!"

"She's just in it for the money!"

"Our children died because of them!"

"How much blood money have they paid you, whore?"

Karis crawled under the window towards Tyrell, shaking. What madness had come over these people? They were angry enough to terrorize an innocent woman to get at these two? That fisherman was right. Belinsk wasn't nearly so satisfied about the ending of the Grave Eclipse as Karis had previously though.

"We need to get out of here." Tyrell grabbed Karis's arm, pulling her toward the end of the room. "If these people come into the inn looking for us..."

"Sana has already sent soldiers after those pirates to bring them to justice, woman." Karis heard a voice shout. "Get out of our way and let Morgal do its duty! The people of Belinsk know what is best!"

"I have an obligation to them!" Karis heard the innkeeper cry helplessly. Shouts of anger rose from the crowd again, though they were quickly quieted by the voice leading the group.

"Move aside or we'll go through you, woman."

"Enough! Let's go!" Tyrell yanked on Karis' arm, jerking her towards him. She nodded and the two took off, running out of the room and towards the end of the hall. Once they reached the balcony overlooking the main hall, a scream rang through the empty inn. Karis squeaked in surprised when, moments later, a snow-white wolf beastman burst through the door to the inn, looking about for Tyrell and Karis. His fiery orange eyes finally settled on them, widening in recognition.

"There!" The wolf-man shouted, running for the stairs. Thinking quickly, Karis summoned up a small whirlwind. It impacted the beastman straight on his chest, launching him back several feet and into a pillar. His head slammed into it with a vicious crack, but Karis had no time to check on him, as more beastmen were entering the inn.

Tyrell grabbed her wrist, running with Karis back across the hallway, towards a window on the end. As Tyrell wrestled with the latch on the window, Karis figured they were two stories up and the next building over was a good five feet away.

"Up on the roof!" Karis said quickly, yanking Tyrell from the door. They didn't have time to be fumbling with locks! Luckily, Tyrell seemed to be thinking the same. They rushed up a ladder hidden in a storeroom, opening a latched trap door at the top. After pulling Tyrell out, Karis gasped, staring at the crowd gathered below.

A good hundred gathered below, of all races and monetary status. How the fisherman had converted so many in so little time was... impossible. They had to have already been dissatisfied with Sveta's disappearance and the actions of the "Heroes". None had noticed them yet, but Karis knew it wouldn't last long.

"We're a good fifteen feet above the next rooftop, Karis!" Tyrell whispered towards her hurriedly. Karis just smiled, running towards the edge opposite the crowd. She reached the edge, pushing off as gracefully as she could. She hung in the air for fractions of a second before she descended.

As her father had taught her before, the key to landing safely from a high fall was knowing how to fall correctly. Karis channeled those lessons as she fell, bending her knees as she impacted the ground, then rolling onto her side and shoulders. She rolled to her feet, staring up at Tyrell triumphantly.

"You're crazy!" Tyrell called down. Karis just smiled, motioning for him to follow. Tyrell slipped his feet over the edge carefully, lowering his body down as fast as possible before throwing himself forward and down. He landed with a loud thud, rolling awkwardly before coming to rest at Karis' feet.

As she helped Tyrell up, Karis could hear the mob finally force its way onto the roof, shouts of "Where are they!" filling the air. It didn't take long for them to peek over the rear edge of the building.

"There they are!" The words had an immediate effect on the mob. They rushed towards the edge and off of it as Tyrell and Karis realized they had overstayed their welcome.

ooo

"They went to the left!" "I saw them go right!" "Split up and follow them! We can't let them get away!"

Karis breathed in sharply, struggling to keep quiet as the beastmen ran past. She caught fleeting glimpses of their feet through the sewer grate, hoping they wouldn't notice her in turn. After a few moments all was silent again, but the Jupiter Adept still found her heart disquiet. In the confusion she had lost Tyrell a few streets back.

She prayed he was still safe, but knew she had to forge on without him. If she could just get to the city limits...

Events were moving faster than even her mind could move. This wasn't right. This couldn't be happening. She saved these people! She nearly died, nearly lost her friends to do so! And now they wanted to... to kill her?

Karis shook her head, struggling to free her mind of the panicked thoughts. She had to think calmly, plan things carefully. Her father had taught her that a clear mind was infinitely more useful than one clouded with fear and worry.

But he didn't exactly teach her how to block those thoughts out. The mob had mentioned that the "pirate ship" was being perused by the Sanan authorities. What the hell did that mean? Didn't she save Hou Ju from these very people?

Too many questions to ask and not even a scrap of answers in sight. Karis breathed deeply, struggling to keep her mind in check, but it wasn't working. Images of Matthew and Sveta hung from the gallows flashed across her eyes. Eoleo speared through, Himi backed against a wall, surrounded by man and... and...

Karis fell back against the wall as tears started to come. She couldn't shake the images. Sveta impaled now, Matthew dying at her feet. Why...? Why did they burn within her mind? Head in hands, she gripped her hair in terror, hoping for them to disappear.

And then came the whiff of psynergy.

Karis snapped to attention as the ruse started to fall apart. Psynergy! Someone was implanting these images, getting into her head! A mind reader! Karis fortified her mind as best as she remembered Ivan telling her to, focusing on a single image and letting all other thoughts drift to the side. Slowly the painful images began to disappear, replaced instead with the calmness of her own mind back under control.

So there was a Jupiter Adept after her now.

Karis smiled as the last traces of psynergy faded away into the blackness of the sewers. Not that she had any reason to smile. The owner to the inn was possibly dead or dying because of her. Tyrell was gone. Matthew, Sveta and Eoleo were in severe danger and there was a Jupiter Adept with a cruel sense of humor after her.

"Oh well," Karis smiled to no one in particular. If she could keep a strong front, she might be able to convince herself that things weren't too bad. "Now I have a reason to go adventuring again."

ooo

Karis was gone. Separated. Tyrell knew he shouldn't panic, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't function without her! She was practically his brain!

A body without a brain couldn't work, Tyrell knew. He didn't really understand why, but he knew it was true. Intelligence was what he needed at this particular moment in time, considering the people chasing him.

Tyrell glanced over his shoulder and instantly regretted it. Within arms reach a beastman was reaching, his bestial snarls easily audible over the din of the chase. Tyrell only ran faster, hoping to whatever god was up in the sky that he'd be able to get out alive.

He turned right sharply, causing the beastman immediately behind him to skitter a few feet in the wrong direction before renewing the chase, buying Tyrell a few seconds at most. How the hell was he supposed to outrun this nightmare?

What the hell even happened!

But he knew if he thought about anything, he'd get distracted and get caught. He focused on getting away, hoping that it would be enough to get out alive. If he could just make it out of the city...

It was a long shot, but that was why he was running in the general direction of the city gates. Belinsk was an extremely large city, however. It would take awhile and if he slowed so much as a foot, he'd be toast.

Tyrell skirted around a food cart left in the middle of the road, tipping it onto the beastman as he ran past. It slowed him just a fraction of a second, but that was all Tyrell needed to spin around, landing a fair sized punch directly into the bear-like man.

He stumbled back as Tyrell punched again, a left hook that struck him upside the temple. The bear-man dropped like a stone, knocked out cold. Smiling triumphantly, Tyrell turned, intent on running straight to the gates now that his pursuer was dealt with.

Standing at the end of the alleyway, however, was a lone figure in a black cloak. Tyrell hesitated, wishing he had his sword with him. The figure didn't so much as move.

"Oy." Tyrell called, walking closer. Thought he would never admit it, he felt a certain degree of anxiety just from being around this man. "You with this crack mob or what? I don't have time to deal with every last one of you that comes my way."

Tyrell stared, but the man behind the cloak didn't move. The only visible part of his face, an unshaven chin, remained still. Growing annoyed, Tyrell approached, grabbing the man by the collar.

"You with 'em or not?" He shook the man for good measure, but there was still no response. Exasperated, Tyrell let go, pushing the man away. The fire adept ran a few feet forward before he stopped dead in his tracks, his feet unable to move.

Before he even had a chance to question what was happened, an explosion erupted within his mind. Tyrell screamed, clasping his hands to his ears in the vain hope of tempering the high pitched noise that had appeared within his head, filling every space of his consciousness.

Tyrell dropped to his knees, shouting in pain as the ringing got even louder and louder. He couldn't move... couldn't think. What the hell was going on! He noticed the man in the dark cloak walk towards him slowly, each step seemed like an eternity, an eternity of agony.

"Who... are... you...?" Tyrell said through gritted teeth. All he could manage doing was lifting his head, staring upwards into the man's cloak. Impassive, impossibly blue eyes stared down at him silently. No emotion registered on his face, not that Tyrell cared. He just wanted the infernal noise to stop.

The painful, painful noise...

He was barely aware of the man bending down to his level now, lifting Tyrell's head gently. He caressed the Fire Adept's hair softly, though Tyrell could not feel it. The only thing in Tyrell's mind was the noise, the awful, debilitating noise. Why...? Why was this happening?

"I..." The cloaked man started. "I am destiny."


	6. She Hated Seafood

**Chapter 5: She Hated Seafood**

"_A noble soul run through and through._

_Into ashes of hell you walk,_

_Not enough time to say adieu._

_No return once you pass the hawk._

_Unwitting soul, blackness shall cleave,_

_Four shall enter. One shall leave._

_ "Repeating, over and over, amidst the darkness of this space. No light shall enter here. No mortal man can enter here, in the domain of gods and demons. Trapped within this space, it waits. Why? I do not know. Sealed by ancients, reviled by ancestors. His power is beyond boundaries, His hatred beyond knowing._

_ "Even lying outside fate, one cannot avoid this meeting. On days when worlds end, when lives vanish in instants, all will become silent. The world's breath bated in fear, though their knowledge is unburdened by the nature of the end._

_ "You worry, you pace within your own mind, fearful of what destiny has in store for you. I can see it now, I can see the blood that soaks you. I can see the horror of what was supposed to happen, of how you could have prevented it._

_ "You will try to struggle, but nothing can prevent His rise. Destiny has spoken, the clock approaches its final knell. This is but the first step to the last, the beginning of the end of times. Your mistakes shall cause it._

_ "Wield the blade betraying truth yourself. Do not let another take it, for it signals the end. A curse will reveal all to you, and death awaits you should you fail._

_ "Your descent to save them will not save you, and when will fails, your sword shall murder. You are pursued by two, your quest no long clear. Without the cursed blade, you cannot avoid destiny's call. Fate will make you wish for the times before, when your innocence was whole, your hands free of the blood of friends and more."_

ooo

_A face... amongst the whiteness. I can't see, everything is too bright. What is happening? Where is anything?_

_ No... the blackness again. Why did it torment me so?_

ooo

_"Fear sustains Him, for what can keep a man awake at night more than knowing his death? What can drive him to change, to inspire or to destroy than the knowledge that one day he will be forgotten by all, his impact on the world negligible in the long run of eternity._

_ "He calls to power, He draws it towards Him, but now He is pursued. He will be awakened, but not of his volition. Destiny will not let the sleeping darkness lie._

_ "For every candle, there is a shadow. For every shadow, there is something hidden, something unknown. He embodies this, He understands this. He calls upon the power of the blackness itself to keep Himself sleeping, but a force that cannot be stopped comes swiftly to His deathbed. He will rise again, willing or not, and He shall end you."_

ooo

_Dark hair... blue eyes. Why was this vision tormenting me so? Go away, hooded man, please. Let me die in peace._

ooo

_"You will soon be outside fate, but the cost will be beyond your knowing. You will forever regret what you will do, but it must be done._

_ "He shall rise, you shall fall. But who will you take with you?_

_ "I envy your strength, but I pity your fate._

_ "I am so... so sorry."_

ooo

Wet. Everything was wet, sticking to his clothes, his hair... His everything. He couldn't even open his eyes, they were too crusted shut. He moaned, rolling over, feeling the water compensate around him as he splashed onto his back. He breathed deeply, deliriously pulling himself away from the water.

He breathed.

Matthew breathed again, just to make sure. His mind was fuzzy, going through the throws of reentering consciousness, but he knew something was wrong. He was supposed to be dead, though he couldn't remember why.

He was alive.

Matthew grunted through the pain of opening his eyes, breaking the salt barrier that had formed there. Bright light shot down from above, blinding him for a second as he turned away. Matthew sat up slowly, casting his head about in an effort to understand what had happened.

If not for the wreckage, he would have thought he was in heaven, with the beach, bright sun and warm ocean greeting him. But all around him was the remains of giant ships, small ones, or just scraps of wood that had washed ashore. The wreckage lay all across a beach that seemed to have no end, stretching on in either direction for some unseen distance.

The adept stood, wincing as the sand trapped within his clothes scraped at the rashes that had formed there. Looking about and seeing no one, Matthew slowly stripped off his clothes, shaking each piece out so as to remove all the sand. When he redressed he only felt slightly better, but it was a start.

Matthew reached for the Sol Blade, but it was gone. He winced, fearing what would happen should the blade fall into the wrong hands. Still, that was the least of his worries at this point in time. He'd find the Sol Blade in time.

Now he needed to find out where he was. If he was alive, maybe there were others that survived the maelstrom. Eoleo... Sveta... Were they alive?

After briefly deciding which direction to take, Matthew shot to his right, running across the sand as he searched the wreckage for any signs of life. He ran for a few minutes, carefully observing his surroundings.

Hearing a clamor coming from one large piece of destroyed ship, Matthew raced towards it, anxious to see if there were any other survivors. As he rounded the corner, he gasped at what he saw.

Easton lay half-buried in rubble, his face bruised and bloody, one arm at an ungodly angle. Matthew swore, running to his side, but winced as he realized that the man was dying.

"You... you're... alive." Easton coughed out, blood dribbling from his mouth. Matthew resisted the urge to look away, instead crouching by the dying man's side. "Blimy... I thought... I was the last one to die..."

"You aren't dead yet, Easton." Matthew struggled to smile. "You'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Spare me... the lies." Easton coughed again, this time viciously, his entire body wracking with pain. "I know how you... adepts are. You can't... heal a fatal wound... without killing yourself. Don't bother with... a sea dog like me."

"But if I can find someone else, maybe..." Matthew cut himself off, knowing it was futile. Easton was already shaking his head. The earth adept struggled to hold back his tears as Easton just smiled emptily up at the sky.

"Don't worry... 'bout me, boy." Easton looked at him, his eyes pained and losing their luster. "I've killed... more people... than I can count. My life has been... one mistake after another. One bad decision... after... another."

"That doesn't mean you should die here!" Matthew shouted. Easton still just smiled. "I can do something! I can heal you!"

"But you can't... save me." Matthew looked in horror as Easton's body grew more relaxed, his mind's grip on muscles starting to cease. "Tell Eoleo... it was damn good fun."

And he was gone, his head lying backwards in the sand, eyes staring blankly up at the sun. Matthew closed Easton's eyes, trying to stop himself from thinking of the fate of the rest of the crew. Any of them could have met similar fates. Even Sveta... or Eoleo. What if they were lying on a beach somewhere, alone and dying?

The thought was unpleasant, but it put wind beneath Matthew's feet. He took off down the beach with a renewed vigor, determined to find some other survivor, someone that was still alive. If he couldn't... then what could he hope for?

Then came a glimpse of lavender hair.

Matthew pivoted on his feet, staring out at rocks off shore of the beach. A piece of boat hull lay atop the rock, with a trail of lavender showing from underneath.

"Sveta!" Matthew shouted, sprinting into the water, overbalancing and still running. He tore through the water, dragging himself onto the rocks to the hull. He grabbed the bottom and, heaving mightily, raised it just enough to see under.

There she was.

Covered in blood.

Matthew strained against the weight of the hull, fighting against its weight before finally throwing it forward, rolling it off of the rock. He crouched by Sveta, almost afraid to touch her for fear that he'd somehow hurt her.

"Sveta!" Matthew didn't see any immediate wound, but she wasn't moving and her clothes were stained brown from dried blood. He felt for her pulse, sighing in relief when he noticed she was still alive.

She stirred, her eyes opening ever so slightly, staring directly at Matthew. She didn't even show a hint of recognition, her words coming with near silence and a shallow voice.

"This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper." He could barely hear her, but the words chilled him to the bone. Matthew stared in shock as her lips moved again. "People to whom nothing has ever happened cannot understand the unimportance of events."

And then her eyes closed, unconscious again. Getting over his shock-induced paralysis, Matthew carefully lifted her, making sure he kept her head steady, just in case. He climbed down from the rocks, ever careful so that he did not fall and get Sveta hurt.

"Funny how you keep winding up in my arms." Matthew smiled softly at the unconscious girl. She was breathing quietly, her ears twitching every so often. So very... peaceful. He hadn't seen her this calm or, dare he say, at peace for a long time.

Matthew set her down on the sand once he reached the beach, contemplating what he was going to do now. He cautiously looked her over, trying to find the source of the blood. To his surprise, she seemed mostly unharmed, if not slightly beat up from the water. Like Matthew, there was also a gratuitous amount of sand in her clothes, though he'd let her deal with that when she awoke.

"Now what do I do?" Matthew lay back on the sand, next to Sveta. He still hadn't found his Sol Blade or Eoleo, and if he was going to find out where he was, he'd need to explore the jungle that pervaded the place past the beach. The was a mountain beyond the trees, one that stretched far into the sky, its peak blue and mostly covered in clouds.

Matthew stood suddenly, an anxious feeling clawing at his stomach. A surprised feeling of anxiety bloomed within him as he thought of the mountain. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something behind him.

He spun around, but saw nothing. Aside from the wreckage, Sveta and the trees, there was nothing around him for miles, it seemed. But that did nothing to ease this spectacular fear, so illogical and implacable.

The Earth Adept swore, wishing he had the Sol Blade. If he just had a weapon he'd be able to calm himself, but... Mathew kept spinning around before putting his back to the ocean. If anything was going to attack him it would be from the forest in front of him.

Or so he thought.

By the time he had noticed anything was amiss, the tentacle had already ensnared both his legs, dragging Matthew backwards into the ocean. He instinctively grabbed onto the sand, but couldn't get a strong grip, his lifelines breaking away easily as he was dragged towards the water. He flipped around, wrapping his arms around a rock and kicking wildly. When he finally got a look at the creature, he nearly lost his grip in surprise.

An oversized octopus was all it was, really. Matthew would have found it amusing if not for the fact that it was absolutely enormous. The size of Eoleo's ship or bigger at least.

It wasn't without strength, either. Matthew could feel the rock he was gripping start to move, despite being buried deep. He fortified the sand around it with psynergy, drawing upon his power to control earth to condense the sand around the rock, but it would only buy him a few minutes at most.

If his legs even lasted that long.

"Sveta!" Matthew shouted. He needed her to get out of there, but she was too far gone into unconsciousness. She couldn't even hear him. If only he had the Sol Blade...

Matthew looked back at the creature, knowing that he had to let go or risk losing his legs to the mighty octopus. Seeing no other option, he took a deep breath.

And let go.

ooo

_"Sveta!"_

_ Matthew...?_

_ I cannot see. Why can't I see you?_

_ What happened...? Why am I...?_

_ Where are you!_

_ "Sveta!" No... please... stop shouting. I cannot think for the noise. I hear..._

_ And why should I save him?_

_ Why would I say that?_

_ He deserves to die. He killed Volechek._

_ But I love him!_

_ Do I really?_ _What defines my attraction to Matthew? Passing infatuation based on mutual appreciation of those involved? It faded when Volechek died, and I know it. Any interest that I still have puts Volechek's memory to shame._

_ I couldn't hurt him. I can't blame him!  
But I do._

_ Why?_

_ Volechek was everything. He was the guide of my people, the pillar of strength for all. Belinsk was managing the war with Bilibin. Despite our losses, we persevered. Thanks to the actions of my 'friends', Belinsk is no longer capable of defending itself. Its army is decimated, its government is in shambles and we are open to renewed attack by both Sana and Bilibin. Without a capable, charismatic ruler, Morgal will fall._

_ Matthew didn't cause that intentionally! He was a victim of circumstance!_

_ He must be held accountable. He has to die for his crimes against my people._

_ I can't let that happen. I want to blame him. That would be so much easier to just embrace that Matthew needs to suffer. I can't... I just can't do it. When our souls merged, I saw his regret, his pain. His darkest secrets became known to me, his every experience, his every thought. To know someone so intimately... it just never happens like that. I can tell without a shadow of a doubt that Matthew does not deserve to be hurt._

_ In the end, you will be sorry._

_ I'll deal with the future when it comes._

ooo

Matthew felt himself drawn under water, his back dragged against rocks and sand, threatening to expel the precious air he had stored within his lungs. He fought against the pull, beating at the tentacle with rocks, but to no avail.

He felt his lungs begin to burn, the first signal of oxygen deprivation. He didn't have time. He swam with the tentacle, hoping he'd reach the creature faster. He tried to ignore the absolute monstrous size of the thing, but he couldn't halt his fear.

The creature was a good thirty feet from the shore, nestling amongst spires of rock reaching to the surface, perfectly camouflaged with its black skin. Around him fish scattered as the octopus, the obvious king of the sea, took in its prey. Desperately looking about, Matthew caught sight of something gold on the edge of his vision, near the surface of a spire of rock, but it was gone when he looked again.

How hadn't he seen this thing? Unless he had mistaken its dark skin as rocks... Damn it all. He had to be more attentive in the future. Provided he even had one, that is. He saw the looming mass above him, the tentacles slowly dragging him towards the mouth. He grabbed two rocks sinking downwards, disturbed by the movement of the giant creature.

This was his chance.

Tentacles enveloping him, Matthew let himself be sucked into the mouth. For a moment, he could see, then all went dark as the mouth closed. Matthew floated there, suspended in the trapped water for a moment, his breath reserves running out, his lungs screaming for air.

He had to be careful, Matthew knew. He pointed the rocks in the direction that he believed was the brain of the mighty creature and, hoping, he called upon his latent powers of psynergy, channeling what he could manage into the two stones in his hands.

They vibrated as Matthew felt himself start to get sucked back. The monster was swallowing! He forced more power into the stones, as much as he could manage without passing out, before releasing.

The two stones shot upwards, tearing through the walls of the octopus's mouth, imbedding itself somewhere in its head. The monster shuddered before lying still, falling to the bottom of the bay. Matthew felt the creature hit bottom, its mouth opening ever-so-slightly. His lungs next to bursting, Matthew swam out, through the field of razor-sharp teeth that made up its maw, and up towards the surface.

He swam upwards, so close, so delectably close to the surface. Five feet, three feet, one foot... And then he felt something wrap around his ankle. Matthew looked down quickly, thrashing upwards as a lone tentacle slowly pulled him down. Exasperated, his vision blackening around the edges, Matthew reached down, clawing at the tentacles with what little nails he had.

Movement becoming lethargic, thinking becoming delirious, Matthew knew he needed to get to the surface, fast. He would fall unconscious and die at this rate. He tugged furiously, but even weakened as it was, the octopus still held fast. As he descended, Matthew grabbed at a rock spire near him, furiously trying to reach the surface only three feet away.

Another glint of gold, Matthew looked up. Jutting from a rock spire just under the surface of the water lay the Sol Blade, imbedded into the rock. The Earth Adept reached for it desperately, kicking his legs for added emphasis. He was just a little bit too far away...

He heaved, putting the last of his strength into resisting the tentacle. With one final effort, he grabbed the Sol Blade, drawing it quickly and slicing below him, severing the tentacle. It flew away into the darkness below, spewing blood everywhere. Free, Matthew threw himself upwards, breaking the surface of the water and finally breathing.

His head went light from the sudden intake of the much needed oxygen, the blackness receding from his eyes slowly. Rejoicing in the sunlight, Matthew stood atop the rock spire, jutting just above the surface of the water, admiring his surroundings just for a moment.

Until he turned around.

The octopus reared its massive head above the water, tentacles flailing wildly around it. Matthew could see the one tentacle he had chopped at held close to the octopus's head, as if it was being nursed.

Matthew readied his sword, staring into the creature's eyes as he waited for it to make its move. It simply stared at him, an easily apparent rage just under the surface of its skin.

"C'mon, beastie." Matthew smirked. "Come and get me! I cut off one of your tentacles, so what're you going to do now!"

"Don't!" Matthew turned, his shock turning to surprise as he saw Sveta stand on a rock pillar a distance away, staring at the octopus. The creature focused on her, its tentacles moving about her as if about to strike. "If you make it even more angry, it'll kill both of us for sure. Let me talk to it."

"Talk to it...?" Matthew cocked an eyebrow as Sveta bowed her head to the creature, speaking some lost, guttural language. All Matthew could make out were clicks and whines, but the creature seemed to understand, its eyes darting back and forth between Sveta and Matthew as she spoke.

He then felt the cool shock of psynergy come from Sveta, barely visible lines linking her and creature. She was reading its mind. Curious at how the octopus had stopped moving, Matthew sheathed his sword.

More of the strange language from Sveta, this time accompanied by some strange barking sound. Though Matthew definitely had noticed her animal traits before, he hadn't taken any notice to them. Her clawed hands, padded feet and elongated ears, while noticeable, never seemed important to him.

But suddenly, looking at this spectacle, he realized she was more animal than he had realized. What if her lack of resistance to the thought of attacking Matthew in revenge was more because of her instincts? Her kind only came into existence thirty years before, so how could they have time to fully adapt into their new, human-like mindsets? They didn't. They compensated by making their young forsake their animal origins through the discouragement of doing anything that wasn't vaguely human-like in behavior.

Sveta, though soft-spoken and intelligent, still possessed the instincts of a feral animal, a pack animal. One that would defend its family to the death and beyond, through vengeance if it had to.

Matthew shivered. He had always considered her to be just as human as Tyrell, Karis or the others. But what if she was actually something far, far less?

He didn't have time to think about it, however. The octopus, apparently placated, if not extremely annoyed, by the spectacle in front of him, turned away, diving into the ocean with a mighty splash. It heaved its massive body underwater, vanishing from sight.

"Matthew!" Sveta shouted, hopping from one rock spire the next until she stood on one just a few feet away from him. Her eyes seemed panicked, her ears drooped in the way they got when Sveta was confused or distraught.

"I'm alive." He stated simply, unsure of what else to say. After all this time journeying with Sveta, he didn't actually know much about her. She was the Queen of Belinsk, who vanished from her throne and stowed away aboard a pirate ship to get revenge on someone who he thought she loved.

She had lavender hair. Green eyes. She hated seafood. Matthew could list random facts about Sveta all day if he had to, but did he truly know who she was? Why she followed him? The thought was worming its way to the surface, but Matthew kept rejected it. No. He had journeyed with this girl, she had saved his life countless times! He can't doubt her!

"Matthew?" She cocked her head to the side just like how she always did. Matthew turned away.

How could he trust an animal?

The thought rang out within his mind and Matthew looked back at Sveta. The earth adept was shocked at the mere mentioning of such a notion, but it was there nonetheless. Sveta, though she walked, talked and acted as a human, was just an animal.

So how could he trust her?

Sveta raised her arms to her head, as if about to mind-read him, Matthew, panicking, jumped over to her. He grabbed her arms, yanking them from her temples, harsher than he had originally intended.

"Don't." Matthew said simply, almost threateningly, holding her arms just beyond a comfortable reach for her. She squirmed in his grasp for a few moments before Matthew realized what he was doing. He started to apologize but found he couldn't.

She had tried to kill him during the attack on Eoleo's ship. What could he possibly do that would warrant an apology from him now? This was the simple truth of the matter. She was too wild, too unpredictable. He couldn't trust her.

He didn't want to feel that way, and the sudden nature of the revelation didn't help the case. Maybe he was being dramatic... but how is it dramatic not to trust someone who tried to murder you? If anything, there'd be something wrong with you if you _did_ forgive an assailant. And here he was defending her in his mind.

And she just looked up at him, confused and waiting for an explanation, for a reason, for anything. Matthew couldn't provide. He didn't know what to think. He was disgusted, but at who and for what reason he wasn't entirely sure yet.

"Matthew...?" Matthew turned away, hopping back to his original rock spire.

He didn't dare look at her.

* * *

**So, just in case none of you had noticed yet, I used two quotes from T. S. Eliot in this chapter. I'm not going to say specifically what they are, but they're there if you look. Trust me.**


	7. First to Go

Chapter 6... technically 7 if you count the prologue. I thank those of you who have stuck with this story so far, and I thank those who review even more. By reviewing, you'e letting me know I'm doing a good, or bad, job. Criticize me, please! I need to know how to get better at writing. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: First to Go**

Finally, the soldiers were gone. Karis sighed in relief. She was alone but, for the moment, she was safe. Now she just needed to find Tyrell, assuming he still lived. No. He had to live. Karis wouldn't allow him to die.

She crept along the sewage passage carefully, thoughts of the strange adept that had attempted to probe her mind still vivid. Who could possess such power as to poke into her thoughts from a substantial distance? She knew her father might be capable of such abilities, maybe even Sheba would. To think there could be someone as powerful as them – or more so! – was worrying.

Once she figured she had traveled a safe distance, she climbed the nearest manhole, blowing open the heavy metal lid with her psynergy.

Karis crawled out awkwardly, her arms not strong enough to warrant an easy escape from the hole. She wound up on her stomach before rolling onto her side and standing, brushing herself off like nothing had happened.

She noticed a beastman, broom in hand, staring at her, his eyebrows cocked in disbelief. Karis just smiled, looking down at the manhole then back at him.

"I... uh... like spelunking. Not a lot of caves... around here." Karis finished lamely. The beastman shook his head and got back to his own work, mercifully leaving Karis alone, if not embarrassed.

She took off running, hoping that she could find Tyrell. Though she knew that she should be heading outside of Belinsk, the prospect of there being a hostile Jupiter adept in Belinsk filled her with dread. If Tyrell was captured, or killed... She didn't want to think about it. Though she couldn't sense Tyrell, he had to be alive. There was no way it was otherwise.

Karis didn't understand why, but she was drawn to the docks. She should have retraced her steps to the inn and followed the path Tyrell probably took, yet she felt that she had to get to the docks. Somehow, she knew that the answers would be there.

The adept didn't dare think that she was being drawn into a trap.

Her father had said mind reading was a curse more than a blessing. It allowed him to glimpse into the darkest corners of someone's mind. Their secrets, their hopes, their fears, all of it was exposed and easily apparent. They stopped being people and became open books to read, amalgamations of different life experiences. Ivan described it as almost addicting, probing the minds of others, knowing all that they had known, even planting ideas into their heads and watching them act upon it.

Karis hoped that wasn't the case now.

Suddenly feeling like she shouldn't just race into the docks, Karis kicked down the door of a warehouse on the water. It was conveniently situated by the port, enough for Karis to race to the roof to spy upon the boats below. Peering over the edge of the roof, she saw a black boat moored, soldiers in Sanan uniforms milling about, some patrolling. The wolf beastman she had blasted down the inn stairs was among them, large and foreboding, obviously a leader among these men.

Beastmen and Sanans? That didn't make any sense. Though the two countries hadn't been at war for a few years now, they weren't exactly close. A beastman commanding a contingent of Sanan soldiers was incredibly odd, if not borderline impossible.

But the wonderment was stricken from Karis's mind when she saw Tyrell dragged into her field of vision. A black-clad man with a hood covering his face walked along in front of two soldiers, who dragged an unconscious Tyrell between them.

He didn't look hurt, but Karis couldn't exactly tell if he was alive, either. Suddenly afraid, she rushed down into the building again, then outside. She ran around the warehouse, peering around the corner so as to get a better look of the scene. Karis was practically in the open. If any soldiers came up behind her, she'd be discovered and stuck in the same situation as Tyrell.

The hooded man spoke to the soldiers, giving orders that Karis couldn't hear. She was too far away. The soldiers immediately responded, the ones on the port helping drag Tyrell on board. As Tyrell disappeared over the edge of the ship, the hooded man looked back, almost directly at Karis, it seemed, though she knew he couldn't possibly see her from there.

Her breath froze in her throat as he stared. Moments seemed like eternity, and though only a few seconds had passed before the man looked away again, it felt like eternity. Those eyes stripped away everything, it seemed, laid all obstacles bare.

She had found the adept.

Karis breathed deeply as she saw the soldiers start to get the ship ready for leaving port. Tyrell was slipping away! She couldn't let that happen.

Fearful, and knowing she was being incredibly stupid, Karis ran for the boat, hoping to catch it in time.

ooo

Matthew walked silently, unsure of what to say to Sveta. He knew he was supposed to be glad. He was supposed to embrace her, to hold her tight and celebrate the fact that she lived, but he couldn't do it. That strange realization prevented him from doing so.

She had saved his life by talking to that octopus, but in doing so, Matthew realized she wasn't, couldn't possibly be, human. The thought was damning. Beastmen were too different, it seemed. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Was he so enchanted by those emerald eyes, that lavender hair?

Yet he hadn't noticed this noticed this when he merged his soul with hers atop the Apollo Sanctum? She seemed so normal then, so human. Had he just been in denial, or did he just not notice the bad when confronted with the entirety of her existence in those desperate minutes?

Matthew knew he couldn't say for sure anymore. Those dreams had changed everything. Every moment was spent worrying about how he could prevent killing anyone, every day starting with the fear that it might end all days for another. The prophecy repeated itself over and over, the eternal sense of dread preventing him from even sleeping.

For all he knew, he could be going insane.

"Matthew...?" He turned. Sveta had been walking a few steps behind him, stopping suddenly when Matthew turned. Her eyes widened slightly and her ears drooped when Matthew looked at her.

"What is it?" Matthew wasn't sure how he felt at that exact moment. His mind was too wrapped up, too confused with everything.

"What the hell is this island doing to us?" Sveta asked, surprising the Earth Adept. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't taken much notice of the island itself. He cast his gaze around, but saw nothing weird. In the distance the horizon seemed to be an odd color, a deeper blue than he had expected, but that was it.

"I don't-" Matthew started.

"It's messing with our heads, Sveta." Matthew turned, the voice coming from behind him. Eoleo leaned against a tree, bleeding from multiple wounds. Han and Yoseph walked out onto the beach as well, both wounded, but not as much.

"I had guessed as much." Sveta said darkly, walking towards Eoleo. "Thank goodness you're alright. I had feared the entire crew had been killed by the maelstrom."

"We're the only ones left, so far as I know." Eoleo stood straight, wincing with the effort. "I've seen more than one corpse of my crew mates so far, even ones that had been trapped on Justitia's boat. We all got dragged over Gaia Falls in the end."

"The edge of Gaia Falls? We can't be below them, though. There's nothing below Gaia Falls!" Sveta said. Matthew noticed the fear in her voice. If it was truly as Eoleo said...

"I'm a sailor, I know the water." Eoleo pointed to the horizon, then elevated his arm. "The horizon is too blue, too solid. It took me awhile to notice it myself, but if you look higher, you can see the edge."

Matthew stared, feeling anxious as he looked up from the horizon, his eyes finally resting on a subtle shift in color.

"We're beyond... the edge of the world...?" Matthew said quietly, almost mouthing it.

"I've heard of only one man who has ever journeyed beyond our world and returned, Eoleo." Sveta said, staring at the false horizon, which was actually a massive wall of water, an impossible barrier. "Who is to say that we can ever leave this place?"

"We're not the first to arrive here." Eoleo walked to the water's edge, examining a piece of driftwood floating at the edge of land and water. "There's too many ruins of ships to have only come from us. Maybe there are others on the island that we can find..."

"But we're trapped here!" Sveta shouted. Eoleo lowered his eyes. "How will I get back to Belinsk? I have a country to lead! I can't be stuck here! Tell me there is a way back!"

"You said it yourself, only one person has ever even be rumored to have returned from beyond Gaia Falls." Matthew cocked an eyebrow at Eoleo's response. "And I don't even know if he actually existed. It could just be a rumor cocked up by old fishwives who wish for the return of their doomed husbands. Nobody even knows a name."

"You said before the island was messing with our heads, Eoleo." Matthew folded his arms, curious. "What did you mean by that?"

"I don't know." Eoleo said simply, shrugging. "Ever since I woke I haven't felt lucid, like everything is mixed up inside my head. It's almost like psynergy, I think, like something powerful on this island is getting into my thoughts and messing with them. I watched two of my own pirates fight each other to the death for a reason I couldn't comprehend. Trouble is, they were the closest of friends before we arrived here."

"The island itself isn't the source, but I know what you mean." Sveta said, staring now at the mountain. "It's powerful, but I feel it from deep underground, calling out."

"You can tell which direction it's coming from?" Eoleo suddenly seemed excited. Matthew remained confused. He hadn't noticed anything odd so far. Everything felt the same within his mind since he had first had that prophetic dream so long ago.

"Just barely." Sveta closed her eyes, apparently concentrating. "It's like a blind spot in my vision. I get a clearer vision of the psynergy when I look away from it. Whatever it is, it's incredibly powerful."

"Then we should find it." Han said suddenly. Matthew noticed the dark haired man seemed completely relaxed despite the situation. "Maybe whatever lies beneath this island will hold the keys to escape as well."

"Escape..." Eoleo sighed. "I don't think it's possible. The mountain at the center of this island is at least a mile or two high, but Gaia Falls extends far above us, many times over the mountain."

"This island shouldn't even exist." Matthew said, realizing it as he spoke it. "I can't feel anything from the earth beneath my feet, as if it's unnatural. This isn't like the ground above Gaia Falls. Something sustains this entire place, somehow."

"There's no way." Eoleo shook his head. "Nothing in existence has to power to elevate an entire landmass."

"What about the Anemos?" Sveta asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The Anemos are a myth!" Eoleo sighed, exasperated. "My Father may have claimed at one point to have met an Anemos, but they do not exist. There's no way."

"Isaac said once that Felix believed Sheba was an Anemos." Matthew exclaimed. "Maybe they are who is at the center of this island?"

"No. It isn't them." Sveta said, incredibly certain. "I do not sense humanity, or even Jupiter psynergy. This is just raw power. There is no specific flavor to it, no element. It's as if Earth and Wind sustains the land, fire sustains the climate and mercury keeps the ocean contained. Four elements used in such massive proportions..."

"Then there is no doubt we can use the source to take us back." Han stated again. "It's obviously the only chance that we have."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Eoleo sighed. "But I don't see another option. If whatever it is that's here is hostile..."

"It probably is..." Matthew rolled his eyes. Everything seemed to be out to kill him since he left the Goma Plateau.

"Then you need to be incredibly careful." Eoleo finished.

"You speak as if you don't plan on coming with us, Eoleo." Sveta narrowed her eyes. Eoleo shrugged.

"Someone needs to see if there are any other survivors. And maybe I'll even find my father's boat." Eoleo looked back towards the Gaia Falls, silently crashing down onto the false ocean stretching into the distance. "So far the wreckage I've seen doesn't seem to be of his boat, only Justitia's and other... less recent ones. Perhaps I'll get lucky and find it in one piece."

"Then the four of us should head inland and find the source of the power while you remain comfortable and safe here on shore?" Matthew spat out, more vicious than he had intended. Eoleo didn't shirk away from his gaze.

"Something's up with your head if you think anywhere on this island is safe, boy." Eoleo turned his head, revealing a large gash on the side of his head. "There are creatures here stronger than the shadows we fought atop Apollo Sanctum. One of 'em got some of my boys not long after I woke up. Me, Han and Yoseph barely got away with our lives. If anything, I'm the least safe as I'll ever be alone."

"Be careful, Eoleo. If you want, maybe your pirates can stay with you. Me and Matthew could explore the island ourselves." Sveta suggested. Eoleo just shook his head.

"No. Yoseph and Han better go with you. You've got a more dangerous task than me anyway. It's best you're better prepared." Sveta nodded.

"We'd best be underway, then." Han said. "If that's agreeable with you, Matthew."

Matthew nodded, almost forgetting that people tended to look to him as a leader, even if he didn't say much. His father had mentioned that leaders like himself and Felix were often the quietest and, in a way, the most burdened.

"Let's get going, then." Sveta grabbed Matthew's hand, leading him to the tree line. Yoseph followed silently, as did Han. "Be safe, Eoleo."

"I'll try." He said simply before he took off running down the beach.

Matthew couldn't help but feel a profound sense of dread. This island was built upon a mountain of bones, he knew somehow. There was death here.

Possibly even death itself.

ooo

Karis ducked inside the small storage room as quickly as she could, hoping that the soldier coming down the hallway at the other end didn't see anything. She held her breath as the Sanan man stopped in front of the door, looking about warily, but then continued on his way.

She sighed in relief, briskly walking in the opposite way. She had no idea where Tyrell could possibly be stored on board the ship, but she figured it had to be somewhere near the bottom. The irksome feeling of being led around by the nose was there as well, but it had brought her aboard the ship without issue.

Turning a corner sharply, Karis ran to the end of the hallway, running down some steps onto the level below. The ship was large, making it all the more difficult to find her way around, but still she pressed onwards.

The feeling she had growing inside her jumped suddenly, forcing her through a door to her left, across a large open space she would have normally tried to avoid. Her anxiety vanished suddenly when she saw Tyrell sprawled out in chains in front of her. He had been hauled into a storage room, as the ship apparently had no real brig, odd for a military vessel.

"Tyrell!" Karis shut the door behind her carefully, running towards the fire adept. Her heart leaped at the sight of him, but sunk again at the sight of his injuries. He had not gone without a fight, it seemed.

"Karis...?" Tyrell groggily looked at her, his vision apparently unclear. "Damn... did you get... captured too?"

"No... no." Karis hugged him, smiling. "I followed you on board. They don't know I'm here... yet. Once I bust you out, I'll be raising all of hell, though."

"Don't!" Tyrell said suddenly, raising his face so that he was mere millimeters from Karis's face. "There's an adept on board... he's much too powerful to even think of escaping from. He'll kill you!"

"I can handle-" Karis stopped, hearing footsteps behind her. She dashed around Tyrell, lightly jumping behind a few crates, out of sight from the entrance, though if they walked past Tyrell, she'd be in quite a bit of trouble. She pulled a loose cargo blanket over herself just in case, peering out from between two of the crates.

She could just barely see the floor in front of Tyrell, but she figured it was good enough. The door opened and three pairs of feet entered her vision. One was a large pair of standing wolf feet, silver, yet dirty. Karis thought she saw caked blood on the feet, but contained her gasp of amazement. The second pair of feet seemed like a normal pair of soldier boots.

The third caught her gaze somehow. Black boots with black laces, a black cloak trailing behind. She could feel a powerful psynergic presence emanating from the man, which she knew to be the same one as who ordered Tyrell onto the ship.

"Sana's gonna pay a big purse for you, hothead." Karis heard the low, guttural, growling voice vibrate through the room, fearsome and commanding. She figured it to be the lone beastman of the group. "Although I'm not too happy you're already awake. I was looking forward to beating you into consciousness."

"Sorry to disappoint." She heard Tyrell say, not without audible sarcasm. The idiot! Was he trying to insult his captors? "Next time I'll make sure I'm beat up extra just so I can stay unconscious a little longer."

"You better watch your tongue, boy. Bounty hunters like myself are a tad... unpredictable." Karis figured the wolf would be standing over Tyrell now, threatening him. She couldn't help but feel fearful, her breath coming in ragged, barely existing gasps.

ooo

"Enough, Heath." The hooded man said, waving the wolf back. Tyrell stared at the wolf-man with just as much viciousness as the beastman managed at him. Tyrell knew he didn't have the strength to back himself up, however. He only even stood because the chains kept him upright. "He's of absolutely no use to us dead."

"I'm sure Lord Unan will still pay us if we brought back his head." Tyrell almost winced at those words. Lord Unan was the one that hired these people? "Dead or alive, what does it matter?"

"It matters because they were requested to be alive!" The hooded man snapped, his voice reverberating around the room, seeming to shake Tyrell's mind upon hearing it. Such power... "Do not question who is the leader here, Heath. I make the decisions. You're just the brawn."

Heath didn't respond, merely growling with agitation. The hooded man, whom Tyrell easily recognized from before (who could forget one such as he?), approached the fire adept slowly, lifting his head with a finger to stare into his eyes.

"You will answer my questions truthfully, Tyrell." The hooded man said threateningly. "This will go much easier for you if you do. If not, I'll be forced to probe your mind. Believe me, neither of us will find it very pleasant, and I doubt that you'll feel anything but pain."

"I don't think I have a choice." Tyrell said through gritted teeth, regretting every word. He needed to make sure the man didn't learn about Karis, and searching through his mind was the quickest way to find out. He was forced to be honest.

"Interesting how this situation turned out, isn't it?" The hooded man smirked. Tyrell wished he could punch the man, though he failed to see how any of this was 'interesting'. "Where did Eoleo and Matthew head after they left Belinsk?"

"They went sailing, obviously." Tyrell smiled, before realizing he actually needed to give an answer. "Yamata, they said."

"Good catch." The hooded man smirked again. "But that was just a test. I knew they were going to Yamata, I just needed to be sure you actually were willing to cooperate. I suspect that they didn't like the surprise I left for them there."

"What did you do to them!" Tyrell shouted, lunging forward as far as he could on the chains. He came up short of the hooded man, leaving him looking unimpressed. "If they're hurt in any way, I'll kill you!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. If you had a brain you'd understand I have no interest in their deaths." The hooded man grabbed Tyrell's chin and pushed back violently, slamming his back into the wood post he was chained to. "Back in your place! I ask the questions here! Where did the queen run off to?"

"Sveta? How the hell should I know?" Tyrell growled. "She didn't show up when Matthew and Eoleo left port. Something about a fight she had with Matthew, I think. I thought she just stayed at the castle, but she wasn't there, it turned out."

"Honest enough." The hooded man folded his arms. "That was another test. I knew you didn't know, and I also knew that Sveta left with Matthew and Eoleo. The little whore stowed away on the ship, leaving her people to their own devices while she chased her own desires."

"What...?" Tyrell felt his jaw drop. Sveta left with Matthew? Then this was Matthew's fault that this had happened?

"Next question. What was Matthew so afraid of? Why did he run off with Eoleo with the intent of never returning?"

"Never returning?" The question caught Tyrell off guard, and he had a feeling this wasn't another test. He had no idea what had provoked Matthew into leaving instead of heading home. "I don't have a clue. Matthew just told me he wasn't coming home. He didn't give a reason."

"Liar!" The hooded man grabbed his face. "One more chance, just because you passed the last two tests, and because I can assure you that entering your mind is very, VERY unpleasant for both of us."

"He... he said he was hunting down Felix." Tyrell lied, drawing on a memory he had. Matthew had indeed said that Felix was an incredibly enigmatic man and that he'd want to find him, but he had no idea if that was the actual reason or not. "Something about the Anemos, because everyone thought this chick named Sheba, Felix's girlfriend or something like that, fell from the sky."

"The Anemos?" The hooded man withdrew. Was he buying it? "Everyone knows exactly where the Anemos is. They raised the moon from Weyard. That doesn't make any sense. They'd have to cross into the Western Sea to find answers about that. With the current land situation, they'd need to journey north, near Prox, to get there. But they went East! Liar!"

"No shit they went East! They weren't going to bring Himi!" Tyrell shouted. This he knew was true. Maybe it was enough to convince the man, considering they already knew Matthew was heading there? "Yamata was where she came from, so it makes sense they'd drop her off there, right?"

"That is just so... odd. The Anemos...?" The hooded man stepped away, hand going to his chin. "It doesn't make any sense considering the information I have already gathered. True, Matthew's intentions were to cross into the Western Sea, but... My apologies if you're being honest, Tyrell. This needs to be confirmed."

Tyrell shirked away from his hands, fighting as well as he could before the soldier and Heath held him back, the hooded man's hands going to the sides of his head. He couldn't let this happen! They'd find Karis!

As the psynergy from the hooded adept crossed into his body, Tyrell's body wracked with pain, the power erupting within his brain as he felt his mind become bare, his sense of self swiftly deteriorating.

Amid his own screams, he tried as hard as he could to not think of Karis.

ooo

"Keep running!" Matthew nearly tripped over a branch as he shouted, the creature's footsteps grinding into the Earth not too far behind him. Yoseph was breathing heavily next to him, propped up by Han and Matthew as they ran.

Sveta jumped down in front of Matthew in her beast form, snarling viciously. Matthew dodged around her, hearing her thoughts within his mind.

_I'll hold the beast off! There's a cave just ahead that's too small for it to fit! Hurry!_ Matthew nodded, signaling he understood, before taking off as fast as he could. Yoseph grumbled in pain next to him, the wound he had received when the beast had ambushed them gushing blood.

"Just a little bit further." Matthew said, the cave coming into view. He said it to calm himself as much as to calm Yoseph. "It's just a bit... further!"

They broke into a run as soon as they entered the clearing, moving as fast as possible towards the opening in the mountain. Behind him he heard an inhuman roar of pain, hoping Sveta wasn't its source.

The cave finally surrounded them after a long moment of running. They ran inside twenty feet or so, letting Yoseph down gently against a wall. The pirate was breathing hard, clutching his wound desperately.

"This is my fault." Matthew said, crouching next to him. He ripped part of Yoseph's shirt, pressing it against the wound as he searched frantically for a source of a more permanent bandage. "I should've taken Eoleo's advice. If I had just given the order to keep us a bit more quiet."

"It's fine..." Yoseph shifted his weight, breathing heavily. "I'll not die yet. I... can't be dying yet. Sveta knows some healing psynergy, maybe she can help me out..."

As if one cue, Matthew heard a shout. He turned towards the entrance, drawing the Sol Blade as he saw Sveta enter the clearing, clutching her arm. Matthew's breath caught as he noticed the blood running down her side.

Moments later the creature burst through the treeline behind her. Massive and muscular, running on two brown, hairy legs and possessing powerful claws, the minotaur ran behind the now-human formed Sveta, raking at her as it tried to catch up. It was easily ten feet tall, its bull head snarling viciously at its prey.

"Sveta!" Matthew shouted as she kept running. It was so close behind her, five feet, three feet, one foot...

Sveta dived as she reached the entrance of the cave, scrambling in the dirt as Matthew ran to her, dragging her upwards. The minotaur's claws dug into the earth where she had been moments before, sending up a cloud of dust as Matthew ran towards Yoseph and Han.

The Minotaur's arm was too short to reach them, its body too massive to enter the cave. They were safe, for now. But Matthew had a feeling the minotaur wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Sveta shrugged off Matthew's attempts to examine the wounds on her arm, instead kneeling in front of Yoseph to look him over.

"Looks like we need another way out." Han stated. Matthew turned to face him, then looked at Yoseph, who was breathing heavily and bleeding profusely. Light emanated from Sveta's hands, but seemingly had little effect.

"We're in a cave. That's the only exit." Matthew stated, exasperated.

"I beg to differ." Han pointed towards the blackness that Matthew had previously perceived as the back of the cave. "It's actually a tunnel. If we follow it, we may be able to find an alternate way out, provided we're lucky."

"Or we could get lost and die." Matthew retorted bluntly.

"Or we could stay here and die of thirst, or maybe that minotaur will find a clever way of getting to us." Han shot back. "I'm heading deeper inside."

Matthew swore, looking back at the minotaur. It sat at the entrance, staring at them with disturbingly intelligent eyes. Sveta cursed behind him. Matthew didn't look back, already understanding that Yoseph was too far gone for healing magic. He had already tried healing him.

"Matthew, we don't have a choice." Han said, grabbing the earth adept's shoulder. Matthew spun quickly, glaring into the pirate's eyes.

"Four shall enter." Matthew stated, staring fiercely into his eyes. "One shall leave."


	8. Greed

Two chapters in one day... damn it all, that was hard.

**Chapter 7: Greed**

Tyrell screamed and shouted, and for all Karis cared she wanted to leap from her hiding place and smite the hooded man, to take Tyrell and flee. But she couldn't. She didn't have a chance against three men all on her own.

So all she could do was listen to Tyrell shout in agony, thrashing viciously within while chained. It went on for several long minutes, each moment of Tyrell's agony bringing tears to Karis's eyes, rage within her heart.

Finally, mercifully, it ended. Karis stared at the feet with tear-stricken eyes, knowing that soon the hooded man would declare Karis's presence and she would be forced to flee for her life.

"He was telling the truth the first time. Anemos my ass, he almost had me rethinking the entire plan." The hooded man sighed. "And now he's unconscious again, so I can't ask questions. It's times like this that make me wish I could read minds naturally."

"What information were you trying to get from him anyway?" She heard the wolf-man growl. "We know where Matthew was headed and we know that Susa wouldn't dare disobey us. Interrogating him was useless."

"You're so dense, Heath." The hooded man sighed. "But this is interesting. If what I read from his mind was true, then the Apollo Mirror truly was what stopped Luna Tower. The souls had already been merged. That means my puppet should have been active for quite some time. Damn that Arcanus. He saw the entire thing coming!"

"The puppet? Wasn't that a back-up plan?" Heath's feet turned as the hooded man walked around him, towards the door. "Are you ever going to explain this entire process to me?"

"Suffice to say... I know that Justitia has failed. Matthew is being freed prematurely. I should have predicted this." The hooded man opened the door, but now Karis was desperate that he wouldn't leave. What the hell was he talking about?"

"You're not serious?" The wolf-man punched the wall. "The puppet is only going to stall the process for so long. We need to find Matthew!"

"My thoughts exactly. If we do not arrive before it starts, years of planning, of calculating and predicting, will all have been wasted." The hooded man paused before speaking again. "Tyrell should be conscious again in a few minutes, safe and sound. I wonder what you'll do now..."

As the three men left the room, Karis couldn't help but wonder about that last statement. It didn't seem as if it was directed at the beastman. If he had read Tyrell's mind he'd know she was there. But why didn't he reveal her presence?

And what the hell were they talking about?

Karis stood slowly, making sure that they had indeed left. When she was sure they were gone, Karis leapt around the crates. She checked Tyrell's pulse and, satisfied he was still alive, laid a soft hand on his face, hoping he'd be okay.

There was something going on with Matthew now, she knew. Arcanus had predicted what? What did they mean by a puppet? Whoever these people were, they were organized and dangerous. Matthew wasn't safe.

"Karis..." Tyrell opened his eyes weakly. Karis hugged him, grateful he was still alive. "I saw... within his mind. I know what they're planning, but it's... fading fast."

"Don't strain yourself, Tyrell." Karis said quickly, unsure if she should encourage him to speak or not.

"All I can see now... is that they aren't our friends. He's... not a Jupiter Adept. He's... something else." Tyrell coughed.

"What is he?"

"I... don't know. I can't remember." Tyrell looked at her, his pain apparent in Karis's eyes. Oh, how she wished she could help him! "They... they're goal... is..."

"Is what, Tyrell?"

"To end Fate."

ooo

"He's losing blood fast!" Sveta shouted, surprising Matthew. "Set him down! Set him down!"

The Venus adept acquiesced, setting Yoseph against the wall of the cave. The man was hardly conscious, his breathing labored. Sveta knelt by him, pouring healing magic into him, but Matthew knew that fatal wounds couldn't be healed.

"Sveta!" Matthew pulled her away from Yoseph. She kicked and scrambled, but he held her back firmly. "It's useless. You can only heal someone with a fatal wound by killing yourself. I can't let you do that!"  
"I can find another way!" Sveta shouted back. Despite the darkness, Matthew knew there were tears in her eyes. He looked away, biting his tongue, but didn't let go of her shoulders.

"Sveta... I 'preciate... the effort." Yoseph barely breathed out, his body wracking with pain. "Don't beat yerself up. You did what you could."

"You're going to die, Yoseph." Han knelt by him, the back of his hand held to Yoseph's feverish forehead.

"Thanks fer bein' blunt like always, Han." He chortled, more blood coming out of his mouth than air. "I don't want it... but I... have to deal with it. I suspect I'll finally be seeing my wife and kids... again... in heaven. God knows... I'll be happy then."

"Assuming there is a God." Han said. Matthew couldn't help but notice the firm impassivity the pirate had.

"Aye. I'll be finding that out shortly." Yoseph smiled, shifting his position ever so slightly. "Don't bother... burying me. We're hundreds of... feet down now. No soft ground. I'm good as... buried... now."

He sighed, letting out his last breath, before settling into the final position he had in life. His eyes closed.

"Hopefully he's in a better place." Han stood slowly, staring down into the tunnel. Matthew didn't bother standing, he was too busy staring at the first of the dead. Sveta wept softly into his shirt, muttering about how she could have saved him. "Though I doubt it."

Trouble is, Matthew knew she couldn't have.

"We should keep moving." Matthew said softly, standing. Sveta still gripped him, but was silent now. "The minotaur moved a rock over the entrance of the cave awhile back and I lack the power to move it. We need to head deeper."

"We must hope that heading deep into a cave will lead us to the surface." Han sighed. "If only life was so convenient."

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it was." Matthew sighed. "Regardless, how do we advance? We can hardly see, for one."

As if on cue, Han lit up, a bright fire emanating from a stick he was carrying. Matthew stared it in shock, but Sveta seemed unimpressed.

"Pirates use flares?" She remarked dryly. They began walking, Han leading the way in the narrow tunnel. "Since when did your kind get your hands on Morgal technology?"

"We stole it, of course," Han said, almost jovial in tone. Did Yoseph's death not affect him at all? "from a scientist carrying a few to Port Rago. Once Obaba figured out how they were made, she started giving 'em to us so we could see in storms."

"Wonderful." Sveta remarked dryly. She had since detached herself from Matthew, but still gripped his hands. Even though they could now see, she still didn't want to lose him.

Yet Matthew grew even more uncertain. Hadn't Sveta wanted to kill him not too long ago? He figured now wouldn't be a good time to ask, but the emotional flip had him worried. Was whatever her and Eoleo were talking about before affecting her mind still?

And why didn't he feel it?

ooo

Karis crept along the passage carefully, hoping nobody would come the other way and discover her. She had to find that damned key to get Tyrell out of his chains. What she'd do once she freed him was another thing entirely. She was out in the middle of an ocean, after all.

"Shit!" Karis ducked behind a door as she saw the shadow of a soldier walk towards her. He paused in front of the door, looking about suspiciously, a second soldier next to him.

"You seeing things again?" The other soldier asked. The suspicious one nodded.

"I swear this ship is haunted. Ever since the Captain brought that beastman and his pets on board, it's been getting worse." The soldier leaned against the doorway, mere centimeters from Karis.

"I think it's that hooded man myself. Rumor has it that he's from across Gaia Falls. He gives me the creeps, like he's peering into your mind when he looks at you."

"Gaia Falls. That's bogus. Everyone knows there isn't anything beyond the darkness."

"But how do you know for sure?"

"It's obv-"

"Oye! Get back to patrolling!" Karis heard a third voice shout from further down the corridor, obviously a commander. "You grunts are worthless if you aren't doing your jobs!"

"Got it commander!" She heard both apologize, hurrying down the hallway in the opposite direction. Karis stayed behind the door as the footsteps of the commander got closer. Finally he appeared within her narrow line of sight, a commanding man in a fancy cuirass. It dawned on Karis that she had seen the man back in Sana when Matthew and the rest of her group had delivered Hou Ju and Ryu Kou to Lady Kinechou.

"I find it hard to believe those soldiers hadn't noticed you there. You're not that great at hiding." The commander spoke without turning. "We'll arrive in Yamata within a day. Once there, you need to free Tyrell and flee. Don't look back. What's going on here is... not to be trifled with."

"Why are you telling me this?" Karis asked, half-regretting her words in case of the off chance that the commander wasn't actually speaking to her. Her fears were unfounded when he responded.

"Because both of you will become unimportant if Matthew and Tyrell have escaped Izumo." The soldier sighed, rubbing his forehead for the heat. "I cannot let the saviors of Ryu Kou and Hou Ju die. Though not all of my fellow Sanans agree with my views, you are heroes. The actions of the current administration is borderline insanity."

"Current administration?" Karis wondered. "What has happened to Lord Unan and Lady Kinechou?"

"Too many questions and not enough time. Hide yourself, Karis, until we arrive in Yamata, then make your move." The commander moved away. "Otherwise you will be killed."

Karis stared after him, confused. Not content with keeping on one place, however, she continued down the hallway. This time she was extra careful with being stealthy, thought she couldn't help but notice how bad she was at it.

There was nothing left to do but ascend, however. She climbed a ladder nearby, emerging in a dimly lit hallway fitting with doors, just like the one below. Whoever built this ship obviously didn't have much creativity.

Karis took off to her right, avoiding another pair of soldiers coming her way, these ones chatting about the disturbing lack of women on board and weighing the pros and cons have having women on a ship, the bad luck they bring versus the pleasure they'd get looking at them. Karis couldn't help but feel a compulsion to smack them a few times for their sexism, but resisted, knowing she had more important things to do than defend her pride as a woman.

She rounded a corner, ducking behind a door as she saw a shadow at the end of the hall, but it turned away, walking in the other direction. The wind adept had to admit the entire scenario was rather thrilling. Sneaking around on a boat filled with potentially deadly hostiles while a close friend was imprisoned below, the possibility of capture or worse hanging on every moment. Intoxicating.

Almost brimming with confidence brought on by the fear-inspiring situation, she rounded a corner without checking. She stopped abruptly, terrified, as she realized she had run right behind the hooded man.

Karis reflexively darted backwards, preparing herself for the fight, but the hooded man continued down the corridor. He hadn't even noticed her, she realized as the man disappeared behind a door.

She followed him through but stopped as she started hearing voices emanating from further down the hall. It sounded like the wolf-man.

"I think it's time you came clean, Fas." The wolf-man's low, growling voice reached Karis's ears easily. "Just because you're under Lord Unan's direct employ doesn't mean you can hide all this information from us."

"I hide it from you for your own protection. None of you need to know." Fas responded. It sounded like the hooded man. So his name, if it was real, was Fas? "Suffice to say that if I do not locate Matthew soon all of us, me included, will die. I ask only that you do your job so I can do mine."

"You talk as if you feel superior to us, Fas." Another voice, this time high and patronizing, rather than low like the wolf-man. "I can't send my sailors into combat not knowing the odds of whether they're coming back or not. They've all got families to go back to."

"I care not. My mission is dangerous and it must be done." Fas seemed to be growing annoyed. Karis retreated to the end of the hallway, in case someone decided to make a dramatic exit. "Informing any of you will only be detrimental to my cause. If we have nothing else to discuss, I will be taking my leave now. Wake me when we arrive in Yamata tomorrow. I have much work to do."

Karis retreated behind a nearby door, disappearing from view as Fas walked past, his step brisk and rushed. As he passed, she reached out quickly, nabbing the ring of keys jingling on his belt. Again, he didn't seem to notice, despite her not being the stealthiest about it. Once she was certain he was gone, Karis rushed downstairs, back to the lower deck. She found her way to Tyrell's cell.

Tyrell was already asleep when she arrive. Karis curled up behind the crates, covered in the cargo blanket and far from comfortable.

Sleep did not come easily.

ooo

They had already been walking for hours, eyes straining from the dark, hoping that they wouldn't get confused from all the twists and turns. Though they marked every turn, Matthew couldn't help but feel like they were slowly getting lost. Or losing their minds. Either way, it wasn't good.

"Why did Han disappear?" Sveta mumbled in the dark, leading the way with Matthew in tow. She gripped his hand tightly, not even daring to let him go lest she lose him.

"You can still smell him, right?" Matthew asked, glancing about in the darkness nervously. "He couldn't have gone far."

"We were asleep for a good nine hours, Matthew. He could be anywhere." Sveta sighed. "Still, though his smell is very faint in some places, I don't think I've lost him. Not yet. It's weird, though..."

"What's weird?"

"Other smells, like corpses but different. Chemicals that feel artificial to my nose. It smells... wrong, somehow." Sveta shivered, as if to accentuate her point. "I don't think I've ever been in an environment such as this before."

"Yet we have to press on." Matthew sighed. "Have you caught a whiff of surface air yet? Or even a trace of it?"

"If anything we're heading further and further down, not up." Sveta started walking faster, almost dragging Matthew along behind her. "We need to find Han and get out of here."

"I agree."

The two continued walking in silence for awhile longer. Matthew didn't bother trying to keep track of how much time had pass. It wasn't like it mattered. Matthew felt himself withdraw into his thoughts again as the monotony of being led by Sveta started getting to him. He zoned out, ignoring his absent surroundings.

He thought of the time before what he considered current. Back when he was innocent, naïve. Back before he departed from the Goma Platea in search of the Mountain Roc. Before everything went wrong.

Karis and Tyrell were his only constant companions then. Matthew always knew those two were closer to each other than they were to him, so even back in his time of innocence he felt ill at ease. They were kind to him, sure. They were his friends, people he could rely on, but he had always felt like there was something more out there. Something... wonderful.

Matthew looked back at the time he finally left Goma Plateau. The last thought on his mind was that he'd find some cute girl and hook up with her while on this adventure, but he knew that he wouldn't have minded it.

He never thought the quest would become serious, that lives would hang on his actions. He never thought it possible that anything but laughs and good fun could arise from his journey. When Rief was kidnapped and they had escaped from Konpa Cave, things only seemed to take a turn for the worse. They were stranded in an unknown land, hunted by strange men in even stranger armor.

During that time Matthew couldn't help but withdraw from the group. When Amiti joined them he barely even conversed with the prince. He couldn't help but feel responsible, hoping that nothing bad would happen to any of them. When they crossed into Morgal through Te Rya and they encountered Sveta for the first time, Matthew couldn't help but feel relieved.

She was natural yet aloof with the party, secretive yet so open. She would smile and be friendly only to be sad and world-weary when no one was looking, as if she didn't want to burden anyone else with her difficulties.

Of all the members of the band of adventurers, Sveta was the only one who never wanted to fight anyone. Even Rief had the strongest of opinions that he'd defend to his death. Rather than fight, Sveta would simply move along with the flow, ejecting herself from the group if she disagreed.

In a way it was disconcerting. She simply allowed Matthew and his group slay the Mountain Roc, despite it being a god to her people. Similarly, she allowed Matthew to keep her from jumping into the ocean and swimming to Volechek as they left Belinsk on Eoleo's ship. If Matthew was in the same position, wanting to get to a person he loved, he would fight tooth and nail just to succeed.

Sveta almost seemed... too malleable. Atop the Apollo Sanctum she was the only one who could save the world, they thought. She held the Umbra Gear, but she would die in the process. She had been self-sacrificing to the end, it seemed. Matthew could not bear to watch as she ascended the ladder to her supposed doom and could barely contain his joy when she was knocked back into his arms, still alive.

But she was determined.

He knew he could not watch her die up there. He wouldn't be able to bear it. When Sveta knelt over him, tears in his eyes at the frustration she felt, begging him to help her succeed, he could not imagine the depth of her pain.

He agreed without hesitation, knowing that she felt beyond horrible for asking Matthew this task. He understood intimately that she couldn't ask anyone else, that Matthew was the only one she could even imagine bearing the responsibility with.

Yet he was the last person she wanted to die with. She wanted to die with the knowledge that he'd live on, that he'd be happy and healthy in the future, long past the time that she ceased to exist. He found this out and more when the light psynergy enveloped them because of his pact to her. They bonded together, becoming one in mind and soul.

He was no longer Matthew and she no longer Sveta. Looking back at the time, Matthew couldn't help but shiver at the profound sense of detachment that had arisen within him. Yet at the time it felt completely natural. He knew every sight, every memory, every thought that Sveta had ever known, and she knew him.

Even such perceived notions as knowing what you looked like without your clothes on didn't seem embarrassing. No one felt embarrassed looking upon their own nakedness in front of a mirror, and seeing that particular memory within Sveta's and his mind at the time felt no different.

They ascended the ladder as one person. His eyes saw through her eyes, his thoughts ran through her head. Though they were one person, they communicated.

She apologized, again and again. She wished it could be different. He could feel the truth in her feelings.

_Matthew, this should just be me climbing the Apollo Lens. I should be doing it alone._

_ Nonsense. If we're going to die, it's best we die together._

_ I feel guilty._

_ I will never regret this, Sveta._

Shortly after that, the memories halted. He had awoken in his body with the knowledge that Volechek had parted their spirits and sent Sveta in his arms. He knew they had exchanged one last sentence each while still merged, but for the life of him he could not remember it.

He could not remember what he had said.

"Matthew!" He felt his arm shudder. The Jupiter Adept was staring into his eyes, a worried expression on her face. "You've been zoned out for a good hour now. Thank goodness you're okay. I thought for a second the mountain had gotten to you."

"Why are you being so nice to me now, Sveta?" Matthew narrowed his eyes at her. Her ears flattened in response, a common thing for them to do when she was surprised or frightened. "Not too long ago you were trying to kill me. What's changed? Why now?"

She stared at him a long moment, her eyes seemingly afraid. He could read her emotions very easily since Apollo Sanctum and he could tell she was uncertain, thoughtful, yet anxious.

"I... don't want to hurt you." Sveta said simply. She opened her mouth as if to say more, her face close to Matthew's as they looked at each other in the dim light.

"Hey! Sveta! Matthew!" The two looked towards the source of light. Matthew noticed for the first time that a small, lit cavern extended to his left. Han stood by a shrine situation on the far wall, leaning against it lackadaisically. "I think we've found our way out of this damned labyrinth."

"A good thing too." Sveta detached from Matthew, running towards Han. Matthew followed nervously, examining his surroundings. There wasn't much in this particular room, just rock walls and the shrine, which just a stone slab jutting from the wall. There was a short table supported by walls on all sides directly in front of it.

A pile of coins and a plaque adorned the table, ancient lettering atop the stone carving. Matthew squinted at the words, struggling to remember what the glyphs meant. Despite deciphering so many, he still hadn't memorized it.

"_'Only those possessed by greed, endowed with the darker emotions of humanity, may pass beyond this point. The blackness will welcome you to your home for all eternity.'_" Sveta read quietly.

"Then the way is clear." Han smiled, grabbing a handful of coins. Matthew started to protest, but his yells fell on deaf ears as the room started to shake. Behind him the cavern sealed itself off, a large rock slab falling from the walls.

Sveta shrieked as a rock fell just the side of her. Matthew grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her as the three reluctant spelunkers watched the shrine split in two, the remaining coins falling into a darkness emanating from within.

It came open completely, sinking within the earth as the room continued to collapse. Han rushed inside and, seeing no other option before him, Matthew ran after him, Sveta in tow.

Moments after they had slipped into the darkness, descending stairs they could not see, the room above collapsed completely, trapping them below.

Matthew stared in shock at the room above, though now he could not even see for the lack of light.

They were trapped yet again, further into the mountain.

And the only way out was ahead.


	9. Nothing is as it Appears

Here's yet another chapter for Risen. Please review! I need the criticism!

**Chapter 8: Nothing is as it Appears**

It was the lack of motion that awakened Karis. She opened her eyes slowly, the feeling of grogginess and muscle pain meeting her. Sleeping on a hard wooden floor was hardly her idea of luxury. The things she went through for Tyrell...

The ship wasn't rocking as much, people were moving about the ship. There were a few shouts, but they were too muffled for the weary Jupiter Adept to decipher.

She shifted onto her side, the key to Tyrell's chains slipping off of her stomach. It rattled on the floor, the sharp sound startling her. Fully awake and more than a little uncertain, Karis stood. Tyrell moved about unconsciously on the other side of the crates – how he could sleep was thoroughly amazing considering the awkward positioning he had been bonded in.

Karis quietly eased her way around the crates, careful not to disturb any of the various loose items in the room. She stopped in front of Tyrell, brushing the side of his face lightly with one hand.

"I'm sorry, Tyrell. I need to make sure the way is clear." Karis bit her lip, glancing back at the door nervously. "I really want to free you now."

The Mars Adept didn't respond. Not wanting to disturb his much needed rest, Karis backed away, pocketing the key. She opened the door slowly, looking about for any signs of soldiers. Reaching out with her psynergy, Karis realized there weren't any soldiers on the entire bottom level of the boat. Those on the level above were all heading up, towards the main deck.

As she wasn't ready to be questioning her good fortune, Karis didn't make much of it. She sprinted for the ladder to the next level, waiting until she couldn't feel any soldiers on the second to bottommost deck to ascend.

The flavor of the air had changed, Karis realized. They must have docked in Yamata. The wind carried the feeling of bustling life, of children playing, parents cooking, business deals being made, the trademarks of a city.

But there was something muted about the place, as if all sorts of happiness had been dialed back a notch. She figured it had to be due to her being a distance away from open air, but it seemed a bit over-diluted just for that.

Karis stopped, the hairs raising on the back of her neck. For just a moment there, just a small second, she had felt darkness on the air, pain, destruction. It was akin to the Grave Eclipse, the feeling remarkably similar. What was the meaning of this?

Finding a safe route up to Yamata was the priority here now, not investigating an ephemeral feeling she caught on the breeze. If only she had a nose like Sveta's, she'd be much more adept at discerning objects from the taste of the wind alone. However, she couldn't focus on it. There were more important goals to focus her instincts on.

Karis climbed a nearby ladder, finding herself in a dark, closet-like room. Of all the places to stick a ladder... but Karis didn't mind. She stopped nearby the door, placing her ear against the door in an effort to see if anyone was on the other side.

She could tell there were a multitude of soldiers on the other side, milling about absently, likely. She could feel a lot of indecision and questioning, though she couldn't tell any specifics. "Feeling" other people's thoughts was the most she had inherited from her father's mind reading ability, though it was far from detailed or invasive.

Suddenly the tone changed. The soldiers had become alert, as if every one was focused on a single point. She knew that beyond the door was the main deck, so perhaps someone important had been brought on board? Not that she could hear anything yet.

"It's about time." Karis stiffened. A voice from the other side of the door, whispering yet completely audible to her, poked its way through. "If Fas is going to summon all of us on to the deck, he should at least be on time. Bloody nobles think they can do whatever the hell they want."

"Shut up, Skylar." Another whispered, this one much harsher. "Noble brat or no, he's the commanding officer. If he hears that kind of talk, he'll put half of us to the switch!"

"As if I'd let him." The other grumbled, but he said no more. Karis smirked. So the high and mighty Fas wasn't so scary and intimidating as he liked to project. Pride, how typical of a noble, if that was indeed what Fas was.

That still didn't explain his intentions, however. Karis edged slightly closer to the door. If the soldiers on the other side opened it now, she'd fall right into the open. Hardly a good thing, but she needed to be sure she heard whatever it was that Fas said. There were too many questions!

"It is to our greatest fortune that the lord of this realm, King Susa, allows us to trespass into his realm." Karis felt her eyes widen and pulse quicken. Fas. "But not only that, he's gifted us with a true wonder. A magnificent Lemurian ship, salvaged from the depths, as a gift to the mighty Sanan empire. Its powers are beyond the bounds that are even reasonably imagined, the product of feverish minds to be sure."

"Did you hear that? Lemurian? Isn't that a legend?" Karis heard a soldier whisper. She cringed. What was the meaning of this?

"Heath will take the bulk of you to the new vessel. A single contingent of soldiers will stay with this ship until our supplies have been unloaded." Fas continued. Karis found herself grinding her teeth. Every word this man spoke drove spikes of hatred through her heart. "Get to work!"

Karis leapt backwards as the door in front of her opened. Panicking, she jumped down the ladder, landing with a dull thud on the floor below. She gasped as she hit the ground, pain riding up her legs. The soldier who opened the door above, thankfully, merely grabbed a crate from where she had been hiding seconds before. He didn't even notice her.

She had the distinct feeling that she was too lucky. Or unlucky. Either would apply.

Karis inched her way out from the soldier's line of sight, making sure she didn't move so fast as to catch his attention. Once she felt she was in the clear, she stood.

Now what? She thought. Fas was changing ships, so likely he was taking Tyrell with them. If the commander she had talked to was telling the truth then she needed to get out of there, now. A steep feeling of fear building up within her, Karis took off on a run towards Tyrell's holding room. Down another floor, through the winding hallways of the large boat she ran, stopping only when she flung open Tyrell's door.

He was gone.

How?

ooo

"I feel like we're getting closer to the source of this island's power." Matthew heard Sveta's voice clearly, just a few feet ahead of him. Beyond her was Han, fidgeting with a flare that refused to work. "And farther and farther away from any chance to exit."

"It's not like we've seen any other exits, girl." Han growled back. "We've just been wandering around in the dark."

"You're the one who opened the shrine and forced us in here, fool.." Sveta returned in kind. Matthew cocked an eyebrow, curious at the spectacle. He'd never seen Sveta insult someone else before. "Your idiocy dragged us into this situation."

"You tryin' to rile me up, you fucking dog?" Matthew squinted, unable to see what was going on the in dark. It sounded like Han had stopped moving, as had Sveta. "Just you try and test my patience and I'll make you wish you never crossed me."

"How threatening." Sveta's tone had taken a slight edge to it. "But primates like yourself don't scare me. All soft and pink, hardly even dangerous when push comes to shove."

"Hey!" Matthew drew the Sol Blade, stepping between the two. The dim glow of the blade illuminated their angered faces, their surprise at the sudden change in lighting. "The last thing we need to do is start fighting amongst ourselves. We need to focus on escape, not getting under each others' skin."

Sveta and Han glared at each other for a long moment before Han turned away. He snapped the flare, finally getting it to light, and kept walking. Matthew sighed in relief, but couldn't help but feel uneasy. He had never seen Sveta act that way before. Was it because of the massive psynergy source she and Eoleo were talking about?

Han turned a corner, the flare disappearing for a second before Matthew rounded it as well. He paused as soon as the harsh light greeted his eyes, however, surprised at how he didn't notice any change in light level.

Matthew found himself in a brightly lit room, Sveta and Han on either side of him. On the earthen ceiling a purple crystal shone brightly, illuminating the room in harsh violet. Directly below it a statue rose proudly from the ground, seeming for all the world that it was carved from the rock of the room itself.

A horse reared on its back legs, wild mane flying in a nonexistent breeze while a knight clutched at the reins, sword held high. Matthew noted grimly that the head of the statues seemed to be torn off. A shame, as it was otherwise so intricately detailed. Almost beautiful, in fact.

On the pedestal to the statue a blackened tablet rose from the earth, glyphs shining boldly in the purple light. Matthew let his eyes wander around the rest of the room. On the other end, three doors were carved into the walls, likely leading to other sections of the tunnels below the mountain. Matthew noted that the statue's free arm pointed directly at the door on the right. The door on the left was covered in some brownish substance while the door in the middle was completely unremarkable.

"'Only the lucky third shall pass.'" Sveta read from the glyph-covered stone tablet, squinting in the bright light. "I'm assuming it's intentionally vague?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Han huffed, running a hand along the statue. "There's three doors here, and only one third shall pass here. I wonder how that works."

Han straightened his back, sauntering slowly to the leftmost door. Running his hands along the brown substance, Han's eyes widened barely perceptibly. Sveta, catching the subtle change in his expression, tensed.

"What is it?" Sveta asked, slowly making her way towards the pirate. He put out a hand, ushering her back as he stepped away carefully.

"Blood." Han said, his voice cautious. "Human blood."

"It says that only a third will pass. Maybe two of the doors kill those who open them?" Matthew suggested. Sveta nodded, as did Han.

"Plausible enough." Han shook his head as they spoke. "But then how shall we proceed? We'll have to decide which door to open, not that it'll be easy."

"We don't even know if any of them are actually rigged." Matthew posited. "The fact that there is blood that we can still see means that this place has been disturbed at least a few decades ago. Maybe they left hints as to how they proceeded?"

"If only we could be so lucky." Han rolled his eyes. "But if it keeps us alive, I'm fine with searching."

"Be extremely careful." Matthew looked the statue up and down. "And don't touch the doors!"

ooo

Gone. How...?

Karis panicked, running to the post where Tyrell had been bonded in fear. She searched the entirety of the cramped room, but knew that he wasn't there.

She had only been gone for a second! Nobody else was on the entire floor! How could he simply disappear? Karis turned back to the door, but as she touched the handle, she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Dark energy seemed to flow through her for just a fraction of a second, but then it was gone.

It felt like psynergy. It had to be that, it was so similar. But it felt... wrong, perverse, if not thoroughly disgusting. Karis withdrew, her stomach going queasy. Her mind was racing, obsessed with the idea of such a depraved energy existing in the world.

The worst bit of the entire experience was the knowledge that she felt she had encountered such a force before. Not long ago, in fact. But then why couldn't she pin the source of that feeling of familiarity?

Karis suddenly found herself breathing hard, fearful and desperate. Why? What had happened? What foul psynergy had been set upon her? What was this inescapable odium filling her, this rage at unknowns and never-have-beens.

She fell to her knees, the dark energy reappearing, swirling around her hand. To her horror, it started traveling up her arm, towards her head. Karis screamed, falling backwards as she focused as much energy as she could on the wicked substance.

It didn't even seem to move, it resisted her attacks more easily than she could have imagined. Such power! Karis didn't have time to appreciate it, however, as she realized that she had somehow been trapped. This dark energy had been waiting for her, she felt. How did she not realize it sooner?

She squirmed backwards, sliding across the floor awkwardly before slamming her back into a crate. She ran her hands over the blackness now covering her right arm and shoulder, hoping that some miracle would allow her to brush off the psynergy instead.

But there was no luck for Karis today. The blackness passed her shoulder, reaching ever slowly up her neck, towards her head. She felt the intrusion within her mind, the darkness and evil that felt so familiar filling her every thought, every idea.

Karis screamed again, loud and blood curdling, before she lost consciousness. She was gone within herself before her body even hit the floor.

ooo

"Found something!" Matthew called, scratching at the dust covering the barely-visible writing. They were glyphs, decades old at least, etched into the statue's neck of all places. They were rough and uneven, like they had been carved in a hurry with tools poorly suited to the job. I was also extensive, stretching around the entirety of the neck.

"Let me see!" Sveta bounded over. Despite the uncertain situation she seemed more filled with life than he had seen her in a long time. Matthew cocked an eyebrow, staring at her for a second before acquiescing to her request.

"On the neck of a headless statue?" Han chuckled. "It's almost amusing. The image of a headless rider seems to be common on this island. This isn't the first time I've seen such a thing."

"Where?" Matthew turned to the pirate, folding his arms in thought. Maybe the image of a headless rider would help him figure out the mystery of the island?

"When I awoke, I was atop a large, flat rock on the beach. The entire thing had a carving of a headless rider atop it." Han closed his eyes, deep in thought. "I thought it was interesting, as it was carved in such a way as to seem godlike, eternal. A vassal of great power and influence. Another visage I saw of it was carved into a cliff face, though it was only for a moment. I was busy running for my life from an abnormally large axolotl. If I saw it correctly, it looked like it was fighting some great dragon-like beast. Except... the dragon seemed covered in darkness. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but I felt drawn to it. It took a great deal of effort just to tear my eyes from it and keep running."

"But this statue is different?" Matthew looked back at Sveta, who had perched atop one of its rock arms, staring intently at the hidden glyphs. He caught himself staring at her distinctly feminine facial structure, the angled eyes, her curves. It was the first time he had done so in a long while.

"It seems to be but a warrior, a guardian perhaps. It rides a horse in emulation of a mightier creator, but it is not He." Han said. Matthew looked back at him, surprised at the vague statement. "Its head was torn off later than it was carved. That's the only way the neck could be so jagged despite these caves existing for thousands of years."

"How do you know they're that old?" Matthew couldn't help but feel his anxiety growing. This entire situation had been wearing at his mind for some time. Not only did he have that prophecy to worry about, but now the immediate threat of any of the three doors being dangerous. The prophecy said only one would leave of the four that enter. Did that mean two more of them would die?

"I do not know." Han stated simply. "The idea simply popped into my head. The entire island seems old, beyond comparison almost. Whatever power sleeps below is undoubtedly ancient. Why I think that is a mystery to me, but it feels like absolute truth."

"Got it! Gosh, it's long." Sveta burst out suddenly, raising an arm in triumph. Both Matthew and Han looked at her expectantly as she read from the glyphs. "'I don't truly understand this place. Not yet, but it feels sinister, wrong. Legends spoke of an ancient pirate king that slept beneath this place, but I fear he was just drawn to the power that lay dormant here, much as I was. My friend has already slain Deadbeard long ago, but he was foolish enough to believe that was the end of it. No. There is an evil here far greater than you can imagine.

"'To whoever reads this, I am sincerely sorry. My fear will undoubtedly lead to your death. The only way out now is forward, unless you know the nature of this beast. The center cannot hold for much longer, my doomed friends. This land will fall into the blackness in time and I can only hope that when that happens, this world will finally be free of the evil I have so stupidly unleashed. Understand this one last bit of knowledge, however. Fear shall be your friend here. Do not let initial perceptions cloud your judgments. Nothing is as it appears. Prophecy holds more weight than you realize. And please, for god's sake, do not touch the s-' I can't read the last part. It just ends there, with a single glyph for 'F' afterward."

"None of that makes much sense." Matthew rubbed his temples, frustrated. "'Fear shall be your friend'? Really? How is that supposed to help us? And what is it warning us not to touch?"

"Maybe his goal was not to help us?" Han suggested, turning to the three doors. "He said himself that a great evil rests here. Maybe this is but a trick to get us killed so we do not uncover it?"

"We need to try a door, though." Sveta jumped off the statue, landing right in front of Matthew. She stared into his eyes, completely certain. "We're trapped here otherwise. If it kills us, so be it. We're dead either way."

Sveta waltzed over to the center door, the unmarked one. Matthew stared after her, gritting his teeth as she stopped in front of it, looking it up and down. She reached out her hand, grasping the handle. She turned it and-

"Stop!" Matthew shouted. Sveta looked back at him, startled. She let go of the door handle without opening it. "The message says that nothing is as it appears, right? That fear is your friend? The center door is the only door with no suspicious marking. The right door has the statue pointing at it and the left door is covered in blood. Maybe the message was telling us that the safest appearing door was actually rigged?"

"An interesting hypothesis." Han stated. "But then which of the remaining two doors should we open? They're both marked."

"But the left door is the most overtly. It's slathered in human blood." Matthew walked towards it, fear trying desperately to keep him away. His survival instinct was going crazy at that moment, but he ignored it. "This has to be the one that's safe. It's the least obvious."

"Or it could be trapped and opening it would result in all of our deaths." Han remarked sardonically. Matthew was not amused. Neither was Sveta.

"This system seems like it was meant to take out one at a time." Matthew shot back. "The doors are evenly spaced and the room is carved out of solid rock. If they wanted to kill groups, it would probably be much more ostentatious so as to hide the mechanism that was capable of doing so."

"The message said not everything was as it seemed." Matthew could feel Han smirk, even though he had his back turned to the pirate. "Maybe we're all doomed anyway? For all we know, none of the doors are the correct ones."

"Wait!" Sveta ran to him, grabbing Matthew's arm before he could open the door. "That's just a hypothesis! Look at the door! Let me open it. I can't let you risk your life like this."

"Too late." Mustering all the courage her possessed, Matthew pushed Sveta back, knocking her down. In the same moment, he grabbed the door.

The handle creaked as it turned, the door groaning in protest as Matthew pulled it open. Time seemed to move slowly as it turned, the fear gripping him so. Deep inside, he felt that he knew it was the wrong door. He didn't know why, but as it opened before his eyes, so very slowly, he was certain these moments were his last.

At least Sveta would have another chance to live because of him.

ooo

Lost amidst a blackness consistent of those who never existed, those that never breathed the breath of life. A backwash of reality, time flowing in the direction it pleased rather than the direction it needed.

Fear was the norm, sheer terror was only a slight difference from the few constants that pervaded this realm, an extension of normalcy. Darkness was not simply the absence of light in this cold expanse. It was real, tangible, dangerous. It was uncurling, rousing itself from centuries of slumber.

The younger brethren, the lesser brethren, had long since opened their eyes to the new world. Alchemy had brought them back from the eternal dark. For a moment, a brief moment to them, they could walk on the world of the light freely. Alas, that sweet reprieve was gone. Now they brooded, angered as their eternal lives clicked away with no source of entertainment.

She felt fear beyond measure. All she wanted was to leave.

To leave.

Why was she seeing this?

It was wrong.

But then came the sensation of flying, not falling. She was dragged upwards, faster than she could imagine, until...

ooo

Karis breathed deeply before being silenced quickly. A large hand clamped over her mouth, the feeling of rough, foreign skin pervading her sense of space bringing fear and a knee jerk reaction to strike out.

"Silence, girl! I'm not your enemy!" Karis backed away, but large, muscular arms kept her firmly in place. "Damn it. Nowell, calm this obstructive female down for me, will you?"

The wind adept continued to thrash until a vaguely familiar face came into sight, the jeweled purple hat, calculating blue eyes and middle length blue ponytails appearing in front of her.

"Hush, Karis. We're not exactly in a safe situation right now." Karis finally calmed, realizing that if Kraden's former assistant was here, she couldn't be in danger. "There you go."

As Karis relaxed, the muscled arms let go, finally allowing her to look at the man who restrained her. Another turquoise haired person, except his eyes were a distinct yellow. Nowell smiled faintly, squatting near Karis as she looked about the room. They were in a small, extremely dark storage room. If she wasn't mistaken, the walls were made of a metallic substance, rather than wood.

"Where are we?" Karis had the consciousness to keep her voice low. Obviously these two didn't want to be found. "And why are you here, Nowell? Who is he?"

"It's good you remembered me, at least. " Nowell's expression turned fierce when she turned away, glaring at the door. "Piers and I are here to get our ship back."

"_My_ ship, Nowell." Piers sighed. "I'll not have you assume ownership of everything I come into contact with, woman."

"Wait. Piers? As in the mariner?" Karis' eyes widened at the shock of the realization that she was looking at a former companion to her father, another Warror of Vale. Well, technically. "You traveled with my father in lighting the lighthouses!"

"Yes, yes. I know who your father is. Nowell told me all about you when we found you." Piers glared at Nowell. "She wouldn't stop talking about how she had met you before and that we were 'bound by duty' to save your life."

"Save my life?" Karis looked at the two of them, puzzled. "What happened? I remember... darkness, but not much else."

"Some strange creatures made of shadow were dragging you around near the left wing." Nowell smiled. "We figured that the way they were acting meant Fas didn't know you were here yet, so we defeated them and rescued you."

"Left wing?" Karis felt her mind whirling. She knew she was intelligent, but all this information was getting to her. "Where am I?"

"We're aboard my ship." Piers said simply. "My _flying _ship."


	10. Descending

Woohoo! The next chapter! Lots of plot progression here. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, but I want to bring special attention to Temporal Flickerbat, who submitted a giant review. I love giant reviews, especially useful ones like his. Thank you very much!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Descending**

"If this is your own ship, why are you two hiding in a storage room?" Karis asked, squinting. "And what did you mean you were trying to get it back?"  
"Ivan always touted you as the intelligent one, but you can't even put 2 and 2 together?" Piers growled. Karis noticed for the first time that he had a long, aquamarine saber drawn. The blade shone dully, a light turquoise matching his hair color. It almost seemed sad, though Karis knew such a thing was impossible. Blades couldn't have emotions.

"Be nice, Piers!" Nowell shot at him, before smiling at Karis, almost fondly. "We got ambushed while trying to restock here in Yamata. Two adepts versus a hundred or so Yamatan soldiers? The best we could do was escape. We only recently reboarded the ship and were forced to hide in here. It's terrible, the things we've heard from some of the soldiers here."

"What's terrible is how I let myself lose control of my own ship." Piers heaved a hefty sigh, the aquamarine saber glinting as he did. "I could care less what these soldiers have to say, so long as I reclaim what's rightfully mine."

"What did the soldiers say?" Karis probed, ignoring the older adept. He didn't seem anything like how he was described by Isaac, Ivan or Garet, but Karis didn't really feel like it was important at that moment to be picking apart the difference between the man and the legend.

"Emperor Susa is under Lord Unan's thumb. He's got some sort of control over him." Nowell sighed, running the back of her hand across her forehead. Karis noticed it too, it was getting hot. "Apparently Sana is going to revert back to its imperialistic days. Likely they already have their sights set on Morgal or Bilibin. Most of the rest of Angara is devastated because of the Grave Eclipse, with the exception of Sana. I doubt anyone stands a chance."

"So now is the perfect chance for an invasion..." The words caught in Karis' throat. The horror of the situation finally dawning on her. Why hadn't she thought of this? "Why would Unan do such a thing? He was helpful to us! He's even in debt to us for bringing back Hou Ju and Ryu Kou!"

"He's a politician." Piers said through gritted teeth, his displeasure of the word easily apparent. Karis recalled the story of how politics had banished the mariner from his homeland of Lumeria. Why they would not let him back in despite how he helped save the world was beyond her. "They do what serves them best. It's beneficial for Sana, and his reputation, to start conquering as much as they can. I wouldn't put it past him, even if he does have a track record for kindheartedness."

"Oh, be quiet, Piers." Nowell rolled her eyes. "You've said yourself that you've come to prefer not being pressured to return to your home country. We don't actually have a reason, or even a logical hypothesis to present that could explain the events around us. The world seems to be in complete disarray since the Grave Eclipse. If only I could say for sure what could help save it."

"If there's one thing we can learn from the past it's that saving the world is never easy." Karis smirked. She had watched villages burn, women and children die and countless injustices be done before her very eyes. Not one iota of her being wished to witness them again because of the pride of some twisted politician. "I have to wonder what happened to Tyrell, though. Did either of you see him?"

"Tyrell is here as well?" Nowell arced an eyebrow. "Last I saw him was in the cave I last saw my brother in. I had no idea he and you were together."

"He was... captured." Karis sighed. "It's not important right now. I'm sure he's on this ship somewhere, so I'll find him. What are your plans, Nowell, Piers?"

"Taking back my ship, of course." Piers and Rowell looked at one another and nodded. Piers stood, aquamarine saber glowing menacingly. "I'm tired of hiding within my own vessel, my own storage room, while ruffians defile my possessions in the rooms above."

"There's likely only going to be fifty or so soldiers on this ship once they leave port." Nowell explained. "If we're in the right position once we're far enough out to sea, we can raid the vessel from within and hopefully regain control."

Karis couldn't help but smile. Nowell nodded as well, heading to the door. She opened it slightly, peeking into the corridor beyond before motioning them forward. Piers darted out of the room, followed by Nowell.

The Jupiter Adept breathed deeply, hoping that she'd make it out alive. But, then again, that was never a given. Maybe that was why she was so excited?

ooo

Matthew stared in shock at the empty blackness in front of his eyes. The fear was still there, but slowly faltering, dissipating. He turned his head to the right, where Sveta stared wide-eyed and rooted to the spot, one arm slightly raised and her mouth open ever so slightly. She had been about the call out.

"I... I swore it was the wrong door." Sveta whispered, so overcome by relief. "I just... had this feeling. I didn't question it. I just knew it be true. It was telling me that was the wrong door, that you were going to die."

"Yet here I am." Matthew found himself barely able to speak, his legs shaking. The fear had been so profound, the ultimate realization of his death so immediate. To find himself still whole felt... almost wrong.

"No matter." Han brushed past Matthew, a flare in hand. The pirate didn't seem fazed or even slightly worried. "We need to press onward."

Matthew wordlessly followed after him, Sveta close against his side. Up ahead, Han's flare illuminated strange carvings along the walls, though he had passed by them too quickly to get a good look at them.

"Han!" Matthew called after him. "Stop for a second! These walls have markings on them."

"We don't have time for them." Han retorted sharply, not even bothering to turn around. "Getting out of this cave is what's important, not ogling at unimportant pictures on some long-forgotten wall."

Matthew was taken aback, but the practical side of him understood where Han was coming from. Then again, what if some important piece of information could be gleaned from the carvings on the wall?

"It's a war." Sveta said suddenly. Matthew turned to see her animal-like eyes gleaming in the darkness beside him. Tapetum lucidum, another beastlike quality she had. Reduced diurnal vision exchanged for the ability to see in the dark. Matthew remember the explanation he was given about it by his father, that this ability allowed the beastmen army to defeat the Sanan army in several key battles in the dead of night.

"What kind of war? Who is fighting who?" Matthew asked, staring at the blackness almost enviously. Han was too far ahead to illuminate the walls on either side of Matthew, but he looked anyway, reminded yet again of his humanity.

And Sveta's lack thereof.

"I can't really tell for sure. Humans wielding great power are on one side, that much is obvious. Maybe it's alchemy, but it seems like they are using vast amounts of psynergy. And then-" Sveta breathed in sharply, grabbing Matthew's hand. As much as he hated to admit it, Matthew suddenly felt the urge to push her away, but he resisted doing so. "There's a large dragon, covered in darkness. The people are binding him in chains, but he resists. So many dead... millions, I think. Fields and fields of mighty warriors sacrificed to see the end of this twisted beast."

"What?" Matthew looked around himself, confused as to how so much information could be gleaned just from the walls. "Sveta, what else is drawn there?"

"The Headless Rider, he betrayed his master, the dark dragon." Sveta breathed, captivated by the walls, her eyes following them religiously. "They fought, but the weakened dragon's reign of death was finally halted. The people celebrated with the dread god they unleashed upon themselves finally banished into the world below, the world of darkness, where time itself cannot be bound by natural law."

"What?" Matthew looked at her quizzically. If it wasn't for the strange situation they had found themselves in, he would've thought her to be joking with the strange manner of speech she had taken on.

"The Headless Rider watches over the Dragon from the center of the world, but no longer." Sveta's tone was flat, almost hypnotic. "Alchemy's return has pushed him to the edge of the map, his power over the sleeping creature beginning to break with the return of true mankind. The darker the hearts of mankind, the more powerful the slumbering god becomes."

"Sveta!" Matthew stopped, shaking Sveta by the shoulders. "How do you know all this?"

"Know all what?" Sveta stared back quizzically, her eyes shining in the blackness. "Why are you grabbing my shoulders, Matthew?"

"It's... nothing."

ooo

Piers held out an arm, stopping the two other adepts in their tracks. He motioned towards the door to his immediate left, ushering them inside. They were just under the bridge now, Karis realized once she entered the closet. She could hear the soldiers above mumbling and milling about.

"Attention!" The harsh, growling voice silenced the soldiers. Through a small vent grill Karis could see up into the ridge, and she was sure that the soldier standing just above her had turned to face the voice. "Lord Fas and King Susa will now occupy the bridge. Vacate the area immediately!"

The soldiers moved quickly, not daring to question their orders. Karis swore she could sense fear from the men, but she couldn't be sure. Were the commanders truly so terrifying?

"Thanks for that, Heath." Karis noted the unfamiliar, feminine sarcasm drifting her way, slowly getting closer. "With my injuries I'm sure they wouldn't have been so prompt in dispersing if I had given the order."

"They would have obeyed were you their commanding officer, vixen." Karis heard growled back, in a none-too friendly manner. "And you should show some respect for your betters. My kind are not so easily disrespected."

"Enough, both of you." A sharp, uninviting and painfully reminiscent voice cut in. "You're forgetting our most esteemed guest... and his daughter."

"Esteemed?" Karis heard, this time young, feminine and _very_ familiar. "Hah! You practically invaded us and nearly killed the very people who saved all of you. You have the audacity to mock us so openly?"

"Hush now, princess." Fas said coolly. Karis heard a heavy slap and a shriek. "Your betters are talking."

"Betters?" Karis heard someone spit, likely blood. "I do nothing but laugh at you Tuaparang. I helped defeat Blados and Chalis and I'm certainly not going to let you bring my home country to its knees!"

"I'm a Tuaparang now?" Fas chuckled. "Yesterday I was an evil shaman and the day before a charlatan. What will that young mind of yours think of next? How long will it take for you to understand that I am more than anything the Tuaparang can throw at you. I _outrank _them. By many years, actually."

"I'll take my revenge, Fas, whatever you are." Karis heard from the indignant priestess. "I don't care what you're after. You-"

Karis heard another hefty slap, but from another direction. This time the shriek was louder and Karis felt someone bodily hit the floor. The Jupiter Adept had to resist how every fiber within her wanted to charge upstairs and slay Fas and his group, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet.

"Silence, Himi!" Shouted an exasperated male voice, older than Fas's and less bestial than Heath's. "Do not show them any... disrespect. You will only make it worse for our people if you offend them. Please, control yourself."

"There's a logical man." The feminine voice from before commented. "If only a little bit weak. I like him quite a bit less now. If only Sana would benefit from your death, I would immediately end your pathetic life, Susa. Your teenage daughter has more balls than you."

"Now, now, Justitia." Fas chuckled. "Don't be rude. We have business to discuss. Important business. There's no sense threatening them. After all, the populace still believe that Susa is the one calling the shots here. He needs to be told what to do."

Karis looked back at Nowell and Piers, mortified by what she was hearing. Susa and Himi were captive? Yamata was now Sana's puppet? Nowell's face was lowered, her expression dark. Piers was staring up, impassive and seemingly uncaring. He was a stoic one, then.

"I'll listen to what you want." Karis could almost see Susa wince at what he said. "Just please don't hurt my family. But why is Sana doing this! Emperor Unan has never wanted anything but peace! The Grave Eclipse's end should be bringing us together, not launch us at the throat of our neighbors!"

"It's simple, fool." The sultry female voice, Justitia, replied back. "Yamata was the only country in the entire Eastern Angara region that could have mounted a defense against our armies after the Eclipse. Now that you have fallen, the entire continent is open to my beloved country to expand.

"You're just a stepping stone."

ooo

Matthew was slowly becoming aware of the tunnel around him getting brighter as they descended. What started as a pitch black, seemingly infinite expanse was now illuminated in a dull brown. He could see the cave walls, but now there were no carvings to observe.

"Where is this light coming from?" Matthew pondered aloud. The tunnel was now just bright enough to see that it curved up ahead, but there was no indication of any light source. It was as if the light itself was ghostlike.

"Does it matter?" Han called back. His flare was starting to die. "As long as we can see, it's fine. Who cares what it comes from?"

Matthew didn't reply, but as they turned the corner, he found his breath catch in his throat. The tunnel suddenly ended, opening up into a large plateau, but that wasn't what caught his interest. The Earth Adept slowly looked upwards, and he could see in the distance a massive ravine split open in the black sky, revealing the natural sky above. They had come out in a massive ravine, though they were easily a thousand feet, or more, down.

"You think we can climb out?" Matthew posited hopefully. He didn't have much hope about it. The plateau ended only about twenty on either side, with a bridge spanning across the ravine into a barely visible ledge on the other side. A door could only just be seen at the edge of his vision.

Looking around, Matthew noticed there were many such ledges, each with bridges spanning across the ravine to another plateau. Light filtered in from above, but Matthew noticed that there was no visible ground far beneath, despite the ravine overhead being easily a mile long.

"We're above the abyss." Sveta said, checking over the edge carefully. "There's no way that an opening that large couldn't illuminate the bottom of this cavern... unless there isn't one. The walls are too sheer to climb out without the proper equipment. We have nowhere to go but forward."

"The abyss..." Matthew breathed out, exasperated. He walked to the bridge, examining it carefully. It was rickety beyond belief. If it could support any weight at all, he'd be surprised. The ropes were old and withering, the planks rotted through. "We can't move forward. This bridge can't hold us."

"Too bad." Han pushed Matthew forward. The Earth Adept tripped, falling into the bridge. He impacted the rotted planks heavily. To his horror, the support ropes snapped. Sveta shrieked. In that split second, Matthew panicked, launching whatever psynergy he could think of at the bridge. The rope fibers extended from the growth psynergy, catching the other half of the cut rope and holding.

He was still alive.

Matthew sighed heavily, standing as carefully as possible so as to not disturb the rest of the bridge.

"Looks like it can hold your weight, kid." Han cocked a grin. "Now get yourself moving. I'll bet we should do it one at a time. Hurry up!"

Behind Han, Sveta was fuming, but Matthew just turned around, setting his eyes on the other side of the ravine. It was only two hundred feet or so, but Matthew knew that it would seem like miles. Best to get it over with quickly.

Every step brought a fear-inducing squeal by the protesting floorboards, the ropes tightening and crackling viciously in response to even the slightest movement. Matthew didn't dare think of what would happen next. If falling onto the bridge could snap the ropes, there was no telling how fragile it was.

After a few agonizing, slow minutes, Matthew was at the dead center of the bridge. He glanced over his shoulder, where Sveta was looking back with a mixed expression on her face. He couldn't quite tell if it was fear, worry, or something else entirely. Han just stared, emotionless.

The Earth adept turned back to the bridge, taking a step forward. His foot met air, though and he felt himself fall forward. He grabbed the support ropes in terror, clinging to them as he realized the next couple of boards were missing, leaving a fairly large gap in the bridge.

Too large to step over.

Matthew cursed his luck. He'd have to jump, but the extra momentum he'd gain by doing so might break the board and make him fall. Glancing once over his shoulder, he breathed deeply before preparing himself for the jump.

Gathering his courage, he pushed off. He felt himself be weightless and moving forward just for a second before touching down just past the edge of the gap. His balanced rebelled against him for a moment, but the Earth adept righted himself in time.

He breathed deeply, surprised that he was still alive.

The rest of the walk across the bridge almost seemed anti-climatic, but he still jumped at the slightest creak, the slightest crack. When he finally reached the other side, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. As he looked back at the two he had left behind, however, he knew he should have felt fear for them, fear that they would fail where he had succeeded.

Yet he didn't.

Sveta was next, her padded feet barely making a sound as she slowly made her way across the ravine. Matthew could tell that her breath was bated, that she was just as scared as Matthew had been. Matthew, for some reason, didn't feel anything toward her. No fear for her well-being, no worry that something might happen, not even the slightest bit of remorse that she had followed him along on this insane adventure.

When she got to the large gap, Sveta steeled herself. Matthew noticed sweat dripping from her brow, the anxiety that she felt easily apparent. She hesitated for a moment before jumping, just barely clearing the gap and landing with a dull thud on the other side.

The entire bridge shook mightily, forcing Sveta to grab onto a support rope to keep herself steady. After a few moments, it died down, allowing her to finally walk to the end of the walkway.

"That was... terrifying." Sveta said once she had alighted the wide platform of rock where Matthew was standing. "To say the least."

Matthew didn't respond, instead watching the pirate start to make his way across. The lean, scarred face of the tall man was fixated on the floorboards with such intensity, like he was trying to will the bridge not to break, if that was even possible.

The Earth Adept started getting a strange feeling, though, as if the shadows of the abyss below were rising to meet the shadow cast by Han and the bridge. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he watched the pirate swear when he got one foot caught between two boards. He extracted them carefully before continuing, but Matthew couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly, horribly wrong.

"It's this island." Sveta was beside Matthew, her hand reaching for his. "It's messing with our emotions, making us irrationally fearful, or angry, or anything just to make us question ourselves. I can feel the psynergy somewhere beneath us, pulsating. It's like Han being over the abyss is driving it mad. I... I can hardly think."

Matthew glanced at the beastgirl, who had her free hand rubbing her temples. Matthew looked back at the bridge, only to notice something seemed off.

"The shadows moved." Matthew barely breathed out. And they were still moving, edging their way across the bridge from the opposite side. Han was a ways ahead, but he had gotten stuck again. "They're moving towards him."

He watched, the fear once again surfacing within him as the shadows began to move towards Han, slowly gaining speed. The pirate didn't seem to notice, swearing as he tugged mightily at his caught foot.

"Han!" Matthew shouted. The pirate looked up, his face bitter. "The shadows are coming towards you! Get out of there!"

Sveta only now looked, and shouted as well, noticing the same thing Matthew had. Neither of them knew exactly what was to be feared, but the shadows couldn't be good. Everything the shadow touched seemed to weaken, to lose its sense of self and strength.

Han was now working furiously to unbind his foot, swearing over and over again. The shadows slowly inched closer, small tendrils feeling for Han's leg. Just as they were about to touch him, the pirate extracted his foot, taking off at a run on the bridge.

The shadows raced after him, not intent on allowing their prey to escape. Han kept running, leaping once he reached the gap in the floor boards. He touched down solidly, his other foot leading to take the next step.

It was too solid.

Han shrieked as the floorboard beneath him snapped in two, plunging his foot through it. He caught himself on the next board, struggling to pull himself up, but it was no use. The next floorboard was slowly giving way under the combined weight of his entire body, as it was already weakened from Matthew and Sveta's crossing.

The two adepts looked on in horror from the other side of the bridge as the floorboard gave way. One moment there was Han's wild face, blue eyes scintillating no longer from fear. The next, he was gone. The force from his fall ripped the bridge's already weak ropes in two, and the bridge collapsed, half and half falling to their respective sides of the ravine.

Matthew sighed, almost in relief. The fear was gone, the shadows had retreated and Sveta was breathing normally.

But Han was dead.

ooo

"You see, the people of the land want stability." Fas's arrogant tone had no rival in its ability to raise Karis's anger. "With the return of alchemy, the very nature of the countries has been called into question. 'How can we defend ourselves from those with more power?' the people ask. The answer is simple."

"And what would it be, sorcerer?" Himi spat out. Karis heart a disapproving grunt from Susa, but no more.

"Assimilation, of course, with a more powerful country, one with access to all the power that is necessary." Fas paused. "I'm sorry, I should've let you give that line, Justitia. Sana is your beloved country, after all. Then again, you did fail at retrieving Matthew and Sveta, so I don't see a reason to be giving you any special privileges." Fas paused for an extended period of time before he spoke again. "But whatever. Susa, I'll keep a contingent of soldiers in Yamata to keep you... loyal. You can have your daughter. Be gone from here."

Karis heard scuffling and protests from Himi as they were apparently dragged away, likely off the ship.

"Failed?" Justitia's proud voice cut in once the scuffling sounds had disappeared and the door to the bridge closed after them. Her uncompromising tone was just as infuriating as Fas's was, actually. "I trapped them at Crossbone Island, Fas. We know exactly where they are and we can retrieve them at any time. We were going in that direction anyway."

"Women never seem to be able to take responsibility for their actions." Fas sighed. Karis fumed, suddenly slightly sympathetic towards Justitia. "Sometimes you can be absolutely useless. So what if we were heading to Crossbone island anyway? They should already be within our grasp!"

"I chased after them-"

"You tried to kill them!" Fas roared, silencing Justitia. "Which is the exact last thing I wanted! Do you have ANY idea how important they are! And now they're running around in Dullahan's temple with the fucking key! Are you retarded? Are you incapable of understand exactly how much shit we'd all be in if they reached the center? My puppet won't be able to stop them!"

Justitia was silent. Heath's heavy breathing was the only sound heard from the room above, but Karis was sure that there was a great deal of tension in the air. Likely Justitia and Fas were staring each other down.

"I had thought if they were dead," Justitia started after a few long, painful moments. "The problem would be averted. We wouldn't have any cause to worry if they were dead."

"Foolish human." Fas sighed. "Your kind cannot understand the levity of events to come. Your country of Sana that you hold so dear, so high in your heart, can be crushed in an instant by the power that sleeps below that island. Do not underestimate it, even weakened as it is by the shifting of the world."

"Human?" Justitia laughed. "Do not mock me with a name that would apply to yourself as well. I know you're no beastman, you've said it yourself."

"Truly, I am not a beastman." Fas sighed. His heavy bootsteps grew closer, passing over the small grill that Karis was staring out of before walking to the edge of bridge. "But who is to say that I am human because of that?"

Karis heard a few switches being flipped and the boat rumbled. Behind her, Piers grew tense, his grip tightening on his saber.

"What's going on?" Karis whispered as quietly as she could, hoping none of those above would hear. "Why is the ship shaking?"

"They've activated the ship." Piers swore under his breath. "That means that Fas is an adept, like I had feared, as I know Heath and Justitia are not."

Karis was about to respond when the boat shuddered wildly, throwing Piers off his feet. Karis slid backwards, ramming into the wall with a heavy thud. Pain erupted in her head as it impacted the metal. Swearing, Karis slowly got to her feet. Nowell and Piers, already recovered, didn't look too surprised. Shouts rant out from somewhere overhead, feet running along metal walkways, voices rising above the clattering. Somewhere, something shattered, causing Piers to wince.

"We've set sail."


	11. The Truth

Woohoo! This story is getting long! Once again I want to thank Temporal Flickerbat for his super long reviews and advice, and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. :D Reviews keep me going, after all. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 10: The Truth**

"We're alone." Sveta breathed out. She looked around, still shocked at the turn of events. Subconsciously she squeezed his hand, but she felt no response.

"We always have been." Matthew turned away brusquely. Sveta, who had not yet recovered enough from the shock, yelped in response. She let go of Matthew's hand, tripping over an upturned rock. She swore when she hit the ground, glancing up expectantly at Matthew to help her up.

He didn't even look at her.

"Why didn't you save him?" Sveta asked, shrugging away the pain from her right knee. "You're a Venus Adept, and I watched you save yourself. All you did was stare at Han while he fell!"

"What does it matter?." Matthew snapped. The answer caught Sveta by surprised, the anger in which he had said it so absolute, resolute. Where had it come from? "We weren't friends with Han. We barely knew him. Who cares whether he lived or died?"

"You could've helped him!" Sveta shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. True, she barely knew Han. The cold, tall and lanky pirate rarely spoke at all, and the little he did say was too enigmatic to decipher much of the time. "It's practically murder!"

At the mention of the word 'murder', Matthew turned, a fiery anger easily visible within his golden eyes.

"I am NOT a murderer!" He shouted, his right hand grabbing Sveta at the front of her Umbra Gear, lifting her off the ground slightly. He shook her to add emphasis, but his voice was enough to scare her. It reverberated across the walls, echoing back, twisted and darkened by the contours of the ravine.

Sveta stared into his eyes, utterly bewildered by the emotions within her. Some of them didn't even seem logical to possess at that moment in time. Jealousy? Why did she feel that? Fear she could understand, but fear of Matthew? And contempt? She shook her head, understanding the conflicting emotions to be the result of the psynergy that seemed the fill the ravine. The more she focused on it the more she was blinded to it, yet the more powerful it seemed to become.

"Matthew, this place is wrong." Sveta gasped, Matthew's reaction still weighing heavily on her mind. "It fills my mind with contradictions, emotions that aren't my own. I doubt it's affecting you any differently. The way you feel right now, it's not truly you!"

"I'm not changed for coming here." Matthew snarled, a gesture Sveta had never seen from him before. "The only difference was after I started getting dark dreams, but that was long before we landed on the island. They started after we activated the Apollo Lighthouse."

_He's just using you._

Sveta gently pried his hands from her shirt, standing slowly, all the while looking into Matthew's eyes. They were unclear, muddled, but eyes were like that. As much as people would like think otherwise, eyes revealed nothing about a person. They were just there.

"Let me see those dreams." Sveta raised her hands to Matthew's temples, still staring into his eyes. His expression was still cold, if not slightly angered, yet the Venus Adept said nothing. If anything, that served only to heighten Sveta's anxiety, still plagued by nonsensical emotions as she was.

She placed her hands against his temples, closing her eyes, concentrating. She felt the connection build between their minds, the unforgettable experience of peering into another person's mind weighing in on her own.

Despite being familiar with the process involved, Sveta found herself struggling to maintain the bond between their minds. She had heard from Karis that her father, Ivan, found it extremely difficult to read the minds of people who didn't trust him. But how could Matthew not trust her?

"Stop!" She felt herself rushed back to reality before she could even scratch the surface of the Venus Adept's thoughts. Matthew had grabbed her wrists, breaking the connection between them by pulling her away from him. "My mind is my own, Sveta. I don't need you prying around inside there, destroying whatever sense of privacy I have left."

"Your privacy?" Sveta found herself taken aback, falling sway to anger that she didn't know she had within her. "What about mine? You've seen every minute detail of my life! You seen my first kiss, the first time I cried, how I reacted when my parents died. Everything! Privacy should mean nothing between us now! I know everything about you, and vice-versa!"

"Yet you pointed a blade at me!" Matthew shouted. Again his voice was caught by the ravine, picked up and amplified into inhumanity. "If you knew everything there could be about me then you wouldn't have blamed me for Volechek's death! You wouldn't have attacked me back on the ship! I honestly don't know why I used to think so highly of you. You aren't even _human_!"

Sveta opened her mouth, but no words came. Her mind seemed to implode, her emotions suddenly becoming blank. Why did she point her blade at him? Why did she blame him? She had felt hurt, vulnerable. Her brother, the last bit of family in the world, had died to save her. Perhaps she had been weak, she needed some pillar to lean on. She needed a punching bag. And there she saw Matthew, so open and accepting of her. Or so she thought.

_He doesn't want you near him_

"What happened?" Sveta found herself saying, her words barely perceptible. "What is this place doing to us?"

"It's not this place, Sveta. This is just you and me. Your emotions and mine." Matthew let go of her arms, letting them flop to her sides. He turned away, seemingly in disgust, and starting walking to the door in the wall. "You tried to kill me. You talk to animals. You fight with your bare hands most of the time. How can I consider you human? How did I possibly think I could have been close to you?"

"But I am human!" Sveta shouted after him, tears brimming in her eyes. The ravine reflected back a tortured mockery of her own voice. "You told me exactly that back in the Teppe Ruins! You didn't think any differently of me because of how I looked!"

"I was wrong." Matthew snarled back, not even bothering to turn around. "And so are you."

_He hates you._

ooo

Karis followed Piers and Nowell as quietly as she could, taking great care not to let her boots clank on the metallic walkways of the ship. She honestly had never seen such a creation before, elaborately decorated metallic hallways with fancy carved doors and stationary candles that never even seemed to flicker.

She had heard many tales of this ship from her father. It was a legendary boat that Piers had taken out from Lemuria on the wrong day, only to be swept up in a tidal wave of massive proportions. It had moved continents, or so she had heard. Many people died and many more had found themselves without homes, families or even without their entire village.

Ivan had told her once that what the people believed happened on their now-famous journey was mostly incorrect. They assumed it was a fairy-like tale where Isaac and co. solved ancient puzzles, defeated fantastical monsters and slew the bad guys in the end. In truth, they were constantly fighting, both against monsters and amongst themselves. Death always waited for them with an inviting smile, beckoning to them in times of desperation.

Isaac, the "noble" leader of their party was a manipulator. He killed Saturos and Menardi for having opposite goals, only to switch sides without so much as a second thought towards them. Felix and he struck the final blows against Karst and Agatio, then _lied _to the people of Prox that they had perished against monsters in order to not cause an incident.

"In here!" Nowell called quietly, holding a door open for Piers and Karis. The Jupiter Adept couldn't help but snicker when Piers mumbled something about them being on _his _ship, but he complied with Nowell anyway. Karis followed the powerful Mercury Adept, with Nowell hot on her heels after closing the door.

She found herself descending stairs, arid air rising from below. Was there a fire on the ship? Why would there be such a current of heated air in here? She didn't get her answer until several flights of stairs later, when Piers flung open a door.

Karis already knew the ship was large, but to witness the brevity of the room that opened up before her simply mystified her. Giant boilers, engines, coal fires and other monstrosities of Lumerian engineering towered before her, the massive heat generated blowing fiercely against her in its quest to rise. Soldiers milled about awkwardly, many unsure of what to make of the place. The more intellectually minded examined the machines, pondering about what could create such a masterful feat of machinery.

"This is all on a boat?" Karis stared, dumbfounded. Nowell pulled her into the room and to the side, behind some crates. Just in time, too.

"Get your lazy asses back to your posts!" An inhuman voice growled over the roar of the engines. Karis's neck hair stood on end, but she pushed back her surprise. "This ship doesn't need any of your effort, humans! Fas doesn't want any of your kind messing with his machinery."

"Hah. _His _machinery." Piers scoffed, slowly drawing his saber. Karis could tell the Lumerian was angry, despite how Ivan had always told her stories of his calm demeanor. He stood slowly, easily within sight of the soldiers if they looked his way. "This is _my _ship!"

"Piers!" Nowell grabbed the Lumerian's hand, staring directly into his eyes. Although Karis wasn't sure exactly how to describe it, she knew some sort of understanding came between the two. The Lumerian glared at the beastman for just another moment before crawling back out of sight. He still kept his sword drawn.

"We don't need to listen to some beastman bounty hunter." One of the soldiers mumbled, albeit a bit too loud. Karis found herself flinching as she looked around the corner of the crates. A muffled scream met her ears, followed by the sight of grizzled, hairy white arm holding up a soldier, his small form kicking and squirming.

"Repeat that, fool." Karis heard Heath growl. "I'm sure I'd love to have an excuse to throw you into one of these boilers, or maybe even watch the gears grind your bones to dust."

She only noticed now how large the beastman was. A towering seven feet of rippling muscle and snow-white fur, menacing scars adorning most of his visible body. She couldn't see his eyes at that moment, but she recalled their burnt orange color, raging at her back in the inn at Belinsk. He wore only beige trousers, an elaborate golden scimitar hanging bare from his belt.

Another odd thing she noticed was how he was constantly in his beast form. He never walked around as a human-shape. He was always beastlike for some reason. And what was this about being a bounty hunter?

"I said that we don't need to listen to your kind." The soldier spat back. His audacity surprised Karis. It apparently surprised Heath as well, who paused long enough for the man to speak again. "We don't operate under the rules of some outlaw bringing in petty criminals to pay his bills. We're soldiers of the Sanan Army, under the righteous leadership of General Justitia. We follow only her orders."

"Humans." Heath growled, tossing the soldier to the side. He didn't land neatly, instead falling over himself. "So I can only order around half of you, then? Maybe not even that much. You!" Heath pointed at another soldier, an archer that didn't look entirely confident about the situation unfolding around him. "What's your name and rank?"

"P-Petty Officer J-John H-Hardin, sir." The man stuttered, clearly afraid of the bounty hunter.

"Really?" Heath folded his arms, apparently perplexed by the response. "They made someone like you a petty officer? Sana must have some incredibly low standards." Heath paused, staring him over. "Either that or you're not quite as useless as you seem, which is unlikely."

"I-"

"Shut up!" Heath roared. Shivers ran down Karis' spine upon hearing it. "You speak when I directly address you. Was I directly addressing you?"

"Y-You asked a q-question..." The archer replied meekly. Some of the other soldiers were starting to snicker, amused by the spectacle. Karis cringed.

"I was actually talking to myself." Heath now grinned, walking up to the soldier. The massive beastman patted John's shoulder, engulfing it easily. The archer was shivering in abject terror now. "You know what, John Hardin? I'm addressing you, by the way."

"W-What, sir?" Karis could hardly hear the response, so muffled by fear as it was.

"Come with me. I think I like you." Heath patted the archer's shoulder again before strutting off. The archer stared in shock for a few moments, unsure of what to do. When Heath realized he wasn't following, he turned around. "Move your ass, soldier!"

"O-Of course, sir!" The archer hurried after him now, leaving Kari with a cocked eyebrow, wondering at the significance of what had just transpired.

ooo

Sveta walked a few steps behind Matthew, unsure of what to think or do. The Earth Adept held a brisk pace, forging forward in the long tunnel that the door had revealed to them. Somehow the light stayed constant, not even fading now that they were heading away from the Ravine.

She knew the emotions she felt were inconsistent, but why she didn't know. It had to be the massive psynergy force she could feel below her, and every step she took in the downward sloping tunnel seemed to have it press against her mind more.

But Matthew couldn't even feel it, or so he claimed. When it was first brought up back on the beach, back when they last saw Eoleo, she had wondered why Matthew didn't react at all to the mentioning of the source. But his quiet nature didn't help, she had assumed he simply felt no need to say anything.

The tunnel itself that they walked through was bland, simple rock carved from the mountain, she assumed. The stale-tasting air meant the place hadn't been opened for quiet some time, but beyond that she could tell little. Her nose twitched every now and again, hints of strange smells emanating from the walls around her.

What she could tell wasn't much, but it was vaguely familiar. Somehow the scent reminded her of Matthew, but was mixed with sadness, regret and even a twinge of longing. For it to remain here after so long, it had to have been powerful.

"Matthew?" Sveta dared call to him. He didn't so much as turn around, his pace still constant as they walked through the tunnel. "Remember the 'F' that was signed at the end of the message in the statue room? I think that same person came through here as well."

"What does it matter?" It wasn't a snappy answer, but Sveta still found herself annoyed by the response. She had a genuine wonder!

_He doesn't care._

"Who do you think it was?" Sveta pushed back her irritation. If it was possible, she'd want to work with Matthew rather than against him. "Maybe if we could find some sort of clue, it could help us escape this place."

"It was a friend of my father's and his name started with F." Matthew stated. "He likely came here a few decades ago, if Han was to be believed. There is only one answer."

"A friend of your father's?" Sveta probed. "How do you know that?"

"Isaac was the one who slew Deadbeard, long ago." Matthew sighed. "He was trapped on an island due to a particularly aggravating monster he met in the Suhalla Desert. Once there, he grew curious and set out to explore the place. What he found was not what he expected."

"Not what he expected?" Matthew still hadn't turned around, still walking through this seemingly-infinite tunnel.

"He fought back monsters of incredible size and power, and navigated a maze beyond natural scope." Matthew's answers sent chills down Sveta's spine. "And at the very bottom of the world, or so he worded it, he found the monstrosity called Deadbeard, trapped on board his phantom ship for all eternity."

"But the message said Deadbeard wasn't the source of the power." Sveta realized the tunnel was starting to curve in on itself. "Did your father explore any further?"

"No." Matthew said simply. "He told me that once Deadbeard was dead, he felt a greater power had awakened elsewhere, but he had more pressing concerns, like saving the world from the lighting of the elemental lighthouses."

"So who do you think wrote that message for us?" Sveta hoped that Matthew would tell her, despite everything.

"It's obvious. The person who came here decades ago, who sought ancient, forbidden power for his own uses," Matthew paused, as if contemplating his own answer. "Was my uncle, Felix."

ooo

Tracking a beastman wasn't exactly an easy thing to do, even if he was distracted by an awestruck soldier who kept asking questions and admiring him. Karis's breath caught when Heath turned for the third time, staring directly through Karis.

She let out a sigh, her hand tightening on the shadowy ball Piers had given her. Though she knew that the psynergy that it bestowed hid her from sight as long as kept to the shadows, being looked at by the very thing that forced her to hide was not a happy occurrence.

From what she could tell, Heath and the soldier were heading up to the bridge. Piers and Nowell had decided to split up to gather information, leaving Karis alone to follow a massive beastman. Why couldn't Piers have taken this job? He was more used to the cloaking psynergy!

Karis darted through the light emitted from a lantern quickly, knowing that a source of light would render her cloaking useless. She felt her heart race every time she had to hurry through a light source, but she knew she needed to press on.

They were reaching the bridge now, however. Karis moved as quietly as possible behind Heath as he climbed the final stairs, throwing open the door. He sauntered inside, John Hardin in tow. Before the door slammed shut, Karis darted inside, breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't been noticed. The bridge itself was dark for whatever reason. It was illuminated slightly, but not enough to expose her.

Withholding a sigh of surprise at what she found inside there, however, Karis slowly inched towards the wall, staring in wonder. The walls were lined with brownish-black rock formations, magnificent and glowing blue-white carvings adorned the walls, long tendrils extending from them, onto the floor and reaching towards the center. These magnificent cracks, shining dully, met at a central pillar, circling around it towards the top.

A black orb levitated above the pillar, outlined with blue-white light. Karis immediately recognized the structure of the room, having seen the bridge on Eoleo's ship as well. It was structured almost identically, except his did not have the elaborate rocky walls or carvings, but it did possess the shining cracks and the black orb in center. Albeit Eoleo's ship had cracks that emitted red-white light, instead. Why, she did not know, as Eoleo sailed his ship traditionally, relying upon a wheel instead of the psynergy bridge.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Karis heard. Her eyes focused on the figure holding the black orb, donned with robes the color of pitch. His hood was up, but most of his face could be seen for once.

"Still fretting over the ship, are you, Fas?" Justitia was leaning against the wall opposite the room from Karis. She seemed unimpressed, her uncomfortably beautiful face staring at Fas, disapproval evident. "As much as you like to boast about your longevity and wisdom, you're just like a kid with a new toy. Didn't you say you were used to ships like this?"

"I am!" Fas smiled, his deep blue eyes sparkling. He remained focused directly ahead of him, staring out of a large window to the sea outside. It was night out, Karis realized. "But a Lemurian ship is still a Lemurian ship. There isn't a single boat in the world that can be piloted as well as these. I feel like I'm home again."

"Home for a wanderer?" Heath chuckled. "I know the feeling. When I was exiled from Morgal I didn't know the feeling of home until I discovered the beauty of the seas as well."

"How sentimental." Justitia scoffed. "But both of you understand we have a much more disconcerting situation at hand here. Why it's so hard for both of you to remain professional is beyond me. Furthermore, why the hell did you bring a common soldier in here, Heath?"

"This is John Hardin." Heath said simply, his tone unusually light. "I figured that Fas would want to meet him. He serves a purpose that you, unfortunately, are useless at, Justitia. I really wish you could, though."

Fas glanced to the side, his eyes widening when he saw the soldier, who was busy cowering against the doorway, completely uncertain of what to do now that he was in the presence of the three commanding officers. The hooded man turned back to the black orb, mumbling unheard words and waving his hands before detaching. Immediately he stalked to the soldier, examining him up and down. John Hardin simply looked back, too afraid to say anything.

"Perfect! My god, Heath, you got it spot on!" Fas jumped back, clapping once in joy. "This man, whatever his name is, is absolutely incredible. I must say I'm impressed."

"R-Really?" John asked, seeming to build confidence. Karis felt a feeling of dread rise in her stomach. "I mean, I did g-graduate seventh of my class when I was being trained. I guess I can't be too bad, huh?"

Fas smiled softly, taking the man's hand. He nodded once, mouthing the words "thank you" to him. The man began to bow his head again, happy for the attention, when Fas grabbed him under the chin. Before the soldier could react and quicker than Karis' eyes could register, Fas's other hand grabbed the top of his head, yanking it around in a circular motion. A large crack rang out and the soldier dropped, dead.

Karis put a hand over her mouth in horror, suppressing a yelp. Fas bent over the body, mumbling. His hands started to glow, tracing over the man's skin. Slowly the man's head started shifting back into place as blue lines filtered into the man's skin from Fas. The hooded man stood with the now-risen man. Karis felt her jaw fall as she saw the impossible happen.

"What the hell did you just do?" Justitia demanded as Fas stepped away, admiring the now-risen John Hardin. "I'm not a master at understanding the nature of you adepts, but I know resurrecting someone is impossible! How is that man alive now?"

"If that can even be called life." Fas let out a small chuckle. "He's a mere puppet now, a tool for my own devices. What's more is that Hardin is the perfect type. Maybe now I'll have more than a passing modicum of control over the one I left with Matthew, despite the distance."

"Are you going to explain anything to me?" Justitia stamped her foot, her rapier jingling. Fas looked back at her, a wry smile on his face.

"In time, in time." He stated simply, before turning back to the body of John Hardin. "It's an ancient alchemical device I discovered years back in a forgotten ruin. I can create these wonderful, subservient puppets that act as both sensors and soldiers." He placed a hand on Hardin's forehead, closing his eyes. "I can reach out to other puppets through the use of ones such as this, so now I can finally regain control of that damned pirate. He had a knack for independence."

Fas closed his eyes, and Hardin opened his. They shone bright blue, staring at everything and anything in the room. Karis felt somehow that it was facing directly at her, even though it was turned away slightly. There was no way...

After a long moment Fas broke away and Hardin's eyes closed again, resuming being immobile. The hooded man turned to Heath, smiling

"The funny thing is about all this is that we've got a little mouse that likes messing with the business of the lions." Fas chuckled. "When I felt her presence on our other boat I decided to let her be just to see what she could accomplish, but I'm afraid I can no longer allow that. I pity the fool who thinks they can steal from me and think they will not be noticed."

Karis started to run for the door, but she felt a blast of energy impact her, throwing her against the wall. She felt the cloak ball roll out of her hands, exposing her for all the world to see. The Jupiter Adept turned onto her side, staring up at the shocked expressions of Heath and Justitia. Fas was smiling.

"Look what I've found." Karis's eyes widened in horror as Fas approached. "It's a little mouse."

ooo

As odd as it seemed, the tunnel ended before either of them realized it. Sveta looked about herself, unsure of how she and Matthew had wound up in a circular, rocky room. Looking about herself, she couldn't locate either the entrance or exit.

"What the hell?" Matthew cursed, looking about in confusion. "How did we sudden move from the tunnel to this room? Where the hell are we?"

Sveta examined the room, running her eyes along the completely spherical walls and flat floor. Unlike any other part of the cave so far, this room seemed completely manufactured. Except there were no doors, no walls, not even any distinguishing features aside from...

"Look, Matthew. A sword." Sveta said, suddenly urged to be quiet by some unknown source. Stuck into the exact center of the hemispherical room was a long, black sword. Angry red veins pulsated down the sword, almost like blood.

"My god... it's Felix's mask." Matthew approached the blade cautiously, his eyes fixed upon the top of the sword. Sveta noticed it as well. "But it's different."

Hanging from the blackened sword was a mask, divided into three different colors. A streak of red ran from under the left eye horizontally towards the back of the mask, accentuated by black paint stretched from under the left eye, which covered the bottom half of the mask to under the red streak. A white patch graced the forehead, extending down the bridge of the nose.

_It calls..._

"So then it truly was Felix who explored these caves before?" Sveta approached the sword and mask, extending her hand to touch it. "They seem... almost ethereal. Wondrous and mysterious, yet dark and painful. Whoever used these held a great pain within."

"You're more right than you think. Do not touch them." Matthew stated calmly. Sveta withdrew her hand, confused. "According to my father, Felix was told by Hama, Ivan's sister, that he bore a terrible fate, one that could not be wished upon any man."

"Well, he did lose Karst and he killed his own parents." Sveta stated, suddenly shivering. The red veins on the dark blade suddenly seemed disturbing. "Although his parents did come back to life, Karst didn't. Maybe that was what she was referring to?"

"Felix disappeared with Sheba not long after they saved the world." Matthew shook his head. "While my father wielded the Sol Blade, a blade made of pure light, Felix was always an odd one, carrying a blade that seemed to be made from shadows. He used dark equipment, some would even consider them to be evil. When he departed with Sheba, he took them with him. And never returned."

"Is this sword the one that belonged to Felix?" Sveta looked at it longingly. Oddly enough, she could feel the Umbra Gear she was wearing call to it. "It certainly looks the part of an evil longsword."

"Only one way to find out." Matthew reached out to the sword.

_No! He must not have it!_

Instinctively, Sveta grabbed his arm to stop him. Matthew raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You've already got the Sol Blade to use, Matthew." Sveta smiled. "Why not let me use this one? The Umbra Knuckles aren't always as useful as a sword, and I know how to use blades well enough."

Matthew acquiesced, backing away. Sveta smiled at him, hoping that she could diffuse some tension between the two of them, but he didn't seem to respond. After turning back to the blade, she extended her hand, grabbing the handle.

Immediately something felt wrong. Sveta felt an intrusion, a prodding feeling attacking her mind. She tried to let go, to jump back and away, but to no avail. Her hand just wouldn't free itself from the sword. Sveta collapsed in front of the blade, one are still extended into the air, holding onto the sword. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Matthew kneeling by her, asking questions. Was that concern? Or contempt?

_He never loved you._

It was the voice. It was familiar, so familiar, but why?

_He just used you. He knew you'd die for him above the Apollo Sanctum._

No... that couldn't be right.

_That's why he's been pushing you away, ever since you survived. You know it's true._

But Matthew wouldn't...

_Yes, he would. You could never trust him._

Why does it make so much sense?

Sveta felt herself rise, pulling the dark sword out of the podium. She grabbed the mask, examining it for a moment, smiling now that she finally understood. Matthew never loved her. He wanted to use her. He murdered Volechek. He destroyed Belinsk.

"Sveta?" She turned. There he was, staring at her. She saw his confusion and laughed inwardly.

"It's funny, Matthew." Sveta spoke, her voice taking on the shape of the presence that had finally reached her. It wanted to help her, so it had called to her. It wanted her to have her revenge!

"What is?" Sveta ignored the question, putting Felix's mask over her face. Odd. A perfect fit, as if it was made for her. There's no way Felix could have worn it. "What are you doing?"

"I loved you, Matthew." She stared at him, readying the dark blade, the veins pulsating wildly in response to the desire she felt to end his life. "I think I still do. But what does it matter now?"

"Sveta...?" Matthew took a step back. Good. Fear.

"Matthew..." Sveta blinked, impassive. "I really wish you could have been a better person. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to hold that face of yours, to kiss it passionately. Now I want to cut it off."

"I see." Matthew drew the Sol Blade, readying it. "If this is how it must be... En garde."


	12. Master of Puppets

Thanks again to everyone for the reviews and special thanks to Jokulhaup, whose first review was quite lengthy and helpful, and Temporal Flickerbat (yet again), who hasn't failed so far in supplying quality reviews. I also want to thank all the silent readers who keep my traffic stats up. :D You guys are awesome too. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 11: Master of Puppets**

It called.

What little there was left of him clawed at the ground indignantly. He had fallen thousands of feet, if not more. Every bone broken, every fragment of skin crushed and every organ decimated. He knew the magic at work, the magic that refused to let him die.

He was dead already.

Heaving mightily, he cried out as the magic reworked his body, snapping bones in place, resetting joints and expelling contamination from his wounds. If there was a living, sentient creature within a mile radius it would have run from his screams of anguish, his sobs for the pain to end.

But he was whole again, the pain was fading. Now he could stand, but still the calls invaded his mind.

"No..." Closing his eyes, he bent over, trying to force the presence out of his mind. "I am not your slave!"

The force only probed harder. It created him, it sustained him. Without it, he would simply fall to pieces, another corpse waiting to decompose. It demanded from him. Demanded him to live, when all he wanted to do was die.

Life was a pain.

But maybe, just maybe, once he finished his task, he would be free.

ooo

The problem with fighting a member of the Czamaral Clan is that they weren't the royal family for nothing. In a society of beastmen, one rose to the top through strength of arm, with smatterings of strategy and intelligence serving as icing on a very deadly cake.

Matthew backed away from Sveta carefully, knowing that the 25 foot or so radius of the room didn't offer an incredible amount of maneuvering space. She had hardly so much as twitched, though, her emerald eyes shining dully at him from behind the mask.

The Umbra Gear seemed to absorb the light in the room, a patch of shadows growing around Sveta. The goggles dangled around her neck, the cowl sitting slightly lopsided, resembling more of a dark beret.

He knew the gear had been severely damaged by the light atop the Apollo Sanctum, but Sveta still wore it for sentiment's sake. The fact that it was working now, however, worried him. The aura of shadow the Umbra Gear projects was large enough to fill this entire room, and if that happened there was no way Matthew would win. Sveta had the advantage of seeing in the dark, after all.

"You just gonna stand there, girly?" Matthew brushed his scarf back, out of the way. He had to wait until she made a move, so he could gauge her ability with a blade. Though he had never seen her use one, he couldn't be sure about how well she could.

She smirked, but then she was gone. Matthew stepped back as his instincts took over, the Sol Blade rising to meet Sveta's strike. She had dashed at him, bringing her blade up from below in the attempt of wounding him before the fight even started. Blinding, terrifyingly fast.

Matthew grunted, pushing her back and charging after, Sol Blade gripped tightly in his right hand. He swung the right sword from above, Sveta countered, catching his blade in hers. Matthew swore as he felt a heavy curtain pull itself over his mind as soon as their blades met.

The fight was to be as much mental as it was physical.

Swords still locked together, Matthew grabbed Sveta's hands, freeing his blade and keeping her weapon helplessly pinned in the air. He swung his sword around, towards her left side. He saw her eyes widen for a split second before she kicked at him, launching backwards to dodge the blade.

Sveta jumped backwards, slipping on the smooth floor. Matthew ran towards her, blade first, but she recovered in time to parry, forcing him back again. Each time their blades met, Matthew felt a presence finger its way into his head, but he ignored it, focusing on the Czamaral princess that wanted him dead.

He charged, as did she. She thrust forward, but Matthew caught the blade, sidestepping. As he felt her blade flow through the air inches from his face he struck at her with the Sol Blade, catching her by surprise.

Sveta yelped as the Sol Blade caught her face, firmly in the center, striking the mask bodily. She stumbled backwards and Matthew backed away to get a more strategic position.

"Bastard..." Sveta put a hand to her face. Matthew could see a trickle of blood running down her face from the under the mask; some slipped through her right eye socket. It didn't look fatal or even remotely dangerous of a wound, thanks to the mask. "You've injured me."

"Yeah, and I plan on doing a lot more than that." Matthew said. Despite his anger, despite how she was trying to kill him, it felt wrong to say that. He needed to defend himself, he needed to get out of this hemispherical prison, but he didn't want to kill her.

Matthew shook his head, banishing those thoughts as Sveta turned her attention back to him. He couldn't think such things. Thoughts like those led to the bearer's death. Sympathy for the enemy always meets a dagger in the back, eventually.

"I never should have trusted you." Matthew narrowed his eyes at her. "Little did I know the _animal_ within you was just waiting to attack me. I was a poor man for not noticing it."

"Talk all you want, Venusian." Sveta growled, yet another inhuman trait she possessed. "The fact remains that you murdered my brother, you destroyed Belinsk and your inaction let Han die. All actions have consequences."

"All actions?" Matthew shot back. "You left your people alone while they were in the most critical phase of their rebuilding! They needed you, but you just followed me in some petty act of revenge."

"Petty? You have sins that run as deep as this labyrinth." She waved the dark longsword she wielding to emphasize this. "Your actions left children, wives and husbands dead, dying or missing. No amount of penance can make up for it. You may wield the blade of light, but your actions make you a champion of death."

"Enough of this!" Matthew shouted, suddenly feeling incredibly at ease. "I'll hear no more of this! You are not human, you never will be! I will not listen to the lies of some princess who thinks herself completely blameless!"

"Charon take you." She spat.

Sveta, standing only ten feet away or so, started circling him, dark blade held at ready. The two stared into each others eyes, looks that only enemies could give. Yet Matthew felt uneasy, despite everything. What was his reason for fighting her? What propelled him? The more he thought about it the more his mind seemed to ache, protesting the very thought. The question refused to answer itself, only emotions and vagaries trying to fill the gap for the answer.

The answer to the question of why.

The Jupiter Adept yelled, stabbing at him. Matthew's instincts took over, slashing upwards with the Sol Blade. As the blades met he could feel the presence strike at his mind again, but he blocked it out. He grabbed her arm, forcing it down while he brought up his blade.

He could feel the presence suddenly withdraw as the cavern started to shake. Sveta, bent over by his counterattack, was open for a killing blow. The Sol Blade cut through the air, almost singing as it closed in on her exposed neck.

ooo

"My, my, my." Fas crossed his arms in front of himself, blue eyes shining from under the black hood. "Didn't you know that cloaking psynergy doesn't work on other adepts? You must be feeling quite the fool right now."

Karis struggled to get on all fours, but found she hardly had the energy to move. Whatever hit her was powerful, stronger even than the attacks from the Chaos Chimera atop the Apollo Sanctum. How was such a thing possible?

"Can't speak?" Fas chuckled, walking towards Karis. He grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking it upwards. Karis squeaked, but that was all she could manage for the pain. "I'm not surprised. A normal man, hell, even most adepts, would have been killed by that little attack of mine. You've so far met the expectations I held for you."

"Who the hell is this broad?" Justitia scowled, angered at the sudden appearance of Karis. "Where did she come from?"

"This." Fas grabbed the cloak ball, flicking his left hand back, sending the ball running up his arm and back down again. "A curious piece of Lumerian technology. I haven't seen one in years. It lets the user, an adept of course, hide in the shadows, hidden from sight. The only one I know to exist belonged to the Warriors of Vale, so I guess it's no surprise it turns up here."

"Answer my question, Fas!" Justitia stamped her foot. Karis flinched despite the pain she felt. Fas's eyes were boring into her own, staring deeply as he gripped her hair. "Who the hell is she?"

"Ivan's daughter." Fas replied, not even looking her way. Out of the corner of Karis's eye she could see Justitia's expression drop into one of shock, her arms unbending slightly. "She saved the world, yet here she is, trapped within the hands of a hero. Tell me, girl. Why are you aboard my own ship, waving around ancient alchemical technology without even know how it works?"

"Where's... Tyrell?" Karis breathed out. She couldn't believe the amount of effort it took. If Fas hadn't been holding her head up by gripping her hair, she doubted she'd even have the strength to move her head. "What... have you... done to him?"

"Oh, the lumbering fool that doesn't possess an ounce of intelligence?" Fas shook his head. "I expected better from him, but if he's Matthew's best friend he still retains his usefulness. He's still alive. I think."

Adding 'I think' to the end of his statement didn't serve to lighten Karis's mood. She tried to squirm out of the man's grasp, but he held tight. Either he was unusually strong or she was unusually weak. Or perhaps both.

"We should kill her." Justitia walked towards Karis, smiling wickedly. "Maybe turn her into a puppet or something. I think I've already grown distasteful of her."

"Jealousy towards the younger and more beautiful?" Fas snickered. "How typical of you, Justitia. But no, she lives. For now. Once we find Matthew we can't deal in corpses, after all."

Justitia frowned but said nothing, maintaining her nasty scowl at Karis. She wanted to smile at her or otherwise mock the Sanan, but found she couldn't. She was too weak, too tired. Even fear did not seem to want to come to her at that moment. All she wanted was sleep.

"What I do not understand is why you possess that cloak ball." Fas furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "If the only one that seems to exist belonged the Heros of Vale and it was originally Lumerian in make, logically it would come to be in the possession of Piers. Tell me, girl, where did you get this artifact?"

Karis merely stared, trying hard not to give away Piers's presence of the ship through her facial expressions. After a few moments glaring at one another, Fas sighed. He let got of Karis, letting her head fall to the ground, and rolled up his sleeves.

"Can you tell me?" Karis merely stared.

"_Please_?" No response.

"What if I gave you your ball back?" Fas's voice almost seemed hopeful, but still she didn't respond. She couldn't reveal Piers.

"I _really _didn't want to do this." Fas grumbled. Karis saw blue sparks arc between two of his fingers. "I mean, it feels so unnatural, stealing from another element like that. It's hardly a clean process either, like performing surgery with a hammer."

"You're going to invade her mind like you did the other?" Heath spoke, the first time since Karis had been revealed. "I highly doubt that you'll find anything useful. She's just a girl."

"Don't underestimate the will of girls such as her." Fas shook his head. "None of the Children of the Warriors of Vale can be belittled as such. They've known hardship beyond the scope of the normal human. I doubt a single one hasn't witness firsthand the horror of death, of betrayal or of greed."

Karis closed her eyes, for that was all she could do. She knew what was coming, she had seen it happen to Tyrell. Maybe when she was reduced to a screaming, crying wreck from the pain she'd regret trying to put up a strong front to these monsters. For now, she could only take solace in the fact that she didn't go easily.

"Believe me, girl." She heard Fas say. "I do not wish to do this."

Karis didn't respond.

"I am sorry." Was all she heard before the first crackle of electricity, then his hands on her head. For a split second she felt nothing, relief had nearly began to rush through her body.

But then her mind erupted with the fury of a thousand voices. Screams, shouts of children long since dead, of families torn apart. She saw the burning of cities, the sinking of empires beneath the unforgiving waves.

Karis was not conscious of her own screaming, so involved in the images of death and destruction as she was. She could see a great blackness rush over the land, a dragon of shadow with eyes the color of steel. There was no warmth there, no light.

Madness consumed her every thought as her mind began to fade, torn asunder by whisperings of times to come.

ooo

Matthew overbalanced somehow. His blade went wide as Sveta darted under his arm and behind him. He turned, expecting a blade, but realized the world around him was sinking, falling away.

No. He was.

The Venus Adept noticed the ground leave his feet first, the ultimate terror to a scion of the land. He was falling, the ground having collapsed beneath him. His heart raced, his mind slowed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sveta, lavender hair trailing above her as she fell, motionless. The dark blade was still in her hands, but she was still. Completely still.

Back met slope, and Matthew was rolling. He was conscious enough to keep his blade held wide, just to make sure he didn't stab himself. For what seemed like minutes, he rolled, faster and faster down a steep incline.

He went end over end over end as the incline slowly began to level out. His rolling grew slower and slower before he finally stopped altogether. When he opened his eyes, his vision couldn't focus, his feet refused to help him stand.

Gasping, he rolled to all fours, head still spinning. As long as he stayed down, Matthew was vulnerable. There was no telling how easily Sveta could recover from a fall like that.

Everything hurt, his body, his bones, his mind. As his vision slowly started to function again, he noticed there was light, and he slowly tried to stand. Right arm reaching for support, he found a rock face somehow, pulling himself up.

The Venus Adept clutched the wall, more dragging himself up with sheer strength of will, trying to think, trying to see. He turned around, gasping, his back against the wall, propping him up. Opening his eyes only served to make him more dizzy, but he couldn't afford to close them. He stared at his surroundings, fuzzy and disjointed as they were.

He held his position there as minutes rolled by slowly, as his surroundings finally gained coherence. A lavender mass that had his attention for that time was gaining detail as the feminine shape got on all fours. Sveta stood easily, swinging towards Matthew, her posture lax and fluid like a marionette.

"A colosseum." Sveta smiled from behind matted, dirty hair. Matthew thought he saw a trickle of blood running down her face. Likely he had more than his fair share of wounds from the fall as well. "What a fitting place to meet your end, Matthew. The mighty warrior falls in a proper field of combat."

Matthew looked about, eyes widening at what he saw. A massive underground colloseum stretched out around him, stands sparsely filled by long-rotted skeletons and light that came from everywhere and nowhere. Scraps of clothing, jewelry, helmets clung to bodies. At the focus of it all, an elevated platform above the stands revealed two thrones, each adorned with two skeletons. Large jewels, crowns, fanciful weapons and haughty expressions, such familiar posture. The posture of the rich and powerful, those who assumed themselves above the rest of existence.

The expressions of the royalty.

"Unfortunately for you, I won't be dying here." Matthew smirked, spinning the Sol Blade around his hand to accentuate the fact that he was none the worse for wear from the fall. "I'm much more powerful than you are, Sveta."

"Yet you hesitate." Matthew grimaced at her words. "You've never killed before. You don't understand what is required of a person to do so. Your uncle, Felix, he knew it well. I can feel it from this cursed blade. Regret, pain, anger, vengeance, all the darkest emotions a man can feel absorbed into his sword, topped with the blood of the one he loved most."

"You're inhuman!" Matthew shouted, but something was wrong. His eyes were watering even as he said it. Sveta smiled at him, running her tongue along the blade.

"The Sol Blade, a legendary artifact of tremendous power, sealed away atop the Apollo Sanctum by its wielder, Isaac, fearing that it was too much for mortal hands." Sveta laughed, waving her dark sword about. "And the Luna Blade, its counterpart. The antithesis of light and hope, wielded by fellow Venus Adept and brother-in-law to Isaac, Felix. This blade was evil even before Felix defiled it. It is the key to the final locks of this world."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matthew shouted. He'd never heard any of this before. The only accounts he ever heard of Felix was that he used a black sword, but there was nothing special about it. Unless there truly were parts of the story that hadn't been told, darker details that a normal man could not stomach.

"Felix sealed the blade here, this much I can see within. This blade holds memories, some too foul to mention." Sveta smirked. "Memories of a changing world, of a life not lived, of innocence lost. It's almost overwhelming."

"Sveta?" Matthew could feel something was wrong. Sveta lowered the Luna Blade. She was crying?

"I can feel it, Matthew..." Sveta stepped back, staring at Matthew in horror. "I can see it. Karst's expression as she reverted to human form, Felix's blade run through her chest. I can feel Felix's pain. He knew exactly what he was doing, he knew there was no other option. He felt her blood on his hands."

"I heard the story." Matthew said grimly, lowering his blade as well. Sveta wrapped her arms around herself, eyes wide as tears started to stream down her face. "I know of Karst's death."

"Why...? Why did he kill someone he loved?" Sveta shouted. Matthew approached slowly, one hand extended. He didn't understand it. He wanted to comfort her. Comfort her? After he was ready to kill her? She wanted to kill him too! "He should've stayed with her, he should've helped her! How could one mission, one lighthouse, be more important than she was?"

"Maybe he understood one life wasn't worth more than all of Weyard?" Matthew posited. He was only a few feet away from Sveta now. She hadn't so much as reacted to his presence. The Luna Blade still hung limply at her side.

"It's wrong. It's all wrong." Sveta grabbed Matthew's shirt with her free hand, drawing him close. "Why does everything beautiful end so fast?"

"I-" Matthew started, but his words were interrupted by a searing pain. He looked down, startled, to see the Luna Blade lodged in his stomach. Blood squirted from the wound, spraying over Sveta. She looked up at him, face smeared the red substance, mixing with her tears.

She wrenched her hands, the blade turning. Matthew's knees buckled as the second wave of pain sent him to the ground. Sveta stared at him, still crying, as Matthew looked up from his knees. The shock was too much, he couldn't speak. He could hardly think. One thought just kept repeating itself over and over again.

_I am dead, and she has killed me._

"I'm sorry, Matthew." Sveta said, her voice soft and sad, as she yanked the blade free. Matthew tottered once, struggling to speak, before all went black.

ooo

Piers kicked open the door, running into the bridge with his turquoise saber leading. Nowell followed behind him, afraid of what they would find.

She had expected death, or a trap, but what she found was way worse.

Fas stood on the side of the room, his arms in the air. He was holding up Karis by the throat, waves of blue psynergy slowly trailing up his arms into her. She weakly mumbled and jerked, her eyes contorted in pain, but she didn't so much as respond the Piers's entrance.

Heath drew his sword, as did Justitia. A man to Nowell's right didn't react at all, merely staring forward intently. Piers stared at them as Nowell felt the tension rise. Nobody moved.

"So... you're finally... here..." Fas let go of Karis, who fell to the ground wordlessly. Nowell knew instantly Karis was unconscious, but Fas seemed no better.

"It's been a long time." Piers said, glancing at the unmoving soldier to his right. "And you still like playing with dolls, it seems. What a fancy little hobby."

"I'll never tire of it." Fas smiled, straightening himself. "Tell me, Piers, why did you send Karis in here, knowing that Adepts can see those cloaked by that ball of yours? The moment she stepped foot into this room I knew she was there."

"I knew you'd drain yourself probing Karis's mind." Piers said grimly. Nowell's mouth started to hang open as she realized the ruthlessness of Piers's plan. "You're nothing if not dangerous, so long as you're at full strength. I grow tired of you and your experiments."

Fas laughed, a chilling cackle that made Nowell step back, unsure. For long moments it went on, the hooded man's head thrown back in a wild stance, seeming bordering on insanity.

"Experiments? This is the real thing!" Fas shouted, wiping spittle from the corner of his mouth. "Everything I planned, the soldiers I produced, the lives I have ended, it was all leading up to this. I've finally found the answer!"

"You've never been interested in old gods, Fas. Why are you going to Crossbone Island?" Piers queried. Nowell didn't understand anything that was going on. Piers and Fas knew each other? "There's nothing there but a seal and the remains of one man's shattered dreams of power. Why is Matthew important?"

"You'll find out." Fas smiled, wicked and wide. His blue eyes shone from beneath his ever-present hood."You could say it's all because of a favor, but it would be more accurate to say that my benefactor gains from this only because I benefit as well. How I would love to see the look on her face when she realizes what I've done..."

"Her?" Piers glanced at Karis, who still lay motionless on the ground. "What does Ivan's daughter have to do with any of this? I demand an answer!"

"Not _that _her, you dolt. The important one." Fas cocked an eyebrow before smacking his palm against his face. "Oh, that's right. You don't know who that is yet. Right. Forgot."

"No matter what you're trying, I still want my ship back" Piers growled, gesturing at Fas with his saber. "I'll kill all three of you if I have to."

"How interesting that you turn that blade against me." Fas chuckled. "The Mist Sabre never was one for a stable owner... until you came around. One of the untold stories of the Warriors of Vale was how they stole from the most hallowed ground of all Weyard in their mad quest to unleash ultimate power across the world. Even now you keep the treasure of Aqua Rock in those greedy hands."

Piers didn't reply, merely staring at the hooded man. After a long moment, Fas snapped his fingers. Nowell looked around, curious as to why he did that, when Piers dived out of the way. Fractions of a second later, the unmoving soldier appeared in front of Nowell, its sword driven into the floor of the bridge, a large dent extending from it.

"What the hell?" Nowell backed away, drawing her staff. She prepared to cast some psynergy at it when Piers's voice rang out.

"Stop! That thing will kill you easily if you attack it!" Piers stood against a wall, equidistant from Fas and Nowell. "It's more powerful than you can imagine!"

Nowell fell against the door, mouth wide open in shock as the soldier stood slowly, blue mist escaping from dead eyes. Fas clapped in joy, joining Justitia and Heath on the far side of the room to watch.

Piers leveled the Mist Sabre at the puppet defensively, but Nowell couldn't help but notice his hands shaking.


	13. Madness

This chapter is probably going to confuse everyone at first. You'll understand in time. Thanks mightily for the reviews, yet again. :D I love constructive criticism. If you're telling me what I'm doing wrong (Temporal Flickerbat), then you're helping me out. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Madness**

"No!" Matthew shot up, breathing hard, cold sweat tingling his skin from under harsh traveling clothes. He looked around, panicking, as the haze of sleep left his mind. As his vision cleared, he breathed deeply to relax his shivering muscles, a cold feeling in his heart refusing to disappear.

"You okay, kid?" The Venusian turned towards the familiar voice. A tall, imposing blonde man, a lazy, scruffy beard growing on almost-young features was looking at him. His hands were on his hips, a brilliant golden longsword sheathed and strapped to his belt.

"It's..." Matthew looked around himself. Sunlight filtered around him, flitting tendrils rustling with the movement of the trees above. "I had the strangest dream. It was so... vivid."

"Forget about it, Matthew." Isaac smiled, walking over to his son. He rubbed Matthew's head fondly. "It was just a dream, not real at all."

Matthew stood, admiring the rising sun in the distance. He could see most of Morgal from the tree-filled clearing that he and his father had set up camp in. They were a good few miles from Belinsk still, but already he could see the city coming to life with the birth of a new day. Everything was so pristine, beautiful, in stark contrast to what he saw in his dream.

"In my dream, Belinsk, all of Morgal, had been destroyed." Matthew said, still staring at the city. "I can't describe the relief I feel to see it safe."

"Dreams can be fickle things, but I guarantee that it's not real." Isaac smiled at Matthew, a warm one. It seemed almost... unfamiliar. He couldn't really remember the last time his father had smiled at him that way. He had always seemed cold and indifferent. What had changed?

"So what exactly are we in Morgal for, anyway?" Matthew queried, ignoring the smile his father gave. Despite its warmth, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable looking it. "You never explain what you're thinking."

"Isaac! Matthew!" The Venusians turned to the road leading away from their encampment. Jenna and Karis were walking towards them, the older adept calmly smiling, her hands in the pockets of her frock, while the younger one was waving ecstatically, calling out to Matthew.

"She's always happy to see you, kiddo." Issac chuckled, walking towards them. Matthew assumed he was talking about Karis. The younger earth adept followed, looking at his approaching mother and the young adept she was with. Karis stared directly at him, a large smile on her face.

As they neared each other, Matthew couldn't help but feeling a rising sensation of dread. There was Karis, the ever-friendly intellectual who he had been attached to him since childhood. Memories fingered their ways through his mind, memories of him being taught to use a soarwing by her, of nights spent under the stars. He was the best of friends with her.

Yet something was wrong. He couldn't quite put a finger on it. This was just another family trip around the continent of Angara. Mother was always saying how Father needed a break from his work. Belinsk was the perfect place to vacation, as they knew the Royal Family.

He had been looking forward to this trip for months now. The Royal Palace was filled with wonders. It lay right on the shoreline, massive and imposing, but at the same time enchanting. Red sandstone and clay built upon ruins of ancient times, secret passages he used to explore as a child, memories of long ago.

But it didn't seem right. Karis sidled up next to him, kneading her hand in his. Matthew glanced at her, she smiled. It was a radiant thing, beautiful in the morning light. It was one of those sights he never wanted to forget. Every year when they traveled to Belinsk she would explore the castle with him, hiding from guards and their parents, snickering from behind statues and false walls.

Matthew turned away, unsure as to why her smile didn't bring back that nostalgia. He felt a cold feeling grow in his stomach, his surroundings seeming unrealistic yet unchanging. He stared off in the distance for some time as Isaac and Jenna locked hands and started down the road, giggling about something or another while glancing back secretly. Karis pulled him along after them, all smiles.

This was a happy moment, a memory in the making.

So why was he uneasy?

ooo

"_I was expected to apologize, to cry. Instead I lied. My friends thought less of me, but I didn't care. At this point I didn't care about anything at all."_

ooo

Silk and cotton, fuzziness and warmth, down pillows and morning light. Eyes opened slowly, comforted by the luxury around her, every sheet padded and soft. Every one clean, pure white. It was late, but she had no commitments that morning, for once. The life of royalty was rewarding as much as it was demanding. Her brother often said that.

Her brother...?  
"Volechek!" Sveta sat up quickly, eyes widening, gripped by a sudden terror. What was this feeling?

The young Czamaral leapt out of bed, running to her door and throwing it open heavily. A maid in the hallway jumped, her cat-like tail frizzing in surprise. Sveta nodded her head in apology before racing down the hall, fear growing in her stomach. Her white nightgown trailed behind her, the frilly thing more useful when immobile and resting than when running.

Sveta cursed loudly, making an older maid nearby turn her head in shock, her mouth agape at the profanity. The princess smiled sheepishly but didn't slow her pace until she got to the end of the hall. Slamming open the staircase door, she leapt down the steps four or five at a time before opening a door, slipping onto another floor.

The fear was only getting worse now. Her brother's name whispered itself over and over again in her mind. Her pace could only quicken, but her legs would not allow it. Finally reaching the door to his chambers, she stumbled when trying to stop herself, nearly falling over.

Straightening herself up, she grabbed the knocker on the door and pulled it up. She hesitated, afraid. Afraid of what? Of what she'd find. But why? She did not know.

Sveta mustered her courage, slamming the knocker into the door heavily. She waited a few more moments, each passing second making the fear escalate. What if he was hurt? What if something happened? Why wasn't he answering? She slammed the knocker into the door again, louder, but there was no response.

Swearing again, she fumbled with the door handle. Her hand slipped for her fear, but she finally opened it. Now that Volechek's door was wide open, she had to force herself to step inside. She was greeted by a bitter, but not unpleasant, odor, the same that always seemed to follow Volechek. It was so familiar, so soothing.

The princess stepped inside, closing the door slowly behind her. She inched her way inside, looking about the dark room with uncertainty. Odd trinkets adorned shelves, books of law piled in corners, scrolls lay about haphazardly. A map of Angara lay spread out on a desk to her right, a low-burnt candle pinning down one corner.

"Brother...?" Sveta called meekly, stepping out of the entryway and into the main chamber. His large bed had its sheets made. Either he hadn't fallen asleep in them or the maids made his bed earlier than normal.

"Volechek!" Sveta called, louder and more urgent. He turned a corner when movement out of the corner of her right eye forced her to jump. She gasped, jumping as she turned. There, at a second desk near his bed, sat Volechek, asleep on a chair. A sheet was cast over him, a kind gesture from a particular maid, likely, which explained why she hadn't seen him earlier.

For reasons beyond her knowing at the time, Sveta felt her eyes well up with tears, a smile growing on her face. She walked slowly toward him, hand extended awkwardly in shock. It was almost as if she feared that accepting his existence would just make him vanish.

Volechek was alive!

"Brother!" Sveta didn't know why the thought brought her so much joy at that moment. She rushed up to him, wrapping the prince in a heavy hug. He startled awake, confused. Sveta buried her head in his arms, embracing that scent that she had thought she lost. "You're alive..."

"Sveta...?" Volechek mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He smiled faintly too. "I believe I was alive last night as well, when we saw each other at dinner. I don't remember that fact being so notable then. What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know..." Sveta answered honestly, squeezing him tighter. He gasped slightly. She was a lot stronger than her small frame let on. "I just... I was afraid. So afraid that I had lost you. I don't know why. I think... I think I had a dream, a terrible dream, where you had died. I felt so alone, so afraid..."

Sveta trailed off, looking up at her older brother. She didn't understand it, but she felt so happy then, so at peace.

Volechek was alive.

ooo

_"Fate has always liked playing tricks on me. I remember times, long ago, when the biggest issue on my mind was when my friends stole my toys. I would get so angry. Now I still see myself lying in a pool of my lover's blood, mixed with my own tears, and I feel empty."_

ooo

"Belinsk, Belinsk!" Isaac swung his arms out wide, a smile wide on his face. "Every year I look forward to these sights, these sounds. It's like I've finally earned that chance to relax. I want to eat, I haven't had Crab di Belinsk in such a long time!"

"Food first, family later, right?" Jenna chuckled. "That's all that's ever on your mind, honey. We'll get your crab eventually. Let's see the sights first!"

Matthew stared out over the market square, examining the people as they brushed past him, as they went to and fro about their business. Everything seemed so natural, so picturesque. The children were playing amongst the stalls, women went about with bags of fruit and meats, fisherman and salesmen shouted their prices. Steam rose from bakeries, birds chirped overhead and people laughed, joked, chatted.

The wonders of the city were lost on him.

Matthew squinted, so unbelieving. This didn't seem right. Belinsk wasn't... right. Or maybe his vision of what the city should have been was wrong. His minds eye told him this market square was filled with darkness, corpses in the street, crows pecking at bodies left to rot. He cringed, surprised at his own grim thoughts. He couldn't help it, though. This happiness felt unnatural.

"Hey! Hey! Scatterbrain!" Karis stepped in front of his line of sight, her face close to his own. Suddenly aware of exactly how near to him she was – her body was practically pressed against his – Matthew looked away. "Whatcha looking so drab and down for? C'mon, this is Belinsk! Be happy!"

"I'm happy, Karis." Matthew said half-heartedly, but he knew she didn't buy it. She pressed her face closer to his and he turned his face further. He could see Mother and Father pretending not to look out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's go find some of that crab, dear." Jenna said, grabbing Isaac's hand. Before Isaac could say anything, Jenna was dragging her husband off into the crowd. They disappeared soon after, leaving Karis and Matthew alone in the street with the bustling masses of Belinsk.

"Here, I'll cheer ya up!" Karis declared, grabbing Matthew's hand. She led him in the opposite direction as Matthew's parents had taken, leading up and away from the bowl-shaped district of town where the Market District lay.

Karis led him along while Matthew barely followed. He found himself staring into his thoughts as he walked. That building to his right had been burned the ground. The cat-like beastman living inside had been a corpse propped against a door by a long wooden spike.

To his left a group of children ran past, laughing and cheering. He recognized one, a small boy running on all fours, his ferret-like tail in a question mark in the air. That was the same little boy his mind saw bent over the corpse of a young woman, eyes red and puffy as a dark shape closed in from behind.

He squeezed his eyes shut, disturbed. What were these images? Why did they keep pressing at the back of his mind? He felt guilt, fear, horror, but he knew no reason why. That dream had seemed so real.

The Venusian looked at the back of Karis's head. The wind adept now seemed so full of energy, large smile on her face and happiness pouring out from her. Yet, he remembered a face matted with the spilt blood of a doomed man, a shell-shocked stare cast in the direction of the death that surrounded her. He remembered how tears wouldn't have been enough to convey her pain.

"Look over there!" Karis stopped at a railing, leaning over and pointing at birds flitting about the ocean water. Matthew stood to her side, staring at the ocean, at the docks to his right, nonchalantly. Karis tapped her foot impatiently. He knew she was unimpressed by his lack of appreciation, but he couldn't do anything about it. He looked at the docks and he saw burning boats, he saw the face of a hero lying dead. He didn't see a beautiful morning ocean. He saw a darkened, stormy maelstrom.

"I'm sorry, Karis." Matthew mumbled, his hand separating from hers. She looked at him, eyebrows creased with worry. "I'm just a bit distracted today."

"Matthew, I..." Karis started, looking at him before looking away bashfully. "Now may not exactly be a good time, but I... I've always wanted to tell you something. For months it's been bugging me."

Matthew opened his mouth to speak when Karis wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him close, her lips interlocking with his. He was too stunned by her sudden action to do anything for a long moment, but he eventually recovered enough to push her away softly. When they broke contact she looked more than a little hurt.

"I can't do this." Matthew turned away. He saw another face in his mind, a familiar face, but he couldn't place the name. He walked away from Karis, rubbing his temples with one hand, confused by the distortions in his mind.

Karis merely stared after him, seeming for all the world to be just a confused and vulnerable girl.

ooo

_"It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. I had a goal. I always had a goal. She knew that. She understood it. That's why she didn't blame me in the end. She said I wasn't a traitor. I begged the gods for help, but they didn't come. I don't think I told her how much I loved her."_

ooo

"Mother! Father!" Sveta felt her breath catch as she walked into the throne room. A peasant was being escorted out, likely an audience had just been concluded. Her parents sat upon jeweled, golden thrones, their elegant robes extending from regal bodies and proud faces.

Just like with Volechek, she felt a massive relief of seeing her parents. She couldn't place why, but the mere sight of them brought a smile to their faces. She rushed up to them, enveloping both in a mighty embrace.

"Woah there!" Her father said, smiling down at her. His face was wrinkled around the eyes from smiling, his beast-like face wizened from the years. "What's with the fancy greeting this morning, kiddo? You're gripping me so mightily I can barely breath!"

"She's been this odd all morning." Volechek sauntered into the room, arms raised questioningly. "Woke me up by cutting off my air supply, she did. At one point she tackled a maid and hugged her to death, saying she had this terrible dream and that she was grateful to see the maid alive. Threw me off by a mile."

Sveta held her grip for a few long moments before separating, somewhat embarrassed. She was never the type to show large amounts of emotion, so she could understand her parent's and her brother's confusion. She looked at them and she thought she saw the dream again, deaths on a battlefield with a country to the south, but she shook the thought away. She was in their arms now. No dream would take that away from her.

"Sveta, how about we go into town today?" Volechek called, growing impatient as he waited for his sister to detach herself from the King and Queen. "It's been a long time and the weather is absolutely perfect."

Sveta nearly jumped out of her parent's arms, smiling at Volechek gleefully. How hadn't she thought of that earlier? A foray into the mysteries and wonders of the city of Belinsk would be perfect!

"Brilliant idea!" Her father clapped his hands together. "I've got very important guests coming to meet with me later today anyway, so it would be boring to hang around in the castle. Go out and have some fun!"

"Important guests?" Volechek narrowed his eyes. "You mean the Warriors of Vale, that Isaac and his wife, Jenna. They're always here this time of year. I grow tired of their meddling."

"You don't like Isaac and Jenna?" Sveta queried, confused by his response. She remembered the tall, quiet Venus adept and his fiery wife, but not very clearly. It felt like she hadn't even met them, yet how did she remember them then? She definitely remembered the bubbly green-haired girl that was always with them, and the shy blonde boy that never spoke.

"I don't trust them." Volechek shook his head. "But whatever. Get yourself dressed, sister. I'll be sure to take you everywhere around Belinsk today. I heard the weather is going to be lovely."

"Oh course!" Sveta smiled. She stole one last look at her parents before bounding out of the throne room, up towards her room. The princess gestured to a maid to follow her, knowing that they likely knew more about what she should wear than she did. Sveta knew she was never any good at girly things like clothes.

After leading a few maids into her room, Sveta closed the door. She pulled off her nightgown, somewhat saddened by the fact that she couldn't wear something as comfortable as that in public. Decency and all that. Being royal was a pain.

The maids suggested outfit after outfit, each one seeming perfectly fine in Sveta's eyes. All the clothes said the same thing in her mind. Clothes. They were nothing more and nothing less. She knew there were quite a few people that thought differently, though. Her maids were among them.

"This dress really brings out your eyes, my lady."

"All the eligible young nobles would faint at the sight of you in this, your highness."

"My, my, my. Don't you look ravishing in that dress! Try this one!"

Sveta rolled her eyes as she pulled yet another dress over her head. This was going to be a long morning, like they always were. At least she'd be able to enjoy herself later.

ooo

_"Alchemy spoke of lead being turned to gold, of mountains moved by whim, of true life beyond death. I didn't believe it at first. I thought that power came from legends, rumors, but over the years I grew curious. Bringing life from death? To destroy the final barrier that separated man from god? I needed an answer."_

ooo

He stumbled over crates, apologizing profusely as he kept walking. A storekeeper yelled at him to be careful, but he ignored him. If Matthew looked at the man he wouldn't see a lively man supporting his family by selling the fruits of his labor, he would see a corpse that didn't know to fall yet.

It was getting worse. His mind was overlapping with what he saw. It wasn't right. It couldn't be right. All he saw was darkness, creatures in the shadows, bones lying on the ground. These were products of nightmares. Why did he see this?

It felt like memory, but he denied it. He had to deny it. How could he accept a dream, especially one that told him all the life around him, all the happiness and acceptance, the harmony, was a lie?

Matthew bumped into a wolf-man. He just seemed to appear out of nowhere, but Matthew knew he was just not thinking straight,

"Watch it, kiddo." A gruff voice, not friendly but not unfriendly. The snow-white wolf-man walked on, scimitar jingling on his belt. Matthew looked at the wolf-man's back. This was the first he'd seen so far that didn't die in his mind upon sight.

He saw anger. He saw determination, but no death. Why?

Matthew rushed to his right, into an alleyway where he wouldn't need to see the people that made his mind catch on fire. This was so wrong, why did he see this? What was going wrong? Was he going insane? He fell against the wall a good ways in, breathing heavily.

"Matthew?" He turned at the sound of the voice, fearful of what he might see. Karis stood in the entrance to the alley, dark from the light behind her. She stood there, a shadowy statue signifying Matthew's loss. He didn't understand, but she felt like a corruption.

Karis's existence was wrong.

ooo

_"I began seeing things. At first they were small, just visual distortions lasting for fractions of a second. They were always in the corner of my eye and were gone when I looked. I dreaded that something was wrong, but I ignored it. I was too focused, too dedicated, to falter."_

ooo

"The Market District is such an interesting place, isn't it?" Sveta peered out at the world below, looking about at the people scrambling around the platform she and her brother sat upon. The Royal Guards carried the heavy burden, not such much as complaining whenever Volechek ordered them to move anywhere. "But I hate that I have to visit it on the backs of my own people. I want to be a part of the crowd for once, just another face in a sea of many. Why do I have to be noticed all the time?"

"It's the duty of the Czamaral Clan, Sveta." Volechek smiled. "But you can do whatever you wish. I'll do whatever you want to make you happy, just you see!"

Sveta blushed slightly. She didn't remember her brother being so dedicated to her. The princess had expected a rebuke, a reminder of her duty as an heir to the royal bloodlines. She was a Czamaral! She was supposed to have no time for trivial pleasures!

But apparently she could, at least for today.

ooo

_"I met him in a bar in Contigo on Atteka. I never got a clear view of his whole face, but he said he knew a lot about ancient technology. He had information, experimental evidence, that would help me. I couldn't say no."_

ooo

"Matthew..." Karis stood close to him, staring into his eyes. Matthew didn't look back, instead gazing at the alley wall opposite himself. "What's wrong? You've seemed distracted all day. Is something wrong? I want to help."

"I'm fine." Matthew barely grumbled out, still not looking at her. Karis grabbed his right hand in hers, looking at him. She was so filled with concerned. All she wanted to do was help. Why couldn't he bring himself to let her help him? "I don't want you poking around in my business."

"But I want to help!" Karis accentuated that final word. Tears were even forming in his eyes. "I... I love you!"

"No, you don't, Karis." Matthew denied her, looking away. Why couldn't he get his thoughts straight? He was becoming increasingly aware of close Karis was to him, of how his hands were gripped in hers. "Just leave me alone."

"I... I'd do anything for you." Karis kissed him again, at the same time bringing Matthew's right hand up between her legs. He felt his hand brush against her, the contact sending chills up his spine. Disgusted, Matthew shoved her away, more violently than he had intended. Karis fell back against the opposite wall, catching herself before she hit the ground.

"I don't think of you that way, Karis." Matthew stated, amazed that Karis had been so bold. "You're like a sister to me, so I can't-"

"I offered you happiness." Her tone had changed dramatically. Matthew broke his sentence off, fear gripping his chest for some reason. "I gave you the perfect woman, obedient, beautiful and kind. I gave you a perfect family, not bogged down by incredible duties. I gave you a chance at happiness and still you refuse me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matthew narrowed his eyes. Karis stood, smiling widely. He didn't see Karis any longer, however. He saw a creature of shadow.

"You should've let Karis continue, Matthew." She spoke, a blade materializing in her hand. "You could've gotten some pleasure off it. Now you've become a threat to the perfection of this world. Threats cannot be tolerated."

ooo

_"What I learned wasn't what I expected. This world was so full of mystery. The possibilities of the ancient power the Wise One protected was so vast. I was told to venture to Crossbone Island, to be prepared to face the darkest of evils. I was ready for anything."_

ooo

"Brother! Look at this!" Sveta called, gesturing for Volechek. She had long since departed from her man-carried chariot in favor of walking the ground herself. Nearly a squadron of royal guards surrounded her, preventing any random ragamuffin from harassing the future queen of Belinsk.

Volechek was slow to arrive, however. Sveta saw his sly, longing stares at a particularly comely girl arranging fruits in a stand.

"What a dog." Sveta elbowed her brother in the side, snickering and raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure if you so much as approached that peasant girl she'd swoon. The mighty warrior prince flirting with her? It'll be too much for the poor girl!"

"That's enough, Sveta." Volechek was not amused, but Sveta laughed anyways, enjoying herself. Her brother was absolutely terrible with women. "I have no interest in such things anyway. I am a Czamaral, first and-."

"Murder! It's bloody murder!" Sveta turned, her ears pricking up as soon as the dire words hit her. Every face in the crowd turned to the source. An older, squatter woman was rushing down into the center of the Market District, her dress held up in her hands. She ran straight for the Royal Guards, not even stopping for breath.

"What is it, good woman?" Volechek approached, taking charge of the situation. He gestured for two soldiers to hurry up the road anyway while he questioned the woman. "What did you see? What murder was there?"

"There were these two young-faced adults, I saw." The woman panted heavily between words, her speech slurred and frantic from terror. "They were all close-up in eachother's faces like lovers would be. I was just taking out the garbage into the alley for my husband, so I figured I'd let them be to do what young people do. Suddenly this blade came out of nowhere! And then... oh my god... and then..."

Volechek patted her on the shoulder once before rushing up the hill, shouting for the soldiers to follow him. He looked back at his sister, concern in his eyes.

"Stay here, Sveta! This may be dangerous." Volechek said, looking straight in her eyes.

"Hell if I'm doing that!" Sveta rushed after him. Volechek rolled his eyes but didn't argue, continuing up the hill.

ooo

_"I was warned by everyone I had grown close to over the years. One of them surprised me, however. Instead of vilifying my decisions or calling me a fool, she said she understood. She wanted to stand by me. For a mere second I remembered all that we had been through together and I doubted the righteousness of my course. That feeling didn't last long."_

ooo

Matthew stared down at the bloody corpse that had previously been Karis. Or was it? He didn't know anymore. His hands were soaked in her blood, but he couldn't feel them. The blade was gripped in his hands but it didn't register.

"There he is!" Matthew barely turned. He raised his arms, dropping the blade. The soldiers rushed to him, slowing only when they saw the corpse.

"Vicious bastard!" One of them said. The Venusian felt a heavy fist hit his stomach, followed by a kick to the jaw. He fell backwards into the pool of her blood, but he didn't react. For a moment he stared at the sky, wondering where everything had gone wrong. It had happened so fast. Karis was dead. But he didn't...?

But then he was up, dragged by the shoulders by the guards, into the main road. Full daylight hit him as a crowd collectively gasped. One shouted curses, others called him murderer. More guards came, another blow, this time to the face.

"Matthew...?" And there it was, the voice that shook him from his stupor. He looked up and through the guards he saw her face. Her eyes were wide, her hands covering her mouth.

"Sveta..." _How do I remember you? What are you to me? _"I didn't do it! I swear!"

"Don't speak to the princess, villain!" Another blow to the face, her eyes locked with his the entire time.

Suddenly the fog cleared, and he understood.

"Sveta!" Matthew shouted. Another cry of anger. Another blow to the face. Darkness crept on the side of his vision. "Don't trust anything! We're not where we should be! There is something terribly wrong with this reality!"

She didn't respond. Or, if she did, he didn't hear it. Another fist impacted him in the face, finally freeing him from his consciousness.

ooo

_"I took my three most prized possessions. I always felt like one of those were out of place, but I never figured it out. I was too focused. I was going to get what I wanted. I was going to change this world, change all of reality if I had to. I would destroy fate, destroy death. If I couldn't succeed, I would take the world down with me."_


	14. Execution Day

And here's another chapter! Again, thanks for all the reviews. I really need criticism. Badly. Tell me what I'm doing wrong! :D Anyway, here's chapter 13.

**Chapter 13: Execution Day**

"Bloody bastard..." Matthew heard the guard say, but he was too distracted to register it. He couldn't focus. He had been struck in the head while being dragged into the dungeons. His vision was blurred and he could vaguely tell he was bleeding from more than one spot, but he could barely feel it.

Somehow he was aware of his feet being dragged along behind him. His arms were suspended in the air, kept aloft by powerful beastmen guards as they maneuvered through the dungeon. Soon enough he found himself in a small cell with an even smaller table and two chairs. Cuffs were nailed into the table, likely for restraint. Matthew couldn't summon the strength to resist as he was forced into the chair and strapped in.

After securing him, the two guards retreated to the open cell door, standing stiffly and at attention as Volechek stepped into view. He appeared massive and foreboding, his smile wide with anticipation. Fear cropped up at the back of Matthew's head, but he couldn't think enough to be truly scared. Somewhere inside he understood that he was in deep shit.

Volechek sat on the chair opposite Matthew, arms crossed in front of himself. He was dressed simply, a mere tunic and pants with a crooked and awkward circlet over his ears. Matthew just barely got himself to smirk at the sight. A prince in pauper's clothes. He hadn't even seen that in real life.

"You smile despite your situation?" Volechek growled, narrowing his eyes at the Venusian. Matthew didn't respond. "You've been charged with murder, fool. Don't smile at me."

Matthew couldn't help it. He had been beaten by the guards, had some sort of bleeding wound in his head and the only thought that kept running through his head just refused to let him take any of this seriously.

"This isn't real." Matthew said simply. Volechek reared back one arm upon hearing these words before punching Matthew solidly in the right cheek. He felt it in slow motion, the impact, the vibrations, the whiplash. The Venusian spat blood from his mouth, possibly a tooth too, but he couldn't even conjure up the strength to propel it. Bloody spit dangled from his chin defiantly, probably only further increasing the pathetic state he was in.

"You mock me by saying that, churl." Volechek leaned in, menacing. His facial features were phenomenally more bestial than Sveta's, Matthew noted. Sveta looked just like a human except with funny ears. Volechek seemed much more animal. Maybe that made him more ruthless?

"What I say doesn't matter." Matthew said, despite the difficulty involved in stringing together sentences. His head was so disorganized... "You're dead. You don't exist."

"Silence!" Volechek stood suddenly, rage shaking his body. The chair he had been sitting on flung backwards, landing against the cell bars with a sharp crack. The prince grabbed Matthew by the front of his shirt, pulling him upwards as high as he could go before being stopped by his bonds.

"Nah." Matthew felt his eyes droop. Likely the effects of a concussion. He was losing consciousness. He felt himself fall backwards and before he realized it he had been freed from his bonds, the side of his face was numb and he was sitting in a corner, Volechek standing over him. It took Matthew a long moment to realize he'd been hit again.

"Bring in the materials." Volechek called grimly. A guard saluted before running off. A few moments later, the barely cognizant Matthew noticed the cart wheeled in.

Sharp instruments, rusty instruments, bloody instruments. Whips hung from racks, spikes were hanging on the side. Nails, thumbscrews, cleavers, blades of all shapes and sizes. Even spoons with ragged edges (Matthew, if he was capable of thinking, would have understood them to be for digging out eyes. Perhaps other things as well.) Torture equipment, every last piece of it.

Matthew found himself crawling further into the corner as Volechek removed a hatchet from the rack, licking the blade evilly. He approached the disoriented Venusian slowly, savoring the inevitable. Matthew could do nothing as Volechek grabbed him, running the hatchet up and down his shirt, coming to rest finally on his left arm.

"Tell me, murderer." Volechek grinned wickedly. "Where should I cut first?"

ooo

"Let me see him." Sveta folded her arms, looking as cross as possible to the guard blocking her path. It wasn't often that anyone in the kingdom would disobey her. "You serve House Czamaral and I'm the princess. Move aside!"

"I'm sorry, m'lady." The soldier smiled very sheepishly (perhaps that was because he was, in fact, part sheep) and remained woefully rooted to the spot. He blocked the barred door into the prisons, having been tasked to remain in place while Volechek talked to the new prisoner. "Volechek's orders supersedes your own. You'd have to get permission from your parents, the King and Queen, if you want to get in here. I really do apologize."

Sveta hid her annoyance as well as she could, fighting back the impulse to simply move this beastman aside with her powers. He was just one man, and her psynergy could easily uproot him. But no, she was a princess. She couldn't exercise her powers wantonly. She needed patience.

"Aside, soldier." Sveta stepped back as the sheep guard hurried to the side. Speak of the devil. Volechek stood in the prison doorway, pure white princely garb outlining his muscular form. "Greetings sister."

He was every bit as imposing as his large frame would assume in others, and Sveta couldn't help but feel taken aback. Completely opposite to the usual charm and gentleness he usually exuded, the Volechek that stood before her seemed dark somehow, though the smile on his face was the same as the one she had always known.

"I wish to speak to the prisoner that was just brought in." Sveta stated, somehow intimidated by her brother. How? Why? "It's been a long time since someone was carted into the castle and placed under heavy guard. I'm curious."

"I do not recommend it." Volechek crossed his arms, furrowing his brows. "The man is obviously insane. He keeps rambling incoherent fantasies about the world around him being false. His mental instability probably contributed to the murder."

"I still wish to visit him. The insane mind should be interesting at the least." Sveta smiled softly, before stepping towards the door. Volechek grabbed her shoulder, none too lightly, stopping her in her tracks. Sveta cast him an annoyed look. "Is there a reason for preventing me from talking to him? He's safely behind bars and I'm more than capable of defending myself. There's no danger."  
"The danger is to your mind." Volechek growled, gripping her tighter. "Insanity is not healthy to listen to. He'll be executed in a few days time anyway, so any effort made to understand him will be of no merit anyway. You are not visiting him."

Volechek gave her one more stern look before stalking off, his heavy boot-falls echoing off the red sandstone interior of the castle. Down the hall a maid hugged the wall as he passed, too intimidated to get in his way. Sveta gave a nasty look to the guard, who merely shrugged back as he re-assumed his position, before turning to head back to her quarters.

In truth, Sveta knew that the soldier probably wouldn't let her pass. Though she hadn't let the soldier know it, she had asked for permission from her parents before attempting to enter the dungeons. They had echoed Volechek's sentiments, almost to the exact words chosen. _An insane man was unfit to be talked to. They are dangerous for the healthy mind._ As if conversation was capable of corruption.

Sveta sighed, thinking about possible solutions all the way back to her bedroom. Once there, she closed and bolted her door, examining her room for any sort of help in what she wished to accomplish.

She couldn't really describe what she felt at that moment. An insane man had caught her interest somehow. The princess felt drawn to him. She wanted to talk to him, to hear his ideas, to understand why he murdered that woman. She did not fear him in the slightest.

He was so familiar, yet she couldn't place it. It was almost as if her mind did not want to accept his existence. When she looked at him for the first and only time at the entrance to the alleyway and he said her name, she wanted to respond. She held her tongue for fear, but she felt something grow on the tip of her tongue. Some long-hidden anxiety, or was it trust? She did not understand it, but she did know one thing.

She will talk to the madman.

ooo

It was hard to feel much of anything after that. Torture devices were meant to inflict pain, lots of it, without seriously damaging the party on the receiving end. Matthew knew the practice well. It was explained in great detail to him by his father at one point.

His mind had cleared, a fortunate side effect of the thumbscrew. Memories resurfaced with the water boarding. When he was placed on the rack and his limbs dislocated, he understood. Pain made the muddiness turn crystal. He could focus, though he made sure to not let his torturers know this.

Now he hung from shackles on the wall, behind metal bars that he could easily tear from the jail with his psynergy if he so pleased. But Matthew understood. While his shoulders were torn from their sockets, while he screamed for mercy, he remembered.

None of this was real.

At some point he fell prey to this fantasy, and now he had to find a way out. Sveta was trapped with him and though he didn't understand why he was taken here, he could not stay. The Karis that the beastmen thought he murdered was just a figment of his imagination, as was everything else.

Everything but Sveta.

Matthew sighed, focusing more healing energy into his shoulders. Pain warped through his body with every movement, but finally the joint popped. Relief surged through him as the joint finally met the socket. The pain was significantly lessened, but still present. He was certain his torturers had left him for the night, but there was no telling what would come tomorrow.

"'And here I lament for the wicked that I have been seen to become.'" Matthew spoke to the darkness. There wasn't so much as a window for moonlight to give him bearings of his surroundings. "'With a heavy heart I gaze at the world. My mind disapproves, my soul rebels and my being demands understanding. If only-'"

"'-the eyes of man could witness what turns my soul black with rage.'" A voice from the darkness. Matthew looked about, searching but seeing nothing. "'For only then will they cease to mock me as madman, and hold me on high as liberator of their visions.' _On Accusations and the Search for Eternity_, one of Emperor Ko's earliest pieces of literature. For a madman you're well read."

"For a princess you're awfully bold." Matthew shot back. A glitter of light in the darkness. Eyes, sparkling into being through Tapetum Lucidum. "I would invite you to come out of the dark, but I'm afraid that just isn't possible."

"For a torture victim, you're awfully verbose. And strong. Most would be mewling in pools of their saliva, shit and vomit after what you went through." Sveta lit a candle, illuminating the princess in striking detail. "Tell me, madman, why are you so resistant to pain? And why would you murder a young girl in cold blood?"

"It's Matthew, not madman. And who said I was resistant?" Matthew cocked a smile, only to wince as his weight shifted on the shackles, sending sharp waves of pain through his body. "And who said I murdered anyone? Karis killed herself. I don't know how I wound up with the blade."

"That's a pathetic excuse if I ever heard one." Sveta furled her eyebrow, obviously thinking of something. "Most every murderer would say as much. Yet... there is something about you. I have never seen you before in my life, I've never heard you speak and I just heard you quote from a tyrant's own novel yet I do not see you as mad."

"I'm seen as mad because that's what this reality is demanding." Matthew smiled, recalling the exact moment he realized this. The branding iron had been pressed against his back for a good thirty seconds by that time... "I rebelled against the structure that this fantasy offered me. It wanted me to fall in love with the fictitious Karis, to enjoy a life I could not live in reality. I resisted, somehow, and wound up here."

"You're saying everything around me is false?" Sveta chuckled. "Maybe you are mad. What about my memories? My brother and my family? Are you saying that they just never existed?"

"No. They existed. Once." Matthew narrowed his eyes. "But they're dead."

ooo

"What?" Was all that escaped Sveta's lips. She had meant to respond sarcastically, perhaps mock the man, but the information still hit her like a brick. Why? She didn't have cause to believe this murderer. Yet still, why did it feel true?

"We were traveling together in an underground ruin on an unmapped island." Matthew said slowly. Sveta still couldn't respond. "The maze messed with our minds. It turned us against one another slowly, first implanting anger, then distrust, inaction and finally we crossed blades. With my head finally clear of illusion, I think I finally see the truth in everything that brought us to this point."

"You're ridiculous." Sveta scoffed, suddenly finding herself on the defensive. "It's no wonder my brother wanted rid of you."

"Your real brother would never have tortured me. He considered it inhumane." Matthew looked up at her. "When you were twelve, your brother took you in a carriage ride around Belinsk to show you a small bit of the world. As you passed a smithy, you spied a small boy being beaten by a bear of a man over a stolen loaf of bread. Your brother stepped in, stopped the man, paid for the bread and soon thereafter outlawed the use of unnecessary force or cruelty when enforcing laws. Would that same Volechek torture an insane man for murdering someone? And how would I even know of that moment?"

"You could've heard that on the streets or something." Nevertheless, Sveta stepped back, her eyes widening. "And my brother... he wouldn't..."

"When your brother slew Lord Kuan and ended the Morgal Revolution, his entire country cried out in triumph." Matthew planted his feet on the ground, standing as well as he could. "Your brother, instead of jumping with joy and relishing the freedom he had earned his people, instead of shouting curses and mockeries at the retreating Sanan army, he knelt over the body of his mortal enemy. And he wept."

"N-nonsense!" Sveta waved her hand, dismissing the notion. "My father gloriously won the revolution when he conquered Sana and enslaved their people. We got our righteous revenge and even more so!"

Yet Sveta found she could hardly believe even her own words. The knowledge Matthew possessed was hardly secret and seemed rife with factual inaccuracies, but somehow she could see her brother kneeling over Lord Kuan, tears in his eyes.

Her memories found her at a place filled with light, shouting out in fear for her brother as he activated a magnificent, golden weapon. Why did she want to believe this madman? There was no logical basis. His words were lies! They had to be!

"You cannot deny this truth, Sveta." Matthew stood to his full height. Sveta walked closer, laying the candle on the dungeon floor. She stopped inches away from him, her hand rising to meet his face. "My mind is whole for the first time in what seems like weeks. There has been something wrong with me since the moment Volechek died atop the Apollo Sanctum, but now I think I understand."

"What do you understand?" Sveta pressed her hand against Matthew's face, scarred as it was. "I want answers as well. Why do these thoughts clog my mind?"

"This is going to sound completely insane." Matthew smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. Sveta felt a tear start to well up in her right eye, threatening to make itself known. "But it makes all the world of sense to me. I know why I'm here. I know what the dreams mean, finally. I will never again be a pawn on some cosmic chessboard. I'm going to end my fate."

"End your fate?" Sveta asked. Logic told her to back away, but her emotion kept her rooted to the spot. She knew everything he said was true, but she had no way of proving it. Some part of her still protested, still told her he was completely insane, but it was too small a part now.

"Yeah. Hurry my execution day, Sveta." Matthew grinned. "I've got a date with the devil."

ooo

It was the morning of two days later when they came for him.

A black bag was wrenched over his head, his handcuffs loosened, only to be shackled again to each other as he was dragged up and out of the dungeon. Matthew had long since realized that Volechek tortured him as a means to have fun. Today would be his execution, he knew. Sveta came to him in the night to tell him such.

Today he died.

It wasn't a particularly unnerving thought, if he was to think about it. What happens if one dies in a dream? Does he die for real? Or does he wake up? Most likely the former, else Volechek would have just kept torturing him for eternity. Still, he felt no real fear. The fuzzy little glow he got when he figured everything out still kept himself going.

Now if only he could figure out a way of getting out of being boiled alive.

Matthew was dragged into the sun – a shocking deviation for one who had spent days in very little light – and into the center of a fairly large colosseum filled with people. The black bag had been removed from his head before he was pulled onto the center stage. Large beastmen with sharp spears pushed him out onto a plank. Below him he could see a large pot slowly being brought to a boil.

Psychological terror, then? Matthew looked over the royal box of the colosseum and winked at Volechek, a smile wide on the Venusian's face. The prince didn't even move a muscle in response. After a long moment of standing, a short, squirrel-like man in spectacles rushed out with a scroll in hand. When he started reading from a scroll, Matthew couldn't help but be surprised by how loud he was.

"Here stands the accused, already dead in the eyes of our makers. His name remains unimportant and unknown to the good people of Belinsk, for infamy is the last curse of many a criminal. You are accused of one count of willful intent to murder, one count of first-degree homicide, one count of serious disturbance of the public peace and one count of extreme mental instability-"

"What, insanity is a crime now?" Matthew jeered. He felt a spear poke his back, nearing causing him to lose his balance on the plank. The squirrel cleared his throat before continuing.

"According to the Lawful Decree of our Divine Patrons, you, the accused, are hereby granted with a final statement to be made in front of all assembled. I strongly suggest you do not waste it with idle whining of how innocent you are." The squirrel looked wryly up at him. "Nobody wants to hear that."

"Okay then." Matthew turned to the royals. Sveta was dressed in some fancy white gown, likely overpaid-for and highly unlikely to be useful for anything but to show off money. "What all you ignorant, nonexistent half-truths want to hear is me getting on my knees and begging for mercy. You want me to say I'm innocent over and over again before I'm chucked into the boiling water to die horribly and slowly.

"Truth is, I don't give a shit what all you ephemerals want. There's only two real people in this entire colosseum and we're kinda sorta both at an understanding. See, I understand the truth of this place, so I'm breaking out. I don't care if I die in the process, so long as I give the chessmaster here a damned hard time.

"So I'm left with only thing to say." Matthew paused, staring around the coloseum. He could see the dead eyes of the beastmen. They weren't people. They were things. Objects. Masks for the greater puppet master. All except Sveta, who was sitting at the edge of her seat, a worried expression on her face.

"Adios." And Matthew leaped.

ooo

Sveta acted instantly, knowing intuitively what she had to do. She ran for the balcony, leaping from it and kicking Volechek in the face at the same time just for good measure. It was a leap of faith in more than one way. She had chosen the madman, the one who told her of her parents' demise, of Volechek's noble death, the one who regaled her with tales of adventures that seemed so real and vivid as she lay in the dungeon with him, enthralled.

Sveta landed softly behind the water operations man, kicking upwards into his groin and dispatching a soldier who stood nearby in a single neat second. In the next instant Matthew hit the boiling water and Sveta threw a switch on a nearby control panel. Matthew rolled out of the tub as it flipped over, emptying its boiling contents into the bottom of the colosseum. Plebeians rushed to and fro in panic as Sveta ran to Matthew, who was already beginning to stand, psynergy healing his numerous new burn marks.

"Sveta, Sveta, Sveta." She turned as Volechek collided into the ground a few feet away. The bottom of the colosseum was all sand, the only elevated part being what held the boiling pot. As Sveta watched Matthew struggle with his handcuffs, two more forms collided into the dust near her.

Her parents.

"Don't trust the madman, darling." Her mother looked for all the world to be a kind and caring soul. Gentle face, gentle expression, all motherly and perfect just like she remembered.

"Stay with your family. Don't betray us." The father now. A strong man, wise and kind. The perfect person to be proud of.

"We only want to help you." Volechek. Sveta growled, dropping into a defensive martial stance as the three grew closer. "Surely you don't want to fight your own family?"

"I'll kill you if you get any closer." Sveta answered. There it was, then. A complete rejection of the reality around her. She had invested all her faith in Matthew.

Now what?

Sveta backed away, claws unsheathed as Volechek charged forward, fast and deadly. To her shock she couldn't dodge in time. His claws ripped up her chest, running across where her heart was.

Or at least she thought they did.

Volechek's hand merely passed through her, completely harmless. The confused beastman illusion struck again and again with the same result. Sveta even started to laugh when her 'mother' and 'father' joined in.

"'The illusion of man is best fought through recognition. Recovery is made through understanding the faults in what makes your world.'" Matthew repeated another quote from Ko's martial treatise. "'But beware when your world begins to crumble, for another, all too sinister one, may come to be.'"

Sveta yelped in surprise as the ground began to shake violently. She found herself thrown into Matthew's hands – somehow freed from the shackles – as the colosseum began to collapse around them.

"We need to get out of here!" Sveta shouted. Matthew merely shook his head knowingly.

"The two whose faith was required have finally realized the truth. This perfect world is crumbling." Matthew stated. True to his word, Sveta's family had disappeared. Even the rocks falling from the colosseum took on a strange, ethereal hue. "Looks like we're going back to reality."

"Back to a place where my family is all dead." Sveta looked mournfully up at the royal box as its supports shattered. It fell onto the stands, sliding into the center. It impacted the ground several feet away and burst, spraying shrapnel everywhere. Sveta felt none of it. "Is that truly a better reality?"

"It has always been my opinion that unhappy truth is better than a jovial lie." Matthew smiled at Sveta. She gripped him tightly, as he did to her, in an embrace that felt long overdue.

So they remained as the world around them ended.

ooo

"Piers!" Nowell shouted, before her voice was muffled by a large, strong, hand. Heath gripped her tight, preventing her from either running to help or in fear. The puppet moved faster than she could see, slashing at Piers with pinpoint accuracy. It was... toying with him.

"See, Piers? See what wonders I have created here?" Fas laughed his brutal, slick laugh. "Dullahan himself would be hard pressed to resist my creations. I have harnessed the power of death itself to create the ultimate soldiers."

"That's wonderful!" Piers parried a strike from the puppet before slipping to one knee. The puppet took advantage of the opportunity, raising it's blade to strike...

"Piers!" Nowell shouted through Heath's hands. She felt her heart wrench, her eyes tear as the blade descended on the man. No... How could this happen to the man she loved?

"Just kidding!" Fas laughed and the blade stopped. Nowell saw Piers staring up at the puppet, his sword held too wide to mount any sort of defense. Piers had lost. "See, I kinda want you alive to see the rebirth. I can't be killing a Hero of Vale just yet!"

"Rebirth?" Piers narrowed his eyes at the hooded man, who sauntered over to the defeated Piers with a self-satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

"Well, of course." Fas tucked a finger under Piers' chin, elevating it slightly. "Why else do you think I was hired?"


	15. A Wish

**Chapter 14: A Wish**

"Fas, it's almost time." Heath growled, pushing Nowell away. The girl maintained her footing, turning to the large snow-haired wolf-man angrily. Heath stared at her for a long moment, his facial expression oddly calm. "We approach the Gaia Falls."

"Gaia Falls?" Nowell gasped, looking out the front window of the Bridge. True enough, in the distance she saw the horizon had dipped below where it naturally should have been. They were a few miles away, close enough to begin to be enveloped by the large clouds of mist surrounding them. "What the hell are you fools sailing to the edge of the world for?"

"Oh, dear girl," Fas chuckled. He walked to the large glass window, placing one hand on the panel and smiling. "We're not sailing to the edge of the world. We're sailing _off _of it. See, I'm meeting an old friend down in hell, in a manner of speaking. Got some business to attend to."

"Business that you still haven't been kind enough to divulge, Fas." Justitia scoffed, unimpressed and unaffected by the levity that pressed on Nowell at that moment. Were they all insane? They would die if they sailed off the edge of the world!

"It's none of your concern, girl." Heath waved a heavy arm at the Sanan, who bristled. "You're quite possible the least important person in this room."

"Least important?" Justitia's voice rose what seemed like an octave. "_My _soldiers are the ones keeping this ship running. They are the ones who helped acquire this ship, not to mention keep the authorities of Morgal from arresting your murdering ass, Heath!"

What followed left Nowell speechless. She already was quite unnerved by her situation, with Piers held near the wall with the puppet's blade at his neck and her own lack of ability to change anything. Heath, faster than she could have fathomed, rushed to Justitia, grabbing her neck and forcing her up and against the wall. She gasped as she impacted the wall, one of Heath's clawed hands closed around her neck.

"How many times do I need to state I'm innocent, fool?" Heath growled, clenching even more around Justitia's neck. She was having more than a little difficulty in breathing. Fas looked at the spectacle with thinly veiled bemusement.

Nowell was far from willing to let such a distraction get the better of her, however. She darted to the puppet, focused as it was on its captive, Piers. Channeling whatever mercury psynergy she was capable of, Nowell called to the blue-tinted control ball in the center of the room. It responded to her call, freeing itself from the dais and flying into her hands.

The light in the room flickered heavily for a second, alerting the rest of the occupants of the room that something was wrong. It was too late, however. Nowell slammed the ball onto the puppet's head as hard as she could.

Whatever she had expected to happen didn't. A large crack ran up the side of the ball as blue light violently rushed into the puppet. It shuddered, shaking heavily. Piers, not one to sit and stare, grabbed his saber and sliced upwards, starting from the bottom of the puppet's torso. He sawed upwards, his blade finally popped out through its left shoulder. Without losing momentum he sliced sideways, cleaving head from body.

The puppet shuddered once more before falling backwards, completely lifeless (and headless). Nowell stepped back, still carrying the broken and dimly glowing control ball. Piers darted to Fas, blade leading.

"Hold on a second." Fas said, holding out one hand. Piers stopped in his tracks, frozen in place. Nowell also found she couldn't move. Heath turned around, lowering Justitia and finally letting the Sanan breathe as he took in what had happened in the last few seconds.

"Looks like your puppets aren't as invincible as you like to think." Heath chuckled, kicking the head, which had somehow rolled towards him. "Plus we've lost the control mechanism for the ship, thanks to that particularly troublesome adept. Considering we're due to sail over a several miles high waterfall in a matter of minutes, this might just be a tough situation, Fas."

"Relax, beastman." Fas walked the Nowell, snatching the broken control ball from her immobile fingers. She couldn't even talk. The only part of her body responding was her lungs and that was just barely. "I know Lumerian technology intimately. I can fix anything on this ship. Not sure if I can do it before we plummet to our deaths, though."

"So... we're... doomed?" Justitia struggled to her feet, still rubbing her neck. "Wonderful. I knew... joining you was a bad idea."

"I saved your life last time, Sanan." Fas smiled at her. "Be grateful I might have the capacity to do it again. These adepts are proving to be considerably troublesome, though. If Karis was awake I suspect they might have even beaten the puppet sooner."

Fas walked to the dais, placing the broken ball there reverently. He closed his eyes, concentrating deeply. After a moment, he cracked open one eye at Heath.

"Wonderful. Looks like I lied, Justitia." Fas sighed, waving an arm at Justitia. "Your precious Sanan sailors may die after all. Though not from my schemes like you had originally thought."

"You can't... control... the ship... anymore?" Piers laughed, but it was shallow and halfhearted. Nowell could tell he could barely even move his lips to speak. Nowell tried to say something, but the paralytic magic had bound her muscles too tightly.

"Who knows?" Fas smiled, walked towards Piers, cupping the Mercurian's chin in his hand. "I hadn't expected your young friend to grow a pair. Funny how even after all these long years I am still surprised by humans. You know the feeling, I imagine?"

"Go to hell!" Piers spat out. Fas stared back unblinking for a few moments before letting go, turning back to the two other commanders.

"That may take a long while yet." Fas chuckled. "Though life does get a tad repetitive after this long. You're young yet, Piers. I suppose I should feel sorry for you, since your fate is likely to be similar to mine. You were too close to the lighting of the last lighthouse."

"What... does that mean?" Piers squinted his eyes, at least as much as he could with paralysis.

"Throw our obstinate guests into the brig, Heath. I tire of having them roaming around my bridge." Fas then turned to Justitia. "And you, Justitia, would you be a good girl and dispose of that body for me? I don't really need it anymore anyway. I'm close enough to maintain my connection to the other one without help."

Nowell felt herself be gripped by the large beastman. She was thrown over his shoulder like a limp doll, along with Piers. Heath walked by Fas on the way out of the bridge, and she caught a smattering of something he was mumbling to herself. Somehow, it chilled her.

"... The third's time shall come all too soon, then this world will cry and quail in fear."

ooo

He first became conscious of a weight in his arms, then the light batting against his closed eyes. It took a few more moments for the rock behind his back to come into notice, soon followed by the gradual return to consciousness.

So he wasn't dead after all. Neither did he feel much pain. Matthew felt around his stomach, checking for damage. Like he expected, there was no wound. The fight had been a dream, the fantasy world a dream within that.

He groaned, shifting his weight as his eyes focused. It seems he was sitting up against a rocky wall somehow. He felt a clarity that could hardly be described. For weeks he had been bogged down by his prophetic dreams, by the guilt he felt, by events that had come to pass. For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, he felt normal.

"Matthew...?" The Venusian looked down at the source of the voice. Sveta lay curled up in his arms, looking up sleepily at Matthew. Upon recognition of his consciousness, Sveta widened her eyes suddenly, throwing her arms around Matthew's neck. "You're okay!"

The affection was entirely unexpected. She gripped him tightly, almost uncomfortably so, but Matthew found he could not complain. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly on the top of the head. Sveta's head was buried into his shoulder, her eyes hidden from view. The Venusian held her for a long while, appreciating her warmth.

The moment didn't last long, however. Sveta broke away suddenly, checking Matthew's stomach quickly for any wounds before examining his shoulders and hands, and anywhere else that he had been tortured.

"There's not even a mark." Sveta inspected an old scar of Matthew's, just visible from under his scarf and shirt. It was a long and cruel gash that had been made by a shadow creature shortly after they had left Belinsk. The wound had been life-threatening at the time, due to its depth. "All your wounds from being tortured are gone. All that's left are your injuries from... reality."

Matthew stood, dragging Sveta up with him, looking around at his surroundings. The memories of what had happened were finally coming back. They had encountered this door at the end of the tunnel, a door that required the Sol Blade to be used as a key. When he had inserted it, darkness had enveloped both he and Sveta, which led to dreaming of the inescapable circular room that contained the Luna Blade.

"I have to wonder if that black sword truly exists." Matthew pondered, running his hands along the door. The Sol Blade was still stuck in the door, twisted slightly. He walked to it, grabbing the sword and yanking it all the way around. The door clicked, swinging inward slowly on massive hinges. The Sol Blade glowed slightly as Matthew sheathed it. The room beyond was pitch black.

"It doesn't matter. We have to keep moving." Sveta walked past him, into the darkness. Matthew followed, trusting in her ability to see in the dark. Sveta grabbed his hand, leading him into the room cautiously. There was no telling what they'd find.

Matthew was nervous about the dark for as long as it remained dark, but when the room suddenly flared to light, he found himself scared even more.

The walls shone with light from braziers. The golden door shut behind them with a heavy click, leaving Sveta and Matthew alone in a hemispherical room. A massive black door was situated on the other side, standing wide open despite there being a sword-shaped keyhole in it, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

An empty pedestal stood in the center of room, with a gap where a sword should have been. Sitting atop the pedestal was an all-too-familiar mask.

ooo

"Bastard!" Nowell reached through the bars, channeling her psynergy as best as she could, but nothing came. Heath leaned against the bars of the opposite prison cell, one eyebrow cocked in bemusement.

"Calm yourself, Nowell." Piers leaned against the wall to her left, staring at the wolf-man. "There's nothing we can do for now except wait. Go tend to Karis, though your psynergy won't work. Fas's blocked us."

Nowell backed away from the bars closely, staring at Heath evilly, before finally turning to check on Karis. The Jupiter adept had been tossed into the cell rather unceremoniously and lay in a limp heap on the floor.

"Who... who are you people?" Nowell looked up from Karis sharply. A red-headed man was shackled to the metal walls of the brig, barely conscious, yet speaking. He was squinting as if he could barely see, looking at the heap that was Karis. "Is that... Karis? Is she... okay?"

"I don't know." Nowell bit her tongue, looking back at Heath before glancing again at the redheaded man. He looked very familiar. Too familiar... "Tyrell?"  
"That's... me..." Tyrell stated, before he hung his head. Nowell rushed to check him. He still had a pulse, but it was weak. There were no significant outer injuries that he had. He must have been subject to same mental abuse as Karis.

Nowell looked to Piers, who stood against the wall, arms folded in front of himself. She couldn't help but love the man, even if it was unrequited. Still, he had let Karis rush in to get herself attacked without any idea of the potential repercussions. It was a heartless move and she knew he knew it. So why didn't he seem to care?

"It's been a long time since we've met, Heath." Piers chuckled. "Last time was in Contigo, right? You were working for Fas even then, all those years ago. You gonna let me in on the big secret finally or what? Fas was putting up quite the show back then."

"A smart man does not reveal his plans until the very end." Heath retorted. He resumed an almost identical stance as Piers. "Suffice to say Fas has a flair for the dramatic. He's just in it to say that he's done the impossible. Fucking scientists. They're all crazy."

"Indeed." Piers shook his head. "Fas has always been an eccentric. It's no surprise that he found you, though. Two exiles? On this small world? Who would've thought? Especially one as notorious as you-"

"Don't tell me you believe the lies as well?" Heath narrowed his eyes at Piers, clenching his fists. His sudden anger surprised Nowell. Whatever had happened, Heath held some strong emotions about it. "I was framed! I had nothing to do with what happened at Serpent's River! My innocence _will _be proven!"

"The guilty always say they're innocent." Piers scoffed. "But what I'm most concerned about is how you managed to drum up support for your riot in Belinsk when you're still considered a ruthless brigand there. I mean, such inhumanity those rumors say of you! You eat babies and steal children away in the night!"

"I cannot help if my reputation spawns ghost stories." Heath growled. "But I have always had ties there. If Fas ultimately cannot follow through on his promise, I will use my contacts to ensure my return. How did you even hear of the riots? You were hundreds of miles away."

"I get around." Piers looked straight at Heath, his yellow eyes shining in the low light of the brig. "Your contacts aren't enough to prove your innocence, though. Otherwise you would have done that years ago. That's why you're chasing after Sveta and Matthew now, regardless of whatever Fas wants. Once you have the queen on your side, you can easily reverse your exile."

"I will stop at nothing to prove my innocence." Heath said. Nowell stood, walking over to them. Neither noticed. "As a proud general of the Morgal Army, I-"

"Hey!" Nowell shouted. Heath looked at her with more than a shred of annoyance. Piers cocked a wry smirk. "Would either of you mind telling me what the hell is going on? Why do you two know each other? Who the hell is that Fas bastard? What did he do to Karis? I want to know how the hell I got into this situation!"

Both paused, appearing to think. After a long, awkward and fairly agonizing moment for the young daughter of Mia, Piers finally spoke.

"Fas is a... scientist. No doubt this is just another one of his inane experiments. As mad as the bastard is, he's brilliant." Piers sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever this 'rebirth' is and however catastrophic it may or may not be, it's probably going to succeed. I never meant to get any of you involved, Nowell. I just want my ship back."

"But now Fas has deemed you relevant, otherwise you'd be dead." Heath stood, uncrossing his arms. "Feel lucky, adepts, at least for now."

ooo

"So how much was dream, and how much was truth?" Sveta picked up the mask cautiously, running a hand over the front. It was soft, almost flexible, but mostly rigid. The colors, despite their darkness, seemed to radiate somehow. "Does this mean that the Luna Blade exists as well? This pedestal is identical to the one in our dream."

"What else would be contained here?" Matthew stepped around the pedestal, running a hand on the black door on the other side of the cavern, examining the impenetrable darkness beyond that. Somehow the light from the braziers in this room didn't extend beyond.

"I wonder..." Sveta set the mask down and walked to him, looking into the darkness as well. Tapetum lucidum worked by reflecting light in low-light, but if there was none to begin with, she was as blind as a human. "I can't see anything beyond this door, yet that is our only option for continuing onwards."

"Hold on." Matthew grabbed a brazier, heaving as strongly as possible. Sveta saw twinges of white and brown psynergy residue curl off his body as the brazier was slowly hewn from the wall magically.

When it finally separated, Matthew walked back to the dark room. He tossed the brazier into the room, watching as the magical fire seemed instantly combated by the darkness. It writhed and struggled as the darkness seemed to close around it, choking it. After a few long moments, the fire died, leaving the room pitch yet again.

"We have to walk into... that?" Sveta took a step back, but Matthew grabbed her hand. He smiled at her before stepping into the darkness, dragging Sveta along behind him.

It was not nearly so dramatic an entrance as she had thought. Sveta felt no different standing in the dark. It was disconcerting to be completely unable to see for the first time in her life, though. Now she understood the fear humans had of the dark, the unknown space where nothing is known to the dominant sense.

She clutched Matthew tightly. The darkness did not hurt her, but she could not relax. She had relied for so long upon being prepared for any eventuality, being able to see anything at any time. Having that sudden stripped from her left her completely vulnerable. What if someone attacked them from the side, or if she lost hold of Matthew?

Sveta's felt her foot contact the brazier. She overbalanced and fell forward, crying out in surprise as she felt her hands leave Matthew's arm, instinctively reaching forward to catch herself. A hand object ran by her hand and she grabbed at it, hoping to find support. It didn't stay, however, instead falling with her, the force of her descent driving it down.

"Sveta?" She heard Matthew call. The object swung downward, stopping with a mighty click once it was parallel to the floor. Sveta hit the ground, unable to stop herself due to the awkward position the object had forced her hands into.

Swearing, she stood, but instantly knew something was wrong. The room started shaking mightily, but that didn't last long. With a heavy lurch, she felt something to her side open, a rush of wind and a grunt, but then the sound of a door closing.

"Matthew?" Sveta called out. No response. She felt no movement in the room other than her own. Her anxiety grew. "Matthew, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

She probed into the room around her with her mind, but withdrew as an overwhelming sense of fear invaded her thoughts. Sveta opened her mouth in silent pain as she felt something worm its way into the open doors of her mind.

"Matthew..." The beastgirl collapsed onto the floor, a powerful force raking at her brain. There was no emotion behind it, no intent to discover or destroy, just an overwhelming power, an incredible desire, for what she could not see.

The last Czamaral found herself in a fetal position on the ground, screaming in pain and terror as darkness stabbed at her. No one came to her aid. No one heard her.

Or so she thought.

Lights flashed before her eyes, and suddenly the presence was gone. Her mind was safe again. Sveta opened her eyes slowly, getting off the floor and into a sitting position. The room had somehow become completely filled with light.

"Matthew...?" Sveta stood, looking about herself. There was no sign of him.

"Matthew is gone." Sveta felt her skin chill, her breath steal away. The voice made her quiver. It was impossible. Completely impossible.

Sveta turned around. Volechek stood by a black door hanging wide open, a coy grin on his face.

ooo

"Why are we relevant?" Nowell shouted, nostrils flaring at the wolf-man. His expression was blank. Piers merely cocked an eyebrow at the spectacle. "What do we matter to Fas? How is his goal so important that he has to do... _that_-" She pointed at the crumpled forms of Tyrell and Karis. "-to people?"

"Fas's mind does not work the way a normal human mind would." Piers stated, his tone slightly grim. "He's not really human. Well, I guess. Tear open his chest and you're find a beating heart. Take a hammer to his skull and you'll dash out his brains. Probably would kill him too."

"If you can even get close enough to do so." Heath chuckled. "Fas has had many long years to refine his mercurian talents. I've even seen him start to gain intimate access to the other elements, unnatural as it may seem."

"That's not impressive." Nowell scowled. "Give me an earth djinn and I can open a hole in the ground. Any adept could do the same."

"That's why he said intimate, Nowell." Piers sighed. "It means that Fas can control other elements without outside help. From what I sensed he doesn't have a single djinn on him. That power is all his own. If he's drawing upon other elements too..."

"Psynergy was never my specialty. I'm here for my brawn and my size. Not much else." Heath chuckled, waving one arm dramatically. "Fas could easily subdue any opponents, but he doesn't desire combat. He's more a thinker than a fighter."

"Yet he empowers corpses to turn them into corrupt puppets?" Piers finally parted his back from the wall, grabbing the bars of the cell to look at Heath. Nowell couldn't help but notice the intensity in his eyes. "Some thinker. He's just as violent as a common madman. Aside from that stroke of luck that made him what he is, Fas is but a scientist. An _insane _scientist."

"Brilliance can be confused with madness." Heath smirked. "But I care not for what people perceive Fas as. He has promised me a wish granted, any wish whatsoever. As long as he can provide, I will be satisfied following insanity."

"And then what?" Piers shouted, catching Nowell by surprise. He ground his fists into the cell bars, his knuckles turning white from the effort. "You think miracles are possible? That you can turn back the clocks and undo what's been done? Not bloody likely! You'll always be a murderer!"

"I didn't kill her!" Heath shouted, grabbing the cell bars as well, his lips curling back into a vicious snarl. "For the light's sake, I am not a murderer! I'll find the bastard that drove the blade through her heart and I'll take vengeance!"

"Hey!" Nowell shouted at the two. Neither paid much attention, but she continued anyway. "Would either of you mind telling me anything? Both of you know a lot more about what's going on than I do, yet I've been dragged into this! I want some answers!"

Piers opened his mouth to speak, but whether it was at Heath or to Nowell, she would never find out. The boat lurched, throwing the Mercury Adepts backwards through the cell. They impacted the opposite wall heavily. Nowell cursed, rubbing her head.

"By the light..." Piers was already standing, looking out the lone porthole of the cell. Nowell clamored up next to him, wondering why he had such a shocked expression. It was about then that she noticed the floor wasn't lined up the way it should be.

"Looks like Fas doesn't have control." Heath chuckled. "This should be fun."

She looked out the porthole to see a mighty emptiness stretch out before her.

The ship had reached Gaia Falls.

"How about that?" Piers chuckled. "We're screwed."

They were going over.

ooo

Matthew didn't have a chance to react when the floor opened up below him. He fell silently for a few seconds before hitting a ledge. He rolled for a little while on the steep incline before it too dropped away, again propelling him into blank space.

He could see nothing, but knew his best hope was in keeping his body completely limp. He was spinning too fast to land quickly, his speed too much to even conceive of a safe landing. He felt his body impact another ledge. He lost speed, but only just a little bit.

He spun for what seemed like hours, but he knew it must've been seconds. Finally he hit horizontal ground and his roll began to slow. Amidst a bright light, he stopped. He fought the dizziness, overwhelming as it seemed, and struggled to stand.

Collapse seemed all too easy, his feet refused to support him, his mind refused to balance him. The world spun before him and all was blurry. It was so similar to the fall he had taken with Sveta in his dream. He would've sworn it was the same.

Except this was real.

Matthew grabbed a wall to keep himself steady as his vision began to focus. He stared at a dark brown blob to keep himself upright. If he looked all around he'd just fall over. Finally he gave up trying to see and just closed his eyes.

Long moments later, his vision finally seemed to right itself, Matthew stepped forward, stretching his arms to make sure there was no damage. Micro-cuts and bruises were abundant, but he was mostly okay, somehow.

A wave of hot air met his newly opened eyes and slowly-clearing mind. Matthew found himself face to face with two massive, slightly wet and somewhat leathery holes. He cocked his head before backing away to get a better view of exactly what pervaded his vision.

The minotaur stared back, massive face glaring at the Venusian. There was a hint of resemblance to its features. A monster he remembered. Matthew shook his head, refusing to believe that he was face to face with the monster that killed Yoseph.

And then it roared, rearing back on massive legs, arms extending wide with claws the length of his arm.

Now he believed.


	16. Sweet Vengeance

Woo! Another chapter! I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers, but to two people especially. The first special thanks goes to Xavic, who wrote a rather poetic review praising this story. It brought a smile to my face, since now I think I know I'm doing a good enough job writing this story. I think. So, thank you! The second goes to Temporal Flickerbat, who is continually reviewing my story and pointing out everything I do wrong. It means a lot, so thank you! And now on with the story.

**Chapter 15: Sweet Vengeance**

Fas stepped back from the controls, contemplating his situation. The feisty Mercurian girl had truly done a number on the ball. Too much energy was leaking from it before the signals could be transmitted to the machines. He couldn't repair it. The only way to have even an iota of say over what happened to the ship was to overload the console.

But that damnable Karis just had to make him use up most of his energy probing her mind. He didn't even find anything useful in there. Classic human emotions floated around, some memories he didn't really need, secrets he had no interest in.

The hooded man backed away from the console, looking at Justitia half-dragging the body of the soldier out of the bridge. As she looked up he glanced away, stepping backwards as he summoned the Jupiter abilities he was starting to become so fond of. He felt his surroundings melt away, replacing themselves with a much more comforting view.

Now he stood atop the mast of Piers' ship, staring over the massive Gaia Falls. He knew that if any could paint a picture of this moment, it would be too powerful and epic a piece to be ignored. A single, dark-clad figure standing atop the miniscule top-most point of a massive ship, staring fearlessly into the unknown abyss that came beyond Gaia Falls. The ship seemed but an ant to that darkness with stretched out seemingly eternally.

"It almost makes me miss home." Fas chuckled, tossing his head around, looking back at the ocean and land that was Weyard. Some part of him thought he could see the fog that hung around the Sea of Time in the great distance, but he knew better. The Lemurians were no more.

As he looked back at the abyss, he sighed. The ship was groaning with the bending the massive currents of the Gaia Falls were forcing it to endure. Some ancient locking mechanism that Lemurians had put into place on the ship was preventing it from going over, but without a pilot, the ship would lose the fight.

But not before it broke apart.

"And when it does break, it will go silently, drawn away into the darkness of this cursed ether without so much as a scream." Fas opened his arms wide, contemplating his situation. "So everything returns to the chaotic state in which it began. I am only observing the beginning of this process."

He looked down at the soldiers gathering below, staring over the railings of the ship to see what they thought was impossible. A ship withstanding the currents of the Gaia Falls, somehow maintaining a precarious balance on the edge of the world. Moments before the soldiers had been scrambling, noticing the peculiar way the ship bent itself as they recognized how they were sailing off the edge of the world.

Now Fas could feel their relief. It almost felt good, but he had long since forgotten that emotion. Twinges of remembrance coiled at the edges of his mind, hinting at memories too ancient to be recalled.

"I promised you I'd make the gods weep." Fas smiled, drawing back his hood. Long, dark turquoise swayed in the breeze, catching the light. "I don't even recall your face anymore. Your name has long since left me. Yet somehow I remember that feeling, that scent. Somehow you are still with me, despite these long millennia.

"I watched as this world was sustained once more, the first step to your vengeance realized after even the land itself has forgotten its sweet nourishment." Fas breathed in deeply, the sea breeze and fresh ocean air filling his lungs. More memories of home. If only he could see it again. "Who are you, my love? Remembrance tickles the edges of my mind moreso now than I've had in a long, long time. What curses the immortal bears. Why do I fight for you? What propels me? Ah, I suppose it does not matter. The only thing worse than living forever is living for nothing."

Fas ran hands through his hair, bringing a hand in front of his face to inspect it. A lone gray hair lay entwined around his fingers. Somehow it brought another smile to his face.

"It would suck if I fell into the abyss." Fas pondered, contemplating his options. He had two choices. "I'd rather not be sucked into oblivion and remain there for eternity. At least these other bastards would die of thirst after a week or so of falling into the nothingness."

Either he accepts his fate and falls, or he finally initiated what he started so long ago.

"Dullahan, you'd be so proud." Fas laughed, feeling the teleport psynergy tug at his clothes. "If only you weren't the unfeeling, psychotic monster you are now. I used to love our discussions."

ooo

"No..." Sveta backed away, her eyes widening at the sight of her brother. She felt her heart start to race – from relief or from fear she could not tell.

"Be not afraid, sister." Volechek smiled warmly. Sveta looked away. She could hardly bear to see the sight. "I have come back from the dead. This place possesses great power, power beyond mere mortal understanding. It has revived me in its great generosity."

"Impossible..." The supposedly last Czamaral readied her fists. "I can't believe you're here. You aren't here! This is just another trick from this damned cave!"

"My existence is no trick, Sveta." Volechek's smile seemed so genuine, so warm and kind. There was no hint of malice or undercurrent of hatred. The smile spoke of a man genuinely glad to see his sister after so long. "You hurt me by saying so. How could you talk to your brother that way?"

"I can say that because I... know I'm right." Sveta hesitated. What if it was real? If the cave could really bring back the dead...

"Sveta... Sveta..." The soft cooing that she knew so well. Volechek was never without compassion in life. The Jupiter Adept took a step backwards as her 'brother' approached, unsure what to do. "Please understand. I only want to help my sister. Let me help you."

"Help me?" Sveta stepped back again, tears in her eyes now. "I don't even know what you are! Matthew said there was no coming back from the dead. There was no life beyond the grave! Not even the most powerful alchemy can bring life to the dead!"

"Alchemy is the beginning to life, Sveta. But it is also the end." Volechek purred, that soft, heartbreaking sound of his. "True mastery of this craft, before attainable only by the gods, lies at the bottom of this island. Anything can be accomplished! Even resurrection! But enough of that. I don't want to burden your mind with the technicalities of my return to life."

"What kind of gods would do this to me...?" Sveta's eyes grew wide as her feet stopped moving backwards. Volechek approached, smiling softly. Her brother... "I was a faithful believer in the Light from the day of my birth. I promised to do good to the world, I resented evil and sought only the benefit of my people. Even when Mother was murdered, I tried to keep myself from lashing out. And what is my reward? My brother's life is taunted, his memory strewn across the cruel sands of memory. I see a man before me, a man who I saw die. A man who I was tricked to see within a dream, so how do I know this is not more of the same? What god would make me endure this pain again?"

"Naught but the god of darkness, my dear sister." Volechek was mere feet away, yet Sveta was paralyzed by his gaze, awe-inspiring and reticent as it was. "For too long our people have prayed to Iris, for too long they worshiped a deity who did nothing but watch as their families starved, or were murdered. What did Iris do when mother was murdered? What did ANY of the gods do?" Volechek's ire was slowly raising, his body language implying something more than a mere grudge. "The murderer was set FREE! Justice was raped on that black day, the perversion that was spawned from the unholy union plagues us even to this day! The gods do not deserve us!"

"What have they done for us?" Sveta asked, barely so much as breathing it out. As haunting as it was, the thought was ringing true. If this was Volechek, then he had a right to curse the fate that brought him to this dungeon.

"Nothing." Volechek waved the thought off. "I died for my people. What heaven awaited a martyr such as myself? What golden city lay beyond the veil of death? Nothing. We are abandoned by our gods. Believe me, Sveta. I am your brother, come back from the dead. My cause is greater now, my calling more wondrous and spectacular than can ever be imagined!"

Sveta couldn't respond. It was Volechek? It truly was? She was so enraptured by his speech, the familiar sounds, the body positions. There were no discrepancies, no deviations from how he had always been. Not even the dream was perfect, as it could only replicate from the memory she had of Volechek. This was a person, the true man. As he wrapped his arms around her, she broke down, crying in the silken shirt she remembered so well.

"My heart has longed to see you again, my sister." Volechek squeezed her softly as she sobbed. Even the scent was perfect. It was him. "But this world shall change, the status quo shall end. It's time you saw everything."

ooo

A solid right hook caught Matthew in his side, throwing him a good fifteen feet over. The Venusian tried to land correctly, but his feet slipped out from under him, throwing his face into the dirt. Already he felt the minotaur charge after him again, but his psynergy reacted before his conscious mind could. A spear of rock grew out of the ground in front of him, throwing itself at the minotaur to slow the creature down as Matthew regained his footing.

He watched in horror as the minotaur batted the sharp missile aside, not even noticing pain as it dug into the minotaur's arm. The spike fell away harmlessly as the minotaur kept charging. Matthew turned to run, ignoring the pain from his bruised ribs. Maybe one or two were broken, but Matthew knew contemplating his injuries would only get himself killed.

As he was running, the ground alerted him to the minotaur's dangerous proximity to him. Matthew spun quickly, slicing at an outstretched arm. The minotaur recoiled in pain after the Sol Blade rent the flesh of the hand, tearing off one finger completely.

Matthew grounded himself, Sol Blade held in front as the minotaur checked the wound before looking down at the Venusian. He could see the anger in its eyes, the sheer, raw fury of a predator losing its prey. It backed up a single step, tossing its head and stamping its feet.

The Venusian didn't know what had happened until it hit him. The minotaur launched itself forward, running at the apex of its speed, barreling into the Venus adept. The creature, easily over fifteen feet tall, merely mowed the Venusian down, throwing Matthew down and to the side as it passed over. Matthew felt himself be flattened against the ground, then the pressure was released. He looked up quickly, noticing the minotaur had not slowed its momentum fast enough to avoid impact with the opposite wall.

It was then that he noticed.

Everything around him, the room he was fighting in, the braziers lit to shine down on the combatants, the skeletons lazing in long-since hidden seats, was familiar. The Colosseum from his dream showed itself around him, every area the same down to the ancient blood stains on the walls and the crown on the deceased king's head.

Matthew had no time to admire or even fear the sight around him, however. The minotaur extracted itself, throwing its head around. Its eyes were red with rage, pure primal desire for the end of Matthew the only emotion showing on its face.

"Kill or be killed." Matthew smirked, hiding the pain that wracked his body with every step. "Why does it seem like I'm always in situations like this? If only I could just relax for once."

But the minotaur was in no mood to listen. With an inhuman roar, it charged again, as fast as before.

This time, however, Matthew was ready. In the split second he had open to act, he summoned as much psynergy as he was capable. A slab of rock erupted from under his feet, throwing him upwards into the air just as the minotaur slammed into it. Matthew didn't fly far, catching the minotaur's mane with one hand. His other hand, the one holding the Sol Blade, drove his sword into the neck of the great beast.

Instantly it recoiled, shrieking as it tore itself from the slab of rock, grabbing Matthew, but not before he stabbed again, this time closer to the skull. Blood showered over him, signaling a major artery being cut, as he had hoped. As the minotaur threw him off, Matthew noted with satisfaction the weakness of the minotaur's arms.

He landed easily, jumping back to slice at the legs of the beast as it turned to face him. Again it roared, slashing at the Venusian. Instead of impacting a soft, fleshy human, it met cold stone as Matthew summoned another slab from under his feet.

The Earth adept ascended, stopping right in front of the minotaur's massive head. Red eyes shone with anger as Matthew readied the Sol Blade. As if in slow motion, he watched the blade descend, the expression on the minotaur's face change slowly from rage to fear. With an unusual and unexpected degree of sapience, the minotaur threw up its arms in a weak attempt to defend itself. Matthew's blade cut threw both hands, digging into the minotaur's head with a satisfying squish.

Matthew drew out his blade, watching coldly as the minotaur fell backwards. Its massive body impacted the ground, a cloud of dust rising from that last movement of the great beast. With grim satisfaction, Matthew snapped his sword around, spraying his the stone slabs with the fresh blood of the minotaur.

Yoseph was avenged.

ooo

"How are you alive, Volechek?" Sveta stared as her brother led her through a corridor. At the end of the hall a black door waited. "I watched your body be rended apart, torn to pieces by the light atop Apollo Sanctum. Not that I actually think you're alive, mind you. I've had enough of illusions from this place."

"Crossbone Island is a place born of mystery. An island where the strongest power of all lies sealed, waiting for its time to come." Volechek talked as much with his hands as he did with his mouth. It was captivating to watch the natural politician Volechek was come out. He was either a very convincing imitation or the real thing. "This place exists by raising questions, by leaving the mind to sort out what is truly happening."

"That makes no sense." Sveta folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at her should-be brother. "This is just an island with a strong psynergy source sustaining it."

"Do you think you're truly there, standing where you are in the body that you're in, Sveta?" Volechek turned suddenly, staring into her eyes. There was a certain intensity there, an intensity that she only ever saw before when Volechek spoke of bringing peace to his people, of Morgal finally allowing the beastmen of the world to live in peace.

"Unless this is another dream, then yes. I do." Sveta rolled her eyes. The mystique of finding her brother again was starting to wear off. She almost felt embarrassed for crying earlier, but she knew that if Volechek wasn't truly in front of her, she had no reason to be. Part of her wanted to believe. That was why she kept listening. "I still haven't entirely ruled out that possibility. If that is the case, I'll just find another way out."

"No, no, this is not a dream. Crossbone Island often leaves the adventurer to wonder about the nature of reality, however." Volechek's eyes sparkled, as if the topic excited him. "Many an intrepid adventurer plunged into its depths looking for the treasure that lay below, only to be killed or driven mad by the lack of reality they found. This is not a place to simply be explored. This is a place to be feared, to be avoided at all costs."

"Yet you're here." Sveta remarked dryly, unimpressed.

"I am here because I am supposed to be here. It is my destiny." Volechek said it with such conviction that Sveta found herself hesitating in her disbelief. "Powers beyond your knowing sleep below this island, guarded by a god who has himself been driven insane by it. Death has shown me much, Sveta."

"Where are you taking me?" Sveta brushed past Volechek, walking towards the dark door at the end of the hall. "If this is a dream, I'd like a way out. If not, I want to see what keeps you in so much awe."

"You cannot." Sveta turned, cocking an eyebrow. "Not while you yet live, my sweet sister."

"Oh. Cool." Sveta chuckled, appreciating how she had finally gotten a straight answer. "So it seems everything is trying to kill me, huh? If this island is trying to drive me insane, it better stop pulling the brother card on me. I'm getting tired of fighting a dead man."

"You do not understand." Volechek drew a long, red saber. By the Light, this illusion was convincing, Sveta thought. They even got the sword right. "This island only wishes to save you. One method works just as well as another. Your brother is the closest to your heart."

"Or is it?" Sveta cocked an eyebrow as she saw Volechek flicker once, only to be replaced by an image of Matthew. The replica Sol Blade shimmered in his hand, even the long scratch running up the blade that Sveta had glanced at once or twice was there.

"I will save you, Sveta of the Czamaral." Replica-Matthew swung the blade around once. It was the same stance. Damn, this place was good. It almost had her fooled for a second there. "For a fate worse than death awaits you should I fail. The Third must be prevented. I will not allow this world to fall to pieces."

"I'm really starting to get tired of people who speak vaguely." Sveta sighed, readying her knuckles. "I don't care what you're doing, but you're a dead man... thing... Whatever you are."

ooo

A lonely clap greeted Matthew's ears, then a second. Matthew looked up from the corpse of the minotaur, towards the King's box where the sound originated. A familiar sight met his eyes, a tall, lanky man, disheveled black hair, skin almost too pale to be natural and eyes the color of the sea.

"You look good for someone who fell to their death." Matthew cracked a smile at Han, who stood atop a stone railing, looking down at the carnage of the collosseum absently. He clapped once more before stopping. "I figured I should stop being surprised. This place seems to have a knack for bringing back the dead to taunt me. Are you another figment of my imagination? Is this another dream to wake up from?"

Han crossed his arms, staring down silently. Matthew met his gaze and matched it. Somehow Han didn't seem fake, but the thought was just a feeling. He couldn't verify it. This could just be a dream.  
"If I was a dream, I'd take the form of a loved one. Sveta, your mother, your father, anyone to get you to lower your defenses." Han smirked, that keen, arrogant smirk that Matthew detested so much. "Sadly, I lack that ability. This is my only body, as angry as I am about that. I sometimes wish I had a bit more attractive one, but I guess being invincible makes up for it."

"Invincible?" Matthew rolled his eyes. "I figure that's the reason why you aren't a stain on some rock somewhere. Tell me, how did you get to be impervious?" Matthew winced, his right hand instinctively going to his injured ribs. "I could use that ability."

"The first step is dying." Han ran one hand through his hair before examining it. "I remember what happened very keenly, considering it was the last time I actually drew in some breath."

"You're... dead?" Matthew couldn't help but feel his jaw drop. "How did that happen, assuming I believe you, of course?

"I was gambling in a bar in Alhafra, playing cards with some rough sorts. I'd gotten a bit too lucky, won a few too many hands when I was accused of cheating. I'm not exactly sure how I could rig a deck of cards, but they thought I was doing it." Han paused, as if recalling the incident. His face contorted somewhat. "I was busy fighting them when a buddy of theirs I hadn't noticed slipped up behind and drove a dagger into my back. Last thing I remember is this infernal quietness, a dimming of my vision and senses. Then a man in an all-black cloak and hood bowed into my vision. He smiled, and I was gone."

"Should I apologize?" Matthew stared back curiously. He couldn't tell if it was true or a lie. It could just be a dream from the island, but...

"No, no. I'm afraid I should be the one apologizing to you." Han shook his head, drawing a sword from the sheath on his belt. It was so familiar, dark metal emblazoned by red veins, like blood. "It really isn't your fault, you know. Destiny is a bitch. I mean, fate got me stabbed in the back, it killed Yoseph, and started that mad Lemurian bastard on his quest for revenge."

"Mad Lemurian?" Matthew cocked an eyebrow. Vague statements were really starting to piss him off. "So what now? We fight? An immortal pirate with a blade forged from darkness fighting the son of Isaac, a boy who saved the world at the cost of his innocence?"

"No." Han shook his head. "Not yet. We will fight eventually, but not now. In Dullahan's temple we'll meet again, but not before. Who fate decrees will emerge the victor, I know not. I only know that this is but the first step for his plans to succeed."

"Who are you talking about?" Matthew narrowed his eyes. It was never a pleasant thought to think that someone was jerking the strings from behind the scenes.

"The one who stuck those dreams into your mind, the one who linked you to this island." Han smirked. "You don't really know anything, I know. You fled your friends to spare your love, but you cannot escape fate. What's truly ironic is how you would have saved everyone you'd known had you stayed with Sveta in Belinsk. Fleeing is what brought you here. Your ideal to save the ones you loved will doom you, in the end."

Matthew didn't respond. He knew it was true. The dreams were tied to this place, the visions that had plagued him would be answered on this forgotten island, for better or for worse.

"Matthew, I pity you." Han sighed, shaking his head. "I truly pity you. Even I, one of the Four, cannot bear but watch as the prophecy falls together. I can't help but wonder who is unluckier, though. The Third, or the Fourth? The First died in ignorance, the lucky bastard."

"If Yoseph was the First," Matthew's eyes widened as he realized what Han meant. "Then am I the Second, Third or Fourth?"

Han smiled softly, stepping backwards and turning slightly before he spoke. "Four shall enter, Matthew. One shall leave. I know only this. The fates of the few will influence the fates of the many. When the Third ends, this world will know terror beyond understanding."

Matthew felt the terror within him grow as Han jumped off the railing and out of sight, the last words trickling into his mind from somewhere.

"I sometimes wonder if this cruelty was truly the way life was meant to be."

ooo

Eoleo withdrew the axe from the grass, the severed head of the giant snake twitching slightly. Yet another close call averted, it seemed. For him, at least. For the pirate who he had just tried to save, unfortunately, fate was unkind.

"Damned monsters. Tougher than the shadow ones." Eoleo cursed, wiping sweat from his brow. He look over the cliff and into the cove where he saw his ship resting. It had been somewhat scuffed up from the maelstrom, but somehow remained intact.

He didn't suspect anything was up until he noticed the mast had been repaired, the hole in the side of his ship from before he had even met Matthew, Sveta and their like was patched up. Someone, or something, had repaired his ship.

Eoleo scaled the small cliff slowly, on the lookout for the obscenely powerful monsters that seemed all too common on the island. He had read or heard something somewhere that the closer a monster is to a powerful source of psynergy, the more powerful it becomes. Sveta and his predictions two weeks or so before about there being a massive source of psynergy below the island had to be true. Not even the monsters atop the Apollo Sanctum were as strong as these.

Aha! It had to have been Kraden who told him! He also remembered hearing that psynergy also had a drastic effect on time and human physiology, but whenever the mad old bastard got into speaking about science and whatnot, Eoleo had to turn a deaf ear.

He finally reached the bottom of the cliff, staring up at the massive ship in awe. He loved the thing, that ship that his father gave him, but even the relieving sight of seeing the beauty once more couldn't hide his anxiety.

Sveta, Matthew, Yoseph and Han were still missing somewhere on the island, as they had been for nearly two weeks. Eoleo could hardly believe how he had managed to survive, being hounded by these creatures as much as he was. If it was this difficult for him, then it would have been just as hard for the rest of them.

As Eoleo approached his mysteriously repaired ship, he couldn't help but worry about the rest of his friends.


	17. Stories

First I need to apologize for having this update be two weeks late. Ironically, I had less time to spend on this when I was on Spring Break than when I wasn't. We're in the final stretch, though, people. Only a couple chapters away from the end! (By the way, a couple here does not necessarily mean 2. The actual number of chapters left is not confirmed.) To make up for my transgression of not updating this story in so long, I'm going to attempt to get two more chapters out quickly then resume my normal updating schedule next week. Anyway, have fun with this chapter! As always, please review to tell me exactly how badly I'm doing!

**Chapter 16: Stories**

Steel met steel, a familiar sound to her now. If she had time to contemplate such things, Sveta would have wondered at how much her life had change over the past months. Before, she was a princess with a hankering for adventure, trained to fight only out of caution, not necessity. Volechek would have wanted her to stay safe, that she wouldn't have to see the blood of her enemies flow, or her own.

She hopped backwards as the replica Sol Blade came down, bouncing off the ground briefly at the spot she had stood moments before. Not missing a moment, she dashed forward, socking the replica in the jaw.

"I seek only to ease your passing, young one." 'Matthew's' mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "Why do you resist what is inevitable?"

"Inevitable?" Sveta narrowed her eyes. "My death will not come at your hands, monster. I don't know what you are, but I've faced worse and come out the better."

"Your ignorance betrays you." The replica lunged at her, but Sveta danced around the blade. She stepped inside the swing radius, her left foot digging into the ground. Moving her hips with her fist, she swung as hard as she could. Tendrils of Jupiter psynergy flitted about her arm as the Umbra Knuckles sang.

Sveta's fist impacted the replica's stomach, a wave of force releasing. She felt something collapse, a buckling and cracking sound ringing out. The replica stepped back, bent double as Sveta ran further into the tunnel.

The doors gave way as she ran into them, swinging wide to reveal another dark room. Her eyes could make out nothing, but she ran inside nonetheless. Sveta glanced over her shoulder. Beyond a rectangle of light she could see the replica Matthew straightening itself, its form shifting and changing. One moment it was dark and formless, with eyes the color of steel, and another it was a twisted visage of her mother, then Eoleo, then Han. Oddly enough, the replica Han's eyes were brown, not blue like they were supposed to be.

Then Sveta felt her feet impact nothing, she fell forward. Realizing she had somehow walked into blank space, her hand shot out. Her arm rammed into the pathway she was walking on before, shock waves of pain running up her arm. Luckily her grip remained secure. Sveta dangled there in darkness, uncertain of how high up she was or where she would wind up if she fell.

"The prophecy has already been told." The replica had recovered. It smiled evilly at her, now in the form of Karis, but its eyes were blue. They were Matthew's eyes. "Why do you resist?"

Sveta said nothing, her other arm gripping the unseen ledge. She pulled herself up, carefully standing as the dark shape of the replica approached, barely visible.

A snap was heard and the darkness was gone. Sveta gasped, surprised, as everything around her became visible. She was standing in the middle of Belinsk, the market square, the entirety of the city bustling about her. People went about their business. Merchants haggled their wares. Children played in the streets, some too poor to even afford shoes, but still they enjoyed themselves.

The doorway she had come from was the only anomaly, a hole seemingly torn in reality. No one around her noticed, or cared, about the doorway to a seeming other world.

The replica was now her mother, a soft look of compassion on her face. Sveta backed away, growling low, but the replica did not approach.

"Let me help you." Her mother's voice said. Sveta cringed.

"Help me?" Sveta spat, clenching her fists. "You want to kill me!"

The "people" around them paid little attention to the spectacle, though Sveta know they were all replicas. Just like this mother of hers.

"Believe me, death is easier than what is to come." The replica stepped forward and Sveta stepped back. She glanced over her shoulder, looking for a way out and hoping she didn't hit a dead end. It didn't help that she had no idea where she had fallen. There were no crevices anywhere near her. At least, none that were visible.

"Easier?"

"You will watch tragedy unfold before you, young one. You will witness the beginning of the end, the likes of which has never before seen except by the gods." The replica sheathed the sword, but still it spoke. "Your love will be the catalyst."

"Speak sense!" Sveta shouted, stepping forward for emphasis.

"I am but the voice, as the island is the body, this energy my soul. At the center lies my mind, but it is caged, contained by insanity." The replica shook its head. "A lost man will soon be found and the man who has lost everything will soon find his purpose."

"Where is Matthew?"

"He is not dead. Not yet." The replica's golden eyes shimmered for a moment, before they turned black again. The face shifted, until Han's features emerged. Where were his blue eyes?

"What do you mean 'Not yet'?" Sveta felt her stomach sink with the words. What was this monster implying?

"There is murder afoot." The deep, pained voice that was Han's seemed to call to her mournfully. Sveta felt her head ache. She cringed, bending over as the pain increased, her hands going to her head. "You two will not die together."

Sveta felt her vision change. She looked up into a blurry room. Though she swore a fire burned in the chamber, she was cold – impossibly so. Sveta saw a bloody corpse immediately in front of her. A man with dark hair was sobbing over her, his shoulders wracking with pain.

When the man looked up, Sveta saw it was Han. He saw through her, as if he was looking at something, someone, else. Dark eyes, not blue, stared up at nothing, one word barely escaping his lips, barely whispers. It was damning, mourning, empty for the burden laid upon them.

"Why?"

ooo

The soldier slid off the Luna Blade easily, a grim satisfaction coming from those wet sounds of death. Han stepped over the corpse, his blue eyes surveying the damage. Six Sanan soldiers dead by his hands. Funny how easily death came from him, even without the bloodlust that Fas could so easily instill.

"You monster..." Han turned suddenly, the voice coming from behind him. One more soldier, it seemed. He could feel the magic that sustained him writhe within, urging the death of this man.

"I think I could've been called that once." Han chuckled, waving the Luna Blade to clear the blood from it. "I guess if you examine what I am, you could still make that assumption."

"Stay back..." The soldier backed away. Han stepped forward.

"My soul is restless from an ignoble death." Another foot forward. The soldier fell back.

"Please!" The shout was commendable.

"Really, it's nothing personal. You just chose the wrong profession." Han stomped down hard, whipping Luna Blade in the air in front of him. The walls of the temple shook, the vibrations throwing the soldier to the ground. A second later Han was at the soldier's throat, Luna Blade pressed threateningly against it.

"Please..." Now he was barely audible.

"If resurrection happens to be real somehow, which I doubt, you might be able to take this advice to heart." Han's eyes shone blue, wisps of visible psynergy flowing into the air. "Don't fight undying horrors."

It was commendable that the soldier didn't scream in the end. Han could admire men like that. When the deed was done, Han stood, turning back to the massive circular platform in the center of the temple.

Fas stood alone in the center. Han recognized the blade in his hand. The Mist Saber.

"So what's become of Piers, O Mighty Slayer of Gods?" Han mocked, sheathing the Luna Blade as he walked towards Fas. Han knew it was just a projection, though. Fas was likely in the focal point now, making preparations. "I've noticed you've taken his sword."

"You've always been just a little bit too rebellious, boy." Fas chuckled. "The fact that you're immune to this island's illusions doesn't help that much. If you weren't so critical I'd have slain you the moment you struck down the first soldier."

"You wouldn't have watched just for the hell of it?" Han laughed, but it was empty, hollow. Real emotions could only be allowed by his controller.

"Maybe a little. But I can't risk letting you get your pretty little head cut off." Fas waved an arm, as if the thought was distasteful. "I don't think either of us benefits from your death."

"Don't worry, Fas. I'm going to kill you either way." Han narrowed his eyes. "You think just because you've lived since the last Golden Age that you can survive my blade?"

"I do not doubt your abilities. You've always been an anomaly, some unaccounted for principal." Fas shook his head, smiling. "It's fascinating. You're fascinating. Maybe I should have chosen someone of lesser ability to be my puppet, but that can't be changed now. Gather your strength, boy. I'll be waiting."

And Fas was gone, leaving Han alone in the temple filled with the dead and dying. Han examined his hands and he felt he could see all the blood on them.

Everyone he'd killed in his life and unlife. He could remember their faces. From the nameless soldier to the most important person in his world.

Han gritted his teeth, turning towards the only exit. He knew what he had to do.

ooo

"Let me get this straight." Karis narrowed her eyes at Piers, gesturing at the statue of a headless knight wrapped in chains. It was across the chamber from her, a good hundred yards or so. Her, Tyrell, Piers and Nowell were bound together in a corner, guarded by Sana soldiers. "That thing is a god?"

"In a sense, yes. A fallen god, sealed off from the world during the last Golden Age." Piers shifted his shoulders. His hands were bound behind his back. A soldier growled and menaced at him, wary in case one of the adepts tried to escape. "But it's just a guardian god. Immensely powerful? Yes. Immortal? Yes. Something I've fought before? Yes."

"You fought _that _before?" Tyrell's mouth hung open, shocked. He was obviously impressed. Any adept would be, Karis knew, as they would be able to tell at an instant exactly how much psynergy the thing had in it. "Where? And why?"

"The Anemos Inner Sanctum." Piers said simply. "Upon defeating it, we... talked to a goddess. Felix, who was still mourning the loss of his beloved Karst, asked Iris if there was any way to bring her back."

"What did she say?" Nowell, who had been silent up until now, asked.

"She gave him knowledge that no man should ever have." Piers shook his head. "To this day I still do not understand why she answered his question..."

Piers trailed off as Fas entered the chamber through a side passage – one of two – with a broad smile on his face. Karis narrowed her eyes at the man who had injured her, probed her mind without her consent. She had only regained consciousness a little while beforehand, as she was being dragged out of the ship. It had somehow moored itself on a small lake in a closed off cavern far below the surface of the island.

Karis knew she was only awake because the massive amount of psynergy present in this place – Fas called it the focal point – rejuvenated her damaged mind. Tyrell had explained Fas's ability impaired him in a similar way the psynergy vortex in the Tanglewood had. Karis didn't know if she'd stay conscious once she left.

If she lived.

"You look confident." Justitia smirked, folding her arms as she blocked Fas. "Now that you're in such a good mood, awaken this damned thing. I have spent too much time and too many men in order to make this 'god' a soldier of mighty Sana's empire. Get to work."

"Ah, of course, my lady." Fas bowed deeply, but somehow it still seemed disrespectful. "I'll get right on with that. I'm sure the emperor will be so very pleased to have a psychotic god under his command."

"Just do it, fool." Justitia snapped her fingers in the direction of Dullahan.

"As you wish." Fas chuckled, waltzing around her. "But don't blame me if things blow up in your face. I didn't rush in here before all of you for my health, after all. If I hadn't put up wards, the pure psynergy in this room would drive you and every soldier here insane. These things are kept asleep for a reason."

"Indeed they are." Karis heard Piers mutter under his breath.

"What's going to happen when Dullahan wakes up?" Tyrell asked, always the one to get to the point.

"I don't know." Piers shook his head slowly. "When we fought in the Anemos Sanctum, he nearly killed me and my friends. The Heroes of Vale nearly torn to pieces in mere seconds. It was chaos. Mia had been knocked unconscious, Garet was wounded and Ivan was thrown across the chasm before we even knew what hit us. If the Sanans think they can control Dullahan, they are dead wrong."

"But you said something about Fas being different from other adepts. What if that will change things?" Karis couldn't mistake the vain hope in Nowell's voice. She was nervous, understandably. How odd that she would invest hope in someone who had imprisoned them. "Maybe he can control it?"

"Or maybe not." Piers shot back. "Once that thing awakens, nothing in this world can stop it. Not here. Possibly not ever."

ooo

Eoleo's climbed the ladder on the side of the ship cautiously, on constant look out in case some monster decided to kill him while he was vulnerable. His ship had been drawn onto the shore, far enough away from the water to keep in one place. It had tilted, its mast resting against the top of a nearby cliff.

"Wonderful." Eoleo muttered under his breath. That meant there could be any number of monsters on the ship. He gripped his axe in one hand just in case. As he reached the end of the ladder, he threw himself over the edge of the ship and onto the deck.

Eoleo barely had time to plant his feet on the ground when something large and dark barreled into him. He instinctively bashed the butt of his axe into the top of whatever the mass was, managing to strike it twice before he hit the rail.

The pirate steeled himself against going over, knowing he'd wind up seriously injured if he fell off the sizable ship. He kicked out at the thing, knocking it back in time to swing his axe around. It split the wood deck of his ship where it hit, but the dark shape had dodged backwards.

He stepped away from the railing, finally getting a good glimpse at his assailant. It was a large wolf, as tall as his chest and strongly built. Its eyes glowed a cold grey, its pelt the color of night. Eoleo kept his axe in front of him, waiting for the wolf to make the first move.

After a few moments it leapt at him. Not having enough time to swing his axe at it, he punched it in the nose. The wolf squealed but still flew into Eoleo, knocking him to the floor. His axe flew out of his hand. Not missing a moment, Eoleo rolled over, punching the wolf in the nose again to stun it further. He dove for his axe.

By the time he had wrapped his fingers around it, the wolf was charging at him. Eoleo, not having enough time to stand to attack it, whipped his axe around as hard as he could while lying on the ground. It spun through the air before burying itself into the wolf's mouth, digging in deep. The wolf went limp, its legs giving out beneath it and it slid lifelessly across the deck. Eoleo stood, grimly satisfied by his victory.

"Impressive, for the son of a fool." Eoleo was in the middle of dislodging his axe when the voice met his ears. He tugged one more time before spinning, his hands still on the axe.

His voice caught in his throat, though. Standing aboard his ship, on the stairs that led up to the bridge, was a woman. She was dressed in a simple white dress with leather boots and leggings underneath, a light purple scarf hanging uselessly from around her shoulders. She had a mischievous, somewhat cocky, smile on her face and seemed to be in her early twenties. Short blonde hair danced around a pleasantly, but not spectacularly, attractive face.

"Son of a fool?" Eoleo tugged the axe free of the wolf corpse, blood splattering the deck. Three droplets of blood stopped short of the girl, rotating around each other in front of her. She extended a palm and the three droplets danced above it for a few moments before she slipped her hand back behind her back. The droplets fell silently.

"I knew your father, Eoleo, a man named Briggs." She said simply. The young woman walked carefully down the crooked deck, almost playfully stepping around the blood spray. Eoleo could feel something odd about her, some hidden complexity. "Though it was a long time ago, back when I was a naïve little girl."

"My father is dead." Eoleo said darkly, shouldering his axe. "And he was no fool."

"I know, for both counts." The girl spun suddenly, her dress flaring around her as she did. "But he was both alive and a fool once."

"Who are you?" Eoleo narrowed his eyes. She blinked at him, unamused as his direct question.

"I'm confused and sightly annoyed, as are you." The girl grinned widely before prancing back to the bridge. "But I'm also of the opinion that we should remedy that."

"Get away from the helm, girl. That's my post." Eoleo folded his arms as she gripped the wheel. "We're aground, so don't expect to go anywhere."

"I have my ways." The girl smiled again, spinning the wheel to the right violently, Eoleo saw psynergy emanate from her, entering the ship. He felt it shudder, jerk, then pull free of the ground. Eoleo ran to the side of the ship, looking over the edge, surprised, as the ground fell away before him.

Eoleo had no words to express his surprise. Such power! The girl laughed audibly as the ship began to rise, faster and faster, heading towards the summit of the mountain.

"I used to need to have wings attached to the ship to do this!" The girl shouted, the wind whipping around them viciously. "And I'd need the help of seven others. It's been a long time since then, though. I daresay I'm even more powerful now."

"Where are we going?" Eoleo shouted back.

"To find my love!" She tossed her head, grinning wildly. "And to finally set things straight!"

ooo

Sveta gasped, sitting up. She looked around, confused for just a moment before she remembered the vision and the events that led up to it. The adept stood, examining her surroundings.

She was in the middle of a long pathway that extended over pure darkness. She must have slipped off the side while she was wandering in the dark earlier. Deciding to ignore the sudden change in lighting and the fact that the replica was gone, she turned towards where she thought was the way out.

The Jupiter Adept took off at a sprint. She could feel the power of the psynergy in the air around her. It was swirling somehow now, as if something was agitating it. Out of the corner of her eyes, Sveta could see the shadows of her past, always just out of her vision.

Somehow she knew it would get worse.

But she kept running, her mind on Matthew. She knew she'd feel it if he had died, but that did nothing to ease her mind. She needed to find him. They needed to get out of this damned cave!

The words 'Not yet.' played themselves over and over again in her mind. What did the replica mean? Was it just trying to screw with her? Was Matthew in danger?

Too many questions, she knew, and the shadows at the edge of her vision grew every time she questioned herself. It was fear, but she didn't know if it was irrational or not. She didn't know what lay at the center of the island, but she did know that it was the only way to escape.

Why?

The thought nearly made her pause for a moment. She didn't know why. She only knew she had to reach the center of the island. She knew she could escape that way, but she had no idea as to why or how it would happen.

She'd deal with that when it came, Sveta decided. First she needed Matthew. She didn't finally free herself of her anger, she didn't finally trust him again, only to lose him.

Even when she slipped, even though she could feel fear gnawing at her stomach, she did not stop running.

She would find Matthew.

ooo

Matthew jumped from raised platform to raised platform, finally leaping into the king's box. A lone door stood at the far end, open wide. The Venusian took off at a run, hoping to catch up to Han. He didn't think it possible, however. He had to spend quite a bit of time recovering his strength to raise the earthen pillars. Han could be anywhere within.

The hallway was long and narrow, with carvings on the walls like the usual. He didn't pay much attention to them, letting them zoom by without much recognition. Occasionally he'd notice large visages of a twisted, dark dragon or a knight with no head or a lone figure dressed in darkness, two swords, one of light and one of dark, in hand.

He knew that he was nearing the center, somehow. Something around him was stirring, some ancient power, some ancient terror. The dreams came to mind again, those prophetic visions of a time to come. He had yet to experience them, but somehow he knew they were still true. Matthew knew he had to find Sveta. He had to keep her safe.

So enraptured by his thoughts that Matthew didn't notice the figure standing before him at first. He skidded to a stop when he looked up, jumping back for good measure. His mouth dropped in surprise before he realized what it likely was.

"Hello, son." Jenna stood before him, dressed simply, her arms folded in front of her chest. A long, thin yellow blade hung from her waist. The Burning Sword.

"You're not my mother." Matthew figured it would be best to reject the island's illusions as soon as possible, yet he found he was unable to make himself move past her.

"An astute assumption." 'Jenna' smirked, unfolding her arms. "But I am not here to fool you. I am here to help."

"This island has done nothing but try to kill me or drive me insane." Matthew shook his head. "There's no way you can help me at all."

"Let me tell you a story, Matthew, and then you may be on your way to escape." Matthew cocked an eyebrow, curious, but didn't turn away. "It's an old story, one that is never said to the young of this generation. Time has culled those knowledgeable of it."

"Why does a story matter right now?" Now it was Matthew's turn to fold his arms. "Sveta could be dying right now at the hands of some other monstrosity spawned from this cave while I sit here listening."

"I believe this may help you child." 'Jenna' smiled softly. "What used to be my consciousness, my empathy, has withered away over the years to just what you see before you. I am the embodiment of the only positive aspect left within the mind of a god. You will listen to this story, if you know what is good for you, for only then will you understand the truth of this place."

Matthew paused for a long while, thinking, debating. His options were either to listen or to find Sveta. Sveta was a strong girl, though. She'd survive a little while longer without him. Then again, what if she didn't?

"What is the story about?" Matthew asked cautiously. "And how do I even know if it's true? You could just be another trick to distract me from something elsewhere."

"You're certainly no scholar." 'Jenna' rolled her eyes. "An intellectual would jump at the opportunity to hear tales of an ancient, forgotten past. Especially one about such an important event as the last Alchemic War. The truth is that you will not be able to know if I tell the truth. It is up to you whether you believe what I say was real once or if I am distracting you. But believe this old soul when I say that truth is stranger than fiction."

"So I have come to realize." Matthew narrowed his eyes.

"Will you hear my tale?" 'Jenna' raised her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Very well." Matthew smirked. "Regale me, spirit."


	18. Necessity

**Chapter 17: Necessity**

"Ages past, the world was without borders. The abyss was not known and magnificent cities of steel covered the land. Mighty alchemy machines powered mighty cities that stretched beyond imagination. Mankind was ruled by the strongest of the Jenei. They possessed incredible strength; they could move mountains with mere thought, part seas with a word or bring the force of the weather to bear against their enemies.

"They resided in palaces made of pure gold, with fountains of lava if they so chose. Legions of servants catered to their every whim. Exathi crafted artifacts of immense strength, built mighty architectural wonders that still grace Weyard today. They shaped the world to their own design. The world was but a tool for crafting. The High Archon of the Jenei governed all life, his powers so mighty that he commanded every element. He was a god amongst men."

The spirit paused, running her hands along the carved walls. Her fingers crossed mighty towers and armies. Matthew rested against the opposite wall, listening not only to her but also for any sign of ambush.

"But this age was not Golden, but gilded. Beneath the cities that shone with the intensity of a thousand stars, beneath the feats of architecture, the temples to mighty gods and inventions to put today to shame, lay the Fori. The working man. The Jenei used them, these shadows against the overpowering light, for their every need. Avarice was the true ruler of Weyard, so whispers of rebellion grew. At first they were but murmurs on the lips of the crazed revolutionaries, a vast minority. This was but a seed that grew with time.

"When the Archons demanded research into control of the essence of life itself, Light and Darkness, they constructed the Sol Tower and the Luna Tower. Two mighty blades were forged as their keys – the blades of Luna and Sol, to be held only by the strongest and wisest of the Jenei. But disaster struck the land when the Luna Tower was activated. Dark psynergy was released across the land and a shadow fell across Weyard. Fearing for their existence, the Archons commanded the Exathi to construct the Apollo Sanctum to end the first Grave Eclipse, but the damage to the people was done. The Umbra clan, the revolutionaries, was born.

"A man stepped forth from the darkness, taking the name of Fate. His past was a mystery to all, but he spoke truth about the greed of the High Archon. He called for war, for an uprising. At first he was ignored, but when he revealed himself as Jenei, the Fori flocked to him. He was a healer, a Mercury adept, but the wisest of the old men could see the darkness behind his eyes.

"The first blow was made with the assassination of the High Archon. His favorite harlot slit his throat in the dead of night in the name of Fate. The revolution did not waste a moment. Sympathetic Jenei came out of hiding, attacking the Lesser Archons. Massive armies of man came out from the shadow, backed by the man who called himself Fate, who wielded the Luna Blade. He was destiny incarnate, the rumors said, blessed by the God of Darkness, the eternal dragon Erebus. His cold, steel eyes were said to see across all of time."

"Dragon...?" Matthew barely breathed out. What was it that Han had mentioned about a dragon?

"The Archons were pressed from all sides, even with their mighty powers. More and more fell to betrayal and the sheer masses of the Fori. The so called simple people, the unimpressive, the unpowered, were ending dynasties that had lasted since the beginning of time itself. Their powers not enough, the Archons pleaded to Iris, sister to Erebus and champion of all light, for protection and aid. The heavens bore forth a mighty army led by the gods themselves, and the battle was finally turned. The Fori were pushed back, driven almost back into their holes by the brilliant general Dullahan.

"But it didn't last. At the battle of Ankohl, Dullahan was tempted by Erebus and betrayed Iris. The Fori won the day, but Dullahan was slain, his head rent from his body with the mighty Sol Blade. Erebus breathed twisted life back into him, however. Risen from the depths of hell, Dullahan's armor grew black and twisted. His eternal flame took the color of the shadow. He became the right hand to Erebus himself, his keeper of chains and binder of souls.

"Dullahan was second only to Fate under Erebus. Fate was strong as the seas and just as determined. His love for his people burned within him and all he desired was justice for the Fori. He fought against his kind, against the Jenei, for the injustices that had been done. As time move on, people learned of the death of Fate's beloved. She had been killed in the Grave Eclipse. Fate wanted to see the deaths of all the gods as revenge, to leave only Erebus and his shadows in place of the magnificent golden cities. He pushed against the combined might of the five opposing clans of the Jenei, winning nearly every battle.

"Fate was not forgiving. Soon there were only four Archons left, and they were growing desperate. They hatched a plan they knew was insane. They knew the consequences, understood them explicitly, but they knew it was the world's only hope to survive the Fori. Each of the four primal clans built the elemental lighthouses to seal away alchemy. But the Anemos, the Jupiter Clan, didn't believe in the plan. The strongest among them lifted their city from Weyard to rest in the skies. Their land became the moon and their people hoped they would be free of the war ravaging their lands.

"The last remaining Anemos on Weyard, along with the archon leaders of the Mercury, Mars and Venus clans, fortified themselves in Sol Sanctum, the center of the world. As Fate was bearing down their doors, they committed the ultimate crime."

"The ultimate crime?" Matthew mouthed, by now engrossed in the tale.

"Weyard was cut off from the source of its life. Alchemy died, sealed away withing the lighthouses and Stars. Erebus was sealed away with Iris beneath the earth to prevent the return of the Golden Age. The gods retreated to their own palaces beyond our world, their names eventually being forgotten by the people altogether. Losing touch with his prophet god, Fate's armies scattered and he was defeated.

"Dullahan wandered the earth, a twisted visage of life, corrupted by Erebus's resurrection and later concealment. He belonged nowhere, not with the gods and not with the demons. He was neither life nor death. Fate traveled with him as they sought answers, the return of their power. Fate's rage and anger at the gods never left him, even though he eventually left Dullahan. Fate took with him the power of eternal life, however, the last gift of the keeper of chains. Eons later, Dullahan was defeated in battle by the Heroes of Vale and retreated to this island. But he was pursued by more than one."

"Pursued by who?" Matthew asked. He had been slowly drawn towards the spirit as the story went on. Now that he was conscious of this fact, he retreated. "And what became of Fate? If he has eternal life, he should still be alive."

"He has taken another name, but your questions are not relevant to my story now, Matthew." The spirit smiled, backing away towards the wall. "This knowledge is yours now, though what you do with this history lesson is known only by destiny."

"Answer my question!" Matthew shouted, stepping forward, exasperated. She had to know something more! He could feel he needed the information.

"No." The spirit chuckled, before fading into the wall, leaving Matthew alone with his thoughts.

ooo

Sveta kept running, through doors and down hallways with a growing sense of dread. She could feel the energy around her swirling, agitated. Somehow she knew there was not much time left, but she could do nothing but keep running. She hesitated for a moment at a split in the tunnel, but she felt the psynergy pull from the right fork. Following that feeling, she ran down the right tunnel.

Finally a door gave way and a new sight beheld her eyes. A massive underground temple stretched out before her, grandiose statues of creators, builders and mighty forgotten faces standing atop pedestals. A dragon was carved into the far wall, its eyes the color of stone and its scales like night.

She paused when she saw the bodies, however. Soldiers in Sanan uniform were scattered around the doorway. Sveta knelt by one of the bodies, examining his injuries. One and all, they had been felled by sword. The killer could be nearby, she realized.

Cautiously, she looked around, careful for any sign of movement that could possibly be the killer. It didn't make any sense that there were soldiers down here. They looked real enough, but that wasn't convincing evidence of their reality. Rocks fell to her side and Sveta spun, but saw nothing.

"You're jumpy for a beastgirl." A familiar voice from behind her. Sveta spun, her elbow swiftly moving to attack where she figured the source's chin would be. It met nothing, however, and Sveta felt a strong palm against her stomach, launching her back.

Skittering backwards and reeling with confusion, Sveta struggled to straighten herself as she registered what had happened. Regaining her wits quickly, she stood, fists in front of her just in case. Han stood a few paces away, his haunting blue eyes staring at her.

"You're alive?" Sveta's eyes widened. The pirate she had watched fall to his death stood before her, seeming none the worse for wear. Well, minus the exhausted look on his face and the murderous glint in his eyes.

"Not really." Han smirked. The Luna Blade glinted darkly in his left hand. In his right was an oddly familiar mask... "If this was life, I'd be hard pressed to see the appeal in it. Can't eat, can't sleep, can't sleep with anyone. Well, I haven't had the time to test that. Not like I was gettin' any anyway. Plus, I've had to lie a lot."

"You're another illusion, aren't you?" Sveta had enough of illusions. This entire cave was starting to weigh down on her mind, it seemed. The shadows at the edge of her vision were gaining definition.

"Does nobody ever believe that I'm real?" Han rolled his eyes. "Your boyfriend had about the same response."

"My boyfriend? You mean Matthew?" Sveta's ears perked up. "Where is he? Is he alive?"

"More alive than I am. Though I'm not sure how long that'll last." Han brushed past her, walking in the direction of a large, circular platform in the center of the platform. "If Fas is to be believed."

"Where is he?" Sveta asked resolutely. She didn't want nonsense.

"You'll see him soon." Han chuckled. "We're all supposed to come together at the focal point. Wait for him here if you must, but I have more important things to do."

"Wait!" Sveta called after him, running to Han. "If Matthew's 'meant' to meet up with me again, whatever that means, then I want to go with you. I want answers to this twice-damned place."

Han merely nodded. He stepped up on the raised circular platform and muttered a few words. Sveta jumped on after him as the platform began to move, sinking into the earth. They stood silently side by side, and Sveta felt for the first time some sort of sadness coming from Han. Maybe it was the rampant psynergy around them muddling her emotions, but for a split second she felt like Han was more than he appeared.

He twitched imperceptibly, bringing the mask up to his face and examining it intently. After a few long moments, Sveta opened her mouth to speak when she heard him mumbling.

"By the Gods, she's coming back." Han raised his head towards the ceiling that was crawling away from them. "That crazy girl."

ooo

"You're insane!" Eoleo clung to the railing for dear life as the blonde guided the ship farther and farther into the air. He could tell they were at least a mile up already, but still the summit of the mountain was distant.

"I know, right?" She laughed, deep and cheerful. She had her feet planted firmly on the floor of the ship, despite how it was now inclined at least 45 degrees. Eoleo winced as he realized that everything that hadn't been destroyed by the maelstrom was likely now breaking.

"How in Iris's name are we flying?" Eoleo slowly inched his way along the railing, keeping his back firmly against it. He had no intention of falling off. "And why the hell did you make me come with? I would have been fine on the ground!"

"You would've died on the ground!" She shouted back. "Besides, I was waiting for you! I can't just steal someone's ship and sail into the mouth of a volcano for laughs! I need the owner's permission!"

"Who said I gave you my permission?" Eoleo winced as the wood dug into his skin from the force of the flying. Ice cold air whipped past his face, but the Mars adept kept climbing regardless.

"Who said you didn't?"

"I'm saying that!" Eoleo shouted, but instantly regretted it. The woman looked at him for a moment, shrugged, and instantly Eoleo felt the psynergy leave his ship. The ship slowed, before finally halting completely. Eoleo, horrified, realized what he had just done.

"Whatever you want, Cap'n." She said, and the ship began to fall. "We've got eighteen point one seconds till we go splat, though, give or take air resistance."

Eoleo lost his composure, screaming incoherently at her as the ship built up momentum. "Nevermind! You can fly my ship!" Eoleo finally shouted, the ground rushing up to him.

"What was that?" She replied back smugly, her voice nearly inaudible for the sound of air rushing past them. Somehow, she didn't even need to grab on to anything.

"YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION!" Eoleo felt his feet start to rise away from the ship.

"I think you have to speak up!" Eoleo cursed under his breath. He could hear her, so why couldn't she hear him?

"I'M SORRY! FOR THE GOD'S SAKE, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION! STOP THE SHIP!" She shrugged again and the ship instantly halted. Eoleo slammed into the deck of the ship, though she didn't even seem to have moved. He stood slowly, thoroughly shaken. Pirates weren't meant for the air.

"See? I told you I had your permission." She grinned at him as the ship started to rise again. Eoleo clutched the railing with a death-grip. Over the side he noticed that the ship had stopped just barely above the treeline. Eighteen point one seconds...

"You're even more insane than I thought you were half a minute ago." Eoleo detached himself from the railing, brushing himself down to try and boost his composure. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm too old, that's what I am." She sighed, shaking her head and spinning the wheel again. "And craving excitement. Ever since Felix ran off again I've been alone on this island, trying to piece together a boat to fly up into that mountain. By the way, you can thank me for saving your life."

"Saving my life from you?" Eoleo wrapped his arms around the railing again as the boat began to tilt again. "If you can fly a boat, why can't you fly just yourself?"

"Never thought of that." She shrugged again. "Oh well. And I saved your life because you would've died if I hadn't cushioned your impact into the deck. We were falling too fast to simply survive without help."

"Thanks, I guess." Eoleo could feel the boat start to pick up speed. "What's your name, anyway?"

"It's been a long time since anyone's asked me my name." She sighed, looking up to the sky. "Names are important things. Why do you want to know?"

"You mentioned Felix, of the Heroes of Vale, like you knew him." Eoleo stated. She turned to look at him, her blonde hair curling around her face. Deep emerald eyes stared at him, wiser than he had expected. Older, too. "Who are you?"

"Sheba, friend and former lover to Felix of the Warriors of Vale." Sheba smiled. "We separated due to curious circumstances. He hasn't been himself lately."

"You're... Sheba?" Eoleo's breath caught in his throat. "No way. You'd be much older, at least twice your age!"

Sheba shrugged, turning back in the direction of the summit. "Well, unforeseeable things happen. You know, extreme longevity and whatnot. Kinda creeps up on you. You don't just wake up one morning and think 'Oh yeah! I'm immortal!'"

"So you've actually met my father before?"

"I fought him." The ship was going pretty fast now, but for some reason the wind wasn't nearly so violent as it had been before. "Though you were just a baby at the time. You were a handful then, too."

"What are you trying to do?" Eoleo dared to venture. She suddenly had a sad demeanor about her. Eoleo was never one happy about keeping a beautiful woman on a sad topic.

"This and that." Sheba rocked her head back and forth to some rhythm in her head. "Prevent the resurrection of an ancient power, kill an incredibly powerful adept, enter into a potentially dangerous unknown with good intentions and hope I come out on top. The usual."

"Sounds exciting." Eoleo noticed they had surpassed the summit now. He swore he thought the crater at the top had a large hole in the bottom of it. Almost large enough for a ship...

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Sheba smiled, spinning the wheel. It took a moment for Eoleo to notice they were rapidly descending again, this time towards the crater.

ooo

He didn't have much time for thinking. Almost as soon as the spirit disappeared into the wall, Matthew heard a hissing sound from his right. He barely brought up the Sol Blade in time to block a giant snake head that burst out of the darkness. His sword grated on its fangs for a moment before it broke away, whipping back to a defensive position.

"Figured that minotaur wasn't the last monster I'd see." Matthew spat, twirling the Sol Blade around as the snake reared its head back. Glistening golden eyes shone in the dark, a massive brown and black trunk extending away from it.

Matthew waited for the snake to make the first move. He hadn't fought a serpent before, he realized. Best to be cautious. It seemed the snake was of a like mind, however, its head swaying back and forth as it hissed, scrutinizing him with those unblinking eyes. Matthew did not look away.

After a few agonizing moments, it struck at him. Matthew dodged around it, slicing at its exposed right side. The Sol Blade cut, but not deep. The snake recoiled instantaneously, slapping Matthew to the side with its massive tail.

Matthew rolled to his feet, coming up on his right knee, his left leg extended behind him. He rolled back as the snake struck again. He smiled, knowing that here, deep underground, he had the natural advantage.

The walls shook violently for a few moments before a spear erupted from the wall, impaling the snake through part of its trunk. Pushing further, Matthew widened the spear, tearing the snake in two. The two halves fell to the ground listlessly

The Venusian sighed in relief. He stepped over the front half, under the new column of earth and continued down the hallway. A grinding and rumbling sound behind him forced him around again, and just in time too.

Sol Blade met fang again as the front half of snake threw itself at him. Panicking, Matthew summoned another column from the wall, smashing the snake head against the opposite wall. Blood and brains sprayed across the wall, the skin and remainder of the body hanging uselessly beneath it.

"You should be dead now, I hope." Matthew shook his head, turning back to the tunnel. Another grinding sound, and this time Matthew was ready. He ducked as the other half of the snake flew over his head, landing in front of him.

The tail of the snake had a head, or maybe the head of the snake had a tail. Matthew rolled his eyes, preparing to summon more Venus psynergy. The snake lunged at him before he had a chance, though, twisting in the air to slam its trunk into Matthew. He flew into the second column, his back wrapping painfully around it.

He barely had time to fall when the snake half lunged back at him. Dodging to the side, he slashed at the creature with the Sol Blade, catching it on the side of the head. Matthew rolled onto the ground, standing quickly and immediately charging the snake.

The head swerved around to meet him, but Matthew was ready for its attack. It snapped at him, but Matthew stepped back, just barely out of its reach, and brought the Sol Blade down. Tearing a hole into the front of its head, in the mouth, the Sol Blade dug in deep, poking out the other side.

Convulsing heavily and far from dead, the snake butted Matthew away again. He felt his hands leave the Sol Blade, but he concentrated. A spiked pillar of rock jutted from the rock wall, slamming into the snake and pulverizing its head.

Satisfied, Matthew walked to his sword, pulling it from the rock. It had curled around the blade as it left the wall, completely unable to even chip the fantastic blade. The Venusian smiled triumphantly, grateful the snake was finally dead.

But he knew he was running out of time, somehow. Matthew took off at a run down the tunnel, glad that it was straight and linear. After a few moments of running he found an intersection. A brief second of pondering had him take the path to his left.

He stopped at the entrance to the Temple, briefly examining the corpses strewn about the entrance. The psynergy was heavily present here, seeping off the walls, emanating from every crack. The soldiers were dripping with it, even though Matthew had a feeling they were not adepts in life.

He slowly walked to the center of a temple, stopping at the side of a giant hole. He peered over and heard grinding and churning, but saw nothing. It was too dark and the tunnel too deep to see the bottom.

Matthew looked around the room and saw only one exit. The hole was the only way to the center of the island. In the distance, he thought he heard a scream, but he dismissed it. How was he to get down there?

ooo

Sveta knelt over, her hands rushing to her head. Her mouth open in agony, the shadows getting worse with every passing moment. She dropped to her knees, becoming oblivious to Han and the platform they were on.

"Make it stop!" Sveta screamed, thrashing around. She felt Han's hands on her shoulders but could not respond. The voices were only growing louder. The tendrils were poking further into her mind. A monstrous power was enveloping her, the likes of which she had never experienced before. She could not fight back; she could only be destroyed in its wake.

"Resist it, Sveta! You have to fight!" She thought she heard his voice say. She turned towards it, even though she could see nothing.

The eyes stared at her, piercing the shadow. Blue and empty of life, yet so full of conviction. Sveta could hear him speak, but understood nothing. She stared at those eyes, those deep, empty eyes, hoping they could pull her out of this nightmare.

Commotion around her, a grating stop.

Suddenly she was floating. Was she? How could she tell? Then earth was met again.

_You're here._

Who was? Who was that?

_Wake up, girl. Wake up._

_ Another one of your pets, Han? Oh, she's..._

_ Leave her alone, bastard._

_ I don't recall asking for your permission._

What was going on? She couldn't see anything. Silently, she screamed, but the voices only became louder. They tore at her mind, rendering useless everything about herself.

_We had a deal._

_ I'm honoring it._

_ She's still dead, bastard. You've done nothing for me._

_ Are you so certain? True life is a difficult thing to give back to a person. Themockery you are is hardly worthy of that title._

Dead? What was this about death? Was she dead? She couldn't be dead. She hadn't said goodbye to Matthew! That replica... it said they would not die together. Was this it? Was this all she had lived for, to follow her love across the sea, only to die in a cave at the bottom of the world?

_I..._

_ Bring Sveta, boy. We've wasted enough time talking._

_ She's not even conscious!_

_ Once she's inside the wards, she should heal. I think. Who knows what'll actually happen! Isn't that what makes life exciting?_

She was flying again. Strong arms wrapped around her, carrying her, but they were cold. Cold as ice. She felt no warmth, not even from his mind, his soul.

_She's still unconscious._

_ Give it time._

_ Isn't time what we're all in dire demand of?_

_ True enough, boy. Everyone but me is so limited with that._

_ Where's that dog of yours?_

_ Heath? He's around. Wouldn't it be a shocker for Sveta when she wakes up? Her mother's murderer before her eyes again..._

ooo

"Sveta!" Karis shouted suddenly, recognizing the limp form in the unfamiliar man's arms. He carried her in through a side passage. Her gaze met his for a split second, sending chills down her spine. He quickly looked away, however, to Piers sitting behind her.

"No..." She heard Piers breath out.

"Is Sveta... dead?" Tyrell's voice was barely a whisper. Karis couldn't tell. She couldn't see any breathing from where they were huddled together.

"YOU!" Piers stood suddenly, shouting. A surprised Sanan guard turned to him, only to meet a headbutt in his face. Piers pushed past him, his hands still bound behind his back, stopping short of the unfamiliar man. Sanan guards pulled him back, bringing the mariner to his knees, but still he shouted. "So this is what you've become, huh? A puppet to be used by this madman? What the hell have you done?"

The unfamiliar man set Sveta down gently before turning to Piers again. From a pouch at his waist, he brought out a mask. From here, Karis could not tell its material, but the color was easily evident. Green and blue with a smattering of orange under the right eye.

He swung his half cape around his shoulder, the tattered and faded green covering his right arm. In his left he drew a blade that seemed forged of darkness, pointing it at Piers. He cocked a lopsided grin.

"It was necessary, Piers. You've never seemed to have a firm grasp of what needs to be done." The man turned back to Dullahan, gesturing to Fas. "So are you going to do it or what? I want to hurry this up so I can bury my blade in your back."

Fas chuckled. "Not to sound arrogant, but that would be a hard thing to do. I do agree, however. I want to hurry this along."

He walked to Dullahan, the immobile statue bound by four giant chains. It stood an easy fifteen feet tall, its hands stretching up, rebelling against the chains. It was bowed and on one knee, but still struck an imposing figure.

"I'll need the Four to awaken Dullahan." Fas smirked, turning to the man with the shadowy blade. "I trust you'll acquiesce?"

"Of course." He raised one hand towards Dullahan and Karis could feel the psynergy around her grow violent.

"Stop!" Fas turned to the new voice, as did every other eye in the room. Through the second side passage, the one that led to the underground lake, a young woman in a white dress appeared. She locked eyes with the new man for a moment, before turning to Fas. "If you unleash Erebus again, this world will surely burn. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Step back, woman! Where did you come from?" Justitia demanded, drawing her short sword at the blonde newcomer.

"Lower your sword, Justitia." Fas chuckled. "Sheba's here for Han." He gestured to the man Piers had shouted at. Karis gaped at the woman. This was Sheba? The legendary Jupiter Adept?

"That's the name you've chosen to take?" Sheba said with little emotion. Karis noticed Eoleo walk in from behind Sheba. He noticed her, then the soldiers guarding her. He said nothing, but glanced at them occasionally. Sheba looked perturbed, though. "We've been over this a thousand times. You said you had given up, that you couldn't bring her back again. I thought you had moved on!"

"As I was, the weak person I was, I could do nothing but mourn. It was destructive." Han sheathed his sword and walked over to her, laying one hand on Sheba's face. "I needed more power, and Fas was willing to provide. All I had to do was die. Kraden warned me about the downsides, but I didn't care then, and I don't care now. I just want to fix the past."

Sheba stared up at him in horror. Her hands brushed against his cheeks. "Your eyes..."

"A reflection of my controller's element." Han gestured to Fas, who was leaning against the statue of Dullahan, bored. "He's naturally a Mercury adept, so my eyes became blue. If you had agreed all that time ago, my eyes would be as pure and white as your soul."

"Felix... Oh, god, Felix..." Sheba sobbed, burying herself in his arms. "What have you done?"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Okay, so some serious shit went down and some stuff just got revealed. Yup! Han was actually Felix _all along_. I tried not to hint towards that until this chapter, so hopefully none of you guessed it. :P Please don't spoil that by stating these spoilers in your review, though. I'd hate to have the reveal get spoiled for people who haven't read this chapter. Feel free to reference the reveal, but don't actually say what happened.

Of course, there are still questions! More shall be revealed in time. Now I'm going to take a leaf from jollygreendragon and respond to reviews down here. I should've done this a while ago.

Hanzo of the Salamander: Oh yeah, more will be coming soon. The climax is coming. :D

jollygreendragon: I changed the eye color to blue after you mentioned that. I have trouble remembering tiny details like that unless I make an effort for it.

Temporal Flickerbat: I can understand your issues with flow. I was running out of time when it comes to writing the last chapter and I had a lot to write. I should've taken my time, but, well, nothing can be done now. Chapter 16 was among my shortest chapters, but it isn't actually the shortest. Conversely, this one that you just read is one of my longest. Everything in the last chapter could have been expanded upon, I know. I took care to make sure I didn't make the same mistake in this chapter. By the way, this may seem like it's nearly ending for you, but I still hours of work ahead. :P


	19. A Final Truth

**Chapter 18: A Final Truth**

Matthew scanned the rest of the chamber, cursing to himself. Did he hit a dead end? Why was there a giant hole in the ground? He could feel psynergy emanating from deep under him, but he could not see or hear anything. He spun, surveying the walls, the columns, the statues of ancient kings, anything that might give him a clue of what to do.

"Impatience won no battles, young one." Matthew turned, drawing his blade. A large white mass moved out from behind a pillar, a greatsword gripped in one hand. It took Matthew a moment to realize exactly what it was. A beastman in its animal shape. "You'll have to wait to see your beloved."

"Who are you?" It didn't seem like the beastman was hostile, but Matthew could take no chances. Orange eyes blazed at him, intelligent and cold.

"That's a popular question." The beastman chuckled, walking towards Matthew. He paused on the opposite side of the large hole. "Who I am is unimportant. If you truly wished to gain some sort of knowledge about me, you'd test to see what I am, and what I am is a large animal with a sword. Possibly dangerous, but so far not hostile. How would you respond rationally?"

"I would keep my guard up but try not to provoke said large animal with sword." Matthew responded cautiously, lowering his blade.

"Decent enough." The wolfman shrugged. "It varies based on perspective. If I was in your shoes I would kill the wolf, just in case. Attack first and never ask the questions. Easiest way to stay alive."

"And what if you weren't hostile?" Matthew squinted at the wolfman. He realized that he certainly wouldn't want to fight him, whomever he was. A large, muscular frame complemented by an incredibly large sword and the reflexes of a wolf. He wouldn't be an easy opponent. What Matthew found odd was how he sensed no psynergy from the wolf, despite how it was necessary to keep in a beastform, or so Sveta had told him.

"What if I was?" The wolfman grinned, or at least as much as a wolf could.

Matthew was growing tired of the word games. "Then I would kill you." He said simply.

"You're brave, for a fool. I am Heath," Heath nodded, looking more than a little amused. "Former general of the Morgal army. I crossed blades with Emperor Ko himself."

Matthew did not respond, merely observed the walking canine before him. What was odd was that he swore he had seen Heath somewhere before... If he was from Morgal, Matthew had likely caught a glimpse in Belinsk. It was his best guess.

"Why are there Sanan soldiers here?" Matthew asked, narrowing his eyes. "Were they survivors from the maelstrom, like me? Is that how you came here?"

The wolfman shook his head. "Every Sanan that fought you on the maelstrom save one died there. The one who regrettably survived is also here, however. Maybe you'll recognize her. My boss did wonders when it came to bringing her back from... the brink."

"Why are you here?"

"Such a curious child." Heath shrugged. "I came to clear my name. Others have more... grand purposes. Wishes that I don't understand, deals to bring back the lost and forgotten. I wish no part in their sorcery and rituals. I know the nature of this place and its magic does not interest me."

"Where is Sveta?"

"The queen is not here, obviously. She entered the focal point with your uncle." Heath smiled as the information sunk in. "Surprised, are you not? Fas had a grand plan involving many adepts and I understood none of it. I was not necessary, so he sent me to look for you. Now I take you to him."

Matthew didn't have time to respond. A large stone platform ground to a halt, appearing out of the hole in the ground. How he hadn't noticed it ascending, he couldn't guess. Heath mounted it confidently, gesturing to Matthew.

"We've got business to attend to, boy." Heath sheathed his sword. "I suggest you don't waste any more time. Fas will be waiting."

"And what if I don't want to come with?"

"Then Sveta will die." Heath stated grimly, with finality. Matthew hesitated for a moment, but stepped on. He had an obligation to see this through.

Hopefully Sveta was safe.

ooo

_What did you do to the girl?_

_ Nothing. The island calls to its blood, Sheba. She is the only one who hears its voices._

_ You've become a monster, Felix._

_ Dead men have no morals._

It was hard to focus here, in this darkness. She turned and saw her nothing. Opening her eyes, closing them, it made no difference. All was the same here. There were voices all around her and she felt she could hear them, but as soon as they graced her ears they were forgotten. Whispers, shadows with no meaning, at least to her.

_I grow impatient, Lemurian. The emperor will want his soldier._

_ Ah! Right. I keep forgetting I bow to men these days. Perchance you have the patience to wait?_

_ No._

_ It's rather important-_

_ The emperor wants his soldier._

_ … As you command, Justitia._

Sveta turned. Was it her body or her mind doing the twisting? Did it matter? Sveta didn't care. She was too enraptured by this darkness, by the eyes she could feel staring at her. There were other voices too, voices that seemed long forgotten. Hard to hear... hard to remember...

_I swear to you, Karst._

Swear what? Sveta could not say. She felt herself drawn to the voice, so distant but not yet forgotten. It was bound somehow, a memory possessed by a mockery of life. Clawing her way to it, she listened. She heard.

_… no such thing._

_ I have to. I love you._

_ You killed me. This wound is from your blade._

_ … make it right..._

There it ended, and she was left with silence. Silence, but all this emotion. She could feel such anger, such hatred. Staring into the eyes of a murderer was not possible if you are the one hated. Sveta coiled up into a ball, crying at this hatred. It lashed at her in this darkness.

"Leave me alone!" She called, but nothing answered. The emotion slowly subsided, but she could feel something else, something greater.

**I...**

A single word, vibrating against her mind and her soul. A statement of self, of conscious, but lacking form. It filled her completely, this word, before leaving her again to expand throughout the darkness.

"Who are you?" Eyes open, eyes closed. Ears listening or pulled back in fear. It made no difference, for no sight greeted those eyes of hers. No sound graced her ears, save her own. Yet she felt it.

She knew it.

**I AM...**

Sveta screamed, for the noise was all she could bear to know, yet she knew she was silent.

ooo

"What is happening, Fas?" Felix demanded, the back of his hand against Sveta's forehead. She was thrashing in her unconsciousness as if seized by some demon. He could scarcely understand it himself, but Sheba glared at him, accusing him.

Fas walked to the girl, a light gray aura extending from a hand he extended. It met Sveta and instantly recoiled, Fas jumping back as if burned by the touch.

"It has begun, as Justitia demanded of me." Fas shrugged, turning to the immobile statue of the headless god, Dullahan. "I would have preferred that we had the had the boy here as well. Oh well."

Sheba narrowed her eyes at the Lemurian. "Why would you seek to bring back Erebus after all these years, Fas? What do you have to gain from all this?"

"Nothing, except the knowledge that I defied a god." Fas smiled at her, wide and full. "The Shadow awakes, as the prophecy foretold. But it wanted four to stand before it. Here I see," Fas stood on his tip toes, counting every person in the chamber. "some twenty odd people, plus two once Matthew and Heath arrive. I get to watch a prophecy be broken!"

"And Sana gets its immortal warrior." Justitia added triumphantly, her sword still pointed at Sheba. Felix stared at her in annoyance. She was nothing but a squawking imbecile to him, a tag-along who thought herself the most important person.

Sheba crossed her arms. "Fool," she spat, turning away.

Felix would have commented, but then Sveta's thrashing receded as sudden as it began. Fas fell silent, his smile disappearing. The adepts knew what was to come, but Justitia was unawares.

"Why the silence, Fas? What has happened?" Justitia demanded.

"The beginning of the end," Felix stood, walking to the frozen statue of Dullahan, the once mighty. "has begun."

ooo

"Why are there soldiers here, beastman?" Matthew asked again, not satisfied by the dodging response awarded to him the first time. Heath stood a few feet away, powerful arms across his chest, orange eyes flickering down at him. It was a cold and calculating gaze, Matthew thought. This would not be a stupid opponent, if their swords crossed.

"You're intent on an answer." Heath grinned suddenly, catching Matthew off guard. "I know the reasons of this mad quest. I suppose it does not matter if you know them or not, though it would be a long tale."

"We have a long ride." Matthew gestured to the leisurely pace the platform was descending with. "I'm sure you've plenty of time."

Heath looked at him, long and thoughtfully. Matthew had to wonder what lay behind those gleaming orange eyes, what tales he may be told. Matthew wanted answers, and not the cryptic prophecies that Han had offered him.

"Thirty years past, two girls fell in love with a man," Heath began finally, his words slow and thoughtful, as if each was handpicked with the utmost care. "Two powerful ones, ones locked by fate and prophecy to be enemies, but they were as young as they were strong. Some would call it unfair that such ability and responsibility be placed into the hands of ones so innocent, but they accepted their duties.

"One sought to save her lands from destruction. Destruction that did not wield sword or shield or banner as one might find it today, but from simple annihilation. An end of worlds crept upon them, the very land crumbling away beneath them. Her sister had died to protect this land, slain by the mighty and silent. There are those who called him savior, and those who called him murderer. This lover chose to call him murderer, and sought to end his life.

"The other was an innocent, a young girl with an unknown past who was held captive twice. Her origins are a mystery even to her, what secrets of her birth known only in tiny pieces. Her second captors-"

"This is the Tragedy of Felix." Matthew narrowed his eyes at the wolfman. "I've heard it a thousand times while growing up. My father's friend Garet was fond of the stories told of the Warriors of Vale. Why would that be relevant here?"  
"So you're familiar?" Heath unfolded his arms. "This will be easier, then. Let me resume my tale after Felix struck down Karst of Prox in the Mars Lighthouse. This is a tale not sung in taverns."

"Go ahead."

Heath snorted. "As if I need permission. Where was I? Right. Karst's death." He paused for a moment, as if considering something. "Felix was lost and confused after he struck her down. She was the only lover he had ever known, the only woman whose touch he had felt. Sheba was saddened by the travesty that befell Karst, and she comforted him.

"Sheba and Felix left the Warriors of Vale as the others returned to rebuild their homeland. They stole away into darkness and night, leaving no trace. They would not be followed. Though Felix had earned his place back in the people of Vale, he felt no family comforting there. They traveled.

"They visited vast and wondrous ruins as Felix assisted Sheba in discovering her past, traveling all of Weyard in order to learn more of what made it up. Though through the years Felix and Sheba grew close and loved one another, he could never forget Karst's face.

"Twenty five years ago, in the Ruins of Ankhol, they met the one who called himself Fate. I accompanied the lord at the time, serving as shadow to him in exchange for a promise. There Felix and Sheba parted for the first time, as Felix sought the secrets of resurrection. Sheba could not stop him then.

"They met again on this island, in the very chamber we are descending to. There Dullahan was sealed by Felix and Sheba. He told her he had learned his lesson, that too much blood had to be paid for life to return. He regretted his path, and she forgave him.

"But Fate met them again. Felix had promised him servitude before, but Felix now denied him. Fate separated Sheba and Felix by force and Sheba learned of Fate's intent, his denial of the gods. Sheba, wounded and alone, disappeared from Felix.

"And then Felix was offered the power."

Matthew hushed him with a wave of the arm. "This doesn't make any sense to me. What exactly was Felix's intentions? Why does this matter?"

"The impossible was sought." Heath stated simply. "Fate had found a workaround, a temporary solution that bound a man half to life and half to death. It was a mockery of life, powered by alchemy. A puppet was made of Felix, of his own free will, but Felix soon grew discontent with his newfound power. He could see the other side, as could Fate. He knew what was planned, but could not yet fight against the master that bound him by blood. A promise is a powerful force.

"Felix discovered what Fate wanted. A prophecy was told by the ancients, of four who walked the path of death, of how the clock could be turned by the dragon of time. Felix rebelled, wishing to protect the fourth, but didn't know how to keep the prophecy from being fulfilled. He was not life and he was not death. The gods could not touch his kind, but still he knew not what to do. Then Fate made him destroy the rudder of a ship bound for other lands, to cut the only chain capable of guiding the four from Crossbone Island."

"Wait, if you're talking about the maelstrom, about how the rudder chain was cut so Eoleo couldn't guide us from the whirlpool..." Matthew reeled as the realization struck him. "Felix was on the ship with us? HE is the reason why I'm trapped here?"

Heath nodded. "But it was an unnatural occurrence, as Fate had planned. The prophecy was broken the moment Eoleo's ship was sunk."

"Then my dreams? They meant nothing?"

"They did once." Heath narrowed his eyes. "The First was Felix, the traitor. The Second was Sveta, the noble. The Third was Matthew, the unwitting. The Fourth was Fate himself, the sacrifice."

"Himi told me those words, so long ago." Matthew could scarcely breathe for the shock. "Why was I the unwitting? What does it mean?"

Heath paused again. "You were supposed to fight Sveta, to kill her. The prophecy foretold your trust infinitely sundered, culminating in your deaths. Fate himself was to revive Erebus and return this world to the war that he had left unfinished. But that never happened."

"Yoseph became the First." Matthew said quietly. Heath looked at him queerly.

"No, none of the four are dead yet. The roles of the Four do not change, but their fates, I suspect, do." Heath laughed suddenly. "Truly, Fas was a genius when he cooked this up. Defeating a prophecy? Who would have thought it possible simply by killing one of the Four prematurely?"

"Fas?" Matthew cocked an eyebrow at the name.

"Fate's new name." Heath smirked. "He's always had a flair for the dramatic."

"And what of Felix? Is he in the focal point too?" Matthew asked, his anxiety growing.

"Han is there, yes." Matthew stepped back at the name. "You didn't realize that Han was Felix? Maybe you're not as intelligent as I thought."

"So what happens now? If the prophecy isn't going to happen..."

Heath chuckled. "Not even the gods know what is to happen next."

And then the platform stopped moving, and Matthew could hear voices from down the tunnel. He looked to Heath once before taking off at a run, unsure what he'd find in the Focal Point.

ooo

"Felix, we're past time." Fas stated simply. Felix turned to him, nodding. "You're the First, so break your damned chain."

"I can't let you do this!" Sheba growled, her arms raising slightly. Despite being at least a mile under the earth, Nowell felt the wind start to move. "If I have to kill you to stop this, I will. Erebus cannot be reawakened."

"Erebus can bring back Karst!" She heard Felix shout back at her, the walls shaking with her voice. Beside Sheba, Eoleo drew his axe, but Karis knew that if he fought with Sheba, they're likely be defeated. They were vastly outnumbered.

"_Nothing_ can bring back Karst, Felix. You've gone mad!" Nowell knew Sheba was at a disadvantage. Here, below the earth where wind did not reach, a Jupiter adept's powers would be vastly weakened. Yet still, Sheba seemed resolved to fight. Felix drew his sword, a dark look in his deathly blue eyes.

Felix charged, but Nowell could scarce call it that. It was more that he vanished, and in the next instant his sword clashed against a small dagger that appeared in Sheba's hand. Nowell had seen the power of an ordinary soldier turned into one of these puppets. The soldier's powers had been beyond human, a challenge even for Piers.

To think of a Warrior of Vale puppet... Felix's power would be unmatched, Nowell thought fearfully. If Felix turned out to be an enemy...

"_ENOUGH!_" A voice roared out. Nowell cringed with pain at the volume of the voice, but opened her eyes in time to see Fas appear between Sheba and Felix, throwing them both aside easily. "Thousands of years of living has not left me the patience to watch a lovers' quarrel." Fas glared at Felix, who was already on his feet again, but his sword was sheathed. "Felix, break the first chain."

"No!" Sheba shouted, getting to her feet again, but it was too late. A colorless aura was lifted from Felix, floating towards and into the unmoving statue that was Dullahan. The cavern shook, dust falling from the ceiling. One of the four heavy chains binding Dullahan shattered and fell away.

"And now the Second." Fas hurried to Sveta's motionless form, drawing a small dagger. Karis shouted as the dagger went down to Sveta, intent to draw blood. However, he only made a cut on her left hand. Another aura lifted from her, entering Dullahan. Like the first chain, the second broke and fell.

"_FAS_!" Nowell turned to the unfamiliar voice, to an adept with a golden sword who appeared in the room. It was pointed threateningly at Fas, who got up from Sveta slowly. Nowell noted the flickering of Sveta's eyelids.

"So the third finally joins us, and just in time!" Fas clapped his hands joyfully. "I was just getting ready to bring back the dead. Felix, seize him."

ooo

_The First._

_ The Second._

_ The Third._

_ The Fourth._

Sveta stared into the heart of a great being, its steel eyes looking through her life, throughout all of her time. But something was amiss and it knew it. Sveta could feel herself dragged through this darkness by the force as it fought for the answer.

And finally, she felt it knew.

A great light rushed at her, and suddenly Sveta felt her head rise, and then she was staring into Matthew's eyes. The Luna Blade was held against his neck, Han – though somehow she knew him to be Felix – holding his head back.

"Matthew!" Sveta stood, but felt herself freeze. Psynergy paralyzed her and a hooded man crossed into her vision. Fas, she knew. The steel eyed dragon had given her this information.

"In the original version of these events, there were to be only four here." Fas looked around the room, to the soldiers milling about, uncertain as to what to do except watch. To a blonde haired warrior woman, whose anger was clearly evident on her face. To prisoners that Sveta both recognized and didn't, huddled in a corner at the far end of the chamber. To a woman propped up by Eoleo, injured by some great force. And finally to Felix, holding back Matthew's head. "Now we have quite the party, I think."

"Should I slit his throat?" Fas and Felix said at the same time. Sveta noticed a grimace on Felix's face, a bead of sweat running down the side of his head. He was struggling against something. The two continued at exactly the same time. "His blood is necessary, for he still lives. Better to slit his throat, offer all of it to free Dullahan from his chains. Then once the Dragon sense the inconsistency, he shall awaken."

"Bastard... Let me go!" Matthew struggled, but Sveta could see that Felix was too powerful, much too powerful, to be fought against. "Give me Sveta back!"

"Don't you see, boy?" Fas chuckled. "Felix was supposed to be the only one here, if he had not accepted my offer so long ago. He would've come right back here eventually, where you and Sveta would find him. Here you two should have fought, your anger finally too great for words. Here, Matthew, you were supposed to slay the woman you loved.

"Her corpse would fall beside Felix's, where I was supposed to have killed him. Then, I would turn my blade on you." Fas laughed, deep and maniacal. "Your blood would have broken Fas's chains and mine would free him. That was what was supposed to happen, anyway. In a way, I saved you. The greatest evil you have ever known, and I am your greatest savior."

Sveta watched in horror as Felix pressed the Luna Blade against Matthew's neck, just barely. Just enough to draw blood. A colorless air escaped from the small wound, flowing into Dullahan. The second to last chain broke and fell free. Dullahan seemed to shake in response and the cavern vibrated.

"I want to see it, people." Fas laughed, taking his dagger and pressing it to his palms. "I want to see what the gods do when they see all that they have known crumble around them! I want to watch as time itself breaks from its given path! I want to watch this world burn!"

"You forget yourself, Fas." Justitia wrenched the hooded man around, putting her sword to his neck. Fas didn't flinch. "Awaken my soldier already. Enough with your grandiose dramatics and yelling. My ears hurt from all your laughing."

Fas stared at her for a long moment, his face completely still. Sveta found herself holding her breath, even though she wasn't sure why.

"It's interesting how you think you can order me around, Justitia." Fas smirked. "Before your very eyes I tore men to pieces. I wrenched heads from shoulders, tore life itself from people. I made the dead walk before you again and you still think that _YOU_, an inconceivably _UNIMPORTANT_ little girl could order me around? I saved your life once..."

Justitia was taken aback by his shouting. She grimaced and seemed like she was about to speak when Fas's right arm shot upwards, taking Justitia by the throat. Sveta flinched as well as she could in her paralyzed state as a crack reverberated around the room. Justitia's windpipe had been crushed. As if to add insult to the fatal injury, Fas arced his arm, throwing her across the room faster than Sveta could follow. Justitia's body crumpled to a heap on the ground, obviously dead.

A long moment of shock and silence fell across the cavern. After a moment, the rest of the Sanan soldiers attacked, shouting incomprehensibly as they abandoned the prisoners to avenge their commander.

Fas didn't even get wounded. After a few moments all of the twenty-odd soldiers were dead or dying. Some were merely stains on the wall, while others had been awarded with slower deaths. When the carnage was finished, Sveta noticed her paralysis had worn off, but she didn't dare move. Fas stepped back towards Dullahan as the rest of the living people in the cavern watched in silence.

"And now," Fas raised the dagger to his wrist. "For the final act."

He cut, and from the blood the final aura emerged, black as sin, to flow into Dullahan. The final chains rolled away, broken, and a mighty blue fire lighted in the empty head slot. The massive metal frame seemed to overpower Sveta's mind just by existing, its arms drawing a massive longsword and shield from its back.

When it spoke, the words shouted not into the air, but into the minds of all gathered. It thundered across all thoughts, mighty and all-encompassing. There was no arguing with it, no denying it. Sveta felt herself scream but could not hear herself. The voice was more than her mind could bear to know.

**I AM THE SHADOW.**

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm not gonna write much here, since I'm sick as a dog. I felt like I had a duty to get this chapter up, though, so I worked myself to death writing and editing it. Now I'm gonna sleep. Responding to reviews will have to be postponed for this chapter...

ZZZ


	20. Possession

Sorry it's been taking so long to update. Things are pretty hectic right now. Anyway, PLEASE review. I need to hear some feedback. :P By the way, for the sake of enjoyment for the people who read later on, please don't spoil anything in your reviews. Thanks! :D

**Chapter 19: Possession**

"Dullahan awakes." Fas fell to one knee, his elbow raised above his head, parallel to the ground, in a salute. "It's been a long time since I've seen you walking about. How's the lack of head?" Dullahan stood still, not reacting to the voice, silent.

"Do you know what you've done?" Sheba shouted, but she knew it was hopeless. Isaac's son had fallen to the ground, hands clutched to his ears in pain. The younger adepts' minds could not adequately shield themselves from Dullahan's madness, Sheba knew. Eoleo had collapsed, joining Matthew and Sveta on the ground.

"Insanity..." Sheba turned. Piers was cradling a young girl with bright turquoise hair, so similar to Mia. Tragic... "What breed of horror are you, Fas?" Piers shouted, before looking to Felix. "And you, you monster! Is Karst so important that you'd kill so many? What other black atrocities have you committed!" It was a statement, not a question. Sheba winced, but she regarded Felix coldly nonetheless.

"What say you, Felix?" Sheba added, staring at the man she once loved.

He did not respond, those cold, blue eyes flickering between Sheba and Piers once. He did not even seem to notice.

"He will not hear you." Felix said, but the voice belonged to Fas. The Lemurian stood, turning to Sheba. She watched in horror as his mouth moved in time with his, the same words from two different mouths. "Benefits of being my puppet. I own him. At such a short distance, there is no force powerful enough to separate our bond."

"Ivan told me once before that any connection can be broken." Sheba glared, unsure. "If you have any sort of hold over Felix, I will destroy it. Then he, and you, will answer for your crimes."

"All the power in this world cannot tear apart a single soul." Fas smiled before turning back to Dullahan. He raised his arms to the headless metal monstrosity in mock deference. "Tell me, old soldier, right hand of Erebus himself. What does the Lord of Time see with that cold gaze of his? What does the devil think of my defiance? The four are not dead, yet you have risen. Your prophecy is no more."

There was no response. The long moments crawled past, with Sheba growing increasingly uncertain. She backed away, towards Piers. He still held that Mercurian girl, his gaze shifting between her and the awakened god.

"Answer me!" Fas stamped his foot. "I demand it! I was your master once! I put this world on its knees! I crushed the life out of gods! My hands wrapped around the throat of Iris herself!"

Sheba was ready for the voice when it came. She was powerful, none could deny it. But even with all her power the second words of the risen god Dullahan still cut at her mind.

**YOU ARE UNWORTHY.**

Fas seemed nonplussed. "Unworthy? Did you not see me tear those humans to pieces? I am the most powerful adept IN THE WORLD!" He shouted those last words, his entire frame shaking. Sheba winced when she heard the younger adepts cry out in pain.

**WEAK.**

At this Fas laughed, a shrill, maniacal laugh. It was near inhuman, leaving shivers crawling up Sheba's spine. "Weak? If I so pleased I could summon a tidal wave large enough to tear away this entire island of yours! I could destroy every landmass, wash away every mountain! Even all these years of using psynergy to keep myself alive has not dulled my power!"

"Still satisfied with your genius plan, Fas?" Piers spat. "I see no dramatic apocalypse, no break in time. What were you expecting? For Dullahan to get on one knee? All I see is a mad old man who hasn't learned to die yet."

"SHUT UP!" Fas shouted. An instant later Sheba felt wind rushed past her face and Fas was at Piers's throat, saber pressed against his neck. "I am not questioned. I will watch the results of my genius and I will laugh at those who think me mad. Dullahan will only be the first to surrender himself to me."

Sheba could tell Piers was about to retort, but it was cut short by another blast of wind. Fas shrieked as he was struck in the side by a powerful hand, thrown faster than Sheba could see into a wall. It cratered around the impact. Standing feet from Piers was Dullahan, towering over him, one hand raised from striking Fas.

Fas gasped as he slipped from the wall, falling. He hit the ground but stood an instant later, wiping a trickle of blood from his lips. Aside from a few scratches and what looked like a minor bruise on the side of his face he seemed fine. Sheba could hardly believe it. Fas should've been dead.

Felix appeared in front of Fas, moving so fast that he seemed to simply have teleported. Dullahan stuck again, its massive blade caught by Felix. Felix was driven back a few feet, his feet digging into the ground, but he held his position.

**COWARD.**

"No, I am a strategist." Fas smirked. "Let's see how confident you are fighting one of your own kind, Dullahan. Two immortals locked in an eternal battle. What better way to seal a god?"

ooo

There was only darkness, but somehow Matthew knew he wasn't alone. Floating in this unrecognizable space, this landscape with no landscape, no distinguishing marks. Occasionally he could glimpse shapes illuminating the darkness around him. Rarely he heard voices but they were not tangible.

He tried speaking, but he heard nothing. He felt nothing. There was no body of his suspended in this space. He should have felt terrified, yet he wasn't.

It was a seeming eternity that he lay there, enraptured by his indeterminate surroundings when he first heard a sentence he could make out. He moved closer to the light of thought, hoping for something. He did not know what.

_Why here?_

_ Because it's old. Do I need a substantial reason, boy?_

Before his eyes he thought he could make out shapes. A man with long, dark hair and a man in a hood. A woman with soft green eyes and blonde hair stood to the side. Why did they seem so familiar...?

_Felix, what is the meaning of this? Who is he?_

_ I've got a date with the devil._

Matthew felt himself drawn to the scene. Orange eyes gleamed from the darkness, watching the scene. The blonde drew her weapon – a bow made from wicked, gnarled wood – pointing it at the man in the dark cloak, the hood.

Felix stood between them, a wry, sad smile on his face. Brown eyes twinkled in the light of the torches, but Matthew could feel something was wrong.

_Felix and I have come to an accord._

_ What do you mean?_

_ It is not your worry, Sheba. You have already refused to be his controller. I will shoulder that burden._

Sheba stepped back in shock, her face all at once confused, pained and angered.

_What? Felix! What the hell are you thinking? We've been over this!_

_ I don't care about the risks or the consequences. Fas's plan will make me nearly invincible. When a normal man accepts his bargain, they become more powerful than we were when we felled the Doom Dragon! He's already explained the science to me. It's exponential. Once it's over, I'll be the strongest being in existence! I can reach into the heart of God and take Karst back myself! No being will stand against me. I'll be invincible._

_ No... Felix... How could you?_

Matthew was so close now, his consciousness edging closer and closer to the scene, but as soon as he reached out to Sheba, he felt himself being wrenched back by some unseen force. Matthew resisted, but could do nothing except be swept away by the massive tide.

ooo

"You pause." Fas smirked, folding his arms. He slowly walked towards Sveta, who was pressed against the cavern wall now, barely conscious. Piers glared at Fas as he drew his blade and held it to her throat. "You see, Dullahan, I'm all too aware of your impact on this world. She is blood of your blood, kin of your kin. Her not dying is a favor I granted to you, one I can easily take away. Even a mighty god cannot fight against fate."

"Coward!" Piers shouted, shaking with anger. "You would hold a young girl's life hostage? What do you hope to gain?"

"Why would Dullahan care?" He heard Sheba say quietly.

"Summon Erebus, Dullahan." Fas said calmly. "I want him to look upon my creation, how I have bent and distorted his reality. I want to see him die."

Piers fully expected Dullahan to strike again, to merely attack unthinkingly like every other monster he had come across. Kraden had explained to him some years after their defeat of the god Poseidon that the gods were psynergy's expressions of ideas, not true omnipotence. They could be damned powerful, but would be driven mad by time just as any other. Poseidon was unthinking, so should Dullahan be.

Yet it paused. Its sword lowered, the massive shield tipping. Fas smiled triumphantly. "Good boy," He stated. "Now maybe we can get something done."

Dullahan shook for a moment, perhaps in indignation. Fas stared at the headless monstrosity, completely focused. He didn't see Sveta's eyes focus, he didn't see one of her armed hands fly at the back of his head.

Felix did, his body turning as his feet propelled themselves, becoming faster than Piers could see. He felt like he watched in slow motion as Dullahan charged too.

The possessed earth adept impacted Sveta before her punch landed, but Felix's movement distracted him. Dullahan's instant reaction propelled it forward, sword leading. Within a second, Felix had tackled Sveta and Dullahan's sword ran Fas through, driving the mercury adept up. Dullahan's broadsword dug up to the hilt in his chest, anchoring him to the wall.

Fas tried to speak, but only blood came. It gurgled and sputtered out of his mouth, running down his chin and down his dark clothes. As Felix began to realize what happened, he pulled Sveta to her feet, pinning her against the wall.

"Why? Why did you attack him?" He shouted, ignoring Dullahan, which seemed to savor in the moment of impaling Fas. It stared at the mercury adept, if a headless creature could stare.

"Haha..." Finally Fas's words came, laughing first before he composed himself, struggling to speak. "It's because... they are one and the same. Creatures... born from psynergy. They... are like... kin. She is an animal, as is he... unthinking... and brutal."

Felix let her go, the beastgirl saying nothing, merely staring at Felix as he backed away, shaking his head in disbelief. "This can't be." He said, running one hand through his hair. "I was so close. Fas... that wound is fatal, even to you. Why...?"

"Doom am I, full-ripe," Fas stared at Dullahan as his eyes began dimming. "dealing death to the worlds, engaged in devouring mankind."

"I am become death," Sveta stated, drawing a wary eye from Piers.

"Destroyer of worlds." Nowell's eyes snapped open, her form awakening in Peirs' arms. Her eyes, however, did not see. Sheba shrieked as Eoleo rose from his unconsciousness as well, his eyes useless.

Only Matthew lay on the ground still. Piers gingerly let go of Nowell, unsure what she would do.

"Mind control?" Sheba asked hesitantly, edging towards Piers. Felix backed away from everyone, his eyes wide in obvious fear.

"I don't know." Piers shook his head. "Fas won't last much longer. But is that... thing still hostile?"

ooo

He was standing in a room with walls too far away to see, with a roof that stretched far above his head. It was dimmed with blue, so high it was. Matthew walked, but no matter which direction he headed, it all appeared the same. The floor clinked beneath his feet, false light filtered in around him. There was nothing.

Time passed but he was not aware of it. Years seemed to walk by before a shape finally discerned itself from the monotonous landscape. A young woman, with fire in her eyes as much as compassion. She seemed to shine, but also overpower. A billowing, flimsy and revealing dress hung from her, caught by a wind he did not feel.

And a man, a tall, pale man with striking black hair. He wore a strange black suit, incredibly formal. White gloves adorned his hands, his steel gray eyes staring unassumingly at Matthew.

"This is it?" The suited man folded his arms, looking Matthew over, disappointed. "That Felix kid was a good deal more impressive than he is."

"Oh, shut up, Erebus. You're too biased towards broken people." The woman snapped at the suited man, Erebus, before turning to Matthew with a smile. "Greetings, Matthew. We wouldn't be meeting here if not for Dullahan, so please thank him when you leave."

"I'll... be sure to remember." Matthew replied hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"Well, at least he gets straight to the point." Erebus rolled his eyes. "We are the gods Iris and Erebus. For proof of that I could impress upon you our power, the vastness of our minds and breadth of our consciousness. I could show you a fraction of my elevated sapience, just to make you go mad with knowledge-"

"We're not dealing with cavemen anymore, Erebus." Iris, nudged the suited man in interruption. "I don't think that's quite necessary. Let's just talk to him instead of ravaging his soul with bare truth."

"How awkward." Erebus, his arms still crossed, seemed none too pleased with the idea. He glared at Matthew for a few seconds before sighing. "Behold the wrath of the almighty." One would expect that line to be dealt with a great deal of pomp and flourish, but Erebus dismissed it with a wave of his hand and a tired delivery. "Fear me," he added, sighing.

Iris shook her head, bringing her palm to her face. "We're the two primal gods of Weyard. I am the expression of Light and Knowledge, commonly referred to by your people as simply 'The Light'. He's-"

"Bloody tired." Erebus shot at her.

"- the opposite, the expression of Darkness and Secrets." She eyed him out. "And though we've been stuck here together for a very long time, we've never seen eye to eye."

"Why am I here?" Matthew wasn't sure how to handle this. These two certainly didn't seem like gods.

"To tell you something. Why else would a god, let alone two, talk to some puny mortal?" Erebus said, his tone still annoyed. "I miss the High Archon. He actually had some idea of what we wanted when we called upon him."

"And didn't runaway human understanding start a war that nearly destroyed the world?" Iris stated, rubbing her temples. She brought her hand away, smiling again when she looked at Matthew. "Our message is thus: This is only the beginning, Matthew. You've been in Crossbone Island too long. The world will change around you in the years to come. It already is. Do not neglect your father's purpose and never forget this day. Remember that Sol and Luna are unequal opposites and use that to win your fight."

"It won't end well." Matthew locked eyes with Erebus and for a moment those deathly gray eyes shimmered. Images of fire and death flashed across his vision. Armies clashing. People with their mouths open by screaming, arms lifted in false deliverance to the sky. He shivered and they were gone. "It never does."

"Fas broke your prophecy once. How can you say that for certain?" Matthew was unconvinced.

"Mortals..." Erebus rolled his eyes. "How little you know. How easily misunderstood the concept of prophecy is. Begone from here, boy. There's a fight you must win, but it is far from your last."

And the next moment Matthew felt himself propelled backwards, through space and minds, until all went black.

ooo

Felix stared at the blood dripping from Fas's body as Dullahan backed away slowly. He looked at Sveta, now staring directly into Felix's eyes, completely unfeeling and unthinking. He shivered, even though he had long since lost sensitivity to temperature.

Dullahan approached Sveta slowly, his hand grabbing onto her head gently. For a moment Felix thought he was going to simply crush her alive – as did Sheba and Piers, evidence being their swift intakes of breath – but he simply paused there.

A moment later Eoleo collapsed, and the girl formerly in Piers' arms closed her eyes. Felix felt a massive force of psynergy emanate from Dullahan as the monstrosity gripped Sveta. After a few long moments, the flame above its shoulders began to dim and vanish altogether.

Sveta's eyes were closed as Dullahan fell backwards, lifeless. All the rest in the room were transfixed upon the corpse, uncertain of exactly what had happened. Fas was losing consciousness, his head dipping as the blood was being lost. Felix couldn't help but note the odd smile on his face, but a familiar voice distracted him from his musings.

"It is odd to feel through a corporeal body yet again." Sveta spoke, opening her eyes. Her irises had turned black, and a shadow seemed to form around her armor, rejuvenating and darkening further the Umbra Gear. "And through one with such curious physical attributes... To think my progeny had become as this..."

"Dullahan?" Felix ventured to ask. "What have you done?"

"I am not the master of prophecies. That job falls to the master, to Erebus." Sveta, or Dullahan, smiled. "I am simply the vessel in which time follows it correct course. It was decreed that all who entered this chamber will die, and so it must be."

"I might have something to say about that." Sheba stepped forward, joining Felix. It was an odd feeling, Felix thought, to have her on his side. He doubted it would last long.

"As would I!" Fas yelled from across the room, before erupting into a coughing fit. "But... it seems I don't have a choice." Felix winced at the wound. Fas was still impaled to the wall, and the blade, still sharp, was ever so slowly cutting upwards.

Felix leveled the Luna Blade at Sveta, but he could feel a dreaded, faint numbness in his extremities. He knew what it meant. He could only hope that he would win this fight quickly.

Dullahan struck, punching the Luna Blade once, twice, heavy blows that would tear a normal sword into two. Felix held his ground, preparing to strike back when a blast of water threw Dullahan into the far wall. Piers had joined them too.

Eight Warriors of Vale defeated Dullahan last they met. Three would now have to suffice.

The monster inhabiting Sveta stood, unharmed, lunging at Felix. A naked, normal eye would see her as simply winking out of existence, to appear next to Felix as she struck, but to Felix she seemed only to operate fast.

Fast enough to block, anyhow.

He lost a few steps as she punched, blows that could crack mountains ringing off of his sword over and over again. Felix winced as he watched the skin curl away from the metal where it joined the knuckles on Sveta's hands. A mere human body could not contain such power.

But still she attacked, again and again. Felix could find no room to strike until Sheba or Piers knocked her back, but by the time he had attacked Dullahan had recovered. It was too fast, too strong, too filled with unadulterated power. They had to bide their time.

By the time Dullahan tired, would there even be anything left of Sveta?

For a moment, a sheer nanosecond, Felix was distracted by this thought, distraught by the idea that Dullahan would kill this innocent girl in the process of murdering the Warriors of Vale.

Sveta caught him off guard.

She spun, her left Umbra knuckle catching the side of his sword, knocking it down to the side. An instant later the right knuckle impacted his face, launching Felix back into the far wall. He was conscious only of extreme pain and blackness.

When he came to, he saw Sveta standing over him, the Luna Blade in her hand. Sheba and Piers too far away to help in time.

"You are an abomination in the eyes of history, Felix." Dullahan said, Sveta's eyes gleaming dully in the light. "You are a shadow now of the great man you once were. Your inability to accept the lose of your love has blinded you. You sought to tear down the gods, and in doing so you brought about this death."

"If this is all according to your prophecy, then I didn't have a choice, now, did I?" Felix countered. "What free will did I have to make the decision to rebel? Did you not think I wished to free myself of the shadows of Karst I see everywhere? Did you think I desired a war with the heavens? If your prophecies exist, then how much at fault am I, really?"

This seemed to give Dullahan pause. Felix stood, ignoring the ringing in his head, the numbness spreading along his arms.

"If this was all according to prophecy, then every action I took up to the moment it was broken had been following some divine plan. I would be less a human and more a toy for the gods." Felix stated, gaining momentum. "Am I not being rational by wanting to choose my fate? And are you not also bound by duty and prophecy to make choices that you yourself would not want to make? You were human once, Dullahan. Don't you remember what it was like to have freedom? What did it feel like when you realized it was just an illusion?"

"You are not human. You are a lie! A mockery of humanity!" Dullahan shouted with Sveta's voice. "Your death ended your will, ending your binding to the prophecy! Look what havoc has befallen the world since!"

"The same magic that brought me back rose you. Twice." Felix said with finality. Dullahan stumbled back. "We are one and the same, two horrors not fit for existence on this world. Our only difference is that you're Erebus's thrall, and I am linked to a dying man."

For a long time Dullahan and Felix stared at one another and Felix could feel some sort of twisted kinship with the creature. What was its purpose? Why did it live? A Lord of Chains does nothing but serve. It cannot live for itself, it cannot make its own choices. What a sad existence.

"Are you afraid of death?" Dullahan asked, taking Felix by surprise. Did he detect a hint of empathy?

"I am afraid of whatever will separate me from my goals." Felix glared at her, unafraid of his own sword at his neck. "Death, at one point, was a means to the end. I did not fear it."

"But you did not welcome it." Sveta's eyelids fluttered for just a moment. "When I died, I died fighting. It was glorious and I was content. I closed my eyes as my lifeblood fled from my frail, mortal body as I watched my enemies dead around me. I saw nothing beyond, as I know you did as well. There was nothing. Karst is gone and you can see it more than any mortal on this world, yet you pursue her."

"I want to believe I saw something, Dullahan." Felix said simply. "Even though I remember no afterlife, no freedom from mortal coils, no loving embrace of a god welcoming me into its arms to be reunited with Karst. I want to hope there is a way."

"There is not." Dullahan backed away a few steps, lowering its sword. "Karst is gone, forever."

"Then what did I live for?" Felix felt nothing. These words should have destroyed him, but they bore no levity. Why wasn't he denying Dullahan? Why didn't he fight back against it? Argue? Hope?

"Nothing." Dullahan smiled. "And I will give you your reprieve, Felix. Find your peace in death."

And then a flash of gold and black.

ooo

Sheba felt herself raise an arm, stepping forward in a vain attempt to stop the final blow. A cry was about to escape from her throat and her mind had already raced to the logical conclusion to the scenario: That of Felix's head rolling on the ground. Despite everything, she would never wish for that.

Instead a brilliant gold sword met the Luna Blade, and Dullahan was forced back. Matthew stood there, not tired, though it would have taken a massive effort to block a blow from Dullahan.

"Matthew?" It was just for an instant, but Sheba heard Sveta's voice, then Dullahan's returned. "I do not understand this. You were incapacitated. You lacked sufficient strength to pose a threat to me so I postponed your demise. What power are you now in possession of?"

"Luna and Sol are unequal opposites." Matthew cocked a smile. "I've got a better sword."

"I will kill you."

"You can try."


	21. The Best of Them

It was brought to my attention that the previous chapter 20 was, well, inferior in most aspects to what I am capable of creating. I deleted that chapter and rewrote it. As a consequence, this is no longer the final chapter. But I am MUCH happier with the story because of this. Hopefully it impresses you. As always, please review and please don't spoil anything that happens. If you managed to read the chapter 20 I uploaded previously, you'll find that this is completely different.

**Chapter 20: The Best of Them**

Sol and Luna met again, the impact shaking the cavern. Matthew winced as the dark blade pressed against his own. He resisted as much as he could, but Dullahan just smiled, wicked and vicious, pushing him back.

Matthew gave in to the thrust and felt himself be launched back. Rolling in the air, he hit the ground awkwardly, going down on one knee. He cursed, standing and readying his blade just in time for another quick strike.

"You can't win, boy." Matthew gritted his teeth as the blade lashed at him, again and again. Most strikes weren't heavy, mainly serving to throw him off balance, to spin him around slowly, so that when Matthew finally tripped up, finally made a mistake, that dark blade would find his heart all too easily.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sheba checking on one of the fallen adepts. The strength of Dullahan's mind had somehow overpowered them. If they were even still alive, he didn't know.

Any of them, Eoleo, Karis, Tyrell or Nowell, could be dead. Matthew shouted, enraged by this thought, and drove the Sol Blade at Dullahan. He caught Luna at half of its arc, surprising Dullahan. Not to be outdone, the creature spun with the impact, jump-kicking Matthew.

Sveta's foot caught Matthew in the side, driving heavily into his ribs. Cracks could be heard, snaps of bone as pain coursed through Matthew. For a moment his vision faded as his body slammed into the ground, but he was on his knees a half second later, blocking a quick strike from Dullahan.

The creature didn't seem to tire, its attacks near constant. One after another they barreled into him, not leaving room for even a fraction of an instant for recovery. Matthew could feel his arms slowly turn to lead as weakness crawled up them.

Matthew may have the better sword, but Dullahan was stronger in every other aspect. He ran through the conversation with Erebus and Iris in his mind, analyzing it as best as he could under the circumstances. What was the purpose of that visit? How could he win?

Was it hopeless?

He gasped as Dullahan's foot slammed again into his side, then felt his head snap to the side as Dullahan spun, slamming the back of Sveta's arm into his cheek. Stars shone bright in his eyes as he fell onto all fours. He raised Sol meekly to defend himself, but Dullahan towered over him. One swift strike from Luna sent the Sol blade skittering away.

All he could do was close his eyes as Luna went up into the air, ready to take the final blow, to end Matthew's life. A heavy grunt and Matthew flinched...

But the blow never came. Matthew opened his eyes, jumping to his feet as he saw Piers entangled with Dullahan, his saber pressed hard against the Luna blade. Matthew didn't waste any time. He ran for the Sol blade, diving as he approached, throwing all the psynergy he could at Dullahan.

A column of rock erupted from the ground near Dullahan, ramming into Sveta's body just under her ribs. The creature went flying, and Sheba eagerly joined into the fight. Matthew felt the air around him grow charged with psynergy as Sheba's eyes went white. The air around Dullahan compressed, then threw the creature clear across the room.

A cry escaped Matthew as he watched Sveta slam against the wall and fall to the floor. He ran towards her, hoping that the impact hadn't hurt her.

As he grew closer, however, he found himself stopping. Dullahan rose, leaning on Luna, grinning. It lurched forward, each step more assured and easy than the last. Behind him, Sheba and Piers approach.

"Is that it?" Dullahan laughed with Sveta's voice, a chilling reminder of what they faced. "This is play for me, fools. Just accept your fate and die."

Matthew winced as a rush of air blasted against his face. He turned, as fast as possible, to see Dullahan spin, then kicking Piers with more force than Matthew had thought possible. The Lemurian gasped just before flying backwards, arcing in the air and coming to rest at the far end of the chamber. Piers stopped moving.

Sheba said nothing as she jumped away from where Sveta stood. Matthew rushed in, knowing Dullahan would make swift work of the unarmed Jupiter adept.

Dread rose in Matthew as he charged. Sveta was half turned, smiling wickedly at the approaching earth adept. Luna was dipped towards the ground, barely touching it, Sveta's posture lax and uncaring.

"Come, ye fools." Dullahan spoke, chills running up Matthew's spine.

ooo

Felix cried out in pain as his left leg went numb when he put weight on it. He stumbled into the dust, cursing madly. He was weak, useless. A puppet's strength came only from its master, from Fas.

And there he was, impaled upon a massive sword, swiftly dying. Felix dropped to his knees next to the impaled man, looking up at the dying immortal. His blood was running down his legs, dripping into the ground.

"I... wanted this." Fas said finally, his head barely even able to look at Felix. The earth adept blinked, his eyes watering. "Though I fought against Erebus's prophecy, though I twisted his words till they rang shallow in the hearts of men, no one can escape the ordained fate."

Felix sighed, shaking his head. "So my efforts were all for naught? I'm just going to die here with you, unable to control even my own destiny?"

"There never was a way to bring back Karst, Felix." Fas said slowly, nursing the words. Under any other circumstance, Felix would have snapped. Both knew it. "The keeper of souls is too fickle, too wise. He knows your intent, as he knows mine, and he guards his dead jealously."

"What now?" Felix asked quietly, looking at the fight. He could not help, could not fight. Not like this. "We wait and we die? Is that all that's left to us?"

"You cannot change fate." So certain, so final. Felix shivered, his side splitting with pain. He was not going to heal from this injury.

"And what about the Sanans and Justitia? What were they brought here for?" Felix stood slowly, leaning heavily against the wall, his legs wobbling. "What was your master plan?"

Fas waited a long time before speaking, his eyes dull and unfocused. Felix knew he wouldn't last much longer. It was an odd feeling, Felix thought. A man so great that he could have once been considered the most powerful in the world now lay broken and dying.

"I wanted freedom, by any means." Fas said, blinking. Felix noticed a small tear build on one eye, then fall across his cheek. "'Give me freedom, or give me death.' A great man said that, I think. Long, long ago. If I had to drag the entire world down with me to end prophecy, I would have done so."

"You failed."

Fas didn't reply immediately, instead gazing wherever his slowly dying eyes would fall upon. "The Sanans were a means to an end. There is a war brewing, Felix. The Sanan's want power and control, and now no one in Angara can stop them. And then there is the Tuaparang, perhaps the only group powerful enough to counter the empire. Soon this world will be locked between evil, with no real solution. I want you to see that day."

"I can't. I'll die with you." Felix gasped, the pain in his side spreading all across his torso. "Already my long-dead body is rejecting itself. I am... unnatural."

"You are human." Fas extended a hand to Felix, which the adept took solemnly. "But let this be my last gift to you, young one. Your life was cruel, but you have found smatterings of happiness. Perhaps that is all we can hope for, but your story is not done yet."

Felix felt a sort of psynergy leave Fas then, traveling down his arm and into Felix. Immediately the pain in his chest diminished, faded. He felt a surge of vitality he had thought lost forever, as well as a vague feeling he had long since forgotten. A feeling of life.

"Fas?"

"Fate was my first name." Fas smiled softly. "I can almost see it again, Felix. Those cities of gold, those meadows that stretched on to eternity. I remember it all, now. My home..."

Felix merely stared as the life ebbed from the immortal, as Fas's head dipped and his muscles grew limp and lax.

"I... can remember her name now." Last words from a dying man. Fas closed his eyes, and was no more.

Felix let go of the immortal's hand, backing away gingerly. "Welcome home, Fas." He said quietly, before grabbing Dullahan's longsword. He wrenched on it mightily and it squealed in protest. Finally, it came free of its earthly shackle, and Fas fell to the dust.

The blade was easily eight feet long, too heavy and unwieldy to use. He tossed it into the dust, scoffing at it. Only idiots use giant swords.

Felix stepped towards the center of the chamber, stretching his muscles. Before then he had felt stiff, like a marionette of a string, but now... Now he felt his muscles groan and tremble with the exertion, the exuberance of life. To his side he saw Piers' crumpled form lying against the wall, and Felix ran to the man as he was struggling to stand.

Piers noticed him, noticed Felix's extended hand, but refused the help. He propped himself up, injured, but alive. Felix breathed a sigh of relief. To his right he saw the Aqua Saber shining a dull blue in the dark.

"Ready to get back to getting your ass handed to you?" Felix smiled at the Lemurian, who simply stared back. "I couldn't help but notice that you and your little troupe were having a bit of difficulty. Maybe I can help."

"I'd rather die than fight alongside you again, monster." Piers spat. Felix didn't so much as flinch. Instead, the earth adept picked up the saber, saluting the wounded Lemurian as he got his bearings.

"Lucky me. Good thing we won't be fighting together, huh?" Felix responded jovially before rushing off towards Sheba and Matthew, struggling against Dullahan.

ooo

Piers finally managed to stand himself on his own feet, brushing himself down awkwardly. On the other side of the chamber he watched as Felix struck at Dullahan from behind, distracting the monster long enough for Sheba to blast it with another wave of psynergy, followed by a few swift cuts from Matthew.

The creature was forced backwards for just a second, but got its bearings soon enough. It struck at Matthew, knocking his blade to the side and throwing wide his guard. Felix stepped in at the last second, deflecting the blow. Piers winced as he watched a long crack appear along the length of his saber. It wasn't made to withstand the strength that was Dullahan.

However, the fight was now three to one. Dullahan retreated, finally losing ground for the first time. Piers stumbled over towards a fallen soldier, grabbing his blade. He probably didn't need it, Piers noted grimly. Fas hadn't left much of the man intact.

Just as he was about to run into the battle again, Piers felt the entire cavern rock violently. Dullahan had leapt backwards, directly onto the center of the podium it had been chained upon. It thrust the Luna blade into the ground, a field of dark psynergy erupting from it. Matthew slashed at the barrier, but to no effect.

"By the order of the Keeper of Chains," Piers heard Dullahan say calmly, "I order this sanctum to rise."

Immediately the cavern shook violently, nearly throwing Piers to the ground. Around him rocks from the ceiling fell, a wide crack appearing on the ceiling, widening swiftly.

"Nowell!" Piers shouted, fearing for the unconscious girl lying inert on the ground to the side. He rushed for her, dodging the falling rocks, focusing on nothing else. A massive piece of granite slipped from the ceiling above her, and Piers only ran faster. As it fell, he dove, sliding in next to Nowell and raising his hands to the fallen stone.

Projecting as much raw psynergy as he could against the rock, Piers strained under the weight, his knee forced against the ground. From around him, Piers could feel psynergy being drained from the chamber around him, likely powering the ascent.

He grunted, trying to maneuver himself into a comfortable position. He felt a rib in his side crack, sending a wave of pain through him. Piers focused on Nowell, shaded as she was by the massive granite slab he was holding up. Around him more rocks fell, piling around him and nearly sealing the bubble he was maintaining.

Piers slowly became more and more conscious of the psynergy draining around him. His vision went wide and alert as Nowell's eyes fluttered. Slowly, she came to consciousness, rubbing her eyes as if she had simply been sleeping. The young woman sat up, looking around, confused, before noticing Piers kneeling over her, holding up the rocks with sheer willpower.

"Nowell..." Piers breathed out, sweat pouring from his brow. "Are you... hurt?"

"How can you be asking that right now?" She said softly, looking around. To her left a rock fell, causing her to shriek in surprise. They were almost completely boxed in with rocks now. "I didn't expect to wake up to... this. What has happened?"

"Dullahan awakened, possessed Sveta's body." Piers said through gritted teeth, in short bursts. "Chamber collapsing. Feels like we're rising. Not sure why or how. Dullahan must be responsible."

"You protected me..." Nowell said softly. "I don't see anyone else. Are the others okay?"

"Don't... know." Piers said quickly, before crying out. He fell to both knees, the granite slab slipping a few inches. He stared into Nowell's deep blue eyes, so familiar and reassuring.

"Piers!" Nowell said with some urgency. Piers knew she was fully aware of the situation. "Piers, focus on me. Don't think about the blocks, just look at me. Piers!"

He felt his consciousness slipping with the effort. His reserves of psynergy were fast depleting. Faster and faster he could feel his arms numbing, his mind blanking.

"Get... out... of... here." Piers groaned out, looking to a small hole left that wasn't yet covered. If she could just escape...

"I'm not leaving you!" Nowell palmed Piers' face in her hands, tears in her eyes. "Damn it, we've survived this long together! I won't lose you!"

"Don't be... stupid." Piers shook his head before staring into her eyes. There was so much of Mia there, Piers saw. The strength, the vitality, the life. He couldn't let her die here. With one last effort, he whispered, "Save yourself..."

And for a long moment, they merely looked at each other. Nowell was shaking her head, slowly, unbelieving. She kissed him for the first time and the last, before inching towards the hole. She cast one last look at the Lemurian, tears in her eyes, whispered something, and she was gone.

Piers was barely conscious of her shouting once she had gotten outside, barely conscious of a light filtering in through the crack. His mind focused on that pretty young face, that pure hearted smile.

So many years of living, and only now had he felt this emotion. He smiled, glad that at least he had saved one life. His back was buckling, the strain too much, but he didn't care. Over and over again he heard those words whispered to him.

"I love you." She had said, and then the darkness closed in around him.

ooo

Sheba opened her eyes slowly, looking around cautiously as Felix dispelled the barrier he had erected. It was easy for him, being a Venus adept, but she feared for Piers and Nowell. They, aside from Dullahan, had been the only ones not in range of Felix's shield. Slowly the rocks slid away, revealing a shining light. The sun.

The were on the surface.

As the barrier fell apart, Sheba pushed a few rocks away, stepping out into the sunlight. She looked around cautiously, searching for any sign of life, of Dullahan. But all was peaceful, for now. Felix stepped out into the light after her, grinning.

"Rocks? No problem." Sheba didn't respond, looking about. That was before she heard the shouting. The voice of a young girl. She ran around the massive piles of rocks for a moment before seeing Nowell shouting desperately for help. She stood next to what seemed like a tower of granite, a stone slab more massive than any she had ever seen, easily a hundred feet high and twenty feet abreast.

Sheba took off at a run, with Felix shortly behind her. Nowell saw them and pointed fearfully at the tower of rocks next to her. Her chest tightened as she looked at the enormity of it, the massive slab of granite. Felix immediately understood, running to the rocks and placing his hand atop them. He waited for a moment, before turning to Sheba. He shook his head.

"What... why are you shaking your head?" Nowell asked, flustered and hysterical. "Hurry up and move the rocks! Piers needs help!"

"I'll kill it." Felix growled, standing. He drew the aqua saber and backed away, shaking his head. "That fucking headless bastard. I swear I will end him."

"But Piers is..." Nowell was shaking her head, slowly starting to realize it. Sheba's throat constricted and she suppressed a sob. Now wasn't the time, but she understood Felix's anger.

"I'm sorry, Nowell." Sheba lowered her head, biting her lip. She could not deny what Felix had said. Piers was their friend, a steadfast and wise companion, always willing to sacrifice everything for those he cared about. It finally caught up to him.

Sheba left Nowell to her grief, turning towards where Felix had run off to. He stood atop the largest rock pile, gesturing Piers's sword at the sky. Off to her right, Sheba could see Matthew helping the other adepts, Eoleo, Karis and Tyrell, out of the remains of Felix's shield. She ran after Felix, lightly hopping from one rock to the next until she stood next to him.

Stretching out before them was a view of the entire island. The stone platform that Dullahan had raised stopped at the top of the mountain. The treeline ended a few hundred feet down the gradual slope, replaced with gray, weathered stone. Behind her Sheba caught a glimpse of Piers' ship resting on its side. Eoleo's vessel was nowhere to be seen.

"This is the second time we've seen this view together." Felix said slowly. Sheba noticed how tightly clenched his fists were. Barely contained anger. Rage. She felt it too. "There was death last time too, but not... not like this. I never wanted this. I just wanted... I wanted Karst."

Sheba didn't say anything. Lowering her head, she let a tear run down her cheek. She didn't blame Felix for this. She couldn't.

"Dullahan will die, no matter the cost." Felix said, spitting the words viciously. He turned to Sheba, looking her straight in the eye. Something was wrong... "If I have to strike it down with my dying breath, I will."

"Felix... your eyes are brown." Sheba said, raising one eyebrow. She touched his face, stroking one cheek softly. "Your skin... it's warm."

"The gift of life, given to the wrong man." Felix snarled, he turned his head to the sky, shouting with all his strength. "COME OUT, DULLAHAN! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

Sheba didn't expect Dullahan to appear immediately, but he did, winking into existence about fifty feet ahead of them, standing on thin air. To her side, Sheba saw the Children of the Warriors of Vale climb another pile of rocks. Tyrell's jaw dropped when he saw Sveta.

"Is that...? What the hell?" He said, pointing. Karis narrowed her eyes. Eoleo showed no reaction. "What's with Sveta? What's wrong with her eyes? What the hell happened?"

"No time to explain." Matthew said, pointing the Sol Blade at Sveta. "We need to subdue her before Dullahan kills someone else. But I'm warning you, it won't be easy."

"That's funny." Dullahan smirked, raising Sveta's arms to her sides. Behind her the line of trees rustled, dark shapes appearing just beyond the treeline. "Most of you lack the strength and resolve to combat me. Even weakened as I am from raising the sanctum, I am still more than powerful enough to destroy all of you. But I need not waste the effort," Dullahan gestured behind him as a minotaur stepped out of the woods. More monsters, each more massive and powerful than the last, followed. "when I have these to do the work for me. These are the products of the most powerful forces of psynergy on Weyard. I hope you all know your last words."

Neither Sheba nor Felix hesitated. Sheba raised her arms to the sky, falling to her knees. She felt skin get torn from her kneecaps on the sharp stone, but she was no longer aware of it. This was a dance she needed full concentration for.

When she opened her eyes again, they shone white.

And Dullahan backed away.

ooo

Karis looked from Dullahan, Sveta's body suspended in space, back to the two remaining Warriors of Vale. Slowly, a white light spread from Sheba's eyes to the rest of her body, Sheba's body became wreathed in white as she rose into the air. Around her the air raged as massive thunderclouds rolled in from the ocean, their lightning erupting with constant, fabulous, destructive force.

Above her, Karis noticed a wall form in the clouds as they spun, faster and faster. A hurricane, Karis realized suddenly. Sheba was summoning a hurricane.

And that was just the least of it.

Shouting, but unheard, Felix fell to the earth, his hands biting into solid stone. Slowly, he pulled and the earth began to shake. By inches it built, until Karis fell onto Tyrell, gripping him for strength even as he struggled to hold his ground. Around them the wind whipped and the earth howled in protest.

A massive, guttural roar escaped from Felix as he pulled. The stone rose, carrying Felix with him. At last the rock began to shape itself, two black obsidian stones. Eyes. Massive trunks of earth and dirt. Arms. Legs.

The monstrous figure grew taller and taller, until Felix stood level with Sheba a hundred feet in the air. Karis could hardly see, hardly think due to the noise. The wind only grew faster, the earth only shook harder, as the hurricane gained definition, as the golem became whole.

Looking back at the mound where Piers body lay, Karis realized the extent of their strength. A massive granite stone, hundreds of feet high, protruded from it. The ground around it was crushed and jagged from the sheer weight of the thing.

Piers wasn't even an earth adept, yet he had supported hundreds of tons of granite to save Nowell. Nowell, who stood unperturbed by the growing storm of wind and rock around her. Nowell, who merely stared at Dullahan. Nowell, whose anger was evident.

What then could be said of the emotions within Felix and Sheba?

Karis shouted, fear in her chest as the golem threw its massive arms backwards, gripping the tower of granite. It roared and heaved with the effort as the tower slowly began to rise. She looked up at Felix, his cold stare fixated on Dullahan, on Sveta. Pounding in her ears, Karis could hear the drums of thunder, the brass of the roaring earth, the whole island moving in concert around these two adepts. Funnel clouds stretched from the heavens and massive cracks ripped open in the earth, spreading destruction far and wide.

Sheba raised her arms as the hurricane started ripping up trees, as the giant monsters from the forest were torn from the ground, tossed hundreds, thousands of feet away. Dullahan braced against the wind, but could not stand against it. The creature dived to the earth, driving the Luna Blade into the mountain to anchor itself.

And just then the golem freed the granite tower from the earth, flinging it with the fury of gods, directly at Dullahan.

"SVETA!" Karis heard Matthew shout as the tower impacted the lone figure, the lone beastgirl. The mountain erupted into a spray of dust and stone, only to be swept away quickly by the roaring winds. She couldn't see what happened, too chaotic was the scene.

But it didn't end there.

Felix steered the golem towards where Karis supposed Sveta had fallen. Its massive fists pounded into the earth. Karis felt herself be thrown with every impact, every movement. The earth seemed to cry in pain, the wind sobbing with fury.

They couldn't help but stare as the barrage continued for what seemed like eternity. As Sheba threw lightning, monsters, anything the wind could grab, at the mass that the golem was attacking. Karis could feel inside herself that any living thing caught in that chaotic vortex of the opposing elements of stone and wind would be eliminated. There wouldn't even be dust remaining.

Slowly, the attacks ceased as the adepts tired, as the golem fell to pieces. Slowly, the clouds lost their form and dissipated, the thunder and lightning no more. Slowly, the adepts returned to earth. Slowly, the witnesses regained their senses. Slowly, they became uncertain.

For what could survive this?

Matthew was the first to move towards the pile of rubble and monster pieces. He shouted, running towards it. Karis gripped Tyrell, too shell-shocked to move, to even think.

For a long while, nothing happened.

And then the rubble moved.

Slowly, a hand appeared from the rubble, gripping wildly at air. Slowly, Karis saw the bloody thing raise itself from the rubble. Slowly, Sveta became apparent, bruised and beaten, the shattered remains of the Luna Blade gripped tight in one hand.

And even as Sheba and Felix collapsed, completely drained from their efforts, Sveta opened wide her mouth. A broken fang fell from a bloody mouth, but she was laughing. Laughing.

Fear clawed its way through Karis as it continued, as Matthew stopped running. A voice finally started where the laughter ended. A single, terrifying voice. Three words, and Karis knew they were doomed. The best of them had failed.

"Is that it?"


	22. The Price

Woohoo! The final chapter! Enjoy! Remember, I greatly, greatly appreciate reviews. Just please don't spoil. :D

**Chapter 21: The Price**

"Keep moving!" Matthew shouted, pushing Karis behind him. He turned, raising Sol just in time to block a massive swing from a cyclops. Matthew gritted his teeth, but Dullahan had hit him harder. Matthew didn't wait for the creature to recover, dodging its grabbing off-hand and slicing at fleshy legs. It screamed before falling, but Matthew had already turned back to Karis.

For a second they looked at each other, Karis, wide-eyed and flustered, her green hair messy with strands splayed about. She had sympathy in her eyes as they both heard Dullahan laugh in Sveta's voice, calling out to them in taunting tones.

But they didn't stay to listen. Matthew grabbed Karis's hand, making a dash for the treeline, where he hoped Tyrell and the rest of the them had gathered. Behind him Karis stumbled, but mercifully kept her balance.

Matthew pulled Karis in front of him, then pivoted on one foot, raising Sol to block a strike from a wyvern. Placed in an awkward position from the turn, his right knee buckled. Matthew felt a jolt of alarm as he went down, but a bolt of lightning from Karis vaulted the wyvern back.

"Thanks," Matthew barely breathed out as the wind adept helped him to his feet. They hurried into the trees, hoping that they could find the rest of them. After a few moments of running, Karis ducked behind a fallen, mossy tree, checking behind them quickly to see if they were followed. They weren't.

"What do we do?" Karis's tone was frantic, her body language rushed and panicked. Matthew laid a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. "You always know where to go, how to solve problems. How do we get out of this?"

Matthew tried to speak, but no words came. Felix and Sheba had tried their utmost to kill Dullahan, with no regard whatsoever for Sveta's life. Though Matthew didn't like their methods, it proved something.

Dullahan was too powerful.

"Matthew, I can't..." Karis leaned back against the tree, her right hand going to her heart. "I should never have followed you. You never should have left!"

Matthew said nothing. He swallowed a lump in his throat. What solution was there? Dullahan had possessed Sveta, and Matthew wasn't about to kill Sveta just to get at Dullahan. At the same time they couldn't simply escape without her. That was the equivalent of an execution.

"Say something, damn it!" Karis grabbed Matthew's shirt, pulling him close. Her expression was tight, pulled back in desperation. Matthew didn't respond, merely looking off to the side. After a moment she let go, leaning back onto the tree. She sighed, closing her eyes tight for a few moments, then looking straight. She jumped in surprise, about to shout, when Matthew notice a dark shape plant down in front of them.

"Shh! By the Light, it's me!" Sheba said, planting her hand on Karis's lips. The younger wind adept struggled for a minute, evidently not pleased to be shut up. "We need to find the others. Granted, I don't even know if any of them are alive. After Dullahan attacked us again..."

"You can't use your psynergy to tell?" Karis said, muffled from her hand.

"All I hear from the wind is screams of pain, as if the world itself is crying in protest." Sheba shook her head. "Beyond that, I do not know."

"We need to hurry." Matthew said. The other two nodded.

He stood, and almost immediately jumped back as a flash of light met his eyes. A bolt of plasma hit the ground in front of him, erupting in the earth and spraying dirt into the air. Matthew heard the maniacal laughter of Dullahan's and he cringed, but kept moving. Around him the earth erupted, each time throwing him a little bit to the side. Matthew broke the tree line, quickly scanning for any familiar movement before Dullahan launched another bolt of psynergy.

Matthew looked up just for a second. Dullahan stood at the summit of the mountain, legs together, arms extending into the sky as it gazed about the destruction around him. Their eyes met and Dullahan smiled. Sveta's lips moved, but no sound came, and Matthew stood there captivated by that stare. Karis grabbed his hand, pulling him to the side, behind a giant torn stone and out of Dullahan's sight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Karis shouted, still dragged him. "You stood out in the open for so long! You could've been killed!"

Matthew didn't respond, merely tossing his head over his shoulder. It was too beautiful, too cruel, to look upon what Sveta had become, but all he wanted to do was gaze upon that face one more time.

ooo

They were running now, on the torn earth behind that granite stone. The one that killed Piers, Karis thought, distracted. She took a step out beyond the borders of the granite, in clear sight. Karis stumbled, nearly falling. Before she could hit the ground, a strong arm reached out to catch her. She turned as Matthew brought her away from the light just as a line of dark energy burst past them, ripping into the trees.

Karis opened her mouth in shock as Matthew held her tightly. Laughter from Dullahan rang around the clearing, echoing into her head. She pushed herself away from Matthew, looking down and away, her heart beating fast.

_Really? _She breathed deeply, looking into Matthew's eyes once, and then away. _Now isn't the time. You're both probably going to be killed, and by Matthew's lover, no less._

Her hands so tight the knuckles turned white, Karis looked to the next large area shaded by torn stone. Sheba stood there, her back pressed against a flat part, looking to them eagerly. Next to her was Nowell, arms folded and impassive. The younger wind adept shook her head, lashing out against her own thoughts.

"Let's go." Matthew stated, grabbing Karis's hand. For a moment she protested, but then they were moving through the light. Around them the ground exploded as Dullahan fired at them, laughter ever-present. Karis shrieked, only to have her voice snatched away. So much noise, infernal noise.

The run seemed to take forever, with every step they take possibly their last. One stumble from either person and they would both be down. Never before had Karis focused so intently on the ground, her feet struggling to find stable holds.

Just as they were about to cross into the shade and safety, the earth behind them erupted, sending both of them flying forward. Karis let go of Matthew, sailing into some dirt in the shadow. She sputtered, spitting, before noticing Sheba at the opposite end of the rock, staring intently at something, before ducking back as Dullahan fired a burst of psynergy at her. It soared into the trees, tearing a few off their roots.

As Karis regained her senses, she noticed that the rest of the crew was there. Tyrell leaned against a rock, nursing his left arm. Nowell was impassive, staring at the rock in the direction of Dullahan so hard it would've bored holes. Felix was standing next to Sheba, his head tilted back and breathing heavily. Eoleo was wringing his hands, his battleaxe strapped to his back.

"Why isn't it attacking more directly?" Karis asked, standing and pressing her back against the rocks. "It can easily just move to get at us. It's not like hiding behind rocks stopped Dullahan before."

"It's playing with us." Felix grimaced. "This isn't about winning or losing to it. It just wants to mess around, like a cat playing with its prey before killing it. The sick amusement it gets from watching us suffer is what's keeping us alive."

"We need a way to kill it." Eoleo grabbed his battleaxe, staring hard at the ground. "But... how do we do that without hurting the girl?"

"What does it matter?" Nowell snapped, whirling about to face Eoleo, anger in her eyes. "She _killed _Piers. Her life doesn't matter, so long as vengeance can be had."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Karis whirled on her. Anger. "Sveta didn't kill Piers! It was pure chance that he was outside Felix's shield when the chamber collapsed!"

"What choice do we have?" Tyrell said quietly, silencing the rest of them. Karis widened her eyes, meeting Tyrell's gaze for a second before he looked away. When he spoke, it was hesitant and unsure, his face wrinkled with pain. "It's not like... I want to. Sveta was our friend. If there's no other option, we can't just leave Dullahan in control of her."

Felix ran his hands down his face before nodding, slowly. Eoleo lowered his axe, looking as if he was going to say something, but deciding against it. Matthew stared at Nowell, who was smirking slightly.

"We can't be considering this!" Karis raised her voice, panicked and infuriated. "Tyrell, Sveta was our friend! How could you even think of taking the blade against someone we've shared so much with?"

Finally, at long last, Matthew spoke. It was slow, deliberate and tormented, his voice cracking midway through. "If there is truly no other option," Matthew stopped, gripping Sol tight. "I-"

"There might be a second option." Sheba interrupted, silencing Matthew. Karis felt her heart soar. For once there might be hope! "I hadn't thought of it before, since Piers had just died. I-I just wanted to kill it."

"But we threw everything at that thing and it still didn't die." Felix scowled. "The Dullahan we battled in Anemos Sanctum would have been destroyed, but what it has become..."

"That's why fighting it outright would be stupid." Sheba stated. "We need to fight it on a different ground – it's mind."

"How do we do that?" Eoleo asked.

"I just need to get close to it." Sheba stated. "If I can just as much as touch Sveta, I can take two people with me into Dullahan's head. If we can take it out of Sveta's mind, then we might win."

"I'll go with you, but how exactly do we oust Dullahan?" Matthew asked, his voice hopeful. "Once we're inside, I mean."

"We'll figure that out once we get there. I volunteer as well." Felix said quickly. Karis felt something odd from Felix, and his eyes shone for just a second, but it was probably just the stress messing with her head.

"No!" Nowell stepped forward, enraged. "She has to die!"

Karis stepped towards Nowell, backhanding the young mercury adept as hard as she could. Nowell reeled, staring evilly at Karis when she regained her sensibilities. For a long while no one spoke, merely looking at the two of them.

"Damn your revenge, Nowell. Nobody else dies today," Karis said forcefully. "We are not abandoning Sveta."

ooo

Matthew and Felix ran at the front, manipulating the earth around them to provide makeshift shields. Tyrell roared as a large black dog approached from the left side, and he batted it away with his sword. The dog snarled and snapped at him, only to be driven back with a well-placed arrow from Karis. Tyrell nodded his thanks.

They were making slow progress, but the pirate suspected it was more because Dullahan was letting them get close rather than any luck or ability on their part. He glanced at Eoleo, who was holding the opposite flank, stumbling back from a strike from a giant snake. Tyrell launched a fireball at it, incinerating the thing.

A massive impact shook the earthen barriers up front, nearly sending Tyrell to the ground. He heard Felix grunt in pain and the earthen wall disintegrated a little, but he kept his posture. The barrier rebuilt itself.

"Hang in there, Felix." Sheba called from the back, launching a ball of torquing air into the chest of an approaching lizard-man. It tore a hole through its chest, blood spraying the ground in a cone behind it.

"It's not like it's easy!" Felix snapped back. Tyrell saw one of his knees bend. The man was so tired he could barely walk. Tyrell had bore witness to the destructive might of the Warriors of Vale, the complete abilities of the adept shown. Tyrell watched his own fireballs, how tiny they were compared to the awesome might of the golem or hurricane.

And Dullahan survived all of that.

"No talking!" Matthew shouted. They pressed on, closer to Dullahan, for a few more moments before he shouted "Now!" At that moment, Felix and Matthew lowered their earthen shields, jumping over them. The Sol Blade cut through a nearby minotaur while the Aqua Saber caught the blade of a lizard-man. A second swipe took its head.

Tyrell knew his job. He took off at a roundabout run towards Dullahan, Karis trailing him. He launched a few fireballs at the creature, flinching every time Sveta's arm rose to block them. Dullahan merely laughed, its gaze focused on Tyrell.

Just as planned.

He shouted, as did Karis behind him, completely ignoring his defenses. Tyrell lurched ungracefully to the side as Dullahan fired a bolt of plasma at him. The ground simmered and boiled where it impacted, but Tyrell took no notice. His broadsword leading, he yelled incoherently, a makeshift battle-cry.

To the side he saw Sheba approach, Felix and Matthew right behind her. Dullahan, if it noticed them, didn't respond. Tyrell shouted at the creature, making even more of a distraction, before he charged at it. Even still, Dullahan changed its target, looking at the Jupiter Adept running just to the side of him.

As he ran, time seemed to slow down. He was mere feet from Dullahan now, but he could see the creature raise a finger, pointing it threateningly at Karis, a wicked smile on Sveta's face. Fear coursed through Tyrell as he watched electricity erupt from the finger in slow motion. Not enough time to dodge. She was too close.

He saw a flash, but he was already diving. In slow-motion he saw Sheba pounce on Dullahan from behind, psynergy glowing from her skin. The distraction had worked. She had gotten into his head, he thought. He saw Karis's confused and panicked expression shift as Tyrell rammed into her.

He felt the painful bolt of plasma as it hit his side where Karis had been standing moments before. Tyrell breathed in, satisfied. Karis was safe. It didn't matter what happened to him. Time was still working slow, or perhaps for once his mind was moving fast.

Around him, his vision began to grow dark. The intense pain numbing itself. Sleepiness, he noticed, was coming over him. Powerful and tangible, beguiling and seductive. All he wanted to do was sleep, to sleep forever.

Tyrell landed to Karis's side and almost immediately he could feel her clamor to her knees, shaking him, yelling at him. It was too muffled; he couldn't hear. All he did was smile at her. He had succeeded.

ooo

Eoleo jumped back, the fire he was controlling lashing out in anticipation of another strike from the wyvern. Surprisingly, it had backed away, hissing slightly. All around him the summit of the mountain grew calm. The monsters that had previously been flying at them from every direction now hung back, whether uncertain, afraid or simply apathetic, he knew not.

And all at once an anguished cry rang out. Eoleo turned to the source and his heart sank. Karis had fallen to the ground beside Tyrell, a gaping hole in his chest. Dullahan's plasma attacks had hit him point-blank, Eoleo realized. He was still breathing, but it was labored, difficult.

He looked to the rest of the battlefield. At the exact point of the summit of the mountain, Dullahan lay, wrapped in an embrace from behind by Sheba. Sveta's head was pressed against Sheba's bosom and her face almost seemed serene. Matthew was lying on the ground nearby, his right hand extended to lightly touch Sveta's left. Felix was sitting crosslegged by Sheba, his face in his arms atop her side.

Then there was Tyrell, half-smiling. He didn't dare step towards where Karis knelt by him, but he couldn't deny the sadness within him. So young, and to lose a life... He didn't know if Tyrell would survive his injuries, but it didn't seem likely.

"The monsters have stopped their assault," Nowell approached him from the right, her arms crossed as she looked at the ring of monsters. They were in a circle fifty feet around them at all sides, completely passive. "As well as Dullahan."

"Don't waste time talking," Eoleo pointed to the fallen Tyrell. "He needs medical attention. No child of Mia's would stand by while a man lay injured, possibly dying."

"I have no emotional attachment to Tyrell." Nowell said coldly. "It's a consequence of not listening to reason. Instead of distracting Dullahan for this fool scheme, we should have simply killed Sveta. Tyrell's injuries are but the symptom of your mistake."

"You..." Eoleo was at a loss for words. Mia unsheathed a dagger, walking to the immobile forms of the adepts that had entered Dullahan's mind. Alarm rushed through Eoleo and he rushed to stop her. He grabbed her arm, forcing her back.

"Let go, brute!" Nowell shouted, before her face contorted with pain. Eoleo squeezed her arm harder, until finally the dagger dropped to the earth. "Sheba and the others will lose! Don't you get it? If they can't succeed in real life, they will die in there. This is our only chance!"

Eoleo, finally giving in to his anger, slapped Nowell. Hard. The back of his hand knocked her back, and she stumbled away, falling to the earth. She looked up at him with hate in her eyes, wiping blood from her mouth.

"One day," Nowell stated quietly, "You will regret that."

"If it saves Sveta's life, then I'll never regret it." Eoleo said simply, walking to a rock near Sheba. He sat, staring at Nowell, intent to make sure she didn't get close to the unconscious adepts. "Tend to Tyrell. I'm no good at healing and neither is Karis. If he dies, I'll skin you alive."

Eoleo said it simply, with finality. He wasn't sure if he actually believed his own words, but he wasn't about to take chances. Slowly, Nowell stood, and walked to Tyrell. Eoleo breathed a quiet sigh of relief and resumed his assessment of the battlefield.

With the monsters halting their attacks, all he could do was wait. As Tyrell lay dying with only an angered mercury adept to care for him, with Sheba, Matthew and Felix in Dullahan's mind, Eoleo felt powerless.

A pirate at heart, he could not simply sit by and do nothing. Yet, what could he do? Eoleo dared not attack the monsters, lest they return with deadly force. With the amount amassed around them, the adepts would be wiped out.

Fire adepts were not able healers. Fire was a rejuvenating force, but it was mental, not physical. He could not take the burden of caring for Tyrell from Nowell's undeserving shoulders.

He could do nothing now but wait.

ooo

Felix awoke with a start, a bright blue sky meeting his eyes. The soft scent of fragrant plants, the warm earth beneath him, the pleasant sun. It was all so perfect, so serene. He sat up, examining what he knew was a dreamscape. Rolling hills stretched out into the distance, covered by massive patches of red, blue and green grasses.

In the distance he saw massive towers of steel and glass standing over bodies of water more blue than he had ever seen. Overhead there were wistful bundles of clouds, but very few of them. Somehow it remained cool despite this.

Sheba sat up next to him, her hand interwoven with his. She pulled away, standing slowly. Her white dress rustling in the breeze, her green eyes surveying the area. Felix stood next to her as Matthew began to stir.

"Now we find Dullahan," Sheba stated, her hands clenching. "And we hope it isn't too late."

Felix marveled as a massive metal bird flew by overhead, but Sheba pulled him back into focus. Matthew was standing now, observing the magnificent surroundings. Even Felix had to feel impressed. This was what the ancient Weyard looked like, he thought. So beautiful...

"Shouldn't be hard to do," Felix replied sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like we have a massive, powerful mind to search, do we?"

"It shouldn't be hard at all," Felix heard, but the voice didn't come from Sheba or Felix. All three turned, and a tall man stood with a sword drawn on the hill adjacent theirs. Golden hair, golden eyes and a breastplate made of pure gold with light blue tinsel decorating it with intricate designs, all this and more of golden, pure decorations were carried so easily by this man.

He had a handsome face, lightly bearded and wrinkled, but with smiling eyes and a certain radiance. His sword was gold at the hilt, but the blade that extended was light blue, the same color as the tinsel on his breastplate. The only word Felix could find to describe it was beautiful. Simply beautiful.

"I am Dullahan, as the ancients once knew me." Dullahan smiled sadly. "Before Fate's War of Darkness, before the uprising. Before I lost my head and my angelic name was cast into the mud forever."

"A tragic past. Good for you." Sheba snapped at him, unimpressed. Dullahan's facial expression remained unchanged, but Felix could sense a twinge of annoyance. "Give us back Sveta."

"If I had any other option, I would gladly acquiesce." Dullahan smiled, so pure and heavenly. Felix was disgusted. "This return to my original, angelic form has made me generous. However, I need a body to escape my prison. My metal armor binds me, but Sveta can set me free."

"Why her?" Matthew growled, Sol blade pointed threateningly at the angelic being.

"She's more psynergy than creature," Dullahan stated, as if it was obvious, "as are all beastmen. With a normal human, I'd have to ask permission to use her body. With beastmen, I can just take. But enough of that. I know you intend to take her from me, but do not even attempt it. I am invincible here, my power so vast that your minds can barely comprehend its scope.

"Invincible?" Felix scoffed. "What a lie. In the War of Shadows you were but a general, a lackey to the gods. You were a pawn that switched sides because it was convenient. What little power you used to have is long since gone. You're more than kill-able."

**SILENCE.**

The words reverberated throughout the entire dreamscape, tearing into Felix's mind, but he resisted. Dullahan raised his arms and lightning thundered down from the sky. Where it struck the earth, Sveta appeared, chained to two poles, unconscious.

"Do not test me, adepts." Dullahan threatened, placing his hand on Sveta's stomach. "She's under my complete control," Dullahan ran his hand down Sveta's body, grabbing onto one thigh. "I can do anything I want to her." As if to accentuate his point, Dullahan ran his finger up Sveta's Umbra Armor, searing it in two and letting it fall off her body, revealing the simple traveling clothes she wore underneath.

"Touch her again and I'll gut you, pig." Matthew said, his rage barely contained. A queer look passed along Dullahan's face, but it was swiftly replaced with a smile as he ran a finger under Sveta's chin.

"What a pretty face." Dullahan grabbed the bottom of her chin, pulling her face towards him. "No wonder you fell for her. Quite the heart-breaker, this one. So pure, so," Dullahan paused for a second, before uttering the next word with whispered tones. "Vulnerable."

"Enough games, Dullahan." Felix extended his hand and a sword formed itself from darkness, a product of his own consciousness. He gripped it tight. "Matthew, you know your job. Me and Sheba will take care of... this."

Matthew nodded, but Felix could tell the adept was far from pleased. Felix knew he'd behave the same if Sheba was in Sveta's position.

Wait. Sheba? He meant Karst. Yeah. Felix gritted his teeth. Karst. Not Sheba.

"What boring people." Dullahan extended his arm, his fanciful blade glinting in the sunlight. "Then let's finish this quickly. I'd like to have my fun with Sveta."

ooo

Matthew took off running as soon as Felix leaped at Dullahan. He saw them meet in the air, their swords clashing, shaking the entire dreamscape. Felix held his ground for a moment before he was pushed back, thrown into the side of a nearby hill. Before Dullahan could charge, Sheba blasted him with wind psynergy. Matthew wondered why everything was like real life, but shook his head. Now wasn't the time.

He reached Sveta and immediately grabbed one of the four chains binding her. He pulled as much as he could but with no effect. He drew the Sol Blade, hacking at the chains, but they didn't so much as scratch.

What the hell? The Sol Blade could cut through anything, metal, hide, or people!

Frustrated, Matthew stared at the chains, hoping that somehow he could will the chains into destruction, since he was in a dream. It didn't work. Sveta cried out in her unconsciousness, and Matthew felt his heart wrench.

Only then did he notice a particular red glint among the chains, looking closer, Matthew saw tiny veins interwoven through them, pumping what looked like blood. Matthew followed them from one chain onto one of the two poles Sveta was chained to. The red veins continued into the ground, stretching out around and under the grass.

It was then that he became conscious of a massive beating, each pulsation sending wind spraying into his face. Matthew looked to the origin of the sound, to the massive sun hanging in the sky. Every beat met with a pulsation from that ball of light, sending sprays of light from around it and into the dreamscape.

Horror slowly came over Matthew as he realized the extent of it. Dullahan wasn't just fighting Felix. That heavenly body wasn't the only extent of its consciousness. If Felix was to run that form through, or even cut off its head, he still wouldn't destroy what was Dullahan.

Matthew fell to his knees, eyes wide. This entire place was Dullahan. This wasn't just a dreamscape, they were inside Dullahan's very soul. The world belonged to the dark creature here, he knew.

And how does one defeat a world?

ooo

Felix grunted in pain as his he lost his balance. Dullahan struck again, too quickly. Felix felt the blade bite into his hand – just barely, but his hand erupted in pain, as if infected. The angelic being attacking him smiled evilly, pressing him back.

Dullahan's face was that of an older man, a warrior by any means. Felix felt almost captivated by that gaze, despite the situation. Such perfection...

"Felix!" He snapped out of it as Sheba launched a ball of wind at Dullahan, knocking him back a bit. "Keep your focus! He'll distract us if we focus too much on him. Just keep fighting!"

Felix nodded, jumping off of the ground and bringing his dark blade around, trying to slash at Dullahan's side. The creature countered, forcing Felix back easily. The earth adept swore. He couldn't win any ground.

"Just give up already." Dullahan smiled, his deadly blade pointed at Felix, who merely stared back. "You can't win against perfection. Once you're all dead, I'll move against this world. Weyard will burn, merely because I please. Nothing can stand against me."

"I killed you once." Felix grunted, slashing at the creature. Instead of parrying, it danced back onto thin air. Felix fell to the earth, landing lightly. "I'll do it again."

"Last time was a fluke." Dullahan smirked. "I did not expect Jenei of this age to possess power akin to the Archons of the past. It was but a pleasant surprise, but no matter. The two of you shall not be victorious."

At that moment Dullahan charged, winking out of existence for a nanosecond before slashing at Felix. He was knocked back into the ground, but got to his feet as quickly as possible. The blade was still coming.

Felix didn't know what would happen if he died here, but he certainly didn't want to find out.

In all honesty, though, Felix definitely felt like he'd know soon enough.

ooo

Matthew wrenched at the chains desperately, before falling to the earth. He couldn't do it. There was no way of breaking them. He looked over his shoulder, at Felix fighting Dullahan. Watching in horror, he saw Dullahan knock Felix's sword to the side and slash deep into the earth adept's side. He heard Sheba scream in the distance as Felix fell to the ground.

"C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!" Matthew shook the chains violently, his breath frantic, his chest heavy with pain and uncertainty. He lowered his head to the chains, closing his eyes tight. "Please..."

"It's unbecoming to beg, Matthew." The young adept snapped his head around, his eyes widening when he noticed Erebus. The god stood a few feet away, dressed just the same as before, his face impassive and unamused. "Even in dire situations, the man is expected to keep resolute." Erebus shrugged. "To me, that's sexism. We should be allowed to run and screamed and cry our brains out if the situation demands it. Just a thought."

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked, narrowing his eyes. "Help me free Sveta, please. I need to get her out of here before..."

"Before what?" Erebus sighed. "The world implodes? I am but an observer, I do not normally help, for that would set the ordained course off its tract."

"You'll be saving a life!" Matthew shouted, angered. "Tell me that's enough! She doesn't deserve this."

"I watched children have their heads dashed against rocks, merely for being born the way they were. I watched good men be executed for no good reason, their women raped almost as an afterthought, a final insult." Erebus narrowed his eyes, his voice cold. "Do you think they deserved it? The ordained course is not a set idea, but based on the free will of humanity. People do as they will, for that is all they can do. Along with that freedom comes pain. You must accept that."

"I'll be dead if I was to accept it." Matthew said quietly, standing. He ran a hand along Sveta's face, and behind him he could hear Dullahan's low, guttural laughter as he attacked Felix. After a moment, he turned again to Erebus. "I'll do anything. Please, just save her. Whatever the price, whatever the cost!"

"Many a time those words have been said for the noblest of purposes, but they are always regretted." Erebus walked to Matthew and grabbed his chin, inclining it upwards as those cold, steel eyes gazed into his soul. "There is an accord, but the price is not yours to pay. Understand the darkness of this day, when the future comes back to haunt you. The greatest threat is yet to come."

Erebus muttered something imperceptible before backing away. He shook his head once before disappearing. For a moment, Matthew despaired, seeing no option to save Sveta. He looked to his hands, tears in his eyes, and his heart nearly stopped.

Engraved into the back of his hand where it had brushed against Erebus was a triangle, an all-seeing eye in the middle. It shone with darkness, and Matthew understood. He gripped a chain with that hand, and suddenly the dreamscape went cold.

**NO.**

Matthew heard Dullahan's words, but did not register it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dullahan tear away from Felix to face Matthew. He lunged forward, but Felix caught him from behind, holding the creature back.

"Die." Matthew said, tearing his hand backwards. The chain melted away like butter, blood spraying from the detached end, spraying about wildly. Dullahan screamed in pain, thrashing in Felix's arms as Matthew dug his hand into the ground, feeling around.

Finding what he was looking for, Matthew tore upwards as a massive vein popped from the ground, spraying more blood. Sveta slipped from the poles and Matthew caught her lightly. Dullahan was screaming even louder now, but there was one thing left to do.

Feeling stronger than ever, Matthew jumped towards the sun, his darkened hand outstretched, Sveta in his other arm. He touched the heart of the fallen god and the sun's warmth receded. It grew cold and dark, twisted and cruel. The multicolored grasses died and the city in the distance rusted. The sky grew stormy, lightning bolts flashing in the distance.

Dullahan shrieked, freeing itself from Felix, rushing to Matthew. Felix jumped after it, and Matthew only watched with little sympathy as Felix grabbed the god, bringing his hand under the creature's throat. Felix spoke in a voice not his own, but Matthew didn't notice, too busy he was enjoying Dullahan's anguished cries.

"And now, finally," Felix laughed, deep and brutal, his eyes shining deep blue for just a second. "You're mine."

Felix's left hand dug into Dullahan's chest amidst more of the dying god's cries, and the world went dark.

ooo

Nowell closed her eyes, focusing on Tyrell's wound, pouring psynergy into it. Behind her she could feel Eoleo's stares and in front of her, Karis's. She understood why they looked at her that way. It isn't like she made any friends.

"The wound was cauterized by the heat, so there wasn't much blood loss." Nowell said finally, opening her eyes and looking up. "There was significant damage to his lungs and heart, but I've mostly repaired it. Tyrell is lucky. He'll live."

Karis immediately breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping her arms around the fallen adept. For a moment they were both quiet, and Nowell almost thought she felt an appreciation from the wind adept, but it was gone a second later.

Nowell stood, knowing she could do nothing else, when the earth around her started shaking. Eoleo jumped in surprise as the four adepts suddenly awoke at once. Matthew pulled Sveta to her feet, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Karis noticed and ran to them, tears in her eyes.

Cries of relief, delight. Nowell looked down at the unconscious Tyrell blankly, before staring at Felix, then Sveta. The two responsible for Piers's death. Felix should have extended his shield. Sveta should never have let herself be possessed.

And then Eoleo, who had threatened her. One day, Nowell promised herself, she would have her revenge on all three of them. But not now. She was immune to their celebrations and she remained aloof, staring from the side as the earth around them shook. Almost immediately alarm came through Felix, Nowell noticed.

"We need to get out of here!" Felix said, pointing to Piers's ship, propped against rocks a distance away. "With Dullahan gone, this island is going to collapse into the void. The entire island will be destroyed!"

There was an immediate, silent consensus, Nowell noticed. Matthew nodded to her, before wrapping one arm under Tyrell. Eoleo supported the other side and the rest of them ran.

Nowell would normally have been worried at the massive shaking, at the collapsing rock all around her. But she felt detached, disconnected. She saw Sveta run with Matthew's hand in hers, an expression the mix of relief, happiness and shock adorning that pretty face. Nowell felt sick.

ooo

"Hold on a second." Eoleo shouted, jumping onto the rigging on the side of the ship. Sheba watched as he disappeared over the rail at the top. A moment later, a long ramp flew from beyond the rail and she raced aboard. Matthew helped Tyrell up next, followed by Karis, leading Nowell, a blank expression on her face.

"Felix!" Sheba called at the last adept still on the ground. Eoleo was already running to the engine room to fire up Piers' ship. "Come on! You can rest on-board! I'll handle all of the flying!"

Felix merely looked up at her, smiling sadly, he blinked and for a moment his eyes were deep blue, but then they were normal.

"I can't." Felix said simply, shrugging. Sheba noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. "I need to stay here."

"What the hell? You'll die!" Sheba called. She could hear Eoleo firing up the engines.

"Dullahan isn't dead, Sheba. You cannot kill a god anymore than you can kill an idea or an expression. He's in my head now." Sheba's eyes went wide as she realized what he was saying. Dullahan was not defeated, merely moved. "It's the price I had to pay. I knew it before I stepped inside the dreamscape. It's why I volunteered."

"But... you can't!" Sheba started to run down the ramp, but then Matthew was behind her, holding her back. "Let me go! I can help him!"

Matthew shook his head knowingly and Sheba felt her muscles go weak. Felix kicked the ramp, shattering it, raising his hand at the ship. Somewhere below her, Sheba heard Eoleo shriek in surprise as the Anemos wings powered up, Felix's psynergy fueling it.

"It's taking all my strength just to hold it back this long." Tears rimmed Felix's eyes. "I'll only last long enough for the island to collapse. By then, I should be dead and Dullahan gone with me."

"I'm not losing you again!" Sheba shouted, tears in her eyes. She elbowed Matthew, punched him, scratched, but the younger adept wouldn't let go. "FELIX!"

Already the ship was rising and Felix merely looked back sadly. He spoke, but the wind whipped the words away.

Three syllables, but Sheba would never hear them.

ooo

Matthew leaned against the rail, staring down at the island as it collapsed. First went the mountain, folding in on itself. It cratered as matter started falling away into the void. Somewhere down there was Felix, possibly already dead. The labyrinth that was Crossbone Island was no more.

Sheba gripped the railing tight, her head bowed, her body shaking with tears. Matthew didn't dare approach her, not yet.

Beside him, he felt fingers slip through his own. Matthew turned, and there was Sveta, tears in her own eyes.

"He was a good man, in the end." Sveta said simply, quietly. "I am undeserving of his sacrifice."

"What now?" Matthew asked as Crossbone island broke away from the rest of Weyard, starting its descent into the void. It was so massive it seemed to fall in slow motion. "Now that this... misadventure is over with."

"I'll go back to Belinsk." Sveta said, her characteristic quiet tone finally returning after all this time. "I will have to make amends to my people for abandoning them."

"I'll go with you." Matthew said quickly, but Sveta shook her head.

"Your place is with your family, Matthew." She stated. "You... distract me. I left my people just to pursue you. I cannot let that happen again. The Czamaral clan has responsibilities."

"But-"

"But nothing." Sveta looked at him and for a second her expression was cold, but then it returned to normal. "Go to the Goma Plateau. I will not have you in Belinsk."

She left him then, heading below deck. Matthew felt a cold feeling spread in his chest as he recounted recent events. None of this would have happened if not for him. Piers and Felix would still be alive. For the first time since Dullahan had struck him, his broken ribs started to hurt. The adrenaline was wearing off, he realized.

Wincing in pain, Matthew looked down at the collapsing island far below him and he thought he saw a glimmer of white and orange, but he ignored it.

This was not a day where good triumphed.

This was not a day to be sung about in years to come.

This was a day with no victors.

Nobody got out unscathed.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Heavy. Anyway, since this is the final chapter, let's do some review responses! :D _

_TenkaCat, jollygreendragon and IGAF-kun: Lucky you guys, you got to read some of my shittiest writing ever. :P Sorry I had to invalidate that chapter, but I liked it as much as I like a swift punt to the balls._

_Hanzo of the Salamander: :D I'm thankful you keep giving me those reviews._

_jollygreendragon's second review for the previous chapter: I'm glad you liked it. I did a LOT of story revisions, just because I could. That's the beauty of being near the end of the story. You can make it take whatever radical turn you wish. :P By the way, you're lucky. Drops of Jupiter has got more than double my reviews. I guess that's what happens when you have fluff. The people on this site love that stuff. I need to get up to date on your story, once I have the time. Oh, and I took a lot of your suggestions into account. I do have a reason for not having many responses to Felix's death, though even though I know you'll be like "WTF" to that. Only Sheba really knew Felix, and he did a great deal to help Sveta and Matthew, so I felt their reactions were the only appropriate ones. I was thinking of having Nowell say something, but she's become a raging bitch._

_Cyberchao X: You missed an amalgamation of shitty ideas and rushed implementation. The new ending is much better, I think._

_Gogrunt: Tragedy is... well... the only genre I can really connect with emotionally. To me, it's the most realistic, because reality isn't all softness and happiness. Some would debate with me on this, but a person's life, to me, is shaped more by the bad shit that happens than the good shit. Anyway, I do the fighting the way I do because back in elementary school I used to read some R.A. Salvatore. His fight scenes were so detailed it was near OCD. He even named some of Drizzt's attack moves. "Drizzt used double-cross low. Zaknafein counters with kick. OMG HE'S REALLY DRIZZT'S FATHER!" Of course, that's paraphrasing a dramatic chapter of that book, but still. Fighting shouldn't drag on for pages and pages (even though that's exactly what I did with these last two chapters. xD) It's just not realistic._

_Temporal Flickerbat: Yeah, the chapters are a bit confusing, since I had a prologue. In my next story I won't bother numbering them, just to save myself some effort. Anyway, those ribs I tried to address at the ending of this chapter, but it was just a quick reference. See, a human, when full of adrenaline, can take quite a bit of damage before going down. For example, there are a number of cops who are seriously injured by criminals because when they shot the person, he didn't just "drop like in the movies". He kept coming, because likely the person didn't even feel the bullet or register that he got shot. Basically, the person can retaliate. Put that idea in a scenario where Matthew just cracked a few ribs, but he's under severe emotional and physical stress from being beat upon by Dullahan and you've got more adrenaline than you'd need in a locker room full of pro football players right before the super bowl._

_The errors are, well, just me fucking around. I do that sometimes, since I write stories like Risen purely to flex my creative muscles. If I didn't do anything weird once in awhile, I wouldn't learn anything. :P As for Sveta, well, yeah. Normally she'd be squashed flat when a hundred tons of granite hits her face, but that wouldn't be very dramatic. Some questions are better left unanswered, because it really doesn't feel necessary to delve into the mechanics of the abilities of a power-crazed god._

_By the way, the alternative ending sucked. Just sayin'._


	23. Epilogue: A Brief Glimpse

**Epilogue: A Brief Glimpse**

Eoleo sighed deeply, his hands unconsciously fondling the pouch of coins he brought with him. The replica of his father's ship was near completion, as far as he could tell. Looking at the carpenters and engineers, the inspectors and common laborers all scuttling about, Eoleo felt a twinge of regret for those men that he had lost.

It had been weeks since they returned from Crossbone Island. Eoleo, not wishing to return to Champa empty-handed, waited at Port Rago while commissioning a replacement ship.

Now that he was looking upon the near-completed vessel, he felt sadness that he had lost the ship treasured so much by his father. It hadn't been lucky enough to survive the journey to the surface of the mountain of Crossbone Island.

That cursed place.

Eoleo kicked a rock, watching as it fell through the railing and into the calm ocean below. Everything was so familiar now that he had finally escaped. But yet, it wasn't. The adepts had all gone their separate ways at long last. Karis, Matthew and Tyrell to the Goma Plateau; Nowell to Imil; Sveta to Belinsk and Sheba to Light-knows-where. She had taken Piers's ship and ran.

She hadn't been herself since Felix died. Eoleo sighed. The man had seemed honorable enough, in the end. To sacrifice himself for someone he barely knew... It was a brave thing to do, one Eoleo wasn't sure he was able to make himself.

"So it is as I feared." Eoleo turned at the voice. Port Rago, aside from the dry-dock, was nearly deserted, so it wasn't hard to notice the short figure standing a few feet away. "Felix is dead."

"Who are you?" Eoleo asked, suspicious. The man didn't respond immediately, walking to the railing and staring out at the sea. Strands of golden hair could be seen from under a beret, hiding his eyes.

"I see, I see." The figure paused, raising his head. "And Piers as well. That's..." He sighed, shuddering. "I didn't see that coming."

"Hey!" Eoleo grabbed the small man, turning him around violently. Hazy purple eyes stared up at him, a mouth dangling open, wordless, bordered by a rough blonde beard. "Answer me! Who are you?"

"Ivan," The little man said, before furrowing his brow and staring up at Eoleo. "And I'd greatly appreciate if you could let me go. I prefer not being manhandled."

"I-I'm sorry." Eoleo let go, backing away. Ivan... Wasn't that the name of one of the Warriors of Vale? It couldn't be...

"Yes, I'm that Ivan." The blonde waved an arm in dismissal. "The one and the only. But I'm not the important person here. I need the Pirate King."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Eoleo raised an eyebrow.

"It's a habit."

Eoleo looked him grimly, before crossing his arms. "You said you needed a Pirate King? Why?"

"A variety of uncomfortable political situations have forced me from my home." Ivan stated, leaning on the railing. "Namely Sana and that nuisance puppet-state Belinsk."

"So-"

"How do you come in?" Ivan finished for him, staring up at him. "I can tell you haven't figured it out yet. Not the brightest soul, from what I can tell. Very emotional, angry. Prone to violence. Hell, you're a brute in every sense of the word."

"Hold on a sec-"

"But you're also soon to be the King of Champa." Ivan stated, sighing. "So I need you. The pirates are still powerful despite the Grave Eclipse. You might be the only chance I have, especially after what happened in Ayuthay..."

"Speak some sense already!" Eoleo shouted, nearly grabbing the adept again, but he resisted. "What do you want? How do you know what I'm about to say? What happened in Ayuthay?"

"It's so much easier to read your mind than hear you speak." Ivan waved him off. "Angara is in danger yet again, I fear. I had to miss meeting up with my daughter and her friends just for this. Understand the stress I'm under right now."  
Eoleo nodded slowly.

"I need your help, Pirate King." Ivan said, staring deep into Eoleo's eyes. "For if I am not successful, I fear the worst will befall this world."

ooo

Sheba leaned over the railing of the Jupiter Lighthouse, staring intently at the town of Contigo in the distance. Lights, the tiny figures of people as they moved about, the faint hum of nighttime activity. As a cool wind blew past her face, she almost felt at peace.

Almost.

She had trekked back to Atteka in the vain hope that the town closest to her "birth" would calm her restless soul. Unfortunately, it brought back only memories of the times with Felix. Of all the battles, the hardships. It wasn't far from the spot where she stood that they had fought back Karst and Agatio.

Felix didn't say much of anything back then, least of all about what had happened with Karst. Sheba knew the man had been hurting, having just been turned on by his lover, but she didn't know how to comfort him. She went to him that night and held him, saying nothing, but ultimately he gave away little.

All those memories that she had of Felix, all the times that she had been with him. He had spent the entirety of them thinking of Karst, of a woman he loved. Even though he leapt off of Venus Lighthouse to save Sheba, even though he took a blade or an arrow for her multiple times, he still remained so distant.

And now he was gone.

Sheba couldn't cry. She had done so too often since the return from Crossbone Island. She never should have followed Felix. Or rather, she never should have allowed him to work for Fas.

She straightened her back, raising her eyes to the sky. Stars twinkled, the moon shining bright down upon the world. Her left hand reached for the moon, so high up there in the sky. Felix had asked her about if she had truly come from there. And those nights she spent alone with him, staring up at the sky, at the moon, she truly believed she did. She believed the world possessed such majesty.

But now the romance was gone. Sheba sighed, lowering her arm. Behind her the Jupiter beacon hummed as it always did, low and serene, its gentle purple light soothing her in some small way.

She'd return to where Vale used to be, she decided. Pay her respects to Jenna and the rest of his family. Undoubtedly they'd already know, but she couldn't just say nothing or stay away. In the end, she loved Felix. Even though they disagreed so vehemently, though he had tried so hard to bring back Karst from beyond the veil.

A cold wind blew past her, chilling the Jupiter Adept to the bone. For a moment she thought she felt her age, even though she knew that was impossible. She would live a long time, a long time without Felix.

Clenching the railing as tight as she could, Sheba swung her head down. She looked over the continent, but did not feel a sense of belonging. This had ceased to be her home a long time before. A bright orange light met her eyes, centered on the town of Contigo. She squinted, unsure of what the flickering thing was.

Dark shapes moved back and forth around the light. Something golden fluttered past her vision, but was gone a second later. Then she realized what it was.

Fire! Contigo was on fire!

Sheba leapt onto the railing, bringing her new staff around. Gliding wings sprouted from the pole and she prepared to jump, to rush to help combat the blaze. Already she was calling to the winds at her back to hasten her glide.

Just as she was about to plunge into the darkness, however, she felt a pulsation, minute at first, but growing louder, more constant. Sheba turned to the beacon, the massive ball of purple psynergy that was sustained at the apex of the lighthouse.

It was hard to notice, but there it was. It pulsated, like a heartbeat, each beat expelling waves of psynergy into the air around it. Sheba felt each wave overcome her, but it felt odd, almost wrong.

Ignoring it for now, she jumped from the lighthouse, intending to focus on the issue at hand. Whatever was causing the strange beating she'd deal with later.

ooo

The last conversation they had kept running through her mind. She wasn't angry she decided to leave him. She couldn't blame him, not anymore. Sveta sighed, running her hands through her hair, staring out over Belinsk. The city was but an hour or so of walking away.

An hour of being tormented by that conversation as it kept running through her mind. It hadn't been dramatic or drawn out, not angry or overemotional in the slightest. It was a simple farewell for lovers. With a catch.

Sveta growled at herself, angry that she had told him never to come back, that she couldn't let herself be distracted from her rule. She didn't even take the adepts up on their offer to escort her back to Belinsk.

She didn't want to be queen, but Sveta knew she had no choice. Gritting her teeth, she walked towards the main road. Her reception at Belinsk was not likely to be favorable, she knew. The people would blame her for leaving them, for abandoning them during reconstruction, their time of need.

As far as she could tell from her short travels on the road, there hadn't been any significant conflicts. Neither Sana or Bilibin had taken the opportunity to invade Morgal in the weeks Sveta had been gone.

It was a relief, but it didn't calm Sveta's fears. She knew the people would not react kindly once she had returned. Her reign would only be more difficult for leaving, but already she was making plans to improve public relations.

Maybe she was kidnapped by pirates, only to fight free? Or perhaps their queen had journeyed across the land to find ancient technology to help combat the Sanans? There were a million ways she could spin her sudden absence, Sveta thought. Not that she thought it was okay to lie to her people, but it would be easier in the long run than saying she left all of them for a boy. A human, no less.

The rag-tag state she had found herself in only served to help her case. The Umbra Armor was still in fine condition, but the clothes she wore underneath were torn and dirty. Her skin was littered with numerous scratches and bruises. Hardly the appearance of a queen, but it would only reinforce her faux stories.

For an hour she walked, her thoughts switching between her abrupt abandonment of Matthew and of what she'd find ahead. She was distracted, terribly so, but she couldn't help it. The last few weeks hadn't been easy, and hadn't left off on a good note.

She sighed, looking up at the sky as the Belinsk walls loomed above her. She heard shouts, something about a queen, and smiled.

Well, at least they still recognized her.

Her mind wandered. Why did Felix sacrifice himself for her? She guessed it was the logical choice. After all, if they hadn't stopped Dullahan, none of them would have escaped. Felix knew what the right thing to do was and he had the strength to make that decision.

But something didn't add up. Before she had awoken by Matthew, she felt eyes boring into her soul. Not Felix's eyes. Not Dullahan's. Blue, deep blue. Ancient and apocryphal. They blinked and were gone, leaving her with a feeling of dread. Then came laughter.

And then silence.

Sveta shivered despite the warmth of the day. In front of her the heavy armored doors of Belinsk creaked as the massive chains and gears started moving. The doors shuddered and creaked, as if antiquated, but moved open surely.

She walked into Belinsk confidently, right into the group of soldiers waiting for her. There was significantly less fanfare than she had expected, as the scouts had obviously seen her from a few miles off, but she supposed it was for the better.

The captain of the troupe was a tall, half-cat beastman. Lanky and self-assured, he leaned on one leg, his long tail swishing back and forth impatiently. Sveta recognized the man from Volechek's personal guard, a high ranking and very skilled swordsman.

"Lieutenant Colonel Julius," Sveta nodded to him. The cat did not so much as blink.

"It's Colonel Julius now, Sveta." She raised an eyebrow. That's odd. He hadn't been promoted during her reign, and he didn't address her formally at all. Sveta looked to the side, than stepped backwards when she recognized the uniforms to either side of Julius.

Tuaparang. Sveta backed away, but did not flee. She narrowed her eyes, expecting an explanation.

"Sveta Czamaral, former queen of Belinsk," Sveta's heart sank as she heard the word former come from Julius. "You are under arrest for treason. You were found guilty in absentia for this charge, your punishment to be execution by boiling. You will be held in the dungeons until the new king's return, then you will be executed."

Sveta felt her arms be seized. She struggled, throwing one Tuaparang soldier to the side and turning on the other. She raised an arm as if to strike it when Julius stepped towards her, slamming a dark metal rod into her side.

Suddenly her strength left her. Sveta fell onto all fours, coughing. She looked up weakly as strong, black clad arms wrapped a black bag around her head and all went dark.

ooo

Imil.

Nowell sighed, adjusting the small pack of supplies on her back. It had been a long journey from Port Rago, where Sheba let the adepts off. Determined to travel alone, Nowell disappeared in the night.

She couldn't handle being with those murderers.

Even the thought of it still enraged her. Her hands tightened, knuckles turning white with the pressure. Felix was dead, but Eoleo and Sveta still lived. Beyond that, all of the other adepts were still alive. Sheba, Tyrell, Karis, Matthew. Even though they hadn't directly done anything, they all could have helped Piers, but didn't.

They let him die.

Some part of Nowell knew she was being irrational, but she ignored that small voice. Her anger dominated her, and somehow she'd find a way to avenge Piers. Dullahan and Felix were gone. That was only the beginning.

As she trudged through the snow towards her hometown, she slowly became aware of a presence other than her own. Through the bare trees she could hear something rustling – movement. Nowell ignored it, focusing on the town up ahead.

But she wasn't surprised when the dark shapes surrounded her, their armor clinking softly, their footsteps leaving indents in the snow, reflecting in the dying light.

Nowell didn't say a word, merely drawing her dagger. It wasn't much, but at least it was something to defend herself with. The cloaked figures didn't move, didn't speak. They just stood there, completely surrounding her.

"What is this? Highway robbery?" Nowell scoffed at the men. In her head she was analyzing her solutions. Running was the most likely to get her safely to Imil, where her mother would undoubtedly protect her. If she fought, she'd likely be overwhelmed. Beyond that was talking, but Nowell was hardly in the mood for a rational parlay with brigands.

"Nay." The shortest of the bunch stepped forward. A hood obscured most of his face. All she could see was a scruffy, uneven beard. He was obviously in command, as the rest of the soldiers immediately and simultaneously fell to one knee as soon as he spoke.

"Then what?" Nowell narrowed her eyes at the man. Though he was short compared to the rest, he was still taller than her. A brilliant shortsword hung at his hip, majestic and gold. Probably worth a fortune. Odd, for a highwayman.

"I am here to give an offer." The man said slowly. "My master – a man of great power and influence, I assure you – has deemed you to be exceptional in many regards. He desires your presence."

"My presence? What kind of an offer is that?" Nowell's eyebrows shot up. "And do I even have a choice in the matter?"

"It is not without its benefits for you, my lady," The man cooed softly. "Little birds tell me that you have a debt to settle, vengeance that needs doing. We can offer you this and much more. All you have to do is come with me."

He extended his hand, and Nowell flinched. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Could she believe him? Was it possible? Behind the man Imil's gates were open wide. She could see inside the town, her home. But... if she just went home, her mother would never let her pursue her righteous retribution. She didn't know any of these men, or their intentions. For all she knew, they were murderers and rapists.

Slowly, Nowell extended her arm. Her hand lightly touched the man's and he grasped tight.

"Welcome," He said, a wry smile on his face, "You won't regret this. I promise."

ooo

"And then," Karis stopped, bursting out laughing. After a few moments, she continued, "Three years later, he hears a knock on the door, and it's the same snail! And he says 'Hey! What the hell was that for?'"

Tyrell roared in laughter, slapping Karis on the back so hard she nearly fell over. She smiled in appreciation at his jovial attitude. The burned hole in his chest wasn't getting him down in the slightest. Despite everything, he was going to be okay.

She looked back over at Matthew, walking with his head down a little ways away, and her smile disappeared. Ever since they parted ways with Sveta he had been like that, listless and alone, lost in his thoughts. Her smile disappeared at the sight of him.

He leaned on a rough cane made of a branch Tyrell had hacked down the other day, support because his broken ribs caused him too much pain. Even though he had received medical attention from a mercury adept at Patcher's Place, Matthew still relied upon it to walk. It was as if his emotional pain bore him down too much for him to heal properly.

"Matthew?" Karis said quietly, silencing Tyrell. The earth adept looked up, smiling sadly. That only increased Karis's concern. "Is everything okay? You're a bit quiet."

"It's fine." Matthew said, walking past them, not looking either of them in the eye. "Just... my side is acting up. Nothing major."

"Stop moping about Sveta." Tyrell said. Karis kicked him quickly before Matthew turned around. "Ow. Damn it, Karis." Tyrell glared at her, before looking to Matthew. "It's not rational to be depressed about what happened when you live in two different worlds. She's the Queen, but you're just an adept. Get over it."

"Tyrell, shut up!" Karis growled. "Since when were you some paragon of rationality?"

"It's fine, Karis." Matthew said quietly, turning back around, facing the direction of the rising Goma Plateau. "I understand it completely. Sveta has a job to do and I need to move on. A queen and a mere commoner – a human, nonetheless! The people of Morgal would never get behind it."

"She didn't need to tell you to never see her again." Karis said, folding her arms. She had witnessed the entire conversation back in Port Rago. It had been measured and calm, but while Matthew had taken it quite hard, Sveta seemed completely impassive. "Guaranteed within a month you'll get a letter saying how sorry she is and how much she wants you back."

"Karis, the world doesn't work that way." Tyrell sighed, "He needs to find someone else, someone who-" He stopped abruptly, squinting his eyes at the distance. After a moment he pointed, and Karis turned. Smoke rose from the Goma Plateau, in the direction of Lookout Cabin.

"I think we've got bigger issues." Matthew stated, taking off at a run. Karis didn't argue, charging after him.

Karis found her mind whirling through all the possibilities for the smoke. Was the Lookout Cabin under attack? Did some new threat arise? Did Garet merely start another fire in the kitchen?

She hoped for the latter, but she doubted it. The smoke was too wide to be from a small fire. The entire building would need to be aflame. Praying that Isaac and Garet were okay, she ignored the burning sensation she started getting in her legs once she reached the upward slope.

Though Goma Plateau wasn't exactly small, another fifteen minutes of running and they were at the bridge. Luckily, it was still in good shape. The cabin, on the other hand, was completely afire. The telescope, house, everything. Karis cried out, about to run across to the other side when Matthew grabbed her by the shoulder.

She turned, protesting, but he cut her off, pointing into the sky north of the cabin. How she hadn't noticed the dark sphere before, she didn't know. It had been hidden by the cliffs, out of sight from below, but it was bare to them now.

A massive psynergy vortex, easily a hundred feet in diameter, warped and crackled. Dark bolts of lightning ran along its edges, a dark purple streak spiraling into an infinitesimally small and bright center. Karis had to look away, but the image was burned into her mind.

"Is that," Tyrell started, backing away. "The Mourning Moon?"

"No." Matthew said suddenly, certainly. "But I fear that day comes soon."

ooo

Heath heaved, lifting the massive rock over his head. Grunting, the beastman tossed the stone to the side, just far enough out of the way. He paused, gasping for breath at the effort. Damned rocks weren't exactly the easiest to move about. He picked up the last dark shard that had been hidden underneath, satisfied with the effort he had taken to find them all.

He looked up at Weyard, far, far above. It was just a massive rock illuminated and outlined partially by Sol. Heath had no way of telling if the land stretched out into the abyss forever below him or if it merely floated up there, but he had no way of finding out.

The island had been falling for weeks now. Heath had to keep himself alive by eating monsters and drinking from a small pool. He was lucky that Felix's golem had torn up the earth so much, else he wouldn't have had that source of water.

Slowly, so slowly, the island was falling into the void. He was in a relatively stable zone, but he had no idea how long that would last. The air would eventually erode the rock, seeping through every pore until each individual mote of dust was split apart. Such was the fate of anything that fell into the void.

Unless something else was down here. Heath had tried to get a look over the edge, but the wind was simply too fast, and Heath had no intention of falling up, detaching himself from the main body of the falling mass. Likely he would only see darkness anyway. He wouldn't risk a better glimpse into the abyss. He had to stay alive.

Heath looked to the immobile body he'd been keeping alive for the past few weeks. Felix, though Heath doubted he could be called that anymore, had entered a comatose state. Heath certainly didn't mind, because if he woke up chances are he'd kill Heath just for the hell of it.

But there were still things he wanted to do.

Looking up at the world from below, Heath felt an odd disconnect from his problems. Everything he had ever known took place on that distance island in space. From his childhood to serving in the Morgal military, rising through the ranks under Sveta's father, becoming a general, fighting the Sanans.

Sveta's mother.

Heath rubbed his temples. Everyone had things they wanted to forget, things they regret. His exile was swift, their "justice" coming down hard. He remembered the young Sveta staring at him as the king delivered his sentence. Heath supposed he was lucky that Sveta didn't actually get to see him again at Crossbone Island. Sometimes the gods were merciful.

The beastman looked to the sky expectantly when he saw the flash of lights. Finally, they had come. Fas hadn't been a liar after all. For this to have all been planned, Heath could hardly believe it. The airship touched down not far from where Heath was sitting, a soft whooshing noise as it sent up a small spray of dust and rocks. It shone black in the small amount of light that reached this place, steam erupting from its stern.

A door on the side opened and soldiers in black uniforms ran out, weapons at ready, securing the perimeter. Heath chuckled at the professional nature of it all. Likely they'd heard Dullahan would still be kicking and screaming by the time they arrived. Those bastards didn't even know how lucky they were.

The captain stepped from the ship then, saluting Heath, who responded likewise. Behind and to the side of the captain a man in a hood walked, silent. His dark robes gave away little about him, the only feature he could see of the man's face was a beard. The captain greeted Heath, but the hooded man went straight to examining Felix.

"Heath," The captain nodded to Heath, who crossed his arms. "I was not expecting this mission to be successful." The captain gestured to Felix. The hooded man wrapped one hand under Felix's chin, his other on his temples. "But it appears the Lemurian was successful. Fas is dead, then?"

"In a sense." Heath chuckled. The captain cocked an eyebrow.

"The carrier is in good condition." The hooded man stood, looking to the captain. "Provided Dullahan doesn't wake up and blow us up while we're flying back to base, the god should be completely healthy and useful." The man paused, looking between the two of them, his voice soft. "Stage Two is successful. I'll admit I was skeptical, but Fas has certainly earned his reputation for surprising people."

"We should get going." The captain turned, addressing his forces. "You two!" He pointed to two men. "Get the package on board! I want him in a anti-psynergy field immediately! Everyone else, back on the ship! We're getting the hell out of here!"

"About time." Heath grumbled, walking to the ship. These weeks had been too long. He gathered the dark shards he had been collecting, holding them reverently.

The wolfman walked assuredly, but inside he was conflicted. One half of his mind was oddly relieved that the mission had been successful after all. Capturing Dullahan had been such a long shot, but there it was. Finally, Heath would get his return. He had earned his way back home.

The other half was dreading what was to come. The hardest place to step back into awaited him, and he got to assume total control, as per the agreement. It felt almost unnatural after what happened all those years ago.

"My liege," The hooded man fell in step beside him. "Steps have already been taken to ensure your power in the region is absolute. You'll answer only to the High Empyror."

"As it should be." Heath didn't look at the man, just staring ahead. "It's about time for me to go home."

"Believe me, Heath," The hooded man chuckled. "You've more than earned it."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yes, this was all hinting at the sequel I have planned. The entire length of Risen I've been hinting at the things to come, at the changing state of affairs in Weyard. The next story will be covering that. And now for some review responses!_

_TenkaCat - I appreciate your enthusiasm for my story. Yes, I will be writing a sequel. I'll probably will be releasing it over the summer, maybe one or two chapters a week. I should be done before Fall. I think._

_jollygreendragon - Errr... I'm not too sure which part Eoleo is in. Do you mean when they all meet up behind the rock? In that case, Felix was also suddenly appearing, since he showed up the same time Eoleo did. :P Yes, I meant Nowell. I'll fix that once I'm not lazy. I am indeed going to write a sequel, as I have been planning since before I even wrote Risen. The orange/white glimmer was actually Heath, so shown in this chapter. I think you'll be surprised with the direction I take the romances in the next story, though, considering that I plan on drastically changing the game. I hinted a little bit at that in the chapter before this one. See if you can find it! :D I thank you for appreciating my story._

_Sperance - I try to make sure to keep my stories realistic emotionally, even if there are fantasy elements. There's no point writing a story that doesn't connect in some way to real life. Thank you!_

_Gogrunt - Aha, your review made me chuckle. You tell me that my story was amazing but then say the ending could have been done better. I'll admit that I am much better at raising questions and messing with people's heads than resolving things. Basically, I'm good at causing problems. Not so much at fixing everything. I was originally planning on some females dying too (like Sveta in the original ending, but that's been redacted because I got a better idea for her). For example, Sheba was gonna be the one to perish instead of Felix, but I got this other idea for the sequel that I needed to use Felix as Dullahan's carrier for. Tyrell also originally was supposed to be killed by his injuries instead of saved by Nowell, but I felt that Tyrell hadn't gotten enough screentime to make his death memorable. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Cstan - That's basically my belief too. I set up everything so that the events that happen aren't senselessly dramatic or tragic, but that they were more real than anything. Honestly, I didn't want a dark Golden Sun, where everything follows Murphy's Law. I want a Golden Sun that was realistic. In real life, people die. There aren't always happy endings. The guy doesn't always get the girl. I wanted that. Thank you!_

_Hanzo of the Salamander - Then I hope you'll appreciate reading the sequel. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing nearly every chapter!_

_Darkwiz428 - While tear-jerking wasn't exactly my intent, I'm glad it had that kind of an impact on you. Thanks for reading!_

_CyberChao X - I was hoping that people would like the ending. :P If they didn't, it would defeat the purpose of me rewriting the original one. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Before I completely end this story, I would like to bring a few things to attention. First of all, if you haven't read jollygreendragon's fanfic Drops of Jupiter, go read it now. I'm serious. Do it. It's amazing. Secondly, I would like to point out exactly how much this story has served to make me learn about writing. I based this fanfiction around an image I had in my mind, literally just one image I thought of one day. The image was Matthew holding Sveta, her head resting against his chest, her eyes closed. Her Umbra Armor is torn drastically and a few cuts can be seen on the side of her face that's visible. Matthew is drenched in blood, his expression grim as he walks. Is that sufficiently dark? Well, what that means is that I started this story with the express idea of killing Sveta in the end. Once I got there, though, I had already developed ideas that were so much better, so I scrapped it. In the original draft of this story, this story was just going to be a dramatic representation of Matthew's journey into Crossbone Island after the defeat of the Chaos Hound._

_The idea was as boring as it sounds._

_So I spiced things up. I created tangible antagonists like Fas and Heath, the involvement of Felix and Sheba and other character deaths. This story is officially AU, because Piers is dead, but I kept as true to the original Golden Sun premise as possible, at first. That soon proved detrimental to the story, so I scrapped that. I filled nearly an entire composition booklet just with ideas and planning for this story. I wrote a complete overview with every chapter three times, with supplementary ideas, character bios and sequel stuff interspersed throughout. Yes, it was as much work as it sounds. I'd sometimes sit down for hours at a time just to plan. It took as much time as actually writing._

_Despite this massive amount of effort, however, I learned a lot about stories. To tell the truth, I'm actually 16. Yeah, I'm a high schooler. Most people my age who write make fluffy stories with terrible grammar and plot with little regard to anything an intelligent story needs. But I wanted to disprove the rule that teenagers couldn't write good fanfiction. I certainly hope I succeeded here. While I went into this thinking I knew everything, I quickly learned otherwise. For example, when creating long-reaching plot threads, be careful not to write yourself in the corner when you get spurts of inspiration and deviate from the plan. And even more basic than that, plan things out! I remember reading something from Edgar Allan Poe that advised something to the effect of starting from the end and working backwards. Establish what you want to happen in the end of the story first, then work on getting to that point. Only after everything is planned should you write. Of course, stories write themselves. Numerous elements in this story, such as the event with Heath and Sveta's mother (Did he murder her? Did he not? Find out in the next story! :D) actually popped up as I was writing the story. The inclusion of this events can disrupt your plans, though, so be careful!_

_Also, if you look at my previous stuff (my earliest is from a year ago or something), you'll notice my writing is much shittier. While some of you may call me a great writer now, I didn't always possess what little ability I have. You get better through actually practicing. Make some mistakes, write a terrible story. In the end, you're the better for it. Plus, it's fanfiction, so it won't damage any potential career you might have in the book writing industry._

_But I'm rambling now. Thanks to all of you who read my story and especially to those who review it. I want to thank those who criticized me even more, because they are the ones who help me improve. Anyway, Risen is now officially completed. Hopefully the wait isn't too long until I start writing the sequel. I have lots planned._

_- demonsshade_


End file.
